Torneo Universitario Mundial Extremo
by alyzama
Summary: Nuestros amigos se disponen a participar en el Torneo Mundial Universitario de Fútbol Americano... pero... Aparece una entrenadora infernal? Una Mamori celosa? Un sena que no controla sus hormonas? un Shin enamorado? pasen y lean... Fin ..Epilogo
1. Ayuda

Disclaimer:

Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece…

Todo lo escrito aquí es solo ficción.

¡Mi primer fic escrito aquí!

Waa Estoy muy emocionada…

¡Sin más que agregar pasen y lean!

CAPITULO 1: AYUDA

El sol apenas salía de entre las montañas y ya se veía el ajetreo en las calles de Tokyo…

El estadio de la ciudad tenia las puertas abiertas a tan tempranas horas, ¿La razón?

Simple…

Los mejores jugadores de futbol americano de la sección universitaria se habían reunido para empezar a entrenar para el torneo internacional de "amefuto".

¡Ya-ha! Cabrones espero que todos estén presentes…-Hablaba el comandante infernal desde una tarima provista de un micrófono fijo- Hey maldita manager pasa lista.

Mo! YOU-I-CHI-KUN deja de llamarme así- Contesto la hermosa Mamori.

Las risas burlonas por parte de los jugadores no se hicieron esperar…

Ts.… Solo hazlo- Contesto el capitán de Saikyodai

Ok- La joven disfruta desde hace varios meses poner incomodo a su novio secreto- Cuando escuchen sus nombres contesten o alcen la mano.- La joven termino de pasar lista de los jugadores los cuales todos estaban presentes…

Ustedes se preguntaran quienes eran… pues es obvio: Gaou, Marco, Kid, Tetsuma, Riku Taka, Yamato, Yamabushi, Agon, Bamba, Musashi, Agon, Sena, Monta, Juumonji, Taki, Shin, Sakuraba, Ikkiu, Kumosubi, Kurita, Ootawara, Kakei, Mizumachi Akaba, Sasaki, Hiruma y sorpresivamente Chubou que se salto un año de secundaria tras hacer un examen y poder ingresar a Saikyoudai. (si no recuerdan a algunos de ellos consulten el cap 308 pag. 12)

Ya que todos están presentes, empezare desde el principio malditos, y escuchen bien porque no lo volveré a repetir:

-El año pasado por culpa del jodido presidente de la asociación internacional de Fútbol Americano el torneo se cancelo, por lo cual, este será nuestro primer torneo para los que cursamos el segundo año de universidad junto con los de primer año, como pudieron ver, no hay ningún jugador de tercero ni cuarto año, ya que se negaron a participar por la cancelación del torneo pasado. Y eso se repite en todos los equipos nacionales que participaran en la justa. He estado recolectando información de las otras selecciones nacionales y les puedo asegurar que hay tres equipos que están a nuestra altura y nos darán muchos problemas, esos son USA, Australia y sorpresivamente México que quedo en el tercer lugar el torneo de hace 2 años de fútbol y se han hecho más fuertes hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo no hay que subestimar a los alemanes, finlandeses, franceses y Canadienses. Nuestro Entrenamiento empezara el día de mañana a las 8 a.m. en este lugar, les informo que he contratado a un entrenador que nos hará sacar el 50% más de rendimiento y técnica que tenemos actualmente, eso en solo 4 semanas. Sera un maldito infierno pero si todo sale bien tendremos el 60% de probabilidades de ganar. Así que ni se les ocurra llegar tarde mañana, ese jodido entrenador es- el rubio infernal trago saliva- es igual o incluso peor que yo- soltó el micrófono y bajo de la tarima.

-Hey jodida basura, tan siquiera danos el nombre del maldito entrenador- Cuestiono Agon.

-Eso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana maldito rastra-

-No me vengas con estupideces maldito-

-Cálmate Agon, hay que confiar en Himura, el sabe lo que hace- Kid tomo del hombro a Agon.

-Ts… maldito- Diciendo esto se fue el tipo de las rastas.

-Ese tipo sigue igual que siempre You-ni, Kid-san- Hablo la ya no tan pequeña Suzuna, esta se había convertido en una muy bella joven y Idol-porrista con cientos de seguidores.

-Suzuna no digas eso o Agon-san te escuchara- Trato de reprender Sena la mujer.

-Ella tiene razón, ese maldito siempre quiere darse importancia- Comento Gaou mientras se acercaba junto con Yamato, Sakuraba, Shin y Kakei.

-Hiruma, confió en ti pero si algo sale mal y no ganamos el torneo te matare- Amenazaba Marco-

-Kekekeke, si tu lo dices maldito capo- Contesto Youichi.

-Ya chicos dejen de pelear, estoy segura que el entrenamiento saldrá muy bien- Trato de calmarlos Juro Sawai, la antigua manager de bando spaiders.

-Está bien vamos ya, quiero comer, vamos Kurita esta vez yo ganare, Buajajaja- Reto Ootawara a su rival-

-¡Waa comida!, komusubi-kun vamos!- Grito emocionado el siempre alegre linebacker

-Shin vámonos, tenemos que ir a la universidad a entregar los últimos reportes- Le hablo Sakuraba a su amigo.

-Hmp- Se limito a contestar el linebacker.

-Bueno ya todos se fueron, que esperar para irse a disfrutar su ultimo día libre malditos mocosos- Recrimino Hiruma disparando al aire sus armas mientras que los aun presentes corrían por sus vidas.

-Youichi-kun deja esas armas ya, además, no me has dicho quien es ese misterioso entrenador- Regaño Mamori a su "novio", eso sin antes ver si ya nadie se encontraba en el estadio.

-Lo sabrás mañana MAMORI- Contesto el rubio mientras jalaba a la manager y le daba un beso- Escucha, jamás me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre enfrente de esos idiotas, recuerda nuestro trato, o más bien así lo quisiste tu.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que prometimos-

-Kekeke tú lo decidiste así, maldita novia-

-Solo Suzuna-chan y Musashi-kun lo saben y todo por ese día…

**Flasback:**

3 meses atrás:

Musa-chan ya te dije que es imposible que yo le diga eso a esa chica, ella está muy enamorada de ti, solo me pidió que te diera la carta, no seas tan malvado- Recriminaba Suzuna a Musashi mientras caminaban con rumbo a la casa de Hiruma.

-Ya te dije que no me interesan esa clase de mujeres-

- ¡Moo! Eres un tonto-

-Tal vez lo soy- Contesto el hombre mientras abría la puerta del departamento del "diablo" y Oh valla sorpresa que se llevaron los dos recién llegados al ver como prácticamente el comandante del infierno y la manager de saikyoudai se devoraban a besos, Hiruma tenía a Mamori sentada en la mesa y con la ropa desacomodada.

Suzuna había quedado en shock, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. Musashi carraspeo para que los "tortolitos" se enteraran de que habían llegado. La pobre de Mamori parecía un tomate cuando vio a sus dos amigos en tal estado, mientras que el rubio solo emitió un sonido de incomodo.

**Fin del Flasback**

-Kekekeke tú fuiste la pervertida que llego temprano a mi casa para poder tener tiempo de disfrutar mis besos. Aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegarían los idiotas para planear la "fiesta de jodido grasoso"-

-Eso no es cierto- Contesto la aludida.

-En fin vayámonos que mañana será un largo día.

**Mientas tanto en otro punto de la ciudad.**

-Bueno chicos los dejo tengo que ir a ver a mi linda novia- Dijo sin más Monta a Suzuna y Sena.

-Mon-mon está muy enamorado-

-Si Suzuna, es bueno saber que ya no acosa a Mamori-nechan- Contesto eyeshield

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos.

-Quieres entrar un rato a mi casa Sena, haré algo para comer, además onichan y mamá no están llegaran hasta tarde, no quiero comer sola-

-Está bien- Contesto sonrojado el corredor.

Habiendo transcurrido varias horas dentro del departamento de Suzuna, en el cual comieron, platicaron y vieron una película, el joven Sena se disponía a irse.

-Suzuna me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que arreglar las cosas para mañana.

-Entiendo, nos vemos mañana- Contesto la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba al joven para darle un beso, ellos llevaban saliendo cerca de ocho meses, después de que Sena se armara de valor y le confesara a la pequeña lo que sentía por ella.

Fue un beso tierno, pero el corredor atrajo hacia él a Suzuna profundizando el toque cada vez más, desde hace varios días al ver a la joven, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, y sin darse cuenta sus manos empezaron a recorrer la anatomía esbelta de su novia, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, por lo que la pelinegra dio un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto, al percibir tal acto, el joven se separo bruscamente de su pareja.

-A etto… me tengo que ir, adiós- Se despidió mientras salía corriendo del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo- ¿Pero qué me pasa?, me estoy volviendo un degenerado.

-Sena es un pervertido- Dijo para si Suzuna totalmente sonrojada mientras se tocaba los labios, al tiempo formaban una tímida sonrisa.

**Al día siguiente**

Casi todos los jugadores y asistentes habían llegado al estadio para poder entrenar, solo faltaba Agon, que como siempre, era el último en llegar, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que dieran las 8 de la mañana.

-Malditos, veo que casi todos ya llegaron, eso es bueno, si no fuera por el jodido "rastras"…-

-¿Qué dijiste basura?

-¡OK! ya todos están presentes. Espero que hayan descansado bien el día de ayer por que nos esperan cuatro semanas infernales. En un momento más llegara el entrenador, les advierto una cosa acaten todas y cada una de sus ordenes, suele ser demasiado volátil.

-A quien llamas volátil ¡MALDITO IMBÉSIL!

Salió de la nada una figura humanoide que se dirigía en un salto, más bien patada doble a la cara de Hiruma, impactándolo de lleno a la cara.

Todo el mundo quedo enmudecido ante tal acto, tardaron unos segundos al notar como una moto harley davidson iron 883 era estacionada por otra persona, a lado de la tarima, mientras la forma humanoide se ponía de pie.

-Mily-chan vas a matar a You-chan- Reprendía la persona que manejaba la moto.

-Esa era la intención, y déjame de llamar así- Contaba la persona mientras se quitaba el casco, los hombres se impresionaron al ver a la mujer tan bella que tenían enfrente, una joven de no más de 24 años, alta, morena, curvas que se podían ver aun a través del traje de cuero que traía puesto, su cabeza adornada de una trenza que aun hecha llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, de facciones delicadas pero donde resaltaba un ceño fruncido, ojos color miel. Mamori estaba realmente impresionada viendo a la mujer que tenia justo alado, sin recordar que su "amorcito" estaba prácticamente noqueado.

- Jodida loca idiota- Se levanto Hiruma mientras se agarraba la nariz casi rota, Mamori reacciono al verlo así, tomo el botiquín y lo empezó a curar.

-¿Quieres que te de otra patada?

Aun shokeados los presentes a modo de reflejo voltearon a ver al piloto de la moto, el cual ya se había quitado el casco, y se impresionaron más al ver el rostro de la conductora, rubia de cabello suelto, ojos verdes y de alrededor de 1.75 metros figura delgada y con pequeñas curvas. La joven subió a la tarima y se arrodillo donde la manager curaba al Hiruma.

-¿You-chan te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupa la rubia.

-Estoy bien Euphy- Contesto en confianza, sintiendo de pronto como Mamori apretaba su nariz, por la forma en que había contestado, a ella jamás la había llamado tan cariñosamente- Hoy jodida manager me lastimas-

-Ha… lo siento- Termino de curar a Himura no sin antes ver detenidamente a la rubia.

Los hombres al ver toda la escena empezaron a cuchichear sobre los bella que eran las recién llegadas.

-okey basta de gastar tiempo a lo tonto, ¿Ellos son todos los integrantes?

-Sí son todos, recuerda que te dije que solo participarían hombres de primero y segundo-

-Hey Basura, no me digas que el jodido entrenador es esa mujer, jamás dejare que una mujer me dé órdenes- Grito Agon.

Hiruma puso una cara de "no digas esas cosas imbécil te va a matar" Pero demasiado tarde, Milerna, (asi se llamaba la pelinegra) bajo de la tarima y se dirigió donde estaba Agon.

-Tienes una boca demasiado grande, MOCOSO-

-Jajajajaja no es lo único que tengo grande-

-Tienes agallas, eso me agrada, te propongo un trato, si logro quitarte el balón de futbol en un enfrentamiento de 50 yardas, tú serás mi esclavo durante las 4 semanas de entrenamiento, si tu ganas yo hare lo que tú quieras- Le propuso la joven al llegar de frente a Agon, el aura que desprendía hizo temblar a más de uno que se encontrara cerca.

-Jajajajaja acepto-Dijo sin vacilar el tipo de las rastras.

En menos de 2 minutos el campo estaba libre, ambos contricantes se hayaban a 50 yardas de distancia, Hiruma estaba alado de la morena.

-Solamente te pido que no lo lastimes mucho-

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, solo será un escarmiento para todos los presentes, para que vean quien manda-

-Oigan chicos, no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento- Confeso Sakuraba- Que piensas Shin.

-Esa mujer se ha sometido a entrenamientos muy duros, su fisionomía la delata, no creo que tenga problemas para derrotar a Agon.

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron al unisono Ootawara, Kid, Ikkiu y Kakei.

-Eso es lo que pienso-

-¿Estás listo MOCOSO?-

-Cuando quieras preciosa- Contesto confiadamente el rastras.

-Esto va a salir mal Mamo-nee- Dijo preocupada Suzuna

Mamori no contesto nada y solo se limito a ver a Hiruma que estaba tenso. El aludido tomo su pistola y disparo al aire señalando el comienzo de la "justa".

Todo fue tan rápido que solo Shin, Sena, Hiruma y Akaba vieron lo que había pasado.

Agon estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras que la morena estaba sentada sobre la espalda de este con el balón en las manos.

-¿Alguien más me reta?- Pregunto la mujer sonriendo a los jugadores…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Review por favor!


	2. Presentación

Disclaymer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece… solo hago uso de sus personajes…

Todo lo escrito aquí es ficción.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me leyeron especialmente a Mary-chan, A-chan, malvadas háganse una cuenta en fanfiction ¬_¬… también a Inochan que le dio review :33

Capitulo 2: Presentación

Atónitos….

Esa es la palabra para describir la expresión que tenían los presentes ante tal "espectáculo"…

El gran Agon estaba tendido… prácticamente noqueado en el pasto del estadio de Tokyo…

La mujer sentada en su espalda parecía el mismo diablo, demonio, Satanás o cualquier engendro del mal convertido en mujer…. Ni el mismo Hiruma Youichi se le comparaba…

-Tu…. Tú no eres humana- Rompió el silencio Kakei- ¿Es imposible que hayas hecho eso?-

-Jajajajaja, si… si soy humana, solo que todo humano tiene su punto débil, este idiota desde el momento en que puso los ojos en mí, perdió, me subestimo por ser mujer, no calculo la fuerza necesaria para poder "vencerme"…. Y claro, si es que eso es remotamente posible para alguien de su "potencia cerebral", en fin, repito la pregunta ¿Alguien más me reta?-

**5 minutos atrás en el tiempo…**

**-**Ven por mi preciosa-

-Si ahora mismo, IMBECIL-

-Jejejeje me gustan las chicas salvajes como tú, esa basura de Hiruma tiene mujeres muy bellas-

-¿Yo mujer de ese IDIOTA? Jajajaja eso fue lo más divertido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo-

En ese instante se escucha el disparo de Hiruma... los dos contrincantes se acercan… chocan de frente en menos de 3 segundos, Agon trae en balón en la mano izquierda, al momento de querer bloquear a la entrenadora extiende sus brazos a modo de atrapar a su presa con ambas extremidades, tal acción genera un hueco en su defensa, Millerna inclina su cuerpo hacia al frente y con una sola mano toma a Agon de la playera, por consecuencia el rastras trata de tomar por la espalda a la mujer, provocando que su centro de gravedad baje más, la entrenadora, gira su cuerpo aun con su mano en la playera de Agon, agarra el brazo que portaba el balón y de un fuerte movimiento realiza una semi-llave ocasionando que la fuerza de choque de ambos contrincantes callera de lleno en el cuerpo del Linebacker, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo.

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Shin ¿Qué demonios paso?- Pregunto Sakuraba a su amigo.

-Esa mujer esta a otro nivel, ni siquiera Akaba, Kakei, Agon y yo juntos podríamos derrotarla-

-¿Éstas seguro?

-El haber dejado en ese estado a Agon es más que evidente-

-El tiene razón, esa mujer es peligrosa- Contesto Gaou, cruzado de brazos y con expresión de asombro.

-Ok… nadie quiere enfrentarme…. Correcto… Hey Youichi trae tu trasero aquí-

A todo el mundo le salió una gotita estilo anime.

-Esta mujer está loca- Comento Juumonji.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien le hable así a Hiruma- Respondió Kurita.

-¿Qué demonios quieres maldita mujer?-

-Necesito cuatro asistentes, que sepan de futbol americano a la perfección, veo que esa castaña despampanante es bastante buena, así que necesito otros tres, para mañana mismo-

-Ts, lo que digas- Contesto de mala gana Hiruma- Hey Jodida manager dame los números de Wakana (la manager de la Universidad de Oujo) el de Juro Sawai (anterior manager de Bando Spiders) y del maldito Calvo (Yukimitsu o Yuki-sempai)- Le ordeno a su "manager"

-Maldito Hiruma no deberías de llamar así a tu novia- Le dijo en voz baja la entrenadora al "capitán"

- ¿Novia? Ella no es mi novia-

- ¿Acaso me crees imbécil? Tu jodido lenguaje corporal te delata, podrás engañar a los demás pero a mí no. Mira tu rostro… jajajajaja- Se burlo la mujer.

-Aquí tienes Hiruma-kun-

-Ok contáctalos y diles que los necesitamos para el entrenamiento. No quiero un no como respuesta-

- Esta bien Hiruma-kun- Contesto la manager, mientras analizaba de pies a cabeza a la mujer que tenía enfrente-

-No te preocupes, no tienes que ponerte celosa, ni con un palo tocaría a este idiota, no sé que le viste para enamorarte de él-

-Y… y… y…. yo no estoy enamorada de Hiruma-kun- Contesto roja como un tomate la ojiazul.

- ¡Dios!… lo que digas-

-Youichi dame una lista con los nombres de todos los jugadores-

-Aquí tienes Millerna-san- Mamori le extendió el papel a la mencionada.

-Ok… pónganse en fila los hombres de línea-

Sin que lo repitiera dos veces los jugadores se alinearon.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me.. me llamo Kurita Ryokan-

-Um eres muy fuerte, pero lento, eso es malo, pero fácilmente puedes bloquear hasta tres jugadores promedio- Analizo completamente al gordito y hacia anotaciones en la lista, después se dirigió al otro hombre -Dime tu nombre- Exigió.

-Rikiya Gaou-

-tú, tú, tú y tú sus nombres- Señalo a cuatro jugadores.

-Rikiya Gaou-

-Ootawara Makoto-

-Gondayu Yamabushi-

-Mamoru Bamba-

-Con ustedes cuatro no tendré problemas.

-Tu nombre pequeño-

-Hai señora, me llamo Choubo-

- ¿Señora?, ah olvídalo…. Necesitas más musculo, pero tienes buenos brazos

Se dirigió a Juumonji.

-Me llamo Kazuki Juumonji-

-Oh un expandillero, necesitas más resistencia.

-Tu nombre-

-Me llamo Mizumachi Kengo- Contesto Alegremente el rubio.

-Tengo que canalizar tu energía-

-por ultimo tu pequeñin-

-Mu.. Komosubi… Daichi… moo-

-Tu centro de gravedad te hace un buen defensor… pero necesitas mejorar tu rendimiento, ok, pasen los runnin backs y linebackers…

Los muchachos se formaron inmediatamente.

-Umm, así que tú eres el famoso Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena…. hare lo posible para que derrotes a Panther, esa será mi misión prioritaria-

-A… etto… si… gracias- Contesto nervioso Eyeshield, no sabía que más contestar.

La entrenadora paso a lado de los jugadores dando la señal para que dijeran sus nombres.

-Shun Kakei-

-Riku Kaitani-

-Yamato Takeru-

-Shin Seijuro-

Se detuvo enfrente del mejor linebacker de la liga universitaria de Japón. Lo analizo de pies a cabeza, le dio la vuelta y por fin dijo –Interesante, para las personas como tú la palabra esfuerzo esta a otro nivel, en fin…. Ustedes se han ganado justamente el estar en el equipo, fácilmente puedo sacar dos grupos estratégicos, su programa de entrenamiento será el desarrollar un vinculo de coordinación entre cada grupo, pasen los receivers y tigh ends.

-sus nombres-

-Taki Natsuhiko jeheee- Contesto el hermano de suzuna con su típica pose.

-Hayato Akaba-

-Raimon Taro, más conocido como Monta ¡Maaaax!-

-Honjou Taka-

-Hosokawa Ikkyu-

-Sakuraba Haruto-

-Umm… quitate la camisa-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto asombrado el Idol

-Te dije QUITATE LA CAMISA ahora, no soy ninguna pervertida si eso te preguntabas- Le respondió la entrenadora con cara de mil demonios.

-Está bien- Respondió el rubio sintiendo la mirada asesina de la mujer

-Alza el brazo izquierdo-

Habiendo alzado su extremidad, Millerna analizo con cuidado el miembro del receptor.

-¿Quién te atendió esa lesión?

-Fue el doctor Kotaro Youni

-Hizo un gran trabajo, esas lesiones son difíciles de tratar, además quedo en excelentes condiciones, ponte la camisa- Sin nada más que agregar se dirigió al último jugador.

-Testuma Jo-

-Pareces un robot, en fin… parece que ustedes son buenos receptores, lo puedo deducir por la fisionomía de sus brazos y piernas, aunque hay dos que son de baja estatura, no hay problema su centro de gravedad es muy alto, bueno… por ultimo los Quaterbacks y pateadores-

Las torres de control y los jugadores "expertos" hicieron fila. Y din necesidad de que les preguntaran sus nombres se presentaron.

-Mushanokoji Shien, pero todos me llaman Kid-

-Joo un vaquero-

-A sus ordenes mi bella dama-

-Maruko Raiji, me llaman Marco-

Se detiene ante Hiruma y lo mira…

-Ok a este idiota ya lo conozco.

Las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar.

-Maldita Mujer-

-Lo que digas IDIOTA… tengo información detallada de ustedes tres, y lo que he leído me es suficiente para saber que son buenos líderes, pero... – hace una pausa… Tratando de poner sus ideas en orden- NECESITAN MÁS CONDICIÓN FISICA, MAS MUSCULO, MÁS RESISTENCIA, demonios aun que son fuertes, deben de tener más condición, y más que nadie, Kid y tu Idiota saben a lo que me refiero (recuerden como Gaou aplasto a Hiruma y casi mata a Tetsuma por proteger a Kid).

-Lo entendemos mujer- Contesto el comandante infernal.

La mujer solo asintió con la mano y siguió con los pateadores.

-Tu nombre-

-Sasaki Koutarou- Responde el expateador de Bando mientras se peina.

-Takekura Gen, pero todos me dicen Musashi-

La mujer analiza a los dos pateadores- Ustedes dos son los que tendrán el entrenamiento más ligero, solo les pondré actividades de precisión-

La mujer avanzo hacia la tarima y cuando se encontró frente al micrófono hablo

-Bueno… Me llamo Millerna Rosfold, soy mitad japonesa por parte de mi madre y mitad Americana por parte de mi padre, me he dedicado a entrenar a equipos de futbol americano, soccer y rugby por casi nueve años, obtuve mi título en medicina deportiva a los 17 años por parte de la Facultad de medicina de Harvard, en otras palabras soy una genio en fisiología humana, alguna pregunta-

Agon que apenas acaba de despertar se dirige a la mujer

-Maldita mujer, esta me la pagaras-

-Joo pero miren quien despertó, LA BESTIA DURMIENTE, cállate esclavo ¿O faltaras a tu promesa aquí enfrente de todos tus compañeros?

-Maldita- Se limito a contestar el "rastras".

-Alguna pregunta-

-¿Esto, disculpa cuántos años tienes? Pregunto Sakuraba al ser presionado por Mitsumachi y Akaba.

-Veinticuatro.

-Bella señorita ¿Tiene novio?- Se atrevió a cuestionar Marco.

-Jajajajaja sabía que lo preguntarían… no… no tengo….

-¿Y por qué no tiene, siendo una mujer tan bella, los pretendientes le han de sobrar?

-Por qué no saldría con un hombre más débil que yo.

-¿Comó se conocieron Hiruma-san y usted?- Pregunto Monta

Millerna dedico una mirada de burla hacia Hiruma…

-Maldito Mono que te importa- Grito el demonio mientras disparaba sus armas hacia el receptor que corría para salvar su vida-

-La respuesta se las diré más adelante, es una historia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga-

Los celos de Mamori se encendieron, tanto que el pobre de Hiruma sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda- Lo voy a matar- Pensó muy en su interior la manager.

-Si no hay más preguntas, comenzaremos el entrenamiento, hoy solo tendrán ejercicios de resistencia para ver cuál es su límite corporal y con los datos que reúna, podre crear un manual de entrenamiento para cada jugador, así que den 50 vueltas al campo, 150 carreras a los largo del mismo, 500 sentadillas, 500 abdominales, 400 levantadas de peso, si no lo completan antes de la 1de la tarde… no comerán… ¿Me entendieron?

-Eso es demasiado- Protestaron varios de los jugadores

-¿Dijeron algo?- La entrenadora les lanzo una mirada que hasta el mismo infierno congelaría.

-No nada- Contestaron los que habían protestado.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron el entrenamiento.

-Hiruma-kun, ya llame a los chicos y me dijeron que vendrán ahora mismo, Yuki-kun estaba muy feliz por participar- Le informo Mamori con tono despectivo a Hiruma-

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas celosa? MAMORI-

-No estoy celosa- Contesto en voz baja la manager mientras se alejaba del campo.

-Kekekekekeke-

El tiempo corrió rápidamente llegando las 13 horas del día.

-Ok bastardos a comer, aunque no todos terminaron el entrenamiento, por hoy seré benévola-

- ¿Benévola? Este fue el peor entrenamiento que he tenido...- Dice Mizumachi a Kurita.

-Siento que me voy a desmayar- Contesta Juumonji.

-La peor parte se la llevo Agon, por primera vez en mi vida sentí lastima por él- Les dijo Musashi a sus compañeros.

-Buajajajaja Se lo merece por idiota- Recrimino Ootawara.

-Cansancio Maaaax.. tengo mucha hambre-

-Igual yo, Monta- Contesto Eyeshield.

Euphemia (la conductora de la moto y amiga de Millerna) se acerco donde Suzuna y Mamori alistaban los packs de comida de los jugadores -Les ayudo a servir- Les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- Contesto con cara seria Mamori.

- ¡Hey chicos!-

Se escucho un saludo desde la puerta del estadio

-Oh es Wakana, Sawai-san y Yukimitsu-san- Hablo Sakuraba.

Los tres mencionados se acercaron donde estaba Hiruma-

-Hiruma-san, Mamori-san, Suzuna-chan- Saludo Wakana

Los otros dos hicieron una reverencia.

-Que alegría el que nos hayan llamado, la verdad estaba un poco aburrido- Dijo Yuki.

- ¿Ellos son los asistentes?- Pregunto la entrenadora.

-Sí, ellos son Wakana la manager del equipo de la universidad de Oujo, Sawai la manager del equipo de la universidad de enma y Yukimitsu es jugador pero también un excelente analista-

-Eso me agrada, necesito que entre los ustedes y ¿Mamori?- Pregunta si está bien el nombre, Hiruma solo asiente- me ayuden a recopilar videos, estadísticas y sobretodo tener un control para cada jugador, entre más gente esté involucrada y tenga mayor experiencia mejor-

-Haremos lo que usted ordene- Contesto Sawai

Habiéndole dalo los papeles e informes correspondientes sobre el entrenamiento a los asistentes,, la entrenadora tomo un banquillo y se sentó lejos de todos.

-Eyeshield, ven aquí-

- ¿Eh? Digo si ya voy- El pobre Sena pensando que caminaba a su propia muerte camino lo más lento posible.

-¿Qué le va a hacer?- Pregunto Riku

-No creo que sea nada bueno- Contesto Monta sufriendo por su amigo.

La mujer suspiro y se cruzo de brazos- Entiendo que eres joven, buen atleta pero si dejas que tus hormonas te controlen, serás un desastre en el entrenamiento, todo el tiempo te la pasaste viendo a esa linda porrista-

-Eso no es cierto- Manoteaba y negaba al mismo tiempo, rojo como un tomate el pobre Sena.

-Jajajajajaja mira tu cara, no lo niegues, ¿Sabes? Contenerse es malo, supongo que ustedes dos son novios, ella te ve de la misma forma-

-S… si somos novios desde hace unos ocho meses… pero me da miedo lastimarla-

- ¡Qué lindo!… pero si a las mujeres las haces esperar…. Bueno ella es muy bella y no creo que tenga pretendientes. Libérate no te contengas que ella espera lo mismo. Has caso de mi consejo, las mujeres no están hecha de piedra, también sentimos.

Aun más rojo Eyeshield solo se limito a asentir. La entrenadora se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió a donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Ya tengo los datos que necesitaba, ahora podre hacer un programa completo, es todo por hoy, descanse lo que puedan, mañana los quiero a todos a las 7 a.m. con equipaje, nos iremos a entrenar a un sitio especial, mañana les daré los detalles completos, pueden irse, los asistentes igual-

-Entendido- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Qué bien!, estaba seguro que no podría seguir más- Comento Kid.

Ootawara, Shin y Sakuraba se acercaron a donde estaba Wakana platicando con Suzuna y Mamori.

-Que bien que viniste Wakana- Le dijo Ootawara a su manager.

-Gracias Makoto-san, Shin-san- Su mirada se poso sobre Sakuraba ignorándolo inmediatamente, el Idol quedo de piedra.

-Buajajaja todavía sigues enojado con el-

-No sé de que hablas Makoto-san-

-Con su permiso me retiro, me iré con Sawai-san-

-Aun no me perdona, soy un idiota- Sakuraba se lamentaba.

**Flash Back**

Después de un entrenamiento en la universidad de Oujo los jugadores se dirigían a los vestidores, pero una chica se coló en el campo, agarro por la camisa a Sakuraba y lo beso enfrente a todos los jugadores, Wakana quedo paralizada al ver como esa mujer se enredaba con su novio, el Idol se separo de ella, la manager se acerco con la intención de poner a esa "zorra" en su lugar pero Haruto la detuvo, -Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso yo tengo novia, Wakana tranquilízate-

La manager mira con furia a su novio y le grito:

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si esta "mujer" hizo eso?

Sin nada más que decir la joven se retiro.

-La cagaste Sakuraba- Dicen al unisonó sus compañeros.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Vámonos- se limita a decir Shin.

Basto solo cinco minutos para que el estadio se quedara solo con Hiruma, Mamory, Susuna, Sena, Millerna y Euphemia.

- Tienes un buen equipo Youichi, les falta un poco de disciplina y hay que pulir ciertos puntos pero con mi plan todo saldrá bien-

-Kekekekeke te lo dije-

- Nos vemos mañana temprano, tengo que ir a hacer mi plan, vámonos Euphi-

-¡Hii! Hasta mañana You-chan- Se despide la rubia del capitán con una tierna sonrisa-

El aura de enojo de Mamori la envuelve otra vez, Suzuna al ver que su amiga está a punto de estallar toma la mano de Sena

-Nee Sena vámonos- y sin más la pareja abandono el recinto.

-Kekekeke estas celosa…-

-No estoy celosa, dime como las conociste-

-Si admites que estas celosa te lo diré MAMORI-

Momari infla sus mejillas en modo de protesta, pero no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen cada vez que Hiruma la llama por su nombre.

-No estoy celosa-

-Como digas, vámonos, tenemos que organizar todo para mañana.

-Pues dile a tus amiguitas que te ayuden-

Hiruma cae en un ataque de risa, mientras se agarraba el estomago mientras las lagrimas le salian.

- ¡NO TE RIAS!

- Iba a comprarte pastelillos, pero si no quieres, me voy solo- Le dice con mirada demoniaca tratando de sobornarla.

-Pa…. ¿Pastelillos?- Se le iluminaron los ojos- Esta bien, pero será la última vez que me manipulas así-

-Kekekekeke, vamos jodida novia celosa.

**En otro punto de la ciudad:**

-Euphi eres terrible- Regaño Millerna

-¿Yo? Que mala milli-chan-

- La novia de Hiruma es muy celosa, lo llamaste así a propósito-

-Solo quiero que you-chan sea feliz, no dejare que cualquier mujer este a su lado, él ya ha sufrido demasiado, igual tu Milli-chan-

- ¿Entonces la pondrás a prueba?

-Sí, pero hasta ahora me parece una buena mujer-

-Solo no te pases-

-Ok, seré más discreta-

**Departamento de Suzuna**

-Ne Suna, Mamo-nee da mucho miedo cuando se pone así-

-Sí, pero, eso dice que ella está muy enamorada de Hiruma-san-

-Ohh My sister, Suna-kun!-

-Hola Taki-kun-

-Saldre un rato- Toma a Sena por el hombro- No te atrevas a hacerle alguna indecencia a mi hermana- Amenazo a Eyeshield.

-Hiii….- Contesto el pobre hombre.

-¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?-

-Nada- Respondió nervioso- Me tengo que ir además…- Eyeshield no pudo terminar su frase, los labios de su novia se posaron sobre los de él, cayó sobre el sofá, y Suzuna sobre las pernas de Suna, en ese instante recordó el consejo de la entrenadora "no te contengas" y su lógica se fue al demonio, acaricio la espalda de la joven, bajo a su cintura, y después a sus muslos, provocando un suspiro en ella, aprovecho esto para meter su lengua, haciendo más apasionado el beso, en ambos jóvenes subía la temperatura más y más, después de varios minutos en esta posición, Sena retiro sus labios para devorar el cuello de la mujer, las manos de Suzuna recorrían el bien formado pecho de él, provocando pequeños gemidos en su boca…

-Suzuna-chan, Natsu-chan- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Ambos jóvenes se llevaron el susto de sus vidas, se levantaron de un brinco del sofá, y se arreglaron sus ropas.

-Me tengo que ir- Menciono Sena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Ara, ara, Sena-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo la madre de Suzuna.

-Hi… me tengo que ir- La cara de Eyeshield parecía una bombilla a punto de explotar. Abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Qué recuerdos! Tu padre y yo éramos igualitos a ustedes cuando estábamos jóvenes- La señora se tocaba la cara y hacia un bailecito extraño.

- ¡Mamá!

**En cierto parque de Tokyo 8:00 pm**

-Shin ¿Qué hago? Wakana no me quiere perdonar, no entiendo a las mujeres.

-No soy experto en relaciones humanas-

-Cierto, porque te preguntaría eso- Sakuraba se sentía miserable, ambos jóvenes caminaron un par de metros cuando el Idol vio algo extraño -Mira Shin una pelea, son 5 contra 1-

A unos 30 metros se veía como un grupo de hombres rodeaban a otro, uno de ellos rodeo con el brazo al tipo de en medio pero de un golpe cayó al suelo, sus compañeros al ver tal acto, se lanzaron contra el pobre tipo, shin y Sakuraba se disponían a ayudar al sujeto, pero antes de llegar en su auxilio vieron como el hombre les daba una paliza a base de patadas a sus agresores. El hombre que había derribado primero se levanto mientras sacaba una navaja de su sudadera-

-Atrás de ti- Grito Shin.

Al escuchar la advertencia, el sujeto, se tiro hacia enfrente pero fue algo tarde por que la navaja había desgarrado la chamarra deportiva que traía, el cabello largo y negro salió de la prenda, alsentir su cabello liberado le basto una sola patada al estomago para dejar inconsciente al pobre diablo-

-Oh… Haruto… Seijuro… buenas noches…

…..

Segundo capitulo!

Yeeeeeeeeh!

Me costó hacerlo,, es un poco tedioso el capitulo pero como es la introducción… pues se perdona… los próximos seran mas entretenidos…

Gomene…

El próximo Capitulo lo subo el miércoles…

Habra más Hiruma x Mamori y veremos que hace Sena con sus alborotadas hormonas… además de cómo Sakuraba intenta reconciliarse con Wakana xDDD

¿Review?


	3. Sentimientos Humanos

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo w

Agradecimientos especiales a Mary-chan y A-chan (háganse una cuenta en fanfiction).

A Inochan-Uchiha y a Atema-Uchiha por sus reviews.

Alisten transfusión de sangre niñas :3333 lemon…..

CAPITULO 3.- SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS

-Oh… Haruto… Seijuro… buenas noches…

Se escucho decir a la persona que tenían enfrente, no se podía notar claramente ya que la luz del parque no la alumbraba lo suficiente.

- ¡Demonios! Me acababa de comprar esta sudadera- Dijo la figura que se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-Disculpa ¿Te conocemos?- Pregunto Sakuraba

-Es la entrenadora- Contesto Shin.

-Exacto, ¡Maldición! Odio que mi cabello se enrede- Decía mientras se hacia una trenza.

Shin y el Idol observaban ese extraño espectáculo que resultaba un tanto excéntrico, la joven que tenían enfrente parecía totalmente diferente a como la habían conocido esa mañana se veía relajada, incluso su vestimenta era más comoda ya que consistía en unos blue-jeans y camiseta suelta además la forma en que el viento ondeaba su cabello…. La hacía parecer una mujer normal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el linebacker.

-Sí, solo mi sudadera fue la que pereció-Hizo una pausa- no creí que este parque fuera tan peligroso a estas horas, bueno, más bien los que tuvieron mala suerte fueron ellos, jajajajajajaja- Bromeo la joven, mientras los otros dos les salía una gotita estilo anime.

-Pero fue peligroso, pudiste salir lastimada- Recrimino Sakuraba- Pero… ¿Eso era algún tipo de arte marcial?

-Tae-kwon-Do soy cinta negra quinto Dan, a decir verdad domino varios estilos, pero estoy un poco "oxidada", tiene algunos años que no practico adecuadamente, pero en fin… que hacen en este lugar-

-Vamos a cenar a un puesto de ramen, son famosos por hacer un menú especial para deportista, rico en proteínas y carbohidratos-

-Joo… los acompaño, salí a ver que comía pero no sabía a dónde ir, además Euphemia se quedo dormida en el Hotel y no va a despertar hasta mañana-

-Por supuesto- Contesto emocionado el receptor.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente hasta que entraron al famoso restaurant, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, vieron salir a Wakana junto con un par de amigas.

-Buenas noches Waka…- No pudo terminar su frase por que la manager giro la cabeza ignorándolo completamente, dejando como estatua al pobre hombre.

-Ohhh… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi asistente… Haruto?-

-Está bien, se lo contare, necesito el consejo de una mujer, pero primero tomemos un lugar y cenemos-

Después de haber tomado asiento (donde la mujer quedo en medio de ambos hombres) y de realizar sus pedidos, Sakuraba le conto a la entrenadora lo ocurrido con Wakaba.

-Jajajajajajajaja, eres un IDIOTA, si una mujer ve que otra besa a su novio enfrente de ella, lo primero que intentara es ponerla en su lugar, pero tú impediste eso y por si fuera poco reprimiste su furia, por lo que ella se sintió humillada…. Y además no fuiste tras de ella para pedirle perdón… Eres un desastre Haruto-

-Pero… yo no quería que ella se metiera en problemas, solo quería protegerla-

-Ese es tu error, hay cosas que las mujeres deben de hacer, entre ellas proteger lo que es suyo-

-Su… su… ¿suyo?-Tartamudeo sonrojándose violentamente el joven

-Si… ella te ama mucho… si no fuera así… ella no estuviera tan resentida y ya hubiera visto la forma de vengarse de ti, pero no lo ha hecho, la prueba está en que solo te ignora… ella quiere que le pidas perdón sinceramente, así que levanta tu trasero ve a su casa y pídele perdón antes que sea demasiado tarde, ¿O prefieres que esto siga por las siguientes cuatro semanas que durara el entrenamiento?

-Me voy, Shin regresa sin mí, yo pago la cuenta, gracias Rosfold-san.

-¿Rosfold-san?-suspiro tocándose la frente… Llamenme Millerna.

-Está bien.. Millerna-san

-Eso está mejor, ya vete.

-Ten cuidado Sakuraba-

El receptor salió corriendo del puesto de ramen, dejando atrás a Shin y la entrenadora.

-Las mujeres son complicadas-

-Lo somos, a veces ni yo me entiendo, así somos todas, solo necesitamos un poco de paciencia- Contesto con una sonrisa tranquila la manager.

En ese instante Shin por primera vez en su vida se sintió a gusto al estar ha lado de una mujer.

**En otro punto de la ciudad:**

-Cuídate Euphi, regresa al hotel y espérala, ella a de haber ido a cenar.

-Mo… está bien, me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Hiruma cerró la puerta del departamento, y vio como Mamori lo veía con ojos gélidos.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a pasar a EUPHEMIA-SAN? ¿Acaso no querías que ella viera que estoy en tu departamento?- Cuestiono furiosa la Manager de Saikioudai

-¿Estas otra vez celosa?- Pregunto burlonamente Hiruma.

-NO ESTOY CELOSA, además ¿Qué es lo que quería?-

-Kekekeke jodida novia celosa, solo me pregunto si la loca de Millerna estaba aquí. Ella se quedo dormida y cuando despertó, la busco y la encontró en ningún lugar del hotel, además su celular estaba en el cuarto.

Ya un poco más calmada Mamori dijo- Es un poco tarde deberías de haberla acompañado-

-Kekekeke ella se sabe cuidar sola, les tendría lastima si alguien trata de meterse en su camino, es un lobo con piel de oveja-

- ¿Así que la conoces bien? – Los celos se encendieron de nuevo provocando que Hiruma entrara en un ataque de risa

-No te rías-

El comandante demoniaco se acerco a la mujer arrinconándola contra la pared, subió su mano derecha hasta su cadera mientras acercaba su boca al oído derecho de la ojiazul, estremeciéndola completamente.

-Deja los celos, no tienes por qué ponerte así MAMORI- Él sabia que al pronunciar su nombre de esa forma hacia que surgiera en ella el lado que solo él conocía, la mujer pasional que se había convertido en su droga, aquella que tanto disfrutaba y amaba desde hace casi dos años, la única mujer que permitiría estar a su lado por siempre, a la única que amaría y que permitiría que fuera su pilar, su apoyo y sobretodo la mujer que dejaría que tocara lo más profundo de su frágil y corrompida alma. Aunque todavía guardaba secretos e historias de su pasado que le diría conforme pasara el tiempo.

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa- Trataba de zafarse del agarre antes de que callera en las garras de su novio.

Al saber que ella no aceptaría por las "buenas", opto por el método "difícil", empezó a besar su cuello, delicadamente sin dejar marcas, no quería que alguien lo notara y empezara a sacar estúpidas conclusiones, Mamori trataba de contener sus suspiros, debía de aceptar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos no detener a Hiruma, necesitaba sentirlo, habían pasado varias semanas desde su último encuentro intimo, al recordar eso su pulso se volvió más rápido, cosa que el comandante demoniaco noto rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, la mano que antes estaba en la cadera de la mujer la subió lentamente bajo la blusa de ella, esto provoco que su tacto mandara pequeñas señales eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, en ese mismo instante la manager mando al demonio sus jodidos celos infundados, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán para atraer sus rostros y fundirse en un pasional beso alejado de inocencia y plagado de absoluto deseo… se amaban… demasiado… no lo podían negar, ambos se complementaban mutuamente, ella podía ser un ángel a los ojos de todos, la mamá gallina que protegía a todos, pero en su interior podía ser tan posesiva y manipuladora, cosa que solo el diablo sabia, mientras que él, conocido como el comandante demoniaco, cruel, despiadado y chantajista siempre apoyaba a los que lo necesitaran siempre y cuando fuera para su beneficio. Ellos se amaban así, con defectos y virtudes, pero lo que más les gustaba el uno del otro es que cuando estaban juntos encontraban solución a todos sus problemas, ambos se necesitaban y más que nada se habían dado cuenta que dependían totalmente el uno del otro.

Los besos iban aumentando de nivel, más profundos, más húmedos, las ropa les empezaba a estorbar, Hiruma tomo a la ojiazul y la subió a la mesa que estaba en la sala, debía admitir que su ultima fantasía era hacerle el amor en ese lugar desde que el jodido anciano y la maldita patines los interrumpieron la última vez.

-Ahh Youichi- Suspiro la manager.

El poco de autocontrol que le quedaba al jugador, quedo en el olvido, su excitación era tanta que de un solo movimiento le quito los pantalones cortos con todo y pantis, la aludida solo pudo soltar un gruñido en medio del beso en forma de protesta, Hiruma uso uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en el interior de ella, noto la evidente humedad que salía de la mujer, metió otro más para prepararla aun más, al sentirse mucho mas excitada, quito los brazos del cuello de él para quitarle la playera y desabrochar sus pantalones, por su lado el hombre aprovecho para quitarle la blusa y dejarla solo en brazier, toco sus montículos y los lamio por encima de la tela, un gemido de satisfacción salió de la boca femenina, desabrocho el seguro y mando a volar lo más lejos posible esa prenda, ambos se necesitaban con urgencia, sin perder más tiempo coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella.

-Dime que estabas celosa o no te hare mía- Ordeno con la voz más sexi que pudo hacer.

-No… lo… diré- Decía entre gemidos, la joven.

-Vamos, dilo, acéptalo, ya estás más que lista para mí- Decía mientras movía su longitud a lo largo de su feminidad…

-No… yo…. Ah…-Gimió más alto al sentir la boca del comandante morder su pecho izquierdo- Demonios Youichi… si, estaba celosa… tus "amigas" son muy hermosas, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado… tómame ahora… ámame solo ami-

Hiruma no podía creer lo que decía su mujer, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ella de una sola estocada llego a lo más profundo de ella, eso basto para que la joven tuviera su primer orgasmo, pero en definitiva eso no iba a satisfacer los deseos de ambos. Espero unos segundos y empezó un vaivén lento para disfrutar poco a poco, los gemidos y besos no se hicieron esperar, querían más, las embestidas aumentaban considerablemente, la tomo por los brazos y la cargo para llegar al sofá que tenían tras de ellos, se sentó en él e hizo que ella se moviera arriba y abajo a lo largo de su longitud, poso de nuevo sus labios en los pechos de ella, los mordía y chupaba, amaba hacer eso, tenerla expuesta para él, solo para él, los ojos de Mamori se nublaban de lujuria y las lagrimas de excitación salían poco a poco, Hiruma estaba llegando a su límite, coloco sus dos manos en las caderas femeninas hasta que encontró el punto más sensible de ella.

-Si…. ahí…. Más fuerte Youichi…-

Y sin ordenarlo dos veces lo hizo, bastaron solo tres embestidas para que ella tocara el cielo con las manos, una más y él termino dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron sus nombres en medio de la explosión de sensaciones y ficticios fuegos artificiales.

-Eres un tonto-

-Kekekekeke lo sé, te amo novia celosa-

-Yo también Youichi-kun-

-Tomemos un baño, luego te llevare a tu casa.

La joven solo asintió, veía venir otra sesión de sexo salvaje en el baño.

**En cierto puesto de Ramen**

-Así que empezaste a jugar futbol americano con los Oujo… ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar, qué te impulso?

-La forma en que las personas se esfuerzan día a día para ser el mejor, conocer a nuevos oponentes y buscar la forma de poder derrotarlos, pero sobretodo el poder buscar los limites de resistencia de mi cuerpo, eso fue lo que llevo a jugar futbol americano.

-Hablas como un profesional, muchos jóvenes de tu edad solo piensan es ganar, sin medir su capacidad física-

-Dijiste que has entrenado muchos equipos, ¿Pero por qué lo haces?

-Se podría decir que es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacerlo, para mí todo es un experimento, algo nuevo por descubrir, el poder sacar el máximo potencial de una persona para que roce la perfección, eso es lo que me impulsa, soy una persona muy exigente, y como tal, disfruto un partido donde ambos equipos jueguen al máximo-

-¿Cuál fue el equipo que más fuerte que has entrenado?

-Definitivamente los "Pittsburgh Steelers", tenían cuatro años que no jugaban bien, solo por que no sabían compaginarse correctamente, pero llegue yo y -Suspiro- solo bastaron dos semanas y 3 días para terminar el entrenamiento, son unos verdaderos monstruos, tengo entendido que han ganado hasta ahora sus partidos por más de 14 puntos-

-¿Me estás diciendo que el actual equipo de futbol profesional que es el considerado el mejor de todos los tiempos de la NFL lo entrenaste tu?- Pregunto asombrado el linebacker.

-Jum… si… yo lo entrene-

-Eres asombrosa-

-Eso dicen las personas, pero no es así, yo solo se moldear los puntos fuertes de cada jugador- contesto con una sonrisa la joven manager y por segunda vez en la noche Shin se sintió un poco inquieto.

-En fin, me tengo que ir, mañana será un largo día.

- Igual yo, tengo que ir a hacer mi maleta.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, ambos jóvenes salieron del restaurant.

**Lado sur de la ciudad:**

Se veía correr a un joven rubio por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad, pero al llegar a una casa de doble planta de color blanco, se detuvo para tratar de recuperar el aliento, y cuando estuvo listo, toco el timbre de dicho lugar.

-Residencia Koharu, ¿A quien busca?-

-Koharu-san soy Sakuraba, ¿Podría hablar con Wakana?

-Oh Sakuraba –kun pasa, pasa la puerta está abierta-

La madre de Wakana subió al cuarto de la manager, abrió la puerta y le dijo

-Hija, Sakuraba-kun te busca, baja rápido- Le dijo más que emocionada la mujer.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-No lo sé, pero ve-

-No quiero verlo-

-Vamos no seas así, se ve muy deprimido-

-¡MAMÁ!-

-Vamos, no seas así baja- Empujaba a su hija fuera del cuarto.

Ya en la sala los dos se miraron.

-¿Qué quieres Sakuraba?- Pregunto con tono gélido.

-Yo… yo venía a pedirte perdón… fui un tonto al tratarte como lo hice, cuando ocurrió ese "accidente"-

- ¿Vienes a pedirme perdón o quieres que te perdone?-

-Quiero que me perdones-

-¿Quién te aconsejo? No creo que tu pensaras eso- Pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Hace unas horas, Shin y yo encontramos a la entrenadora… y bueno ella… es muy perspicaz… noto como me ignoraste cuando entramos al puesto de ramen…. No me dejo en paz hasta que le conte lo que paso…-

-¿Le contaste a una persona que acabas de conocer… nuestros problemas?-

-Perdón…-Sakuraba se sentía cada vez peor- pero creo que hice bien… ella me abrió los ojos, y me dijo en que me equivoque… en verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haber actuado así, trate de minimizar las cosas, Millerna-san me dijo que las mujeres tratan de defender lo que les pertenece- Se sonrojo violentamente al decir eso.

-Lo su… su .. ¿suyo?- Wakana parecía tomate a punto de explotar- Eso no es cierto-Inclino su cara para ocultar su sonrojo- Eres un tonto- Dijo lo ultimo dejando escapar un pequeña sonrisa.

Aun cuando tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, y a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, Sakuraba noto la alegría que sentía Wakaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la pobre mujer sentía que se desmayaría en ese instante. La manager alzo su rostro y se acerco al Idol, y en un instante ambos se besaron tiernamente.

-¡Waaaa! Que lindos se ven- Grito de alegría la madre de Wakana.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron al instante.

-Nos vemos mañana, con permiso Koharu-san-

-Cuídate Sakuraba-kun-

Wakana acompaño al joven a la puerta.

-No llegues tarde mañana-

-No lo hare-

El joven le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se alejo.

**En un restaurant 24/7**

-Que si- Gritaba Yamato

-Estás loco-Refutaban Akaba y Juumonji

-Yo creo que es cierto-Afirmo Kakei.

-Pero si se llevan como perros y gatos-

-Estas mal Ikkiu, solo aparentan, conozco a Mamo-nee desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca la había visto actuar, así-

-Nas… ¡chicos! De que hablan Riku-

-Hey Monta, discutimos sobre si Mamo-nee y Hiruma-san están saliendo-

-Bueno… el ultimo año que estuvieron en Deimon…. los dos actuaban extraño cada vez que se veían, todos pensamos que se habían peleado o algo… pero un día vi que Hiruma-san se sonrojo cuando Mamori-san lo toco accidentalmente… creí que lo había imaginado ¡Max!

-¡¿Enserio?!- Lo interrogaron todos los presentes.

-¡Les dije!, desde hace unos meses se les ve extraños, incluso algunas chicas han visto a los dos tomados de las manos, e incluso un chico de la facultad de tecnología asegura haber visto salir a Hiruma de la casa de Mamori-san a altas horas de la noche. ¡Ellos dos están saliendo!

-Si es eso cierto, tenemos cuatro semanas para averiguar si ellos dos salen o no, que les parece si apostamos algo- Reto Akaba.

-¿Qué cosa apostamos?- Dudo Ikkiu

-Los perdedores tendrán que quitarle un pastelillo a Mamori-san-

-Estás loco Mizumachi, nos va a matar, nadie… absolutamente nadie se mete con sus pastelillos, hace tres meses uno de los nuevos reclutas toco uno de sus pastelillos y el pobre casi se muere del susto, la mirada asesina que le mando… fue terrible, tuve pesadillas por días, ella podrá ser amable y preocuparse por los además pero jamás toques sus "dulces"- Recordó Yamato mientras sudaba frio- Además tu no opinaste nada-

-Yo seré el "arbitro" veré que la apuesta se realice. ¿O le tienen miedo a Mamo-chan?-Se burlo Mizumachi

-¡Por supuesto que no!, Aceptamos- Pronunciaron los apostadores.

-Jejejejeje ok, entonces Akaba, Ikkiu y Juumonji dicen que no salen y Yamato, Kakei y Riku dicen que sí-

-Chicos… acaban de cavar su propia tumba.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana y la mayoría de los jugadores y asistentes habían llegado a las afueras del estadio de Tokyo.

-Esa maldita entrenadora está tardando-

-Pero Hiruma-kun aún es temprano-

-Ella ya debería de estar aquí, es una obsesa del tiempo, si dijo que a las 7 de la mañana saldríamos, por lo menos debería de haber llegado a las 6:30-

-Chicos viene un autobús- Grito Suzuna

Un autobús blanco moderno se estaciono, y al abrirse la puerta se bajo una alegre Euphemia

- ¡Buenos Días a todos!- Grito a todo pulmón. La joven vestía unos pequeños shorts grises claros con una blusa holgada color blanco- Milly-chan te dije que no llegaría tarde.

-A quien le hablas Euphi… la maldita loca no ha llegado.

-¿Are? Pero si ella salió primero que yo del hotel. Llamare a su celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Milly-chan? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ahh? Está bien, yo le digo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Hiruma.

-Dijo que llegaba en cinco minutos, y que se subieran todos al autobús.

-Esa maldita, Ya oyeron cabrones, súbanse al autobús-

- ¿Hiruma a dónde iremos?- Pregunto Marco

-No lo sé, Euphi tu sabes a dónde iremos-

-Milly-chan no me quiso decir-

Un auto de lujo color negro se estaciono a lado del autobús, se vio bajar al chofer (ya saben con el clásico traje) se abrió la puerta derecha y se bajo Honjou Masaru, el astro del Baseball Japonés, mientras que el chofer abría la puerta izquierda de la cual se bajo la entrenadora.

-Honjou-san- Grito Monta a su amigo receptor.

-Ohh Monta-kun-

-Espero que les vaya bien en el entrenamiento, Millerna-san me saludas a tu abuelo-

-Por supuesto.

-Y no te preocupes, me es grato poder contribuir con tu causa-

-Muchas gracias Honjou-san-

Si nada más que decir el receptor se subió a su coche y se fue.

(Dentro del autobús)

-Taka ¿Tu sabias que tu padre y la entrenadora se conocían?-Cuestiono Yamato a su amigo.

-No tenía idea, papá conoce mucha gente en todo el mundo, no es raro que la conozca si es que esta muy involucrada en el mundo del deporte profesional-

(Fuera del Autobús)

-Vas enserio con lo de tu plan, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, si no fuera así no estuviera en Japón-

-Kekekeke maldita mujer-

-Dejémonos de tonterías y subamos ya, que es tarde-

-Bueno chicos, que bueno que están todos aquí... hasta mi esclavo- Dijo con tono burlón.

-Maldita entrenadora- Se quejo en voz baja Agon.

-Se preguntaran a donde los llevare, hice un plan para estas cuatro semanas, que consiste en entrenar en diferentes tipos de ambientes, el primer entrenamiento será en el bosque de akigahara-

-¿Qué? Ese bosque esta maldito-

-No seas miedoso Eyeshield, entrenaremos en una villa cercana. Conductor puede conducir ya.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-No-

La entrenadora vio que al fondo se encontraban sentados Sakuraba y Wakana, por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Veo que hiciste caso de mi consejo Haruto-

-Sí, gracias entrenadora- Contesto un poco sonrojado el receptor, mientras Wakana le dedicaba una sonrisa a la mujer en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Seijuro, evitaste que me resfriara- Dijo Millerna mientras le entregaba al Linebacker la misma sudadera que el joven usaba la noche anterior.

-De nada- Contesto con tono serio, mientras la mujer caminaba al frente del autobús.

Sakuraba, Wakana, Taka y Yamato miraban con sorpresa al pelinegro.

-Shin, ¿Qué paso anoche después de que me fui?

(En los asientos delanteros)

-Quita esa cara de idiota que me pone de nervios- Dijo con cara de asco Millerna a Hiruma.

-Es la única cara que tengo, maldita mujer-

-Jooo. ¿Tan buena noche pasaste?- Menciono en voz baja y con un toque de burla.

-Ts, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-

-Bueno, si yo fuera hombre y tuviera una novia tan bella como ella, seria obvio que pusiera esa cara-

Hiruma no sabía que contestar, esa maldita mujer tenía la lengua muy afilada- Es inútil hablar contigo-

-Jamás me ganarías en una discusión, ¿Quieres ver el programa de entrenamiento?

-Eso es obvio-

Después de varios minutos de analizar el manual, el comandante se atrevió a hablar.

-Estás completamente loca-

-Jajajaja lo sé.. Este es el mismo entrenamiento que use con los Pittsbirgh Steelers.

-Kekekekeke eso me agrada- Esos dos parecían un par de demonios salidos del peor agujero del infierno.

-Hiii… esos dos juntos dan mucho miedo Suzuna, Mamari-neechan-

En ese momento un aura negra rodeo a la manager y con una sonrisa oscurecida contesto

-Qué bien se ven juntos-

Suzuna y Eyeshield tragaron saliva al ver a la ojiazul.

….

-Vamos Shin dinos que paso- Insistió Wakana.

-Tengo que contarles desde el principio- Shin les platico desde el momento en que él y Sakuraba se encontraron con la entrenadora hasta la parte donde él y la mencionada salieron del restaurant.

- Después de eso, caminamos por el mismo parque en el que ella peleo con la pandilla, pero al salir de ahí vimos un puesto de Takoyaki (bolas de pulpo) ella pidió un plato al tendero pero cuando volteo una sujeto llevaban a una niña en brazos que traía un jugo en sus manos, y accidentalmente se lo vacio en su blusa, el hombre le pidió disculpas, pero ella ni lo escucho, agarro unas servilletas y se empezó a limpiar, en ese momento creí que armaría un escándalo, pero no lo hizo, momentos después le dieron su platillo, se lo comió de mala forma y cuando estábamos caminando hacia la calle principal, empezó a estornudar, no me quedo otra que darle mi sudadera-

-Ohhh, que caballeroso fuiste Shin-

-No fue eso Wakana, solo lo hice por que si se resfriaba, no tendríamos entrenamiento-

-¿Estás seguro Shin?- Interrogo Yamato.

-Muy seguro-

-Nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti, tu no sueles pensar mucho en ese tipo de cosas-

Shin desvió la mirada- Solo creí que eso era necesario- En su mente recordó lo que le había dicho la entrenadora "SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN LO QUE PASO EN REALIDAD…. TE MATO" el pobre Shin se tenso al instante.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Lo que tú digas Shin- Contesto Yamato

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

¿Pero que pasara en el próximo?

¿Cómo será el primer día de entrenamiento?

¿Qué malvadas cosas le hará la entrenadora a Agon?

¿Descubrirán los chicos que Mamori y Hiruma son novios?

¿Podrá Sena controlar sus hormonas o atacara a Suzuna?

Pero más importante ¿Qué demonios paso entre Shin y la Entrenadora?

Esto parece novela xD

¿Reviews?


	4. Primer día de entrenamiento

Aclaraciones: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece….

Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquí les traigo el emocionante capitulo 4 xD

Agradecimientos Especiales a Inochan-Uchiha, Atema-Uchiha por sus comentarios… me hacen muy feliz xDDD…. También a Kira Cross Kuran por seguir la historia.

¬.¬ y a las necias que no hacen cuenta en fanfiction …. ¬.¬

CAPITULO 4: PRIMER DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

**FLASHBACK**

-Jajajajaja tienes que estar bromeando-

-Yo nunca bromeo-

-Nunca había conocido a alguien tan negado a la tecnología-

-Es solo que no me interesan ese tipo de artefactos-

-En verdad Seijuro eres muy raro… ohh un puesto de Takoyaki…. ¡Quiero un platillo!

-Acabas de comer-

- ¿Y que con eso?-

-Debes de cuidar tu Dieta-

-Hago el suficiente ejercicio como para darme mis gustos cuando quiera- Sin discutir más la entrenadora se dirigió al puesto de bolas de pulpo-Señor un platillo-

-Espere un momento señorita-Contesto alegremente el tendero-Señor aquí tiene su pedido-

En ese momento Millerna gira para darle paso al hombre para que tome su platillo, pero accidentalmente la niña que traía en brazos deja caer un poco de jugo en la camiseta de la entrenadora.

-Oh Disculpe jovencita-

-No se preocupe, es solo una pequeña mancha-

-Vamos Yukiji, discúlpate con la señorita-

-Disculpe One-chan-

La joven mujer revolvió el cabello de la niña –Ten más cuidado-

-Señorita su platillo- Dijo el tendero

-Ohh gracias, está delicioso, ¿No quieres Seijuro?-

-Ya comí lo suficiente-

-Tú te lo pierdes-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la calle principal.

-Yo voy al sur, ahí está mi hotel.

-Mi departamento está al norte.

-No llegues tarde mañana-

-Jamás he llegado tarde a un entrenamiento.

-Me lo imaginaba-

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, el linebacker solo había recorrido unos cuantos metros, cuando escucho el grito de una mujer, inconscientemente corrió hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la entrenadora, pero al llegar al lugar vio la escena más escalofriante de su vida. Los mismos tipos que habían atacado a Millerna yacían en el suelo prácticamente masacrados, una adolescente lloraba arrodillada en el suelo, y la entrenadora tenia agarrado por el cuello a un tipo totalmente ensangrentado de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Shin a la adolescente.

-Si... gracias… ella me salvo- Contesto entre llanto- Esos maldito… me querían violar-

-Entrenadora, baje a ese hombre- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mujer.

La susodicha volteo a ver a Shin, quedando impactado al ver la mirada vacía y tenebrosa que tenia la entrenadora- Oh… Seijuro- Sonrió tenuemente la entrenadora, el joven no sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento que su ser experimentaba en ese momento, no sabía si era miedo o fascinación. La cara femenina con gotas de sangre y su camiseta igualmente manchada de carmesí, le daban un tono totalmente macabro, pero… esa sonrisa… simplemente lo había hipnotizado.

-Llama a una ambulancia desde ese teléfono público… lo bueno de todo este desastre es que no hay cámaras en esta área-suspiro- jovencita… estas no son horas para andar en la calle, toma esto como experiencia y da gracias a que no te paso nada malo, te llevare a tu casa, pero te pediré un favor… has de cuenta que esto nunca paso… osino te traerá muchos problemas-

-Entrenadora, sería malo si va por la calle con la camiseta llena de sangre, tenga mi sudadera-

-Oh, es cierto, gracias… por cierto, si le dices lo que paso a alguien… te mato… sería bastante malo que las personas creyeran que soy una "casi homicida"- Su rostro demostraba la más clara intensión asesina hacia el linebacker.

-Lo que ordene, entrenadora-

-Si alguien te pregunta que paso, solo diles que la niña del parque me tiro su jugo encima y que por eso me diste tu sudadera… tus compañeros no son ningunos tontos, ahhh –suspiro- gracias por venir aquí, puedes irte, llevare a esta niña a su casa-

-Está bien-

**Fin del Blashback**

Shin termino de recordar mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda… esa mujer estaba completamente loca o eso es lo que quería pensar, y, como si alguien le hubiera dicho, poso su vista al frente, encontrándose con la mirada infernal de la entrenadora, en ese momento sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

-Shin ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Wakana- Te vez un poco pálido.

-Si… solo no dormí bien-Contesto lo más normalmente posible que pudo.

-Haruto-kun, Shin está actuando muy extraño-

-Lo sé, pero hay que dejarlo tranquilo, por lo menos por ahora- Sentencio Sakuraba.

Después de 40 minutos de pláticas y una que otra broma entre los jugadores y asistentes, el autobús arribo a la pequeña villa en donde entrenarían.

-Bajen todos, tomen sus maletas, y hagan grupos de 5 personas, elijan una cabaña y metan sus cosas, la ultima es de las mujeres, los espero en 15 minutos- Informo la entrenadora

….

-Ok, ya que todos están reunidos, les diré de qué se trata el primer día de entrenamiento, primero los linemans deberán de mover esos contenedores móviles de agua, deberán mostrarse la fuerza suficiente que tienen así como su técnica, y así fijar el recorrido total de que hagan avanzarlos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido- Contestaron los hombres de línea.

-Los runningbacks y linebackers, deberán de utilizar los uniformes que hay en esa bolsa, su entrenamiento será el correr 320 yardas desde donde marcan ambos postes, lo deberán de hacer hasta que acabe el entrenamiento, eso les dará mayor resistencia y desarrollara más sus músculos debido a la presión que ejerce el agua. Los receptores y pateadores trabajaran con Euphi, ella les dará los detalles, y más tarde yo los iré a supervisar.

-Disculpe ¿Por qué ella nos va a entrenar? Pregunto Ikkiu.

-Porque ella es una tiradora profesional y si los interceptores pueden interceptar sus tiros, tengan por seguro que podrán atrapar cualquier balón, en cambio a los tiradores les enseñara varias técnicas sobre pateo.

-¿Tiradora profesional?

-Si Taka, ella es miembro del equipo nacional de USA de Futbol Soccer, actuales campeonas del mundo, y ella es la goleadora estrella.

-¡Yeiii! Sera un placer ayudarles-Dijo alegremente la joven.

-Y por último los quaterbacks y Tigh End los entrenare personalmente, pero primero deberá de hacer el calentamiento, detrás de las cabañas hay un campo denle 20 vueltas, al terminar hagan 300 flexiones, después hagan 10 carreras de 50 metros y por ultimo hagan 50 levantamientos de pesas los aparatos están en el cuarto que esta alado del campo… este calentamiento será el mismo para el resto de la semana… o si… estaremos aquí una semana completa, cuando terminen de hacer el calentamiento vayan a sus respectivas zonas de entrenamiento, pasare por sector y les daré las instrucciones precisas para cada uno, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido-

-Asistentes… Mamori, tu estarás conmigo, Wakana estaras con Euphi, Sawai tu estaras con los linemans, y Yukimitsu tu estaras con los Runninbacks y Line backers….cada uno de ustedes anotaran los tiempos, marcas y compararan los resultados de cada jugador, ¿Esta claro?

-Sí, entendido- Respondieron al unisonó los asistentes.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, los jugadores se encontraban en sus zonas de entrenamiento, la entrenadora se dirigió primero con los hombres de línea.

-Pongan atención, lo primero que quiero que entrenen es la fuerza de impulse constante de sus brazos, con eso podrán tener más resistencia, además esos contenedores de agua son perfectos por qué pueden moldearse a sus manos y ser más fácil de manejar, pongan atención, les demostrare como se hace-

La entrenadora se formo en la posición normal de defensa de línea, y de un solo golpe movió el pesado contenedor quedando unos 4 metros.

-Chicos, el secreto está en la fuerza de las piernas y el empuje que les dan los brazos, pensaran que es un ejercicio fácil, pero no lo será… tendrán que calcular la fuerza necesaria para mover cada contenedor a una distancia prefijada… ese será su reto… "CANALIZAR Y CALCULAR SU FUERZA", ¿Entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?-

-Si- Respondieron los jugadores.

-Ok vendré más tarde- La entrenadora se dirigió a donde estaban los pateadores y receptores, al llegar se encontró con una escena bastante interesante.

-Ya vieron, tienen que calcular la trayectoria del balón, la velocidad del viento, la fuerza aplicada para patear el balón, todo eso lo deben de resolver en menos de 2 segundos, es difícil al principio, pero por eso entrenaremos toda esta semana. Por otra parte, los receptores deberán de detener todos mis tiros, con eso aprenderán a tener mayor control cuando intercepten los balones, les advierto que sus manos quedaran un poco lastimadas durante los primeros 2 días, la intención es que sus manos desarrollen la fuerza necesaria para detener los balones, sea cual sea su fuerza-

-Excelente explicación Euphi, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan seria-

-¡Mo! Milly-chan eres mala… yo siempre soy seria-

-Si sigues hablando como niña mimada… jamás serás tomada en cuenta, en fin, no falta que intervenga por el momento, solo no te pases Euphi-

-No hare nada peligroso como tú sueles hacer-

-Lo que digas- La joven entrenadora se dirigió donde estaban los runningbacks y linebackers.

-Ok, chicos, veo que ya tienen sus uniformes especiales, esperen 5 minutos iré a cambiarme de ropa.-

-No se… pero tengo un mal presentimiento Riku-

-Igual yo Sena-

-Tranquilos chicos, no creo que sea tan malo-

-Concuerdo con Eyeshield, Yamato, el entrenamiento en el rio puede ser peligroso-Dijo Shin.

-Dejen de parlotear Idiotas, entren todos al agua- Regaño la entrenadora, mientras los chicos quedaban pasmados ante su imagen, llevaba pesqueros y una camiseta de color negro, ceñidas a su espectacular y esculpido cuerpo, no había duda, esa mujer había pasado los entrenamientos más espartanos que jamás se podrían imaginar.

-En primer lugar deberán de sentir la presión del agua, la fuerza los hará más lentos obviamente, su fuerza y rapidez se incrementaran con el esfuerzo, pongan atención a mi demostración, primero hare la carrera de 40 yardas- La mujer se dispuso a realizar la carrera y la termino en 4.15 segundos, por lo que los jugadores quedaron más que impresionados.

-Ahora hare la demostración en el agua- La mujer se posiciono en forma en que sus brazos quedaran tras su cuerpo (tipo carrera ninja como en naruto xD) su pierna izquierda ligeramente inclinada al frente y corrió… increíblemente corrió los 320 yardas en 36 segundos, eso equivale a recorrer 40 yardas en 3.5 segundos en agua- Cada uno de ustedes debe de encontrar un posición para poder correr más rápido o en su caso seguir utilizando la misma forma de correr con pequeñas modificaciones, por cierto ESCLAVO, más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez o te pondré el doble de entrenamiento-

-Cállate maldita mujer, no soy ningun jodido mocoso-

-Pero eres idiota, dejando eso de lado ¿Entendieron lo que deben de hacer? ¿Están de acuerdo?-

-Entendido-

-Ok, Yukimitsu anota todos los resultados-

-Si entrenadora-

La joven se dirigió por ultimo al último equipo, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa.

-Bueno chicos e Idiota, a ustedes les toca la peor parte, su entrenamiento se basara principalmente en mejorar sus reflejos, velocidad y sobretodo hacelos mas fuertes, no quiero a Quaterbacks débiles y para eso me ayudaran los Tigh Ends, deberán hacer pesas, para mejora sus músculos, pero el principalmente les enseñare métodos practicos para esquivar a los jugadores más rápidos en caso de blitz (taclear al quaterback), será infernal, se los advierto, mientras que los Tigh End aprenderán a usar la "jugada silenciosa" que es un movimiento especial para capturar a las bases de control- Lo ultimo lo dice con tono macabro.

-Estás loca mujer-Dice Hiruma

-Sí, lo estoy, pero me lo agradecerán.

Así dio inicio el primer día de entrenamiento, los jugadores daban lo mejor de sí, pero en definitiva la forma en que estaban transcurriendo los ejercicios era sumamente complicada, porque aunque sonaran fáciles, requerían de cierto control de fuerza, estrategia y velocidad. Al llegar la una de la tarde, Millerna paro el entrenamiento.

-¡Hora de la comida!, regresaran al entrenamiento en 2 horas.

Sin decir nada más, los jóvenes se reunieron al en el comedor.

-¡Demonios! Es muy cansado-Se quejaba Gaou- Ese entrenamiento en demasiado…-

-No te quejes Gaou, solo porque no puedes manejar tu fuerza lo dices BUAJAJAJAJA-Lo interrumpió Ootawara- Además el único que pudo dominar el entrenamiento fue Choubo.

-Discúlpenme, no creí que pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente- Dijo el pequeño defensa.

-Chicos dejen de quejarse y pónganse a comer- Ordeno la entrenadora.

-Haruto ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me duelen un poco las manos-

-Quítate los vendajes y tomate estas pastillas, yo misma las produje, te ayudara a reducir la inflamación, ¿Ustedes quieren una?- Les pregunto a los demás receptores- Los aludidos solo asintieron.

-Ustedes tres malditos idiotas, levántense, que poca resistencia tienen- Se dirigió a los Quaterbacks.

-Estás loca, casi nos matas-

-Eso les pasa por no entrenarse bien, solo hacen pases y pesas, además te falta más musculo, Yuoichi ¡Imbécil!-

-Cállate maldita mujer-

-Aguántate, tú fuiste el que me rogo que viniera a entrenarlos-

-Olvidas que no aceptaste hasta que te di el pago-

-Joo, ahora vas a venir a recordármelo, además si no lo utilizaste en el pasado a tu favor, no es mi jodida culpa-

- ¿Que dijiste maldita?-

-Lo que escuchaste idiota-

-Ya dejan de pelear- Intervino Euphemia- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. Tantos años de conocernos y nunca cambian- Les dijo mientras se separaba a los dos, y se alejaban en caminos contrarios. La entrenadora hacia la cabaña de las mujeres y el joven demonio a los vestidores.

-Ohh, entonces esos tres se conocen desde hace muchos años... ¿Tu sabias eso Musa-chan?

-No Suzuna, sabía que el tenia algunos "contactos" en el extranjero pero no sabía que clase de personas eran, además… se muy poco de él antes de conocernos, lo único que se es que su madre murió cuando tenía 13 años y culpa a su padre de la muerte de ella-

-Mamo-ne, tú sabes algo más-

-¿Por qué yo sabría algo más de Hiruma-kun?- Contesto nerviosa y un poco exaltada la ojiazul.

-Bueno porque…-Mamori le mando una mirada gélida- No olvídalo Mamo-nee.

-Chicos ¿Quieren más comida?- Varios de los jugadores asintieron.

-Suzuna, tu plan no está funcionando- Le dijo el expateador de Daimon a la porriste en voz baja.

-Lo sé Musa-chan, pero no me rendiré hasta que esos dos revelen su relación a los demás-

-Te meterás en muchos problemas-

…..

Pasaron las dos horas de descanso y los jugadores se dispusieron a empezar el entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Sigan con el entrenamiento que les enseñe, iré en un rato para ver como siguen, por el momento iré a supervisar el entrenamiento de los demás, Momori te dejo al cargo.

-Si Millerna-san-

-Jajajaja es una fiera esa mujer, ustedes dos son tal para cual-

-Estás loco maldito vaquero- Respondió seriamente

-Pero no negaras que es hermosa-

-Sí lo es- Respondió, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que Mamori estaba a su lado-Mierda- Se recrimino mentalmente.

-Sí, es muy hermosa- Dijo Mamori de espaldas a los quaterbacks y Tigh Ends, mientras trataba de contener su furia, mientras recordaba el por qué ella y Hiruma no habían revelado su noviazgo.

**Flashback**

-Hace aproximadamente dos años-

-Momori, hoy les diré a los malditos que salimos-

-Pero Youichi-kun, recuerda que la universidad prohíbe las relaciones entre el personal masculino y femenino de los clubes deportivos-

-Me vale una mierda, cada vez que esos malditos te ven de esa forma tan pervertida me dan ganas de meterles balas por todo el cuerpo-

-Lo sé, pero, además los chicos empezaran a hacer comentarios sobre nosotros, y eso no me agrada, no quiero que hagan suposiciones-

-Kekekeke, ¿No quieres que ellos sepan que hacemos cuando estamos solos?

-¡Youichi-kun!-Regaño totalmente sonrojada la manager- No quiero que se imaginen cosas-

-Eres una pervertida, pero si eso quieres, no me queda de otra, pero…. Querberos tendrá más trabajo Kekekeke- Finalizo el quaterback mientras se acercaba lentamente a su "novia".

**Fin del Flashback**

-Demonios, soy una tonta-

Por otro lado la entrenadora se dirigía a donde estaban los runninbags y linebackers.

-Yukimitsu, dame las estadísticas-

-Aquí tiene-

Después de analizar detenidamente el desempeño de cada jugador, la joven mujer suspiro.

-Eyeshield, esclavo, vengan los dos en este instante- Los dos mencionados salieron del rio y se acercaron a la entrenadora- ¿ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR POR QUE DIABLOS, TIENEN TAN BAJO DESEMPEÑO?

-Tu Sena, tu tiempo es de segundos 37.5 cuando debería de ser de menos de 35 segundos, y tu maldito esclavo tu tiempo es de 35.8 segundos cuando tu tiempo debería de ser de 35.6 segundos.

-Este entrenamiento es estúpido jodida mujer-

-Si fuera estúpido, Seiyuro, Akaba (Yamato), Riku, Kakei y Tetsuma ¿Por qué lo están haciendo bien?

-Porque son idiotas.

-Dejate de tonterías y ponte a entrenar, y de castigo, da cincuenta vueltas al campo-

-Y una mierda-

-Jooo... Estas seguro de querer retarme-

-La última vez te subestime pero, ahora no- El rastras dio una patada contra la entrenadora, la cual esquivo fácilmente y con su izquierda lo derribo fácilmente.

-Estas a años luz de poder vencerme, ahora ve a dar esas cincuenta vueltas-

El linebacker se levanto lentamente –Un día de estos me las pagaras maldita zorra-

-Vete al infierno- Contesto la mujer- Bueno… Eyeshield…. Veo que no hiciste caso a mi consejo… estas demasiado tenso… debes relajarte… ¿Acaso tu novia te rechazo o que paso?-

-Yo… yo… esto… -Tartamudeaba el pobre hombre- Bueno… es que bueno…-

Déjate de balbuceos y habla.

-Me da mucha pena decirlo-

-Dime lo que paso… no me burlare… este es mi trabajo… y mi deber es velar por el bienestar de mis alumnos-

-Está bien- Contestaba mientras jugaba con sus manos, parecía adolescente hormonado- Lso dos estábamos besándonos en la casa de ella… pero llego su madre y nos interrumpió-Confeso totalmente sonrojado, mientras los demás jugadores veían la escena tratando de averiguar de que hablaban ellos dos.

-Con un demonio, ¿Qué no podías llevarla a su cuarto?

-Pero… bueno… ella fue la que empezó-

-Por el amor a lo más santo del mundo, ¿Qué hare contigo? Arreglare que esta noche ustedes dos se vean solos, y pues se quiten las ganas, está más que claro que ella también quiere.

-Pero… bueno… las chicas dicen que tiene que ser especial-

-¡DIABLOS! Pareces quinceañera enamorada… Es especial si lo hace con el hombre que aman.. y ella te ama… el lugar no siempre importa… claro que debe de ser un sitio privado… por eso les arreglare un cabaña que está al otro lado del campo… ¿Entendiste?

-Si... pero…-

-Nada de peros y ponte a hacer tu entrenamiento- Finalizo alterada la mujer- Yukimitsu haces excelentemente tu trabajo, sigue así-

-Gracias Millerna-san-

-Ok… sigan entrenando van muy bien- Mañana el entrenamiento será recorriendo rutas, para que su cuerpo se adapte a la presión de las diferentes posiciones, ¿Entendido?

-Si entrenadora-

….

-Es demasiado difícil concentrar energía en un solo punto-

-Moo… Maestro… Animo... Moo..-

-Gracias Komusubo-kun-

-Choubo-kun, Mizumachi y Juumonji-kun ya pueden hacerlo-

-Es porque ellos tienen menor masa muscular que Yamabushi, Gaou, Bamba y tu Kurita-

-Entrenadora, ¿Qué debemos de hacer para realizar bien el entrenamiento?-

-Deben de usar el estomago como apoyo, en un ángulo aproximado de 75 grados con las piernas flexionadas, el problema es que los que tienen muchos músculos se les dificulta más, les enseñare-

Tras varios minutos de regaños, demostraciones, por fin los jugadores pudieron hacer el ejercicio adecuadamente.

-Demonios, apenas pudieron hacer lograrlo, sigan entrenando-

Por último la entrenadora se dirigió a donde practicaban los receptores y pateadores.

-Así es, sigan muchachos, ya entendieron, pero les falta más precisión-

-Me duele demasiado el hombro- Se quejaba Taka.

-Euphemia disminuye la fuerza de tus tiros, ellos aun no tienen la suficiente fuerza para aguantar un entrenamiento completo-

-Oki Milly-chan-

-Maaaaax… sus tiros son demasiado poderosos-

-No puedo creer que esas piernas tengan tanto poder-

-Ni yo, ellas dos son increíbles-

-Ese es el nivel de los profesionales, aun nos falta mucho-

-Taka… ven… te vendare el hombro…-

-Si-

Pasaron las horas y por fin el sol desaparecía entre el horizonte, por lo cual la entrenadora dio finalizado el extenuante primer entrenamiento, muchos de los jugadores se sentían a punto de desmayarse.

-Me sorprenden, ninguno se desmayo, eso es un buen avance-

Todos los presentes les salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-Pero casi nos matas- Contesto indignado Sasaki (ex-pateador de bando spiders)

-De los 27 equipos que he entrenado en todo este tiempo solo 5 han podido llegar sin ningún noqueado el primer día-

-Está loca- Susurro Kakei

-Pueden ir a las regaderas, los runningbacks y linebackers, tómense esto, les ayudara a no resfriarse, además fortalecerá su sistema inmune- Les dio unos pequeños frascos con suplementos líquidos- Los jugadores hicieron caso y se los timaron.

….

Después de haberse bañado y cenado la entrenadora reunió a todos.

-Chicos vallan a descansar, mañana el entrenamiento empezara a las 8 de la mañana, los asistentes y yo nos quedaremos a revisar los resultados del entrenamiento-

Los muchachos salieron a sus respectivas cabañas, ya que en verdad estaban cansados.

-Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar Sena-

-Tienes que dormirte ya Monta-

-Maaaaax- El pequeño mono se tiro en su cama y automáticamente se durmió.

-Buenas noches a todos, no aguanto más- Dijo Ikkiu.

-Igualmente-Respondió Riku-Jumonji se quedo dormido-

-Están muy cansados- Ya duérmete Sena-

-Sí, buenas noches- El runningback se volteo de espladas y recordó lo que le había dicho la entrenadora después de que saliera de las regaderas.

**Flashback**

-Escucha eyeshield, después de que vallan a dormir, esperas unos treinta minutos y ve al cuerto que está al otro lado del campo-

-Pero… yo… no quiero obligar a Suzuna-

-Con lo que me contaste, ella está más que dispuesta, así que no estés con tus cursilerías, que ya suficientes problemas me causas con tu bajo desempeño, te necesito al 100%, no solo yo sino todo el equipo, y si no calmas esas malditas hormonas, no podrás seguir adelante… o que… ¿No quieres vencer a Panther?-

En ese momento Sena sintió su sangre arder… el vencer a su amigo era lo que más deseaba en el mundo como jugador de futbol americano –Quiero vencerlo, pero no quiero obligar a Suzuna… la amo… pero no la usare de esa forma…-

-Te lo repito Sena…. Las mujeres no somos de piedra… también sentimos… y tenemos las mismas necesidades fisiológicas que los hombres, hay veces en que un hombre debe de actuar como tal, yo hare mi parte, de ti depende si aprovechas la situación-

-Lo pensare-

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué hago?- Pensaba eyeshield.

….

-Con esto terminamos, en verdad que son muy buenos en lo que hacen, se nota su experiencia-

-Muchas gracias Millerna-san-

-No hay de que Wakana-

-Por cierto quería agradecerle, por lo de Haruto-kun-

-Jajajajajaja eso es parte de mi trabajo, los hombres habeses son un poco tontos, buenos no todos, Yukimitsu es la excepción-

-Jejeje gracias, ¿Me puedo retirar?-

-Jajajaja por supuesto, descansa-

El joven Yuki se retiro, ya que no quería meterse en asuntos de mujeres, si algo había aprendido en estos años de jugar futbol americano era que las managers eran de armas tomar.

-Are… ¿De qué hablan?-

La entrenadora explico lo sucedido entre wakana y sakuraba, y como ella había aconsejado al receptor para pedirle perdón a la manager.

-Ohh que bien… Millerna-san usted es genial-

-Jajajaja si un poco-

En ese momento la mente periodística de Suzuna se encendió.

-Nee Millerna-san ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y You-nii?

-Me esperaba esa pregunta… bueno.. Euphi, Hiruma y yo nos conocimos hace muchos años…-

-¿Ya terminaron de trabajar? Ya es tarde ustedes deberían de descansar-

-Deja de molestar Youichi, pero tienes razón, ya es tarde, chicas… seguiremos la plática mañana-

-Ok.. Descansen-

Las chicas se dispusieron a ir a la cabaña de mujeres

-Es demasiado pronto para que les cuentes esa historia-

-Lo sé, pero recuerda, cuando llegue el torneo… todos sabrán a verdad… eso es inevitable…, ve a dormir Idiota, tengo que pedirle un favor a Suzuna-

-Yo tengo que hablar con mí la jodida manager-

-No le digas así a tu novia, y no vayas a "sobrepasarte"-

-Dejate de idioteces maldita pervertida-

-Jajajajajajaja Imbecil-

-Nee Suzuna ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-

-Por supuesto-

-Podrías ir a cerrar el cuarto de provisiones que está al otro lado del campo, estoy muy cansada y tú con tus patines será más rápido ir y venir-

-Yeee,, Mamo-ne vuelvo enseguida-

-Ve con cuidado Suzuna-chan-

-Me voy a duchar- Dijo la entrenadora para dejar sola a la parejita.

-Vamos a hablar a otro lugar-

-Lo que digas HIRUMA-KUN-

-Deja de llamarme así, ya estamos solos-

La manager solo lo ignoro y lo siguió

…..

-Que aire tan fresco, es increíble- Decía mientras patinaba la porrista- ¿Are? Es Sena… Sena ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah... no podía dormir y salí a caminar y termine aquí, y yo…- No pudo terminar la oración por que en ese instante su vista se poso sobre la silueta de su novia… las facciones de su cara brillaban a causa de la luz de la luna… simplemente se veía hermosa… y con la rapidez que lo caracteriza, sujeto a la joven y simplemente la beso….

-Sena- Atino a decir entre suspiros Suzuna…

….

KEKEKEKEKEKE soy mala…. Aquí dejo el capitulo…

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Qué ocurrirá entre Sena y Suzuna?

¿De que hablaran Hiruma y Mamori?

¿Cuál es el pasado de Euphemia, Millerna y Hiruma?

¿Los jugadores lograran completar el entrenamiento de la primera semana?

En fin…

Estoy emocionada por que la historia ha tenido buena respuesta por parte de los lectores…. Y por favor… dejen ¡Reviews! Muchas visitas y pocos comentarios…

El próximo capítulo lo sobo el martes o miércoles


	5. Emociones

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

De vuelta con el cuarto capítulo!

Estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de lecturas al fic…

Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos privados u

Le agradesco a Inochan-Uchiha por su Review…

Antes que nada quiero advertirles algo… esta entrega tiene muchos flashbacks... por lo que tal vez sea un poco difícil seguir la trama.

Por último…. Preparen transfusión de sangre kekekekekeke un poco de Lemon u

CAPITULO 5.- EMOCIONES

-¡Dios! ¡Como duele!- Se quejaba la entrenadora mientras se agarraba el costado derecho- Ese jodido Gaou… su fuerza bruta es demasiada- Se quejaba la entrenadora mientras se dirigía a las regaderas.

**Flashback**

-Muy bien chicos, ahora podrán ser mejores en la línea, pero solo falta que Gaou mejores un poco, pon más fuerza en tus piernas que en tus brazos, tu estabilidad será mejor, ahora ven aquí y trata de derribarme-

Después de varios intentos por parte Gaou, pudo derribar a la entrenadora, pero como obviamente el hombre posee una fuerza sobrehumana, la caída provoco que callera sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho, ahora prosigan con el entrenamiento-

-Entrenadora, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Kurita

-No se preocupen no pasa nada-

-Esa mujer está hecha de piedra-Susurro Juumonji a Mizumachi el cual solo asintió.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de varios minutos la joven salió del baño, y mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que Hiruma y Mamori discutían, así que decidió dar vuelta y no toparse con la "parejita".

….

-Deja ya tus estúpidos celos Mamori-

-No son celos…. Tú tienes la culpa de que me ponga así…. Tú nunca me has dicho que soy hermosa-Dijo la manager mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-¡Demonios!, Tu eres bella, hermosa, pero nunca creí que te lo tuviera que decir, yo no me enamore de ti por tu aspecto, tus acciones, tu carácter, tu jodido estilo de mamá gallina, la forma en que me miras solo a mí…. Eso es lo que amo de ti- Lo ultimo ni el mismo Hiruma podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

-¿Es eso cierto?, Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que Millerna-san hermosa?

-Bueno… es porque es cierto… además esos malditos idiotas solo están observando nuestros movimientos, Kid y Marco no son Idiotas ellos sospechan que nosotros estamos saliendo, y –suspiro- esa fue la mejor manera que dejaran a un lado sus dudas-

-Entonces no piensas que Millerna-san es hermosa-

-Es una mujer bella, pero ella es solo mi amiga, ¡Diablo! Deja ya esos malditos celos-

-¿Tu amiga? Pero si ustedes dos se llevan muy mal, además ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Hiruma empezaba a perder la paciencia- Ella, Euphemia y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres eran amigos, así es como nos conocimos.

-¿Niños? Entonces se conocen muy bien, mejor que yo a ti-

El comandante solo se podía rascar la cabeza… cuando Mamori se ponía en modo "presionar a Hiruma-kun hasta que haga/diga lo que yo quiero" era capaz de todo, y cuando es "todo" incluye el peor castigo para el joven "no sexo", y eso paso cuando, la manager lo castigo con un mes sin relaciones porque simplemente el demonio no la quiso acompañar a comprar sus pastelillos, ya que era noche y no quería ir sola.

-No tanto, tú conoces la mejor parte de mi, pero ella es igual que yo…. Pasamos por la misma mierda… tenemos un lazo que jamás podremos romper… ella es para mí como una hermana al igual que Euphemia… en otro momento te contare todo lo que ellas dos y yo pasamos… este no es el momento ni el lugar-Poso su vista al cielo estrellado- Para mi tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, que me dio un nuevo motivo para vivir, me aceptaste con toda la basura que traía en mi jodida vida-

Mamori en ese momento se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo –Youichi… yo… lo siento, pero solo me molesta que esas dos mujeres aparecieran de la nada y que conozcan más cosas de ti que yo, soy muy egoísta, pero solo estoy asustada- admitió por fin la manager-sé que cuando les digamos a los demás que salimos, muchos pensaran que estoy loca o que tu solo estás jugando conmigo-sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas.

-Me vale una mierda lo que piensen los demás, solo me importa lo que pienses tú- Dijo con una sonrisa tatuada a su cara… esa que tanto amaba la manager, ambos se acercaron y se besaron tranquilamente-Vamos a descansar… mañana será un día muy largo-

-Lo sé además te vez muy cansado-

-Tengo que admitirlo… esa mujer en verdad está loca, pero toda sea para que ganemos el torneo kekekekeke-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus armas?

-Tengo unas en el dormitorio, pero no las he sacado por qué esa jodida mujer odia las armas-

Mamori solo sonrió, jamás había visto a Hiruma sin sus armas, tal vez la presencia de esas mujeres traería algo bueno, aparta claro está el resultado del entrenamiento.

….

-Creo que dormiré aquí afuera, el aire está mucho mejor aquí-Se dijo a sí misma la entrenadora, mientras se acostaba en una banca que estaba al lado del rio-

…..

-Ya es tarde Shin es mejor que mañana lo busques-

-No Sakuraba, es mejor que vaya por el ahora-

-Está bien, ve pero ten cuidado, afuera esta oscuro-

El linebacker camino rumbo a los vestidores, había olvidado su reloj, el único aparato electrónico que no había destruido, tal vez sería por que el entrenador de los Oujo se lo había regalado el día en que fue nombrado el MVP en el torneo de primavera cuando cursaba el segundo año. El joven entro y busco tranquilamente hasta que lo encontró, salió tranquilamente del lugar, pero decidió relajarse un poco antes de ir a dormir, debía admitirlo, los ronquidos de Ootawara le molestaban un poco. Camino tranquilamente hasta que inexplicablemente llego al rio, camino unos pasos cuando su mirada se poso en un objeto… más bien persona en particular… la entrenadora dormía plácidamente en la banca que estaba alado del rio, se veía demasiado tranquila, el ceño fruncido que la caracterizaba… ahora estaba totalmente ¿Relajado?... observo su bien proporcionado cuerpo… piernas largas y torneadas… caderas anchas y fuertes, cintura marcada aun a través de su…. Pequeñísima blusa de tirantes blanca y sus brazos totalmente trabajados… pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su rostro… jamás había puesto atención a la cara de las personas… el solo se fijaba en sus músculos y mucho menos se había detenido a contemplar a una mujer, siempre había pensado en ellas como un mero estorbo para cumplir el objetivo de ser el mejor linebacker de todo Japón…

-¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?-se recriminaba, pero aun así se acerco lentamente a ella, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando Millerna se movió, quedándose en la misma posición, el linebacker decidió volver por el mismo camino que había tomado, pero su curiosidad (si es que así le podía llamar a ese sentimiento) pudo más que su raciocinio, siguió caminando hacia delante, y…. cuando estuvo frente a la entrenadora otra emoción lo invadió…

-¿Deseo? -Pensó para sí mismo, acaso deseaba algo de la entrenadora o…. la deseaba a ella… en ese instante sintió algo hervir en su interior… esos labios que brillaban ligeramente lo habían embrujado- ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Debo controlar mis ¿Emociones?- Siempre desde que era niño había reprimido cualquier sentimiento que lo pudiera hacer débil.

**Flashback**

**-**Escucha Seijuro…. Nunca debes dejar que los sentimientos estúpidos te dominen… te harán un hombre débil e idiota, aprende de mi, obsérvame, he logrado todo lo que he deseado reprimiendo todos esos "sentimentalismos" inútiles, los del clan Shin siempre triunfamos, recuérdalo bien… hijo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Recordó las palabras de su padre, el hombre que siempre había admirado desde su infancia, pero en ese instante la imagen de su madre le vino a la mente y por consiguiente lo último que le había dicho antes de que muriera.

**Flashback**

-Sei, no siempre debes de guardar tus sentimientos y emociones, llegara el día en que encuentras a la persona que querrás que este contigo por el resto de tu vida, aunque nunca lo demostró, tu padre siempre me amo, espero que una buena mujer sea digna de quitar el fuerte escudo que envuelve tu alma-

**Fin del flashback**

¿Acaso esa mujer que solo había conocido hace tres días había conseguido derribar su escudo, sin siquiera saberlo?

Bip… Bip… Bip… el sonido de un celular lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras veía que la entrenadora se despertaba.

-Oh… seijuro... es muy tarde para que andes levantado- Dijo mientras buscaba el celular en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

-Salí para buscar mi reloj-

-Oh pues ve a dormir… el entrenamiento será brutal- Ordeno mientras revisaba el mensaje que le había llegado-Demonios…-Hizo una llamada telefónica-Soy yo, no hay problema estaré hay en cuatro semanas, has los ajustes necesarios, confió en ti- Colgó inmediatamente-¿Qué esperas Seijuro, ve a dormir o sino mañana no resistirás el entrenamiento-

-Lo siento, hasta mañana entrenadora-

-Descansa-

…..

-Sena más… si así… no…. Ahhh… no me… ahhh… no… me dejaras marcas… y …. Aaahhh los … chicos sospe…cha… ahhh ¡Sena!-

-Suzuna… estas demasiado apretada y…. caliente….-

-Más rápido Sena…

**Treinta minutos antes**

-Que aire tan fresco, es increíble- Decía la porrista mientras patinaba- ¿Are? Es Sena… Sena ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah... no podía dormir y salí a caminar y termine aquí, y yo…- No pudo terminar la oración por que en ese instante su vista se poso sobre la silueta de su novia… las facciones de su cara brillaban a causa de la luz de la luna… simplemente se veía hermosa… y con la rapidez que lo caracteriza, sujeto a la joven y simplemente la beso….

-Sena- Atino a decir entre suspiros la joven…

El runninback dejo que sus deseos carnales le dominaran… y mucho más cuando vio que la chica no se quejaba en lo más mínimo.

Los besos empezaron salvajes, pero conforme avanzaban se fueron haciendo cada vez más tranquilos pero no por eso intensos, en un jadeo de Suzuna, eyeshield aprovecho para meter su lengua para explorar cada rincón de la boca femenina, la porrista sentía que su mente se ponía en blanco, sus piernas parecían mantequilla a punto de derretirse… le gustaba mucho… mucho cuando salía el "Sena salvaje" alejado de aquel Sena tímido y tierno que todo el mundo conocía, tal vez fueran las hormonas que lo ponían así, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, solo quería dejarse llevar, amaba tanto a Sena, ella se había sentido atraída por él desde aquel momento en que la "salvo" en Estados Unidos y tras convivir con Sena cuando estaban en el equipo de Deimon, descubrió lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser.

-Suzuna… espera-

-No Sena-La joven atrajo hacia ella a la estrella de Enma, apretando sus pechos contra él.

-Al demonio todo- Era la primera vez que Sena maldecía en su vida. Tomo de las caderas de su novia y las atrajo más a él… empezó a tocar esos hermosos muslos que tanto le gustaban a él. En ese justo momento las piernas de Suzuna fallaron, pero Sena la impulso para que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. La porrista pudo notar la creciente erección de su novio, excitándola aun más. Se separaron unos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que ambos se olvidaran de sus dudas, Suzuna con la respiración entrecortada y con los labios hinchados y Sena con la palabra excitación y deseo por la porrista, totalmente tatuada en su rostro. La joven comenzó un camino de besos por el cuello de su pareja, mientras este se dirigía dentro de la pequeña bodega, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver un mueble bastante espacioso, tal vez había sido idea de la entrenadora (debía agradecérselo al día siguiente). Lentamente se sentó en el sofá para estar más cómodos. Suzuna dejo de besarlo y se dispuso a quitarle la camisa, Sena por su parte empezó a desabrochar el seguro de esa odiosa falda, la pelinegra solo sonrió por tal acción, en verdad amaba esa faceta del chico, y para sorprenderlo un poco se quito la blusa, el joven solo trago duro… ese bra rosa pálido lo había hecho perder la compostura, de un jalón subió el bra liberando los pechos de la pelinegra.

-Se.. Sena…. No los muerdas-

EL joven hizo caso omiso a la advertencia, pues los pezones de Suzuna se habían endurecido aun más, los gemidos de la chica eran demasiado eróticos, por su parte, su erección se hacia un poco dolorosa, y para aminorarlo se movió un poco, la chica noto el contacto y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó un baile con sus caderas de arriba abajo para sentir aun más como crecía la excitación de su novio.

-Suzuna… no lo hagas-

La pequeña bajo el zipper del pantalón de eyeshield y libero su miembro, "eso" la impresiono, jamás había visto esa parte de un hombre, estaba totalmente erecta y caliente, empezó un movimiento de arriba abajo con sus manos, escucho los suspiros de él, su cara roja delataba que le gustaba mucho, sin mucho más que esperar lo metió en su boca y empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo con su lengua.

-Ahh… no uses… tanto tu lengua… ahhh.. Suzuna…-

El miembro del jugador empezó a palpitar poco a poco, pero ella no quería que acabara tan pronto, se levanto, dejando un poco extrañado a Sena. Pero no lo dejo ni pensar cuando se quito sus shorts de licra (nalgonas o como les digan en su pais) quedando solo en pantis del mismo color que su bra… sin perder tiempo eyeshield la volvió a tomar por la cintura, y la tumbo en el sofá, se termino de quitarse los pantalones quedándose únicamente en bóxers, la joven aprovecho para quitarse el molesto bra, cuando Sena se monto arriba de Suzuna, la chica de una forma sensual bajo los bóxers de su novio, haciendo que la sangre se acumulara mucho más en su miembro, estando ya afuera la ultima prenda de él, eyeshield beso hambrientamente el estomago femenino mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo inmaculado de ella, bajo lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a su objetivo final, retiro con sus dientes esa pequeña y sexi prenda…. Suzuna no podía creer la sensualidad con la que estaba actuando el "tímido" sena. Momentos después el joven coloco su miembro entre las piernas de la mujer que amaba pero antes de eso le susurro al oído.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos parar si quieres.

-No te quiero ahora, en este momento, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, te amo Sena-

-Yo también te amo Suzuna- Lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, pero al ver que la cara de sufrimiento en la chica paro un instante.

-No te preocupes, para las mujeres la primera vez duele- Dijo con ojos llorosos la porrista-Solo hazlo de un solo movimiento, será mejor-

El joven entendió, y como sugiero la chica, metió su miembro cuidadosamente y rápido, se quedo quieto un momento para que se le pasara un poco el dolor, no quería lastimarla.

-Muévete Sena- Empezó con movimientos lentos pero profundos pero los pequeños suspiros de ella provocaban que quisiera ir más rápido. Poso sus ojos contra esos pequeños pero hermosos pechos, noto las marcas que había dejado anteriormente, y empezó a lamerlos y morderlos por igual, la joven ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos, quería más mucho más por lo que instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas, el runninback dejo de mimar esos pechos para buscar los labios de su pareja, el beso fue más hambriento que otras veces, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y pedían más, las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, el sonido del choque de piel con piel inundaba el pequeño cuarto. El joven subió los besos hasta llegar a su cuello, devorándolo sin piedad alguna.

**Momento actual**

-Sena si mantén… ese ritmo… siento que…. Ahhhh…..-

-Suzuna… creo que… voy a acabar-

-Hazlo dentro… estoy en…. ¡Ohh si Sena!-Gimió fuertemente-Estoy en mis días seguros.

Un par de embestidas más y ambos jóvenes sintieron su primer orgasmo.

-Se….Sena….-

-Suzuna- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus respiraciones se sentían entrecortadas.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de esto- Comento la porrista con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras abrazaba a su ahora amante.

….

-Chicos levántense… son las 6:30…-

-Yamato deja de molestar… me duele todo…-Se quejo Mizumachi

-Por cierto… como haremos para comprobar lo de la apuesta-

-¿De qué apuesta se trata Akaba?

-Bueno… lkkiu, Juumonji, Yamato, Kakei, Riku y yo apostamos si es que Mamori-san y Hiruma están saliendo-

-Ummm…. Tal vez sea cierto… Suzuna-chan me dijo que sospechaba que Mamori le gustaba Hiruma-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Si… pero tal vez, no sea correspondida…. Hiruma es un demonio jejejeje-

- ¿Por qué no intentan poner celoso a Hiruma, coqueteando con Anezaqui-san?-Interviso Taka.

-Ohhh buena idea-Contestaron los presentes.

-¿Quién lo hara? Yo ni loco…. Si en verdad estan saliendo Hiruma nos matara.

-Kakei… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Hiruma?-

-No es eso… solo que sus métodos de "persuasión" son temibles…-

-Está bien… yo lo hare-Declaro Yamato- Quiero ver la cara llena de celos de ese demonio-

-Te va a matar-Le advirtió Akaba.

…..

-Nee Sena, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-

-A… Monta yo… esto… yo…. Fui al baño… me dolía el estomago-Trataba de dar una explicación coherente el joven runningback en medio de su nerviosismo.

-Ah... entiendo- El receptor conocía demasiado bien a su amigo por lo que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Malditos mocosos levántense!- Grito Hiruma a todo pulmon.

-¡Si Hiruma-san!- Contestaron todos.

…..

-Suzuna-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien Mamo-nee ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno veo que caminas un poco raro-

-Ahh eso… bueno anoche cuando regresaba de haber cerrado el almacén…. me resbale… pero no es nada-

-Suzuna-chan, deberías de tener más cuidado-

-jejeje si… Bueno días Millerna-san-

-Buenos días a todas- Se detuvo a observar a la pequeña porrista, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con la mano, las demás manager habían llegado en ese momento, sorprendiéndose por la escena que protagonizaban la entrenadora y Suzuna.

-Desayunen chicas, este día será más duro que ayer…-

-Buenos días chicas- Saludo Yikimitsu que venía junto a Euphemia.

-Que mala eres Milly-chan… no me despertaste-

-No hay nada en el mundo que te pueda despertar-

Poco a poco los jugadores llegaron al comedor y tomaron su desayuno, pero al último llego Yamato, que, había formulado el paso uno de su plan "pastelillo" que no era otro que el poner celoso a Hiruma.

-Yamato-kun ¿Quieres café o jugo?- Pregunto mamori

-Café por favor Mamori-san- Le contesto mientras le mandaba la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo hacer. La manager se consterno un poco, jamás su compañero de equipo la había hablado de esa forma.

-Ahh así… toma- Le sirvió un poco nerviosa.

Para Hiruma no había pasado desapercibida tal escena, trato de reprimir su enojo.

-Momori-san me pasas la fruta… por favor- La misma sonrisa salió del joven linebacker.

En ese momento el demonio se paro y ordeno-Ya es tarde vamos a entrenar-

-Pero aun no hemos terminado de desayunar- Se quejo Choubo.

-Cállate maldito enano-

-Cierra la boca y déjalos que terminen su desayuno Maldito Idiota, se tienen que nutrir bien, si es que quieren entrenar bien-

-Maldita bruja- Dijo entre Dientes en Capitán.

-Primera fase… completada con éxito-Pensó para sí mismo Yamato.

…..

Quince minutos después los jugadores se dispusieron a comenzar el calentamiento inicial, no sin antes escuchar las indicaciones de la entrenadora.

-Chicos hoy comenzaremos con el mismo calentamiento que ayer, al finalizar terminar cada grupo hará los ejercicios que se les fueron asignados ayer, inspeccionare a su debido tiempo a cada uno, así que no pierdan tiempo, vallan-

-Entendido-

-Eyeshield, Taka y Seijuro esperen un momento, ven tu primero- Señalo a Sena.

El joven se acerco sabiendo lo que le preguntaría la entrenadora.

-¡Bien hecho muchacho!, Ves te lo dije, ella no te rechazaría, ahora te ves mucho más relajado y pues… espero que des todo en el entrenamiento-

Sena se ponía de todos los tonos escarlatas que existían-Yo… bueno… gracias… supongo…-

-Jajajajaja vamos no seas tan tímido, te hice un favor…. Eres una de las personas más nobles que conozco… otro hombre ya me estuviera contando sus hazañas nocturnas, ve a hacer el entrenamiento-

-Si… gracias Millerna-san- se despidió el runningback.

-Seijuro ven aquí-

El Linebacker se acerco rápidamente, odiaba empezar tarde la practica

-Seijuro, quiero que dejes de usar esas pesas corporales, necesito que no tengas ninguna "atadura" porque la presión que ejerce el agua es más que suficiente, noto tu cansancio y si sigues utilizando esos artefactos te será más difícil terminar el entrenamiento-

-Como ordene entrenadora-

-Taka ven-el receptor se acerco rápidamente-Toma estas pastillas, tu hombro se ve un poco inflamado y guarda las demás por si tus compañeros llegan a sentir dolor o malestar, se que Euphi por más que trate de contenerse no podrá, pero si consiguen seguirle el ritmo verán los benéficos resultados-

-Muchas gracias entrenadora-

-No tienes por qué agradecer-

….

Después de un agotador día de entrenamiento donde, por supuesto que todos quedaron más que agotados, la noche callo para que pudieran descansar, pero, no obstante, habían pasado ciertas situaciones que tenían totalmente tensos a Hiruma y Mamori, pero nadie, a excepción de Yamato y sus "secuaces" sabían las razones.

**Flashback**

Ya habiendo todo el mundo de ingerir sus alimentos de mediodía, los jóvenes se dispersaron para poder descansar una hora, quedando solo Mamory, Hiruma, Yamato, Milllerna y Akaba en el comedor.

-Oh Mamori-san tienes un grano de arroz en la mejilla- Le dijo Yamato a la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-Ah…. Gracias Yamato-kun-

En ese momento Hiruma saco su poderosa AK-47 dispuesto a dar por terminada esa escenita.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa jodida arma MALDITO IDIOTA?

-¿Qué te importa maldita mujer? Son mis cosas y yo hago con ellas lo que yo quiera-

-Guarda esas porquerías, sabes que odio esas cosas-

-Oblígame-

Grave error, en ese momento los dos empezaron a pelear, hasta que llego Euphemia y los separo.

-Ya cálmense, dejen de pelear, parecen una pareja de novios peleando-

-Estás loca Euphi, quien querría estar con ésta loca-

-Yo no te tocaría ni con un palo-

En la cabeza de Mamori resonaba la frase "parecen una pareja de novios peleando"… una y otra vez. Yamato noto tal expresión al instante mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro… ahora estaba casi seguro de que esos dos salina…. Y, oh si…. sería divertido ver como Akaba, Ikkiu y Juumonji pagaban la apuesta.

**Fin del flashback**

Los jugadores se dirigían a las duchas, totalmente agotados, excepto uno, aquel de cabello teñido de rubio y con aspecto de demonio.

-Mamori, ven aquí-

-¿Qué quieres Hiruma?, contesto secamente la ojiazul-

-¿Qué demonios te traes con ese idiota de Yamato?-

-Yo nada, acaso no te basta con "pelear con Millerna-san?-

-¿Otra vez con esos jodidos celos?-

-Acaso tú no estás celoso, creí dejar en claro que Euphi y la maldita loca solo somos amigos-

-Yamato-kun solo es amable conmigo, además no tienes que ponerte así-

-Y una mierda, no quiero que te acerques a ese idiota-

-Tú no me puedes ordenar eso-

-Lo hago porque eres mi jodida novia-

-Soy tu novia, más no tu propiedad, pero tal vez lo reconsidere si aceptas que estas celoso-

-Ni loco-

-¿Enserio? Pues que tengas una excelente noche- Y sin nada más que decir se fue.

Hiruma jamás aceptaría que estaba celoso, no daría su brazo a torcer y eso se lo demostraría en el resto de la semana, pero no permitiría que el emperador se saliera con la suya.

…..

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando a lo lejos de las cabañas se podía distinguir dos personas besándose, esa pareja no era otra que Sakuraba y Wakana, que ,después de haberse reconciliado no desperdiciaban sus momentos a solas para demostrarse su amor.

-Chicos… estas no son horas para estar fuera-

La parejita se separo bruscamente… viendo como la entrenadora los había pillado.

-A lo sentimos Millerna-san- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Se que se aman, pero Haruto tienes que descansar, tu pie necesita reposar, otro día se podrán disfrutar de su "amor"- Sugería con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Haru-chan corre más rápido-Gritaba Euphemia.

El joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no vio que se acercaba del otro lado Ikkiu haciendo su carrera invertida, y sin esperarlo ambos chocaron fuertemente, el ex-receptor de Shinryujinaga cayó sobre la pierna derecha del Idol. Sin perder tiempo la entrenadora se acerco los dos para verificar si no se habían lesionado, para fortuna de ambos jugadores el incidente solo les había resultado en unos cuantos moretones, pero dolerían por el resto del día.

-Tienen suerte, pero deben de tener más cuidado-

-Si entrenadora-

**Fin del flashback**

-Vamos Wakana, si no te vas conmigo ustedes dos seguirán.

La noche callo y así dio comienzo a un nuevo día.

Ese mañana Hiruma y Mamori ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, estaban jugado un partido en cual verían quien soportaba más los celos, si la ojiazul o el demonio.

Los entrenamientos iban de maravilla, los jugadores cada vez más fuertes y precisos, más rápidos y resistentes, y por supuesto cada día cometían menos errores, así fueron pasando los días hasta llegar al sexto día, donde, obviamente la parejita estrella, prácticamente ya no se soportaban, Yamato seguía con las insinuaciones hacia la Ojiazul, mientras que el demonio le carcomían por dentro los celos, y cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos, Euphemia o Millerna intervenían, esas dos habían notado desde el primer acercamiento del emperador, sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que para hacer sufrir un poco a su testarudo amigo, decidieron participar en ese divertido juego.

…

-Escúchenme chicos, mañana termina la primera semana de entrenamiento y tengo que reconocer que ninguno de ustedes me ha decepcionado, obviamente a algunos se les ha hecho más difícil que a otros, pero es comprensible, incluso cierta persona ha cambiado un poco su comportamiento estúpido y troglodita- Dijo mientras observaba a Agon-

-Maldita bruja-

**Flashback**

Pon intención Imbécil…. Si te atreves otra vez a llegar tarde al entrenamiento te amarrare en ese árbol para que te de el sol de toda la mañana y no te bajare hasta que estés prácticamente a punto de morirte deshidratado.

-No eres capaz de hacerlo-

En ese momento la entrenadora se abalanzo contra el rastras y de un golpe certero en el estomago lo dejo K.O., más tarde el jugador se despertó, dándose cuenta que Millerna había cumplido su promesa, y no lo bajo hasta que fue la hora de la comida.

**Fin del flashback**

**-**Pueden descansar el resto de la tarde… mañana tendremos un partido para que comparen sus avances y por la tarde nos dirigiremos a la segunda etapa para empezar la etapa dos del entrenamiento, sin más que informales, pueden irse-

Mientras los jugadores se dispersaban, la manager reunió a los managers.

-Chicos me han ayudado mucho, y se los agradezco, si tienen los resultados del entrenamiento les agradecería que me dieran sus informes, para que los analice a fondo-

Sawai la ex-manager de bando spaiders le entrego los reportes-Tenga Millerna-san-

-Gracias-

-Si desea le puedo ayudar-

-¿Enserio?, ¿no tienes algún pendiente?

-No hay problema-

-Ok, espérame en el comedor, hay estaremos más cómodas-

-Youichi, espera, tenemos que hablar-

Mamori tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hablarían esos dos, por lo que tomo la decisión de espiarlos.

- ¿No te parece que ya va siendo hora que le cuentes la verdad a Mamori?

-Es muy pronto…-

-Si ella lo llega a saber por otra persona y lo mal entiende no te lo perdonara…-

-Lo sé… pero… demonios… no sé como decírselo….-

-Asegúrate de decírselo antes de que estemos en USA… en el torneo estarán muchas personas que saben nuestro pasado, y con tal de perjudicarnos harán hasta lo imposible para derrotarnos, por el momento es que dejes esa actitud de novio celoso y vayas a verla… no seas estúpido, te aconsejo que saques a la luz su relación, ese Yamato solo está jugando-

-Ts… no me digas que hacer-

Mamori le carcomía la duda…

¿Qué era ese secreto que tan celosamente le ocultaba Hiruma?

¿Cuántas y quienes eran esas personas que querían ver derrotado al demonio?

¿Acaso eran tantos y tan malos los secretos que guardaba ese hombre?

La ojiazul se sentía en un abismo, y necesitaba respuestas urgentemente. Se alejo del lugar y tras caminar unos cuantos metros, se encontró de frente con el aludido, le hizo unas señas en su lenguaje secreto que decía "necesitamos hablar, nos vemos a las ochos en el parador del rio"

El corazón de Mamori se sentía detener, sin duda tenía que calmarse.

…

Bueno…. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

La siguiente entrega será un poco tensa…

Subo el capitulo el viernes por la noche.

Si tienen alguna petición mándenme un review o mensaje privado….

Una personita me dijo que quiere ver más escenas Saku-Waka… lo pensare y meteré algunas…

Prometo en los siguientes capítulos hablar de la novia de Monta…. xD me comentaron que no pueden creer que el "mono" tenga novia… xDDD tranquilos el tiene su corazoncito…

En fin… saludos a todos.


	6. Secretos y verdades

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Sexta entrega de este fic!

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus visitas que son muchaaaaas!

Les agradezco como siempre sus reviews y mensajitos privados….

Me preguntaron como son Millerna y Euphemia

Millerna se parece un poco a Roberta de Black lagoon de la versión de las ovas img/productos/figuras/black_

Euphmeia se parece a Rushuna de Tendo-grenadier (pero con poco pecho xD) fs44/200H/i/2009/078/5/f/Rushuna_by_

ADVERTENCIA: Prepárense a vomitar arcoíris con Sena… xD

Sin nada más que agregar…. Pasen y lean :D

CAPITULO 6.- SECRETOS Y VERDADES

-Nee… Sena… hay que ir a otro lugar… si alguien nos… descubre estamos perdidos…- Decía la porrista en medio de la sesión de besos que tenia con su novio.

-Nadie vendrá… por aquí… no te preocupes- Suzuna rompió el beso y lo miro de frente

-Pero…. Antier Wakana-san vio cuando llegue y me pregunto por qué había llegado tarde….-agacho el rostro con un sonrojo notable- es tu culpa Sena-

El runningback amaba esa faceta de su novia –Bueno… es que… eres muy bonita- la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió en sus brazos…

-¡SENA! ¡ALEJA TUS GARRAS DE MI HERMANITA! ¡SUZUNA ALEJATE DE ÉL!

-¡Estúpido hermano! ¡Cállate! ¡Él es mi novio! Además estamos haciendo nada malo- En ese momento recordó las dos noches juntos que habían pasado esa semana, si…. Después de la primera vez… Sena solo pudo soportar un día sin volver a revivir ese encuentro, cosa que Suzuna no desaprovecho.

Taki se habían convertido en un autentico sobreprotector con su hermana desde que ambos dieron a conocer su noviazgo, nadie pensaba que él llegara a ser así.

-No podrás tocas a Suzuna hasta que no se casen-

-¿Ca… Ca… Casarnos?-Dos dos jóvenes se veían uno al otro… mientras fantaseaban como seria ese día. Los dos frente al altar proclamándose su amor. Ambos jugaban con sus dedos y el color carmesí inundaba sus juveniles rostros.

-Eres un tonto hermano, somos demasiado jóvenes como para pensar en eso, ¿O no Sena?- La porrista giro su rostro hacia el joven, el cual parecía a punto de explotar, no cavia duda, Sena era el chico más amable y tierno del mundo, y su amor por la pequeña pelinegra era más que evidente -Sena….-Atino a decir mientras se abalanzaba contra los brazos del runingback-

En ese momento un aura negra envolvió a Taki, se acerco a la parejita y los separo bruscamente, tomo por el cuello de la camisa a su "cuñado" con la intención de golpearlo, pero en ese instante la actitud del runningback cambio.

-Taki-kun, yo no pienso jugar con Suzuna, ella ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, cuando la conocí supe que era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, la única mujer con la que era capaz de hablar sinceramente hasta cierto punto era con Mamori-neechan, pero cuando ella llego a mi vida, por primera vez sentí que podía hablar con total libertad con Suzuna, cuando ella supo mi secreto me apoyo incondicionalmente, me animo cuando ya no podía más y lo más importante…. Ella jamás dejo de creer en mi… aun cuando me fui a Estados Unidos de intercambio, siempre estuvimos en contacto, extrañe tenerla cerca cuando estaba ahí, eso me hizo darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, y por eso… cuando ustedes fueron de vacaciones y ella me visito… cuando la vi… y note cuan hermosa se había vuelto en todos esos meses que no nos vimos… simplemente no me pudo contener y le confesé que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella… no pensé que ella me correspondería, pero lo hizo… y… en ese momento jure que siempre la protegería… y lo hare Taki-kun… te lo juro- La determinación del runningback era sobresaliente.

Los dos hermanos estaban impactados por las palabras de Sena, en ese momento Taki comprendió que no podía haber mejor hombre para su hermana. Quito su mano de la camisa del chico y le dijo –Sena… se que eres un hombre que hasta el día de hoy ha demostrado ser un verdadero hombre, pero te juro que si la lastimas, ni tu mejor carrera hará que escapes de mi furia- Volteo a ver a su hermana y vio que lloraba mientras una sonrisa de absoluta alegría se dibujaba en su rostro, se acerco a ella y la abrazo… -Oh my sister, no llores-

-Tonto hermano-

-Pero eso si… tienen prohibido hacer cualquier perversión-

En ese momento el cuerpo de Suzuna se tenso, y Sena empezó a sudar frio.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes dos….?- Taki se dirigió hacia el runningback con intención asesina.

-¡CORRE SENA!- Grito la pelinegra

….

-Por fin llegas-

-Tenía cosas que hacer Youichi-

-Esta semana ha sido un verdadero infierno-

-Lo sé-

-Siéntate, quiero contarte una parte de mi vida que no conoces… es la parte más oscura de mi pasado… él como conocí a Millerna y a Euphemia y la verdadera razón por la cual mi madre murió- EL capitán de Saikyoudai se veía totalmente tenso, se veía que recordar su turbio pasado le dolia mucho.

-Youichi, no tienes que presionarte, se que te duele mucho recordar eso…-

-No… ya es hora que lo sepas…, todo comenzó hace casi 16 años, mis padres y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta en Estados Unidos, donde conoceríamos a unos amigos de mi papá, que eran los padres de Millerna y el abuelo de Euphemia, los tres compañeros de ajedrez de mi padre, ese día marco mi vida para siempre… fue el comienzo de la decadencia de mi familia y la desgracia de la vida de Millerna-Hiruma tomo aire y quedo en silencio durante unos segundos-Después de la fiesta, pasamos unas dos semanas en la casa de los padres de Millerna, ahí… me hice amigo de ella, de su hermano mayor y de Euphemia, fue muy divertido al principio… pero… descubrí que no todo era color de rosa… la madre de Millerna la odiaba tanto que no se le permitía ni siquiera hablar enfrente de ella… todo el mundo la ignoraba a excepción de su hermano mayor… quien la adoraba profundamente…-suspiro- sentí simpatía por ella porque era demasiado inteligente y nunca se rendía y sabia mantener la cabeza en alto aun cuando su madre la insultaba y la regañaba por el más mínimo error que cometiera… Euphemia siempre se mantenía a su lado, era su única amiga y siempre habían estado juntas… rápidamente pasaron las dos semanas y los cuatro nos prometimos volver a vernos… cuatro meses después supe por mi padre que los tres vendrían a Japón a la residencia de los abuelos de Euphemia-El rubio sumió su cabeza entre sus hombros y cruzo sus manos- Ellos habían venido a Japón porque los problemas entre la madre de Millerna y su hermano por el trato que esta le hacía a ella. Ademas, Millerna podría asistir por un año al colegio Sagakuen el mejor en Asia para súper genios… pudimos convivir los cuatro en paz por solo 2 meses… en ese tiempo mi padre se ausento para ir al extranjero a jugar ajedrez, cuando el regreso, se veía totalmente distinto al hombre que era, comenzó a perder y se volvió un apostador, tiempo después cuando los padres de Millerna vinieron a Japón para el funeral del abuelo de Euphemia, paso ese terrible accidente… tres días después de la muerte del viejo, Millerna busco por todas partes a su inútil padre… pero encontró a su madre y al imbécil de mi padre revolcándose en un cuarto… tal fue su impresión que salió corriendo y se perdió… su madre alego que había huido de casa… todo el mundo la busco… su hermano la encontró… pero de vuelta a la mansión un yakuza borracho lo mato, lo había confundido con un enemigo…. La familia de ella la culpo de la muerte del sucesor, la persona que la emancipo de su familia y la adopto fue el hermano de su abuela paterna, pero ahí no termino todo, la relación entre mi padre y su padre empeoraron poco a poco, Millerna solo me conto a mí y a Euphemia la verdad… pero de alguna forma su padre se entero, el imbécil de mi viejo se sintió culpable y perdió todo, se envolvió mas en el vicio, y por su culpa mi madre enfermo y murió al poco tiempo, después de que paso toda esa mierda… Millerna se empeño en ser la mejor entrenadora del mundo para vengarse de su madre enseñándole que su existencia valia mucho. Si nuestro equipo gana el campeonato mundial… será la prueba suficiente joderle la vida a esa maldita bruja…. La familia de ella es patrocinadora del equipo Estadounidense de futbol americano-

Mamori se encontraba perpleja ante la confesión de Hiruma… él le había dicho antes que su padre había sido el culpable de la muerte de su madre pero no sabía que había sido tan malo y mucho menos que tanto la entrenadora y Hiruma tuvieran compartieran tan terrible pasado. La manager trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar su impresión.

-Ambos han sufrido demasiado-un nudo se formaba en su garganta-Ahora entiendo porque odias tanto a tu padre-Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- Millerna-san es admirable, pero la venganza tiene sus consecuencias-

-Lo sé, pero ella lo ha estado planeando todo este tiempo, ella tenía planeado realizar su venganza dentro de 3 años cuando fueran el mundial de futbol soccer, pero se presento el mundial de futbol americano y aprovecho la ocasión, además si perdemos el mundial todavía tiene la oportunidad con el soccer- Soltó con una sonrisa vacía.

Mamori abrazo al rubio en la posición en la que se encontraba, sentía el dolor que profesaban sus palabras, sin duda recordar su pasado le dolía demasiado.

-Por favor no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, te amo demasiado, no quiero seguir preocupándome más, debiste decirme la verdad desde el principio-

-Lo sé pero no quería que te involucraras, odiaría que salieras lastimada-

-Tú siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional-

-Deja de llorar por mi… tonta- El quaterback rompió el abrazo y seco las lagrimas a Mamori, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso… un simple beso pero que contenía más que amor o deseo… agracedecimiento eso era-Gracias por estar a mi lado- La manager se acerco a él y empezaron una ronda de caricias y besos más profundos, pero de la nada se escucharon gritos.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Se pregunto Hiruma-

La pareja vio con pasaba corriendo Sena seguido de cerca de un endemoniado Taki.

-TE MATARE MALDITO EYESHIELD-

-DEJA EN PAZ A SENA…. HERMANO IDIOTA-

Hiruma ya Mamori decidieron investigar lo que pasaba, por lo que siguieron a los tres que hacían el alboroto.

…..

En la zona de descanso que había alado de los dormitorios, estaban jugando varios de los jugadores al poker.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que tengas tanta suerte Akaba?-Se quejaba Kakei

-Es solo que tengo el tono correcto-

-Eso es estúpido- Decía Juumonji

-¿Are? ¿Qué hacen chicos?-

-Oh Euphemia-san, jugamos pocker, ¿Quiere apostar?-

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron- Por supuesto Haru-kun- Le contesto a Sakuraba.

Después de varios minutos…..

-Jajajajajaja son pésimos-

-Es que usted es muy buena- Refumfuñaba Yamato.

-Estar tantos años junto a Milly-chan han hecho que aprenda muchas cosas-

-Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo son amigas usted y la entrenadora?-

Euphemia puso cara de nostalgia –Desde que yo tenía cuatro años y ella seis-

-Esos son muchos años-

-Exacto Marco-kun-

-Pero porque ella es tan "dura"-

-La vida no es fácil y a ella la ha tratado muy mal-

-Pero….- Yukimitsu no termino de hablar cuando se escucho el grito de Sena y al mismo tiempo la amenaza de Taki.

-¡MALDITO SENA TE MATARE!-

-Esos son Sena y Taki- Atino a decir Mishumachi que venía llegando junto con Ootawara.

-Ts… esos idiotas-

Todos voltearon al ver a la entrenadora que había salido de la nada, mientras se ajustaba los guantes de cuero negro. Pasaron menos de tres segundos cuando se vio una nube de polvo de donde emergía la figura del runninbag, la mujer adopto la posición de ataque de Shin, y, cuando Sena estaba a punto de pasarla, ataco con la tacleada de "la carga cesar". La forma en que detuvo a Eyeshield fue impresionante, pero lo que más los tenia impresionados era que el runningback parecía mucho más rápido, no… no era eso… la carrera de Sena era mucho más ligera, pero aun así la entrenadora lo había detenido… sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era todo un monstruo. Un segundo más tarde llego Taki que fue tacleado de la misma forma… ambos jugadores estaban noqueados en el suelo.

-¡Waa! Sena, Hermano-

-¿Por qué demonios estaban jugando al gato y al ratón? ¿Se estaban peleando por ti?-

Suzuna sentía desmayarse –Es que el tonto de mi hermano es un idiota sobreprotector-

La entrenadora recordó a su hermano…. El ultimo día que lo vio con vida… la última frase que dijo –Siempre te cuidare- Emitió una sonrisa amarga.

-Los hermanos mayores siempre buscaran el bienestar de los hermanos menores, pero a veces hacen tonterías- Su vista se nublo- ¡Vamos levántense par de idiotas!

Ambos jóvenes se despertaron muy adoloridos.

-Siéntense los dos o los noqueo otra vez- Ambos hombres entendieron el mensaje, mientras que los demás jugadores veían a lo lejos.

-Ok… Natsuhiko… no siempre podrás proteger a tu hermana… ella ya es una mujer hecha y derecha, y Sena es el chico más honesto que he conocido en mi vida, ¿No te es suficiente eso?, tu hermana algún día tenía que emprender el vuelo, y si es alado de un hombre como él, no le veo el mayor problema, dejar ir a un hermano es lo más duro que puede haber, pero es mejor aceptarlo antes que te hagas daño a ti mismo- La entrenadora poso su mirada en Sena- Y tu Eyeshield ahora tienes algo más que proteger, se hombre y acepta tu responsabilidad, protege a Suzuna, bueno… ahora dense la mano par de idiotas-

Ambos jóvenes comprendieron que las palabras de la entrenadora eran correctas y sin perder tiempo se dieron un saludo

-Verán que en un par de años serán familia, de eso estoy segura-

Taki apretó demás la mano de Sena haciendo que se quejara, mientras que la pobre de Suzuna que había intentado controlar sus emociones emitió un pequeño chillido de felicidad, los jugadores y managers presentes empezaron a reír descontroladamente, eso había sido una de las escenas más graciosas que hubieran visto en su vida.

A lo lejos Hiruma y Mamori observaban todo ese teatrito

-Esa idiota tan impredecible como siempre- Murmuro Hiruma.

Al otro lado del camino estaban Shin y Riku que habían ido a trotar un poco.

-¿Qué demonios tuvo que pasarle a esa mujer para llegar a tener esa fuerza y habilidad?- Se pregunto en voz alta el peliblanco.

-No lo sé… pero su determinación es increíble- Contesto el Linebacker.

La entrenadora camino a donde estaba Hiruma

-Tenemos que hablar, sígueme-

El rubio no contesto y solo se digno a seguir a la entrenadora, caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, la entrenadora se paró en seco, cruzo los brazos y miro desafiante al quaterback.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad a Mamori?-

-¿Me estuviste espiando?-

-No me creas idiota Youichi, hay mucho en juego, no permitiré que algo se me salga de las manos, ¡DEMONIOS YOUICHI HE TRABAJADO POR ESTE PLAN POR MÁS DE 14 AÑOS! No dejare que esa maldita zorra haga siempre lo que ella quiera, hare que pague por la muerte de Andrew y Yuki-san-

-Lo sé, yo también quiero que pague-

-Tu madre fue como una madre para mi, fue la única mujer que supo tratarme como una niña, esos ocho meses fueron los más felices de mi infancia, jamás perdonare a esa maldita mujer, aunque sea mi progenitora- Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Se que quieres proteger a Mamori, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa, he hecho planes para cada situación, pero no creo proteger a tu novia si algo llega a salir mal, si no piensas contarle totalmente la verdad, es mejor que no le digas a nadie que ustedes dos están saliendo, es el único seguro que tenemos los dos-

-Por eso mismo lo hago, suficiente mierda tenemos encima, no pondré en riesgo a Mamori-

-Eso espero, ya suficiente hemos sufrido los dos-

…

El séptimo día de entrenamiento ya había comenzado y se veía a los jugadores, managers y la entrenadora en el campo de juego, solo les restaba cinco minutos del último cuarto de jugando.

-Tarou necesitas saltar más alto-

-Entendido entrenadora-

-Bamba, aplica un poco más de fuerza contra Gaou, todos los demás sigan así, ganaremos este partido-

Los dos equipos que se enfrentaban estaban compuestos por el equipo a y b. El primero estaba conformado por la entrenadora como quaterback cuando atacaban y como linebacker cuando defendían, Taka, Monta, yamabushi, Bamba, Juumonji, Mizumachi, Komosubi, Eyeshield, Riku, Musashi, Agon. El equipo b alternaba posiciones de quaterbacks entre Marco, Kid y Hiruma, los demás jugadores eran, tetsuma, Yamato, Taki, Akaba, Sasaki, Shin, Sakuraba, Choubo, Gaou, Kurita, Ootawara, Kakei. Cabe destacar que el equipo de la entrenadora iba ganado 21-7.

-Mierda, ¿Qué están haciendo malditos idiotas?-

-Tienes que aceptar que esa mujer es mucho mejor que tú Hiruma, ni siquiera el blits que intento hacerle Shin funciono, es más hasta lo tacleo- Le dijo Kid.

-Aun cuando hemos mejorado considerablemente en toda esta semana, hace trisas todos tus planes, es mejor que hagamos una carrera doble entre Shin y yo, con un engaño de lanzamiento entre Kid y Tetsuma- Comento Yamato

-Es lo único que nos queda, además Taka y Kakei aun no se recuperan- Recordo Sakuraba a sus compañeros.

-Hagámoslo- Estuvieron de acuerdo todos los jugadores.

Ya posicionados ambos equipos, el equipo b inicio su última jugada.

-Set, hut, hut, ¡Tetsuma Slat!

-El runninback corrio hacia la ruta que le habia indicado el vaquero, mientras Shin y Yamato "corrían para bloquear a Agon y la entrenadora" pero Millerna no se había tragado ese truco y supuso que no sería un lanzamiento sino una carrea, corrió para evitar la carrera que vendría a continuación.

-Eyeshield ve a bloquear a Tetsuma- Ordeno la entrenadora ya que no dejaría ni un punto débil para que el equipo contrario anotara-Agon bloquea a Yamato yo me encargo de Seijuro-

Los tres corredores se dispusieron a hacer su parte de trabajo, pero Kid ya había visto las intenciones del equipo contrario.

-¡Tetsuma deshazte de Eyeshield!- El receptor contuvo a Sena pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que desde otro punto venia Millerna para detener a Yamato quien venía con el balón, ya que segundos antes Agon no pudo detener al runninback ya que Taki y Ootawara lo habían frenado antes de alcanzar al emperador, al percatarse de ese error, la entrenadora ignoro a Shin y se dispuso a frenar el ataque enemigo.

-Shin detenla- Grito Akaba- El linebacker corrió hacia la entrenadora desde el lado izquierdo del campo-

-Oh no Seijuro no lo harás-

El jugador adopto su típica posición del tacle de la lanza junto con el rodeo driver mientras que Millerna utilizaba la red spider, el choque de ambos fue impresionante, pero al final el linebacker quedo en el suelo, la entrenadora siguió a su presa final, pero Shin saco la últimas reservas de energía que le quedaban y se levanto, la chica seguía su carrera hacia enfrente y cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a Yamato vio como del lado derecho apareció Sena con su carrera fantasma haciendo un tacle al emperador, la joven paro su carrera abruptamente, más sin embargo Shin en su intento de frenar a la entrenadora utilizo un doble tacle de la lanza, embistiendo brutalmente a la joven desde la espalda, el golpe fue se escucho en todo el campo, los dos jugadores quedaron tendidos en el pasto. Todos los jugadores estaban impresionados sin duda alguna ese golpe había sido tremendo. Mamori, Hiruma y Euphemia corrieron para auxiliar a los protagonistas del dicho accidente.

-Oii Millerna, despierta-

-Hiruma-kun, Millerna-san esta inconsciente, dejala en paz-

El parlotero de esos dos despertó de su noqueo a la entrenadora- ¡Demonios! ¡Como duele!- SE quejaba.

-Milly-chan quítate el casco- La joven se quito lentamente el protector.

-Millerna san tienes sangre en la cabeza, el golpe fue muy fuerte- Dijo la manager mientras la curaba.

-No te preocupes Mamori solo es un pequeño corte-

Del otro lado del campo los chicos hablaban sobre lo sucedido.

-Si sangra quiere decir que es humana-

-Deja de decir tonterías Mizumachi-

-Pero… Kakei-chan, ella tiene una fuerza monstruosa, hasta bloqueo a Ootawara-san-

-Buajajajajaja tiene mucha fuerza-

-¿Pero que la abra impulsado a llegar a ser así? Las mujeres fuertes siempre tienen un motivo para ser así-Remarco Marco.

-Quien sabe, pero… sus ojos… algunas veces se ven tan tristes- Señalo Sakuraba.

-Tienes razón, se ve que ha sufrido mucho- Dijo Wakana.

…

-Lo siento entrenadora yo…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte Seijuro, es más me alegra que lo hayas hecho, has mejorada mucho, pero aun te falta un poco, si fuera una persona común hubiera quedado noqueada por lo menos una hora, debes aprender a manejar con mayor precisión tu fuerza-

Después de ese incidente, el juego se reanudo, quedando 21-10, gracias a un gol de campo por parte de Sasaki.

-Bien hecho chicos, los resultados de todos fueron positivos, muchos de sus puntos débiles han ido desapareciendo, y eso me alegra, aunque aun me preocupa un poco su nivel de resistencia, tienen mucho poder, pero hacer movimientos innecesarios que gastan mucha energía, necesitan pensar muy bien cada uno de sus movimientos, si quieren ganar el torneo, será necesario arreglar eso, todos deben aguantar un partido completo. Partiremos en 2 horas hacia nuestro próximo lugar de entrenamiento, descansen quince minutos y después vallan a las regaderas y arreglen sus maletas, no quiero retrasos, entendido-

-¡Si entrenadora!- Contestaron todos los jugadores.

…..

-Estoy cansado Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaax-

-Yo también monta, creo que me voy a desmayar- Decia Sena-

-Sena ten, te sentiras mejor- Suzuna le entrego una debida energética- Ten una Mon-mon.

-Gracias Suzuna-

La porrista se alejo para entregar las bebidas que traía a los otros jugadores.

-Yo me voy a los baños, me siento fatal, siento que mis piernas no dan para más- Se quejaba Riku

-Eso es obvio, has estado corriendo todo el partido- Respondio objetivamente Shin.

-Tan directo como siempre-

-Dejen de parlotear, y vayan a las regaderas- Los regaño la entrenadora- amos Euphemia.

-Sí, ya voy- Cuando la joven se disponía a retirarse su vista se nublo por unos segundos, sintió su cuerpo caer, pero un par de brazos detuvieron su carrera al verde pasto-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Escucho la voz de Seijuro.

-Estoy bien, solo que los efectos del golpe apenas me están haciendo efecto- Respondió con una tenue sonrisa, en ese momento el joven sintió su cuerpo tensarse de nueva cuenta al ver esa faceta de la entrenadora, el único que había notado esa reacción en Shin había sido su amigo Sakuraba.

-Milly-chan vamos- Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a los vestidores femeninos.

….

Tras casi haber trascurrido las dos horas, todos los jugadores y manager junto con Millerna y Eupehmia estaban ya listos para partir.

-Millerna-san ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente sitio de entrenamiento?-

-Kurita no comas ansias, les va a agradar el lugar, nos tomara algo de tiempo llegar a ese sitio, así que descansen este ha sido un largo día, además ya será noche cuando lleguemos por lo que pasaremos a cenar a un restaurant-

La mayoría de los muchachos se entusiasmaron.

….

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, el autobús llevaba ya 2 horas de camino, y varios de los pasajeros dormían plácidamente, hasta que sintieron que su transporte aparcaba.

-Chicos despierten, llegamos al restaurant-

Con bostezos su fijaron por las ventanas, para ver el lugar donde cenarían.

-¡BARBACOA!-Gritaron emocionados Kurita, Komosubi y Ootawara.

-Bajen con cuidado y coman todo lo que quieran, yo invito-

-Te quedaras en banca rota, no sabes cómo comen esos tres- Le dijo Yamato a la entrenadora.

-Eso no me preocupa, el dinero no es un problema para mí-Contesto mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito negra-

-Fuuuuuu- Silbó impresionado Akaba.

Tras entrar al restaurant, los chicos se divirtieron mucho, ya que una banda estaba tocando y hasta Akaba había sacado su guitarra para animar más el ambiente.

-Euphi, saldré un rato, necesito un poco de aire-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No… sigue divirtiéndote-

La joven pelinegra camino un poco hasta que vio una escena parecida a la que había visto hace algunos días… pero que ahora era protagonizada por otras personas… Hiruma y Mamori se devoraban a besos escondidos entre dos árboles, decidió interrumpirlos para gastarle una broma a su amigo, hasta que vio que Hiruma recostó a la ojiazul en el pasto

-Ese jodido pervertido caliente- Sonrió negando con la cabeza, y tomo otro camino. Se detuvo cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Entrenadora debería de estar descansando-

-No me des ordenes Seijuro, ya estoy bien, dormí lo suficiente en el autobús, además, tu eres el que debería de descansar, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tienes lastimadas las costillas? Ese ataque que te di no fue nada débil- La mujer se acerco hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos su costado derecho, Shin solo pudo emitir un sonido de dolor- Ves te lo dije- De nueva cuenta el linebacker sintió su cuerpo tensarse, se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso.

-Si me duele un poco, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse-

-Ten, ponte este ungüento antes de que vayas a dormir, te ayudara a bajar la inflamación, regresemos, pronto nos tendremos que ir-

Caminaron hacia el restaurante, pero oh diosa de la redundancia y las escenas repetidas… cuando solo llevaban un tramo caminando, el cuerpo de la entrenadora se desvaneció por segunda vez en el día, y también por segunda vez el linebacker la detuvo., giro su cuerpo para ver si estaba bien, pero se encontraba completamente desmayada, aunque fuera una mujer fuerte, ese día había detenido a Ootawara, había derribado a Taka y a Hiruma, incluso había tacleado dejando noqueado a Akaba y por supuesto a él mismo, no dejo de correr en todo el partido dando indicaciones, eso sin contar la brutal tacleada que él había efectuado en ella.

-Eres un mujer muy fuerte- Ese pensamiento se desvaneció en el aire, cuando contemplo su rostro relajado, y…. más importante… esos labios que lo habían hipnotizado hace algunos días… pero ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de besarla? ¿Acaso realmente se había enamorado de ella? Era su entrenadora, ese deseo no podía ser realizado, mandaría al demonio todo el entrenamiento y afectaría a su equipo, pero era hombre y había reprimido sus emociones por muchos años. Se inclino poco a poco hacia el rostro de la entrenadora, en verdad quería probar esos labios….

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD si soy mala…

Publico el siguiente capítulo en lunes o martes por la mañana.

Un comentario final… acepto sugerencias para el fic… en los próximos capítulos meteré lo que anteriormente prometí a uno de mis lectores… así que no desesperen.

Manden sus Reviews para ver si les gusto la historia o manden su mensajito privado.

Gracias por su lectura y por los mensajes de apoyo.. :33


	7. Inicio de la segunda semana

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Gomen! Dije que subiría el capitulo el lunes pero me puse a leer shurunaka no ryuusei y no pude terminar de escribir u-u y …. Me puse a ver los partidos de americano del domingo…

Bueno en fin… basta de pretextos y pasen a leer.

Por cierto gracias a atema-uchiha y a shizufrach por sus reviews.

Inochan-uchiha… moriras de risa con lo que le pasara a Yamato.

Advertencia: No odien mucho a Millerna… la pobre está un poco mal, la historia de monta es un poco larga… en fin… es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

CAPITULO 7.- EL INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA SEMANA

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Monta tenga novia y yo no?- Se lamentaba Ikkiu

-Porque yo soy Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax, y Tsuri-chan es muy linda-El "mono" se imagino a su linda y pequeña novia con corazones en los ojos.

-Le prometi Tsuri-chi cuidar a mon-mon estas cuatro semanas-

-O si Suzuna, pero más bien has estado cuidando a Sena ¿O no?-Contesto monta con un tono de burla mirando a su amigo.

-¡Monta! Eso… no… no es cierto-Tartamudeo el runningback un poco sonrojado.

-Maldito Monta te odio… quiero una linda novia que me lleve el almuerzo todos los días al entrenamiento y que me diga lo genial que soy- Ikkiu le decía a monta mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros.

-Yo no soy el único que tiene novia… Yamato-san tiene a Karin-san… Sakuraba tiene a Wakana-chan, Marco-san tiene a Maruko-san, además están Sena y Suzuna-

-No me importan ellos ¡QUIERO UNA NOVIA!-Grito el ex-receptor de Shinriujinaga

La canción que tocaba el grupo musical que estaba en el restaurant había parado en el momento exacto en que el pelinegro gritaba, esto atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Eres patético Ikkiu- Dijo Agon-

-Agon-san tu no comprendes como me siento, tu tienes a cientos de chicas lindas tras de ti- Le recrimino el receptor hecho bolita en una esquina.

-A todo esto Monta ¿Cómo conociste a tu novia?-Pregunto Sakuraba-

-Sakuraba-sempai… excelente pregunta-Se hizo el interesante- Todo comenzó en el verano pasado-

**Flashback**

El joven receptor se encontraba recorriendo las calles de su barrio, no tenía nada que hacer por lo que salió para entretenerse un poco, camino hasta llegar al parque donde vio como varios niños jugaban Baseball, se quedo tan embobado recordando sus inicios como receptor, hasta que una pelota lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡ATRAPADA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!- Como buen jugador que era, no le fue problema atrapar la bola.

-¡Wooooooooooooo! ¡Genial!- Gritaron los niños emocionados

-Un momento ¿No eres Raimon Tarou, el mejor receptor de Japón de futbol americano?-Pregunto un niño de cabello castaño en puntas con suma emoción.

Monta hizo su típica pose de receptor- Así es, soy Raimon Tarou ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!

-¡Waaaa! ¡Genial! ¿Podrías enseñarme a ser un receptor tan bueno como tú?-

El chico mono se emociono demasiado… era la primera vez que le pedían alguien le pedía ser su alumno-¡Yosh! A partir de hoy te enseñare a ser un buen receptor, el entrenamiento será extremo, ¿Aceptas el reto?-

-¡Sí!-Acepto el niño.

Pasaron varios días en los que alumno y estudiante entrenaron hasta que él niño sangraba de las manos, pero nunca se quejo, Monta estaba sumamente orgulloso de su alumno ya que tenía mucho potencial.

-Vamos Ibiki salta más alto, no tengas miedo, tu puedes-

-Si Sensei-

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la tarde y el receptor paro el entrenamiento de ese día.

-Sensei ¿Quiere ir a cenar a mi casa? Mamá quiere darte las gracias-

-¿Enserio? Vamos-

Los dos hombres caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar a la casa de Ibiki, una casa bella tradicional japonesa. Ambos entraron y fueron recibidos en la sala por una mujer castaña muy bella ataviada en un sencillo kimono.

-Mamá, el es Raimon Tarou el mejor receptor de la liga de institutos de futbol americano, y mi Sensei-

-Es un placer joven Raimon- Saludo la mujer-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-

-Yaa… no es nada-Agradecía el joven mientras se sobaba la nuca-

Los tres cenaron plácidamente mientras el receptor les contaba sus mejores anécdotas como integrante de los Devil Bats.

-Eso es impresionante Raimon-kun-

-Jajajaja gracias Kuroi-san-Ese era el nombre de la mujer-por cierto la cena estuvo increíble, pero me tengo que retirar mi madre ya no tarda en llegar-

-Gracias por haber venido, me agrado conocerte-Contesto la madre de Ibiki

-Con permiso-Cuando Monta salió de la sala sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la cara, el golpe lo derrumbo al suelo- mukiaaaaaaaa, eso dolió-

-¿Qué haces en mi casa maldito ladrón?-

-Oh Matsuri-chan, este joven no es ningun ladron es el Sensei de tu hermano, es el joven que le enseña a ser mejor receptor-

-¿Este mono?-

-¿A quién le dices mono?- Los ojos de Monta ardían de enojo.

-No seas grosera, discúlpate con Raimon-kun-

-Me niego- Cruzo los brazos a modo de negativa.

-No se preocupe Kuroi-san, nos vemos mañana Ibiki- El chico se despidió llevándose una pésima impresión de la hermana de su alumno, así el verano transcurrió, y cada vez que se veía con Matsuri ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea, definitivamente se llevaban pésimo, hasta que por fin llego el primer día de clases en la universidad de Enma, donde a primera hora ocurrió el partido de futbol americano contra otra universidad, el evento había sido muy concurrido ya que participarían los nuevos y famosos reclutas. Una de las amigas de Matsuri la había invitado al partido ya que su hermano era miembro del equipo de Enma.

-No me gusta el futbol americano Itsuki-

-Vamos no seas así- las dos amigas se encontraban sentadas en las gradas del estadio, esperando el inicio del partido, platicaron sobre los galanes del equipo, hasta que la mirada de Matsuri se poso sobre Monta que traía puesto el uniforme.

-Oye…. Espera un momento, ¿ese maldito Mono va a jugar?

-Ohh ¿Monta-kun? El fue el mejor receptor de la liga intermedia, eso me dijo mi hermano-

-No creo que sea la gran cosa-

-Pues velo por ti misma-

El partido transcurrió con mucha emoción, entre las carreras del recién llegado Sena, los bloqueos de Riku, pero sin duda, Matsuri se había dado cuenta que Monta era un jugador excepcional, la cara de idiota que siempre ponía cuando peleaban era totalmente diferente de cuando jugaba, simplemente resplandecía, ese "maldito mono" era genial.

-Ves, te lo dije Tsuri-chan, Monta-kun es increíble, intercepto todas las pelotas-

-No me importa- El partido término con una aplastante victoria por parte de Enma 70-0, de los puntos anotados Monta realizo cuatro touchdowns.

Para mala suerte de ambos jóvenes les toco juntos la mayoría de las clases, ya que había elegido la misma carrera. Las peleas entre ambos no cesaban, cada día se hacían peores, y como Suzuna se había hecho amiga de ella, la patinadora intentaba meter paz entre ellos, hasta que un día, después de haber terminado el entrenamiento, los jugadores de Enma se dirigían a sus casas, en el trayecto, Monta vio como una parejita discutía, no quiso inmiscuirse, pero cuando se percato que el hombre estaba a punto de golpear a su pareja, detuvo al sujeto.

-Oii, un hombre podrá pelear y discutir con una mujer, pero jamás le deberá de poner una mano encima-El tipo al ver que se trataba de un jugador del equipo de futbol americano se retiro sin chistar.

-Deberías de tener más cuida…-No termino de decir su frase al ver que la mujer que iba a ser golpeada no era otra que Matsuri-Oh eres tu-

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- La joven se sentía un poco nerviosa -ese tipo me había pedido ser su novia, pero yo no acepte, le dije que era un idiota y por eso me quiso golpear-

-Típico de ti- El joven siguió su camino hacia su casa.

La chica desde hace un tiempo había notado que el receptor era un buen hombre, dedicado, fuerte, atlético, muy popular pero sobretodo una buena persona.

Al día siguiente cuando se encontraron en el pasillo del salón de su universidad, sus compañeros se vislumbraba una nueva pelean entre ambos, pero inesperadamente Matsuri solo saludo a todo el mundo, incluso le regalo una sonrisa a Monta, el susodicho se quedo de piedra, tal rutina se repitió día a día hasta que las peleas pararon, y por extraño que pareciera algunas chicas notaron como en ciertas ocasiones Mitsuri se quedaba viendo a Monta, tal vez ella se había enamorado de él. Había días en los entrenamientos de futbol americano en que Monta entrenaba junto a Ibiki, y por lo tanto Matsuri se quedaba para irse junto con su hermano.

-Nee Sensei, creo que le gustas a mi hermana- El pequeño no era tonto y se había percatado de la rara actitud de su hermana hacia su Sensei.

El chico mono entro en un ataque de risa descontrolada-Estas loco Ibiki tu hermana no me soporta-

-¿Tú crees que la única razón por la que se queda es para llevarme a casa, cuando yo podría irme solo?-

El receptor, quiso dudar de las palabras de su alumno. Pero algo le decía que tenía algo de cierto lo que le decía, pero bueno, Matsuri era bastante bonita, su cabello castaño, ojos color miel, muy bajita y un bien proporcionado cuerpo… un sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas.

Una semana después de eso, su alumno no se presento a los entrenamientos por lo que se preocupo y decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa, cuando llamo a la puerta le abrió la castaña, quien al ver la chico se puso como tomate, lo que no paso desapercibido por el receptor.

-Esto… Estaba preocupado porque Ibiki no fue al entrenamiento, y pues vine a buscarlo-

-A… fue con mamá al doctor, se despertó con un fuerte dolor de muelas-

-Oh entiendo- Se rasco la nuca- Bueno… le dices que espero que se encuentre mejor- Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los enmielados ojos de la castaña, ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un beso, después de un rato se separaron.

-¿Quieres ir al cine el sábado?- Pregunto Monta.

-Si…-Contesto con una tierna sonrisa la ojimiel.

**Fin del Flashback**

Y así es como comenzamos a salir, ya llevamos cuatro meses.

-Esa es una bella historia de amor- Comento Marco- Se parece un poco a como nos conocimos María y yo-

-Aunque Maruko te rechazo muchas veces- Se burlo Gaou

-Pero al final cayó en mis encantos- Alardeo el "capo"

Todo el mundo lo vio con cara de "ERES UN IDIOTA".

….

-No…

No…

No….

No- Se repetía una y otra vez Shin.

Tener a la entrenadora entres sus brazos y con la enorme tentación de besarla, ¿Por qué demonios no podía reprimir sus emociones en ese momento? ¡Por el amor al futbol americano! ¡Ella estaba inconsciente!, pero… a pesar de que había tacleado a muchos de sus compañeros y su fuerza era más que monstruosa… ella se sentía muy ligera en sus fuertes brazos. Sus labios le atraían más y más, un suspiro de parte de la entrenadora hizo que su mirada se fijara más en ellos, su boca entrecerrada lo invitaba a saborearlos, poco a poco acerco su rostro al de la mujer, hasta sellarlos, un sentimiento de alegría invadió su corazón, sintió los labios de ella moverse sobre los suyos, siguió el compas de esos movimientos… era la primera vez en su vida que besaba a una mujer… recordó que hace unos meses una chica intento besarlo al final de un partido contra Saikioudai, pero la aparto inmediatamente de él antes de que pudiera tocarlo, no le agradaban ese tipo de mujeres que buscaban tener una relación con jugadores solo por su fama… pero… nunca imagino que él se llegaría a enamorar de una mujer como la entrenadora, sentía que él se asemejaba a esa mujer que intento besarlo a la fuerza… ella… la mujer en sus brazos estaba inconsciente… pero el beso que estaba saboreando era increíble, sentía explotar en su interior cosas que jamás había sentido, se separo de los labios femeninos, y contemplo su rostro… aun estaba inconsciente… tal vez estaba demasiado cansada como para haber sentido el atrevido contacto del linebacker… Shin sintió la necesidad de volver a repetir la acción pasada… porque lo más probable es que ese fuera el único contacto que tendría con la entrenadora… pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho la voz de Ootawara que gritaba su nombre.

-¿EH SHIN DONDE ESTAS?-

El joven pelinegro trato de calmarse un poco, saco todo el autocontrol que tenia, respiro profundamente para poder mantener su cara seria y relajada, camino con la entrenadora en los brazos hacia donde escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Oh Shin ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué le paso a la entrenadora?-

-Estábamos platicando sobre el entrenamiento del día de mañana, y cuando íbamos de regreso se desvaneció, creo que está exhausta-

-Regresemos, ella debe descansar, en el autobús no descanso se la paso leyendo los informes del entrenamiento Buajajajaja es muy buena en lo que hace-

Cuando ambos jugadores de la universidad de Oujo llegaron a las afueras del restaurant, vieron a Euphemia hablando por teléfono, cuando vio a su amiga en los brazos de Shin se despidió con la persona con la que sostenía la conversación por el celular.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Milly-chan! ¡Te dije que descansaras pero eres una tonta!- Gritaba mientras corría hacia su amiga inconsciente.

-Disculpa las molestias Sei-kun, ¿Podrías llevarla al autobús? Sera mejor que descanse, desde que empezó el entrenamiento solo ha dormido 4 horas por día…. Se obsesiona mucho con su trabajo-

-No hay problema-

Media hora más tarde Euphemia reunió a todos los jugadores para que partieran hacia el segundo lugar de entrenamiento. Los últimos en subir fueron Hiruma y una feliz Mamori que después de su fugaz encuentro sexual había quedado más que satisfecha (gritos de fangirl xD), tal escena no paso desapercibida para los ojos de Yamato, Suzuna y Musashi, mientras el autobús emprendió su camino hacia su destino final.

-Nee… ¿No creen que la entrenadora se ve linda cuando está dormida?- Pregunto con su "inocencia" habitual Mizumachi

-Pues un poco, sin su seño fruncido… solo un poco- Contesto Kakei.

Shin sintió una punzada en el pecho, mientras sentía como el enojo…. Más bien… los celos lo invadían.

-Shin, estas muy tenso, deberías de descansar-

-Tienes razón Sakuraba- Cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Por otro lado Yamato empezó a maquilar su siguiente plan para obtener las pruebas de una vez por todas de que esos dos estaban saliendo, porque era más que obvio a sus ojos, Hiruma podría ser cuidadoso pero la manager no podía ocultar su amor hacia el capitán, además… sería muy divertido como Akaba, Ikkiu y Juumonji tratarían de quitarle un pastelillo a la castaña.

Después de una hora más de viaje el autobús llego a su destino, pero como estaba demasiado oscuro los jóvenes no podían ver bien a donde habían arribado.

-Milly-chan despierta, ya llegamos-

La entrenadora se despertó lentamente, se sentía un poco desorientada- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? O ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el parque y todo se puso oscuro-

-Te desmayaste y Sei-kun te trajo al autobús, además ya llegamos a tu casa-

-Oh… bien…- Se bajo del autobús y se dirigió hacia sus alumnos.

-Ok… Chicos estamos en Shirahana, entrenaremos aquí, esta es mi casa pueden pasar, llamen a la puerta hay a de estar Shina-san-

-Un momento ¿Entrenaremos en una playa?-Pregunto Musashi.

-Así es… aunque no se emocionen mucho con el sol y ver chicas bonitas…. Mi propiedad abarca dos kilómetros y es propiedad privada, además según el pronóstico del tiempo estará nublado toda la semana- La sonrisa de "los jodí malditos pervertidos" se dibujo en la cara de la entrenadora- Pero si hacen su trabajo bien los dejare salir una tarde-

La cara de Ikkiu se ilumino-Daré hasta mi último aliento en el entrenamiento y así podre conocer a unas lindas chicas- Comento en voz alta.

-Eres un idiota maldito mocoso- Lo saco de sus pensamientos la entrenadora, mientras todo el mundo se reía de él.

Todos los presentes se entraron a la gran mansión, la anciana que les abrió las puerta les indico hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, donde se quedarían de igual forma a como durmieron en las cabañas. Solo con la diferencia que la entrenadora y Euphi dormirían en sus propios cuartos.

….

Eran las nueve de la mañana, los jugadores ya habían acabado su calentamiento habitual, y se habían reunido para escuchar las indicaciones del entrenamiento que realizarían esa semana.

-Los runninbacks y linebacker trabajaran conmigo, les enseñare las nuevas rutas de ataque y defensa… los líneas harán el mismo entrenamiento, su velocidad de ataque y defensa van de maravilla, solo que ahora se dividirán en dos equipos aleatoriamente y se enfrentaran mutuamente, lo sé, será muy pesado… los receptores ahora entrenaran con los quaterbacks, en el entrenamiento de la tarde, en la mañana ambos equipos se dedicaran a aumentar su velocidad terrestre, los detalles se los dire más tarde, por último los pateadores y tigh ends entrenaran juntos en jugadas de engaño de pateo y touchdows, diríjanse todos a la playa, comenzaremos, pero antes pónganse bloqueador, no quiero que se estén quejando por quemaduras-

El entrenamiento comenzó y cada grupo se dispuso a practicar, hasta el cansancio, pero… había algo que la entrenadora noto, Shin se notaba distraído, incluso había dejado pasar a Sena en una de las rutas que estaban practicando, eso la molesto un poco, pasaron las horas y el desempeño del linebacker era cada vez más notorio hasta para sus compañeros.

-Shin deja de estar en las nubes- Le llamo la atención Akaba-Eres el que más se ha esforzado, pero si te sientes cansado deberías de tomar un momento-

-Estoy bien-

La entrenadora solo se masajeo la sien, la actitud del joven la estaba exasperando.

El tiempo paso como agua y llego la hora de la comida, los jóvenes estaban más que hambrientos.

-No está nada mal entrenar aquí, hay muchas chicas lindas en bikini-Comento Agon con típica actitud de macho.

-Sí, muchas de ellas nos saludaban cuando pasaban por la carretera- Dijo Yamabushi

-¿No dijo Millerna-san que esta era propiedad privada?- Pregunto Kurita.

-Shina-san me dijo que están arreglando una parte de la carretera por lo que les permite a los peatones pasar por el paso privado de esta propiedad- Comento Wakana mientras les entregaba bebidas hidratantes.

-Tal vez en la tarde consiga algunos números de celular- Dijo Ikkiu ilusionado.

-Tal vez me escape esta noche y valla a jugar un rato-

-Agon-san ¿Puedo ir contigo?-Pregunto Ikkiu

-Ni lo pienses enano-

Al receptor nadie lo quería…

….

El entrenamiento se reanudo, la entrenadora vigilaba y les enseñaba las nuevas técnicas de juego a los jóvenes, los cuales afortunadamente para ella aprendían rápido, pero si algo la estaba poniendo de mal humor era que Shin seguía distraído, y aunque estaba haciendo bien las practicas, sabía que no estaba poniendo toda su atención en ello, pero su tolerancia llego a su fin cuando vio que Yamato arremetió con todo contra él, y salió disparado hacia la arena-

-Seijuro ¿Me podrías decir por qué demonios estas tan distraído?-

-Lo siento entrenadora, no era mi intención-

-Pues espero que sigas trabajando mejor-Le recrimino mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

-Lo hare- Contesto el linebacker mientras un tono rosado se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

La entrenadora comprendió en ese momento lo que le pasaba a Shin, había visto esa cara un par de veces en jugadores que había entrenado, sin duda eso traería problemas, solo suspiro fuertemente mientras se tocaba la frente.

….

El entrenamiento llego a su fin y todos los jugadores habían ingresado en las duchas, pero para sorpresa de muchos de ellos, no se sentían tan cansados como otras veces, en verdad el entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos.

Entrada la noche, Yamato se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, que consistía en ir a la sala de juntas de la casa, donde se reunian los managers para analizar los documentos, él sabía perfectamente que en la universidad en varias ocasiones Hiruma y Mamori se habían quedado para analizar los resultados del día, por lo que supuso que podría pasar lo mismo.

Salió de la mansión para mirar desde afuera el cuarto, y para su suerte ahí estaban reunidos todos los managers junto con Hiruma, Millerna y Euphemia, hablaron y discutieron durante un rato hasta que dieron por finalizada la reunión.

-Bueno, los resultados han ido mejorando- Dijo Yukimitsu.

-Pero aun les falta- Comento Millerna-Pero lo hacen bien-

-Esos jodidos idiotas se esfuerzan mucho, kekekekeke-

-Tienes razón, en fin… vayan a descansar- Ordeno la entrenadora

-Yo arreglo todo, usted está muy cansada Millerna-san-

-Gracias Mamori-Los restantes managers junto con la entrenadora y Euphemia salieron del lugar, mientras la ojiazul levantaba los informes junto con Hiruma por lo que terminaron en poco tiempo.

-Youchi-kun…- Mamori se acerco a Hiruma y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán, el rubio solo sonrió y la beso, su novia era jodidamente hermosa, eso en palabras de él.

Yamato que miraba desde afuera sonrió triunfante… esos dos si estaban saliendo, y cuando se disponía a tomar una foto desde su celular para hacer efectiva la apuesta, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, se volteo lentamente mientras tragaba saliva, sentía una aura asesina que lo invadía, ¿Acaso seria un asesino? ¿Una bestia apocalíptica? ¿Un demonio salido del infierno? El emperador se encomendaba a todos los dioses de la tierra, sentía que en ese momento moriría, cerro lentamente los ojos y cuando estuvo seguro que ya estaba de frente a ese ente infernal abrió sus dorados orbes, vislumbro una figura humana… parpadeo un par de veces ya que el aura oscura le impedía ver con claridad a la "cosa" que lo amenazaba… su cara palideció cuando vio a la entrenadora con una sonrisa demoniaca que cruzaba todo su rostro mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

-¿Crees que no sabía nada de la apuesta entre tú y tus compañeros? ¿Acaso pensaste que las frustraciones de Hiruma por matarte cuando coqueteabas con Mamori eran pura diversión? No dejare que estropees mis planes… si quieres ganar la apuesta lo harás, pero hasta cuando ganen el campeonato- La entrenadora lo miro inquisitivamente-Si intentas esto otra vez… lo que le hice a Agon cuando llego la ultima vez tarde…-pauso dramáticamente- eso no será nada a comparación de lo que te hare a ti…

Yamato estaba estático del miedo….- En…. Entiendo entrenadora-Tartamudeo el runninback, las piernas le temblaban, la sed de sangre por parte de la mujer era más que evidente.

La entrenadora se acerco a él y le susurro al oído-Buen muchacho- Mientras sacaba una risa burlona y se alejaba del lugar.

Cuando la mujer se perdió en la oscuridad callo sentado al suelo, en definitiva las mujeres enojadas daban mucho… pero mucho miedo….

…

La entrenadora después de su encuentro con Yamato siguió patrullando los alrededores de la mansión, ya que Wakana le había dicho que Agon y otros jugadores pensaban escaparse esa noche, obviamente ella no iba a dejar que su esclavo hiciera de las suyas y menos que involucrara a otros con él, rondaban las nueve de la noche, y la mayoría de los jugadores descansaban en sus habitaciones o jugaban en la sala de la enorme casa; la joven vio a lo lejos como Agon salía de la casa solo, lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿A dónde vas idiota? ¿No deje en claro que debían descansar? No creo que unas cuantas semanas de abstención te maten- Se burlo la pelinegra.

-Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades, ¿O qué? ¿Tú me quitaras las ganas?-

-Jajajajajajaja, estas muy mal… pero les dije que les daría un día libre… y lo hare… también deben de descansar… será dentro de tres días… no desesperes…-

-Ts… lo que digas- Se limito a contestar el rastras, ya había aprendido a obedecer a la endemoniada entrenadora y sabía perfectamente que cumplía sus promesas.

La entrenadora siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo… tenía muchas cosas que pensar… pero lo que más la tenia preocupada era que Shin se había enamorado de ella… odiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, la última vez que paso eso fue hace dos años cuando entreno a un equipo futbol soccer de preparatoria en Argentina, el capitán había quedado prendida de ella, pero afortunadamente logro quitárselo de encima gracias a que una de las porristas lo amaba; las otras dos veces se los había quitado casi de la misma forma, pero ahora todo era diferente, el entrenamiento era más duro y por consiguiente las managers tenían sus respectivas parejas y obviamente no le aventaría el paquete a Euphemia, tenía que pensar algo de inmediato a, no iba a dejar que un "hormonado" arruinara sus planes, tal vez Hiruma había encontrado la felicidad a lado de una bella mujer que lo amaba con locura, y ella se encargaría de que su amigo no volviera a sufrir por su culpa… Para ella el amor y los sentimientos los debía de sellar, no debía de revivir su corazón, lo debía de mantener enterrado desde el día en que mataron a su hermano, ella vivía solo para destruir a su madre, o por lo menos no dejar que esa zorra la volviera a manipular como cuando era pequeña, se lo prometió a él, a la única persona que había amado… su hermano.

No se dio cuenta que Shin le hablaba hasta que él la toco del hombro.

-Demonios Seijuro, ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo?-

-Disculpe entrenadora, no era mi intensión asustarla-

-Ah… olvídalo, estoy cansada quiero ir a descansar, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo-

-Si… pero…- el linebacker, titubeo un poco y la miro al rostro, se veía nervioso- Entrenadora tengo que decirle algo-

La pelinegra sabía lo que le diría, trato de acomodarse el cabello y suspiro lentamente-Seijuro se lo que me vas a decir, pero no lo hagas, soy una mujer y una persona muy complicada, tengo una sola meta en mi vida, he luchado y trabajado para ello desde hace quince años, me he esforzado duramente, he hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa, soy chantajista, cruel, siempre he hecho lo que he querido, si crees que Hiruma es un maldito, yo soy mucho peor que él, utilizo a las personas a mi conveniencia, solo existen seis personas en este mundo que me conocen a la perfección, Euphemia, Hiruma, mi abuelo, mi madre, Hojou Masaru y mi asistente personal, todos ellos saben la gran cruz que cargo en mi espalda, soy un asco de persona, y tu no mereces cargar conmigo, busca a otra persona, soy un ser sin alma, sin corazón, solo soy una cascara, el día que cumpla mi cometido, tal vez sea el ultimo día en que viva, no lo sé, por eso no quiero aferrarme a nada, mi objetivo solo está en cumplir mi promesa… mi venganza… no te hagas daño, tengo mucha mierda encima, tal vez los únicos en ayudarme sean Euphemia y Hiruma, pero no soportaría verlos lastimados por mi culpa, suficiente han tenido por haberme conocido y haber entrado en sus vidas, por favor, no te metas en mi camino, solo nos veremos durante otras cinco semanas que duraran el entrenamiento y el campeonato, después ni siquiera yo te recordare ni tú a mí, aun eres joven y podrás encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que tenga menos problemas que yo-

El joven escucho atentamente a la pelinegra… se había imaginado que ella era una mujer muy sufrida… su sola fuerza y destreza lo demostraban, sus compañeros tenían razón… una persona tan fuerte como ella debía de tener una meta o un problema muy grande… en ese momento sintió que debía protegerla, se veía tan desvalida cuando le dijo todo eso, le recordó a su madre, una mujer fuerte pero de cuerpo débil, pero ella era fuerte de mente y cuerpo…. Pero su corazón era débil, jamás había entendido a las mujeres… siempre las había percibido como seres frágiles de cuerpo y mente pero de fuertes sentimientos… pero la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella era totalmente lo opuesto a ella, tal vez… eso había hecho que él se enamorara de ella, se acerco a la pelinegra y la abrazo, sintió como el cuerpo de ella respingaba.

-Suéltame Seijuro… te arrepentirás si no lo dejas de hacer- La entrenadora trataba de zafarse, o al menos eso intentaba.

El linebacker aflojo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos –No sé por qué hago esto, pero de algo si estoy seguro… y es esto- Estrello sus labios con los de ella, mientras ella trataba nuevamente de alejarse inútilmente, la jodida practica había dado resultado, el aprendió bien la táctica de agarre; Shin movía hábilmente los labios sobre los de ella, aprovecho el ultimo tirón de la entrenadora para morder un poco su labio inferior, ganando un gruñido de parte de la mujer, no perdió oportunidad y se adentro en su boca, Millerna sintió como el corazón de Shin latía, trato nuevamente de separarse pero su mente se empezó a desconectar de todo, poco a poco empezó a corresponder el beso, sus labios parecían moverse en armonía, sus lenguas danzaban al mismo paso y su saliva ser mesclaba deliciosamente, ella sabía a dulce de naranja y el a jugo de limón, una mezcla perfecta, interrumpían el beso para retomarlo más ferozmente, el tiempo y el espacio desapareció entre ellos, pero… no todo es perfecto y en un segundo ella recordó el rostro de su hermano, se separo bruscamente de él, dejándolo atónito.

-Esto es lo único que conseguirás de mi… partir de mañana solo seremos entrenadora y estudiante- Le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la mansión.

El linebacker se toco los labios, ese encuentro había sido más que maravilloso… y por supuesto eso no se quedaría así… él era un caballero perteneciente a los Oujo Silver knights y se encargaría de proteger a esa doncella guerrera, lo haría en nombre del orgullo que lo caracterizaba…

Pero no contaba que entre las sombras una pareja los contemplaba….

-Oh Shin que has hecho…-

….

Ufffffffffffffffffffffff!

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy….

Me divertí y sufrí mucho al escribirlo espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo…

Saluditos a todos y les prometo que el viernes les subo el próximo…

Si tienen una sugerencia, si les gusto o algo más mándenme un reviews o mensajito privado…


	8. Decisiones

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

¡Octava entrega!

Estoy muy, muy pero muy feliz por sus comentarios y mensajes privados….

Saluditos a Atema-uchiha: Yamato sufrirá más xD y todo por seguir con su plan

A Shizufrach: Me gusto mucho tu sugerencia y tratare de adecuarla a la historia en unos dos capítulos la pondré…

A Inochan-Uchiha: xD Habra más Hiru-Mamo leve pero bueno xD

A Yumi-chi: Si… monta es un loquillo

A mis locas amigas: ¬_¬ dejen review

Aviso…. Habrá muchos momentos entre las parejas… pero… bueno lean… no me maten xD

CAPITULO 8.- DECISIONES

-Nee Youichi-kun, alguien nos va a descubrir…-

-No lo creo, ya es tarde- Decía Hiruma sin dejar de besar el nacimiento de los pechos de ella-

-Pero… -Sintió como la mano del capitán acariciaba su muslo derecho-Ayer lo hicimos-

-¿Y qué? Tú también lo deseas, no te hagas tonta- Le dijo mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blusa.

La ojiazul rio suavemente-Idiota- Tomo el inicio de la playera y la subió para quitársela-

-Kekekeke, ¿Lo ves?-

-Cállate- Dijo Mamori con un puchero.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon como se abría la puerta del salón, dando paso a Musashi.

-Ts… jodido viejo-

-Oh disculpen la interrupción… otra vez- Trato de contener la risa.

La manager se acomodo la ropa y salió del salón-Con permiso Musashi-kun- Y tras salir cerró la puerta.

-Te tiene bien agarrado-no puedo evitarlo más y se puso a reír el pateador.

-Deja de joder-

-Nunca creí verte tan enamorado-

-Déjate de estupideces y dime qué quieres-

-Me he aguantado durante todo este tiempo para preguntarte cual es la verdadera relación entre tú, la entrenadora y su amiga-

-Jodida intuición que tienes, maldito viejo, eres peor que madre sobreprotectora-

-En todos estos años he llegado a conocerte bien, pero solo me has contado el resumen lo que te pasó antes de conocernos-

-Ts… deja de insistir…-

-Se que ocurrió algo muy fuerte entre tú y la entrenadora, ¿A caso tuvo que ver con la muerte de tu madre?-

-Eres peor que Sherlock Holmes-

-No tanto, pero no soy tonto, y tú lo sabes bien, pero te diré la verdad, los vi ese día en que tu y Millerna-san estaban hablando pero lo único que llegue a entender fue que tu madre fue como una madre para ella-

Hiruma lo vio seriamente y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a mi madre… fue la zorra de su madre quien tuvo toda la jodida culpa, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ella y yo somos como hermanos, pero ella jamás se perdonara lo que paso-

-Ya veo, pero…- camino hacia la puerta- cualquier cosa que estén planeando, no cometan locuras… se cuando estas maquilando algo-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada… es ella, yo solo soy una pieza de su plan, en definitiva soy un genio… pero…-Suspiro- ni siquiera estoy en su liga, ella es mucho peor que yo-

-Eso me queda claro, pero cuídate Hiruma… y más que nada, debes de proteger a Mamori-san-

-¿Por qué crees que no le he dicho a nadie que estamos saliendo?-

-Suzuna y Yamato están planeando sacar su relación a la luz-

-Ts… jodida patines… maldito Emperador… a la jodida porrista la puedo callar… pero ese odioso ex-eyeshield… será más difícil… tendré que planear algo-

-Jajajajajajaja, te has ablandado un poco-

-Imbécil-Le grito

-Pero… de cierto modo es algo bueno… le tendré que agradecer a Mamori-san-

….

**45 minutos antes**

-Haruto-kun, ¿Me acompañarías a traer una bolsa que se me olvido en la zona de entrenamiento?-

-Por supuesto, vamos Wakana-

Los dos jóvenes fueron hacia la zona donde entrenaron ese día, recogieron la bolsa y se dispusieron a regresar a la mansión.

-Oye Wakana, no te parece que Shin ha estado actuando un poco raro, bueno tu sabes… desde el día que conocimos a la entrenadora-

-Bueno yo no le creí eso que nos conto sobre la sudadera-

-Ni yo… pero… Shin siempre ha sido muy reservado-

-Si lo sé… ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando una chica lo intento besar y la aparto?-

-Si…-El cerebro del receptor conecto todos los hechos ocurridos hasta ahora- woooowooowoo… un momento Wakana… no estarás insinuando que…-

-No hay otra respuesta-

-Pero el es Shin… el siempre serio y reservado Shin que nunca muestra sus senti…mientos- El joven se llevo una mano a la boca- Oh rayos es cierto-

-El es hombre… y bueno… Millerna-san es totalmente diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido… tal vez la más cercana a su comportamiento es Mamori-san-

-Bueno si… pero… ¡Dios!-

La manager tomo la mano de su novio- Algún día tenía que enamorarse Shin, hasta el tiene sentimientos- Le sonrió al chico.

-Bueno, si hasta yo te pude conquistar-Se acerco a su rostro-Aunque dijiste que nunca saldrías con alguien del equipo- Acaricio su rostro- Supongo que Shin se podría enamorar de la entrenadora-termino dándole un beso a la chica.

-No seas tonto-

-Solo un poco-

La pareja siguió caminando rumbo a la gran casa, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención.

-Oi, oi oi, ¿Esos no son la entrenadora y Shin?- Pregunto asombrado Sakuraba.

-Si… son ellos- Jalo al joven hacia un árbol que había alado de ellos.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?-

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que dicen?

-Pero están muy lejos Wakana-

-Cierto, pero las acciones pueden interpretarse-

-Tienes razón-

No paso más de dos minutos cuando vieron a Shin acercarse a la entrenadora y abrasarla al mismo tiempo

-¡Oh mi dios! ¿Ese es Shin?-se pregunto Wakana.

Sakuraba estaba estupefacto, pero casi se desmaya cuando vio que su amigo besaba a la entrenadora quien trataba de zafarse del agarre de este. Wakana se tapo la boca porque quería gritar de la emoción. Pero ambos se quedaron mudos cuando la pelinegra empezó a corresponder el beso del linebacker, Wakana estaba más roja que un tomate pero sobretodo emocionada.

-¿Por qué no tengo mi celular para tomar una foto?-

El idol se le quedo viendo con cara de "¿Enserio?", pero el encanto de esa escena se apago abruptamente cuando la manager rompió el beso y salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar

- Oh Shin que has hecho…-

-Deberías de ir a hablar con él...-

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero que le digo?... bueno… su relación es entrenadora-jugador ¿No crees que afectaría su relación de algún modo?... pero…bueno… aunque los dos son solteros-El cabeza del rubio era un caos.

-Pregúntale que es lo que piensa hacer, ve… yo regresare a la mansión-

Shin aun se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando noto la presencia de su amigo.

-Shin…-Llego Sakuraba mientras se tocaba la nuca… estaba evidentemente nervioso.

El linebacker miro a su amigo- ¿Viste lo que paso?- Tan directo como siempre pregunto al rubio.

-Si… lo vi-tomo aire- ¿Estas enamorado de ella?-Soltó sin ninguna mediación.

-Creo que si… nunca me había sentido así por ninguna mujer, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Al parecer ella no quiere nada contigo o no quieres romper la relación entrenadora-alumno.

-Tal vez no entienda muy bien las relaciones humanas pero… ella correspondió el beso-

Sakuraba se quedo sin habla, Shin podría ser muy obstinado cuando se lo proponía-Entonces… ¿Buscaras que ella se enamore de ti?-

-No sé cómo hacerlo, pero buscare la forma-

-Por los dioses del futbol americano ¿Shin tratando de enamorar a una mujer?- Se pregunto internamente Sakuraba... pero lo que más lo inquietaba era que su amigo lo decía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo… con esa cara seria que lo caracterizaba.

-Solo no hagas alguna locura o por lo menos no intentes algo que los demás vean, podrían tomárselo a mal, y más Hiruma, ellos se conocen hace mucho y por lo que he notado son muy buenos amigos… aunque se insulten a cada rato-trato de tranquilizarse-Por mi parte no le diré a nadie, pero se precavido-

-Lo sere-

….

El segundo día de entrenamiento de la semana dos estaba en su apogeo, hasta que cierto accidente ocurrió.

-¡Ooooh Sena! ¿Estás bien?-

-Suzuna, creo que me fracture una costilla-

-Lo siento Sena-kun, no era mi intención- Se disculpo Kakei.

La entrenadora se acerco a ver el estado de su alumno.

-Suzuna, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, ahí lo revisare.

-Si entrenadora-

-Los demás sigan entrenando-

Los chicos habían estado entrenando nuevas rutas y jugadas para anotar touchdowns y/o detener a los runinbacks y linebackers, las técnicas de cada jugador cada vez eran más certeras y precisas, el tridente de Kakei había llegado al mismo nivel de daño que la lanza de Shin, por lo que en esa jugada había derribado a Sena, quien no pudo evitar el ataque ni con su carrera de cuarta dimensión, los chicos es estaban convirtiendo en auténticos monstruos.

-Este entrenamiento es increíble, no puedo creer que derribaste a Sena-

-Si Riku, pero creo que me pase un poco-

-Pero no creo que Sena este fracturado, cuando te fracturas es muy doloroso-

-Shin está entrenando mucho mejor- Comento Yamato.

-Tal vez la entrenadora hablo con él-

-Dejen de estar parloteando como ancianas y pónganse a entrenar- Llego Hiruma a poner orden.

-Hiruma-kun deja de tratarlos así-

-Cállate jodida manager, ¿Dónde está la maldita entrenadora?-

-Esta con Sena en la enfermería, Kakei lo tacleo muy fuerte- Respondió Riku.

-¡Oh no! Sena- Mamori corrió hacia donde estaba su "hermanito"

-Jodida mamá gallina-

-¿Por qué estás aquí Hiruma?- Pregunto Yamato

-Kid, Marco y yo ideamos una nueva jugada en la cual estaremos los tres junto con Tetsuma, Taka y el jodido mono -

-Oh eso suena interesante, y ¿Cómo se llamara la jugada?-

-"Devil trident" kekekekeke, y vine para decirle a esa jodida mujer que la practiquemos mañana, hoy ya es tarde, sigan entrenando una hora más.

….

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte, para mañana estarás mejor, acuéstate te aplicare mejor esta crema desinflamatoria-

-¡Sena! ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Mamori-neechan! Estoy bien solo fue un fuerte golpe y… ¡Duele!-Grito al sentir que la entrenadora le había presionado salvajemente en el centro del golpe-

-No te quejes y levántate, te pondré una venda- Millerna le coloco un vendaje bastante apretado- descansa, ya no regreses a entrenar, como a las 9:30 pm me buscas para que te la quite el vendaje para que puedas asearte-

-Entendido-

-Y por cierto… -Se le quedo viendo a Suzuna- Nada de esfuerzos innecesarios-La parejita se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Millerna-san!-La reprendió Mamori.

Hiruma abrió de una patada la puerta de la enfermería.

-Hey maldita entrenadora, tengo una nueva jugada, acompáñame-

-¿Qué forma es esa de entrar a una enfermería? Imbécil-

-Cállate y sígueme-

Ambos demonios salieron por la puerta peleando como siempre.

-Mooo Sena deberías de tener más cuidado-

-Mamori-neechan ya no soy un niño-

-Lo sé Sena, pero si te lastimas más fuerte no podrás jugar, yo quiero que todos jueguen bien, es el sueño de todos, y… tu quieres derrotar a Phanter-kun-

Sena comprendió que Mamori solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, fuera como fuera, ella siempre se preocuparía por él, al fin y al cabo nunca dejaría de ser un hermano para ella y viceversa. Sonrió hacia ella y le dijo

-Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí-

La ojiazul movió la cabeza a modo de negación-No tienes por qué agradecerlo-Giro a ver a Suzuna-Suzuna-chan cuida que Sena no regrese al entrenamiento, regresare con Hiruma-kun-

-Mamori-neechan… ¿Amas mucho a Hiruma-san?-Soltó Sena sin ningún miramiento

-Tu… tu…. Tu… ¿Sena que cosas dices? ¿Estás loco?-

-No… Te conozco desde hace mucho y desde hace un tiempo he visto como tú y Hiruma-san se ven el uno al otro, es como Suzuna y yo nos veíamos al principio de nuestra relación- Dijo inusualmente serio.

La ojiazul cayó en la conclusión de que ya era inútil seguirle ocultando la verdad a Sena-Si… no tiene caso negarlo más… Hiruma y yo salimos desde hace dos años, pero no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, todo por miedo a que vayan a pensar los demás, solo mis padres lo saben, pero te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, Hiruma y yo queremos mantenerlo así por lo menos un poco más de tiempo-

-¿Dos años?- El típico nerviosismo de Sena empezó a salir-Oh… yo… bueno… Felicidades Mamori-neechan, no le diré a nadie-El Sena tímido apareció (xD)

-Gracias Sena- La manager salió dejando a su hermano al cuidado de su novia.

-Creí que nunca te lo diría-

-Suzuna ¿Tú ya lo sabías?-

-Ella no me dijo nada… Musa-chan y yo los descubrimos-

-¿Los descubrieron?-

-Si… recuerdas el día que no pudiste ir conmigo a la planeación de la fiesta de kurita?-

-Ummm… oh ya… si… si me acuerdo-

-Bueno… veras…-La porrista le conto él como ella y Musashi encontraron a Hiruma y Mamori en esa situación tan incómoda-

-Ma… Ma… Ma… Ma-El cerebro del runninback hizo corto circuito.

-Sena, tú no eres el único pervertido que le gusta estar con su novia- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No soy ningún pervertido-Su cara se sonrojo tenuemente-Solo que tu eres muy bonita-Respondió sinceramente.

-Sena…-La porrista se quedo embelesada-Eres un tonto- Se acerco a él lentamente-¿Te duele?-

-Ya no mucho-

-Nee Sena… prométeme que te cuidaras más, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que fuiste directamente a enfrentarte a Kakei-san a propósito cuando podías tomar otra ruta?

-Jejejeje-Rio nervioso- Te diste cuenta…Pensé que era bueno enfrentarlo, hay ocasiones en el campo donde debes apostarlo todo, incluso si tienes enfrente al rival más fuerte-

-Lo sé Sena…-Lo abrazo por el cuello-Estoy segura que con tu firmeza llegaras a ser de uno de los mejores jugadores profesionales de futbol americano-

-Eso es lo que quiero, pero… Suzuna ¿Estarás a mi lado por siempre? Tu apoyo me hace más fuerte-

Los ojos de la porrista se llenaron de lágrimas –Eres un verdadero tonto Sena, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

Sena tomo de la cintura a su novia y empezaron de demostrarse su afecto total, varios minutos después, ambos tenían los labios hinchados de tanto besarse.

-Sena… aquí no… controla tus hormonas-

El chico no le hizo caso y la siguió besando

-¡Por dios! Déjense de arrumacos, par de tortolos- Escucharon la voz de Riku- Tanta miel les dará Diabetes.

-¡Riku eres un Idiota!- Contesto Suzuna con un mohín.

-¿Qué no les da flojera estas pegados a cada rato?-

-Eso lo dices porque eres un amargado sin novia, tantas chicas lindas que se te han declarado, que desperdicio-

-¿Tu que sabes mujer?-

-Ma, ma, ma no peleen chicos- Trato de calmarlos eyeshield.

-Cállate Sena-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Era imposible que alguien parara a esos dos cuando se peleaban.

-Si no he tenido novia ha sido por qué no he querido, la mayoría de ustedes son problemáticas, solo estoy esperando a la mujer adecuada, una que no sea tan sobreprotectora como Mamo-nee ni tan loca como tu-

-Waaa no sabía que eras tan romántico-Se empezó a tallar su cara contra la de él.

- Aléjate de mí-

Sena reía mientras el salía una gotita al estilo anime, esos dos tenían una relación de amistad un tanto rara.

…

-Es una excelente estrategia, pero tiene un punto débil, y es que no tiene ningún linebacker o runninback, sería peligroso si se tuviera que utilizar contra una fuerte defensiva-

-Lo sabemos Millerna-san, pero… esta estrategia solo la usaríamos como último recurso, en el dado caso que estemos cerca de la zona de anotación-Respondió Marco.

-Umm… interesante, me agrada la idea, mañana en el entrenamiento de la tarde la practicaremos, además… podrán ver los excelentes resultados que han tenido los receptores, les aseguro que lo agradecerán, con respecto a Ikki y Sakuraba les tengo un excelente reparto de estrategias que los tres podrán realizar con ellos, pero eso lo veremos hasta la tercera semana, aun tengo algunos ajustes que realizar, pero bueno… ya es tarde… es todo por hoy, vayan a descansar-

…

La noche cayó nuevamente, y en la cocina de la gran mansión se podía ver como Sukuraba y Wakana tomaban una taza de té.

-Ne Haruto-kun… has mejorado mucho en este tiempo-

-Si… soy mucho más rápido y certero, aunque Euphemia-san es un poco ruda, no puedo negar que no es malo, al principio Taka, Ikkiu y yo terminábamos con las manos hechas polvo, pero… ahora ya no me duelen tanto y mi agarre en los balones es mucho más fuerte, mis manos están más ásperas, pero Millerna-san nos dios esta crema, dice que nos la debemos de poner para evitar que se nos encallen, porque si se ponen demasiado duras podrían empezar a molestarnos las vendas cuando nos pongamos los guantes.

-Eso es cierto, eso nos dijo Millerna-san hace unos días, no creí que fuera una doctora tan buena, hablando de ella… que te dijo Shin-

-Umm… bueno veras, me dijo que intentara conquistarla-

Wakana casi se ahoga con el té-¿QUÉ?-Grito de la impresión.

-¡Shhhh! No grites-

-Pero… ¿Shin haciendo eso?-

-Eso es lo que me dijo-

-¡Oh mi dios! Enserio se enamoro de ella-

-Me temo que sí-

-El amor esta en el aire, nada más esta ver como Sena-kun y Suzuna-chan están más que enamorados, y… no le vayas a contar a nadie… pero creo que Mamori-san y Hiruma-san están saliendo-

-¿Esos dos? Ya me lo imaginaba, tal vez sea cierto.

-Hey chicos, con que aquí estaban-

-Makoto-san-

-Jo Wakana, Sakuraba, ¿Han visto a Shin?-

-¿Shin? No, no lo hemos visto-

-Ese Shin… últimamente está muy extraño, parece menos huraño de lo normal, incluso no se molesto cuando bebí de su misma botella- O sí Ootawara no era tan idiota como todos pensaban.

-Tal vez esta muy concentrado en su entrenamiento-

-Buajajajaja cierto, los dejo solos, tengo una apuesta que ganarle a Mizumachi- Dijo mientras se marchaba escandalosamente, solo como él sabía.

….

-Listo, ve a asearte y regresas luego, que tengo sueño-Dijo Millerna mientras terminaba de quitarle las vendas al runninback.

-Entendido entrenadora-

-Ya vete-

La joven se relajo en su asiento, era una verdadera molestia atender tantos asuntos por sí misma, siempre había tenido un equipo completo a su servicio mientras entrenaba un equipo, los managers que le ayudaban ahí eran buenos y reducían su carga, pero la falta de cargadores y asistentes médicos la exasperaban, pero no podía hacer nada más, no quería llamar demasiado la atención trayendo a su habitual equipo. Trato de dormitar un poco, habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pase está abierto- Su cansancio se esfumo en el momento que vio a Shin entrar-¿Qué te trae por aquí Seijuro?-

-Quería hablar con usted-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que paso ayer-

-No tengo nada que decir o comentar-

-Pero yo si-

-No seas terco, entiende que no pasara nada-

-Entonces por qué me correspondió en ese momento-

La entrenadora suspiro –Fue un simple impulso, una reacción humana, solo eso-

-No se mienta a sí misma-

Le jodia mucho que ese hombre fuera tan calculador, si en algo eran similares, es que sabían interpretar a la perfección las reacciones del cuerpo, debía pensar algo rápidamente para sacárselo de encima.

-Déjate de estupideces, y vete a descansar-

-Lo digo enserio, jamás he bromeado en mi vida-

-Entiende, no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar que entres en mi vida-

-Y yo no me rendiré, nunca me he rendido y jamás lo hare, por eso he logrado ser de los mejores linebackers de todo Japón-

La entrenadora se paró de su asiento y se acerco a él.

-No sabes, ni conoces nada de mí, ¿Cómo es posible que te atraiga?-

-Es difícil de explicar… simplemente es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como usted-

-Solo estas deslumbrado por mi presencia-

-No lo creo- Sin decir otras palabras la tomo por la cintura y la recargo contra la camilla de revisiones, fue tal la rapidez con que lo hizo que tomo por sorpresa a la entrenadora, y más cuando impacto sus labios contra los de ella, no tenia escapatoria, por segunda vez maldijo el haber enseñado bloqueos de ese nivel a Shin, la pierna de él la había colocado entre las suyas, y su mano izquierda la tenia inmovilizada con la suya, su única mano libre no le servía de mucho. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse poco a poco, mientras su cordura se iba al diablo, el beso era notablemente intenso, ya habían pasado alrededor de tres minutos desde que empezaron, sus respiraciones se hacían más pesadas, se notaba que ambos eran excelentes nadadores, pues sabían cómo respiran aun en medio de tan abrumador beso.

-¡Demonios, esto es demasiado, se siente realmente bien!- Se decía mentalmente la entrenadora.

El linebacker se separo lentamente de ella.

-¿Eso también fue un reflejo?-

-Ese idiota se estaba burlando de mí-Pensó para sí misma-Eres un imbécil.

Se escucho el llamado a la puerta, y Millerna se alegro que por fin hubiera regresado eyeshield.

-Pasa Sena-

El runningback paso y saludo a los dos presentes.

-Shin-san ¿Te lesionaste o estás herido?-

-No Kobayakawa-Desde hace dos años Shin empezó a llamar solo por sus apellidos a las personas, eso había sido por que Sakuraba le decía que parecía muy alejado de ellas-Solo vine a discutir un asunto con la entrenadora-

-Oh… comprendo-

-Sal Seijuro, tengo que atender a eyeshield, mañana será un largo y cansado día- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de maldad- Me las pagaras jodido linebacker- Pensó la entrenadora

….

-Un poco más de coordinación receptores-

-Entendido entrenadora-

Era el tercer día de entrenamiento y los quaterbacks, linemans y receptores practicaban la nueva formación, la cual estaba saliendo muy bien, sin duda seria una excelente carta para algún momento difícil durante los partidos.

-Mizumachi, Yamabushi y Komosubi apliquen más fuerza en las piernas-

-Como ordene-

-Gaou, bien hecho, pero controla un poco más tu fuerza-

-Ok entrenadora-

Los jugadores hicieron de nueva cuenta la jugada, dividieron a los linemans en dos grupos y como receptores defensores a Ikkiu y Sakuraba, esta vez la jugada había resultado mejor.

La velocidad de "desenfunde" de Kid era extraordinaria, los pases súper largos de Hiruma eran más precisos y los pases inteligentes entre Marco y Taka eran prácticamente imposibles de interceptar por otros jugadores.

-Bien… sigan así, iré a supervisar a los runninbacks y lineabakers- Euphi, te dejo a cargo-Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Oigan… ¿Creen que alguien del otro grupo la hizo enojar?-Pregunto Sakuraba

-Es lo más probable, los pobres la están pasando muy duro-Contesto Kid-Lo más seguro es que haya sido Agon-

…..

-Tomen un descanso chicos-

-Ordenaba Yukimitsu quien estaba a cargo de recabar los datos del entrenamiento- Sena ¿Estás bien?-

-Gracias Yuki-san, estoy bien, solo estoy cansado-

Millerna había puesto a los jugadores a enfrentarse entre sí con las rutas que les había enseñado, el entrenamiento había sido más que brutal, todos estaban demasiado cansados, incluso Riku estuvo a punto de colapsar por un momento, por lo que la entrenadora la puso a descansar un rato, pero… el que se había llevado la peor parte había sido Shin, que había practicado toda la mañana con ella, Millerna pensó que de esa forma le quitaría esa estúpida idea de la cabeza sobre enamorarla de él.

-Shin-san te ves un poco pálido-

-No es nada, solo tengo que descansar un poco-

-¿Tan pronto descansando?-

Los linebackers y runninbacks vieron con terror a la entrenadora.

-Millerna-san déjenos descansar un poco- Imploro Kakei-Estamos muy cansados-

-Ahhh… tienen quince minutos- La mujer se sentó en la banca donde estaba Yukimitsu-Dame los análisis-

-Aquí tiene-

Mientras revisaba los informes, sentía la mirada de Shin recorrer su cuerpo-Maldito idiota-

-¿Dijo algo entrenadora?- Pregunto Yuki-kun

-No…nada-

Minutos después el entrenamiento se reanudo.

-Agon, bien hecho… creo que has madurado un poco- Se burlo la mujer.

-Ts… déjate de idioteces-

-Lo digo enserio, tu tacles son más precisos y limpios-

-Ts…-El rastras se alejo, no soportaba a esa jodida mujer.

-Entrenadora, tiene razón, Agon-san ha dejado de actuar tan… rudamente-Dijo Sena.

Mientras tanto Shin veía la escena, con algo de recelo, en su interior se revolvían sus emociones, odiaba ver tan cerca a Agon de la entrenadora. Yamato haciendo gala de su perspicacia, noto la actitud de su compañero.

-Shin… nunca creí verte de ese modo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

El emperador se rio-Oh nada, olvídalo-

…

-Qué bueno que están todos en la sala, pongan atención, el día de mañana, tendremos solo el primer entrenamiento, el resto del día lo tendrán libre, pueden ir a la villa o a la playa, y… por favor no se excedan, descansen y el entrenamiento se reanudara hasta pasado mañana.

-¡Siiii! Por fin un descanso, Kakei-chan vamos mañana a la playa-

-Quiero dormir toda la tarde Mizumachi-

-Vamos kakei-chan no seas amargado-

-Yo si quiero ir a la playa- Comento Monta

-¿Por qué no hacemos una barbacoa? Kumusubi-kun- Empezó a salivar Kurita

-Si… maestro-

Gaou, Yamabushi, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Bamba y Ootawara se apuntaron al plan.

Mientras tanto Sena y Sakuraba con sus respectivas parejas planeaban pasar juntos ese día.

-Nee Sena vamos a pasear por la villa-

-Es lo que te iba a proponer Suzuna, necesito despejarme un rato-

-Oh… ¿Ustedes también piensan salir?-

-Si Wakana-chan, tendremos una cita-

-¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano?-

-No… después de la "platica" con la entrenadora… ya no es tan sobreprotector-

-Oh… ya veo, entonces suerte-

**Al otro lado de la habitación**

-¿A dónde iras mañana?-Pregunto Hiruma a Mamori

-Tal vez le diga a Sawai-san que vayamos a tomar un café a la villa, ¿O piensas invitarme a salir?-Lo miro con cara de ¿Perversión?

-Ts… no… tengo que revisar a fondo los resultados de los entrenamientos, además me mandaran unos videos de los entrenamientos de las selecciones de USA y México-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿Desperdiciarías tu día libre conmigo haciendo papeleo?-

-Mientras este contigo… no hay problema… además… ya estoy acostumbrada-

-¿Qué haría sin ti?-

-Serias un desastre-

-No te jactes demasiado, no eres tan importante-Lo dijo en tono de broma.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero… en otra cosa siempre me necesitaras-

-Kekekekeke jodida manager… siempre sabes cómo jugar-

-He aprendido del mejor, pero asegúrate de tener pastelillos para que te pueda ayudar mejor-

-Le diré a Euphi que los traiga- Quería poner celosa a su novia.

La manager le salió un tic en el ojo…- Pues dile que te ayude en vez de mí-

-No… no será tan divertido si no estás tú… no tengo pensado decirle a nadie aparte de ti que me ayude-

-Idiota-Sonrió para sí misma.

….

La entrenadora acababa de salir de las regaderas junto con Euphemia.

-Milly-chan, ¿Qué harás mañana?

-Tengo un asunto que arreglar, ve con los chicos, ellos harán una barbacoa-

-Quiero ir contigo-

-No… es un asunto bastante serio-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Euphi, entiende… no quiero involúcrate, hazlo por mí-

La rubia miro al suelo –Si tienes algún problema, me marcas he iré a ayudarte-

-Lo hare-

-Me adelantare, tengo que llamarle a la tía Sara… en la mañana me mando un mensaje, está preocupada por qué no ha sabido nada de mí-

-Ve, no debes de preocuparla, ella siempre te ha tratado como su hija-

Su amiga solo le sonrió y se fue rápidamente.

La entrenadora, se peino el cabello y cuando se disponía a irse, llego Hiruma.

-¿Iras Mañana?-

-Si… ya me tiene listo lo que le encargue-

-Ts… solo ten cuidado que nadie te siga o te vea-

-No tienes por qué decírmelo-

-Solo te lo recuerdo- Diciendo lo último se retiro, pero antes de la salir por la puerta se detuvo-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese jodido de Shin?

La entrenadora solo sonrió vacíamente-Así que te diste cuenta… no lo sé… ya ideare un plan-

-Él es muy persistente-

-Ya lárgate-

….

Al día siguiente los chicos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento, las practicas del Devil Trident habían sido realizadas por la mayoría de los jugadores, con ello pudieron simular diferentes formas de juego, cubriendo puntos débiles y creando a su paso nuevos movimientos, por lo que la técnica quedo más que perfecta, casi invencible.

Eran la una de la tarde y todos estaban realizando los preparativos para descansar ese día.

-Me voy Euphi, te encargo esos idiotas- Dijo la entrenadora

-No te preocupes-

-Entrenadora ¿No se quedara a la comer?

-No, tengo asuntos que atender, más tarde puede que pase un rato con ustedes- Sin más que decir la entrenadora se retiro.

Una hora más tarde se podía ver en las calles de la villa a un grupo de jóvenes: Yamato, Marco, Riku, Shin, Akaba y Taka, las chicas del lugar se emocionaban y comentaban lo guapos que eran todos ellos. Los chicos habían ido a visitar un balneario deportivo que era muy famoso entre los deportistas ya que tenía un sauna especial para la relajación muscular.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Yamato los detuvo.

-Hey Taka… mira hacia ese edificio, ahí está tu padre-

-Es cierto, es algo raro, se supone que estaría en Hokkaido…-No término de decir la oración ya que vio como se acercaba la entrenadora, ambos se saludaron cordialmente y entraron al recinto en compañía de otros dos sujetos.

-Oi… oi… oi- Dijo Akaba asombrado.

Shin sentía como su interior se comprimía de ¿Celos?

…...

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

En el siguiente veremos cuál es el motivo de la reunión de Honjou-san y la entrenadora, el desastre que produce la "barbacoa" de los chicos y muchas cosas más.

La próxima entrega la subo el lunes por la tarde

Sin otra cosa que agregar…

Nos leemos hasta luego..


	9. Conociendo a las personas

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajitos privados

Shizufrach: me encanta platicar contigo…. Te gustara mucho el capitulo

Atema-uchiha: jajajajaja si! Cuando karin se entere lo matara… ok no pero si lo regañara xD

Inochan-uchiha y Sadame: más hiru-mamu! Prepárense w

Por cierto… cada vez que escribo el Sena-Suzu siento que vomito arcoíris xD

Y los demás que quieren ver más de Sena y Suzuna, no los defraudare

En fin pasen a leer

CAPITULO 9.- CONOCIENDO A LAS PERSONAS

Los chicos estaban evidentemente consternados por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-Taka… ¿Dijiste que no sabías que la entrenadora y tu padre?-

-Cierto Yamato-

-Entonces ¿Qué demonios andan haciendo juntos?

-No lo sé, pero en ese edificio mi padre tiene tres departamentos dos funcionan como oficinas y otra como sala de reuniones, las utiliza para su trabajo de la comisión nacional de deporte-

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué están en una reunión de trabajo?-Pregunto Akaba

-Es lo más obvio-Contesto Taka.

-¿No tienen curiosidad sobre que hablaran?-

-Creo que hablaste por todos Riku-

-Las oficinas tienen cámaras, podemos entrar a una de las salas y ver de qué hablan- Dijo tranquilamente Taka.

-Oii Taka yo solo lo decía jugando-

-Pero todos quieren saber lo que pasara ahí dentro-

Yamato se le quedo viendo a su amigo, no cavia duda que por muchos años que llevara conociéndolo siempre lo sorprendería con algo nuevo.

-¡Demonios! Vamos, ¿Vienes Shin?-

El aludido solo asintió.

Los seis jóvenes entraron al complejo, ya adentro Taka se dirigió con la recepcionista

-Bienvenido Taka-san, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¿En qué sala esta mi padre?-

-Está en la sala principal-

-Entendido, ocupare la otra sala-

-¿Le informo a su padre que ésta aquí?-

-No es necesario, tenemos diferentes asuntos-

-Entendido, cualquier servicio que necesite solicítelo por el teléfono local.

-Gracias- El receptor hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que los siguieran, después de haber tomado el elevador, llegaron a la sala, donde Taka encendió el televisor y busco el canal donde se visualizaban las cámaras de seguridad que había en el cuarto donde estaba su padre junto con la entrenadora mientras los chicos se acomodaron en los muebles que había en la pequeña sala que estaba en el salón. En el momento en que Taka encontró el canal, los chicos pusieron atención.

**Al otro lado de la sala**

-Firme aquí y eso será todo- Dijo uno de los hombre que acompañaba a Honjou. Era un hombre en sus cuarenta, de aproximadamente 1.80m de altura, cabello castaño, ojos grises, en general bastante bien parecido.

-Muchas gracias Matsuoka-san-

-Bueno… felicidades… ahora usted es formalmente la candidata que apoyara la comisión nacional del deporte japonés para ser la nueva directora de la comisión internacional del deporte juvenil-

-No se arrepentirá, con su voto tengo asegurada la victoria-

-Bueno, no hay nada más que añadir, tengo una junta en Tokyo en dos horas-

-De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por haber venido hasta aquí-

-No se preocupe, aproveche el viaje para arreglar unos asuntos, además… es un placer trabajar con usted-

La manager rio en complicidad-Lo sé… todos dicen lo mismo-

-Con su permiso Señorita Rosfold, Honjou-san-

El delegado salió junto a su secretario de la sala.

Honjou miro acusatoriamente a la entrenadora –¿Ya estas feliz? ¿O no?-

Millerna se cruzo de piernas y sonrio sancarronamente –Por supuesto-

-Milly… eres terrible, ¿Tanto es tu odio?-

-No es odio… solo quiero verla rabiar a morir… que se revuelque en su pudrido existencia, que sufra como yo lo hice-

-Algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto-

-No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, he soportado vivir hasta este momento para hacer esto-

La súper estrella se acerco a la entrenadora y la tomo de la mano- Para mí siempre serás esa bella y dulce niña que deseaba ser de las mejores atletas del mundo-

La entrenadora relajo sus hombros y suspiro profundamente-¿Y no lo soy?-

El padre de Taka la soltó su mano y se puso de pie, restregó su mano en la cara y la vio por unos segundos –Estas desperdiciando tu vida-agarro la silla que tenia a un lado y fijo su mirada en la joven- ¡DEMONIOS MILLERNA! Estas viva, ese día tu hermano te salvo, entrego su vida por ti, ¿Crees que el querría que viviera así? ¿Buscando la forma en acabar con tu madre?-

La entrenadora se puso de pie, alzo su rostro contenido en lágrimas hacia su interlocutor y hablo –Él está muerto por mi culpa, a la que tenían que matar era a mí, no a él, yo debería de estar muerta, no él, ni Youichi, ni Euphemia hubieran sufrido tanto por mí- Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas- -He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, pero… es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a la zorra de mi madre- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no era necesario que hicieras todo eso-

-Para que involucrar a más personas, si estoy yo… quien no importa si se ensucia más las manos, al fin y al cabo no tengo que entregarle cuentas a nadie-se vivió a sentar sobre el mueble-Todas las personas que han sido aplastadas por ella, tienen a quien proteger, mientras que yo puedo actuar más libremente, si muero en el proceso… nadie sufrirá por eso, Euphemia se encargaría de entregar toda la información que he reunido en este tiempo, sería suficiente para encerrar a esa puta por el resto de su vida-

-Hablas tan fríamente, pero tus ojos expresan otra cosa, proteges demasiado a Euphi y a Hiruma-kun-

-Y siempre lo hare… Además… si algo me llegara a pasar… solo ellos, mi abuelo y usted llorarían sinceramente mi muerte-

Honjou la miro con lastima y le dijo

-Puede que tengas razón, pero… ¿Qué harás si tu plan funciona? ¿Qué harás después de convertirte en directora?-

-¿Quiere que busque marido, tenga una familia y viva feliz por siempre? No… yo no merezco eso… sería demasiado estúpido de mi parte creer a estas alturas que algún día seré feliz, si mi plan funciona, ocupare la dirección y me propondré a enmendar todo el mal que ha hecho mi familia, por culpa de mi madre y la negligencia de mi inútil padre, mi conciencia estará tranquila si por lo menos puedo hacer eso-

-Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que no le importe tu pasado y pueda sacarte de tu miseria-

-Eso es desearle el mal a esa persona-

-Como dice el dicho "siempre hay un roto para un descosido"-

Millerna solo le sonrió –Yo estoy rota y descosida, para eso no hay solución-Miro el reloj de la pared-Oh ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta.

-Sabía que dirías eso- Se acerco a la joven y la abrazo- Cuídate por favor-

-No le puedo prometer eso- Sin decir más salió del lugar.

**Del otro lado de la sala**

Los seis chicos no podían creen lo que habían escuchado, ¿Tanto había sufrido la entrenadora?, sus cerebros trataban de procesar toda esa horrible información. Taka se levanto de su asiento y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la otra sala.

-Oii Taka… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Es obvio Yamato, pienso preguntarle a mi padre que es todo eso de lo que hablo con la entrenadora-

Shin aun estaba atónito, quería ir tras Millerna y hablar con ella; indudablemente… le había afectado verla así; Taka abrió la puerta de la sala y vio a su padre sentado bebiendo un poco de whisky, si algo sabia el receptor era que su padre solo bebía cuando estaba muy alterado.

-Papá…-

-Tardaron más de lo que esperaba, siéntense-Termino de beber lo que tenía en su vaso-Supongo que querrán saber cuál es mi relación con su entrenadora-

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-Le pregunto acusatoriamente su hijo.

Honjou vio seriamente a su hijo.

-Taka…-se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás-Tu la conociste… cuando ambos eran niños-

-Eso no es cierto… yo la recordaría-

-Es obvio que no la recuerdes… tú la conociste bajo otro nombre… ella es… Hiromi Milliana Nike-

Taka quedo mudo… su cara de sorpresa era tan evidente que sus compañeros lo observaban con interrogantes.

-Estas mintiendo… ella… ella murió hace 16 años, tú me lo dijiste-

-No… eso solo fue un plan, sus padres la culparon de la muerte de su hermano, su tío abuelo el hermano de su abuela Henrrietta, al ver todo ese desastre la adopto y cambio su nombre a Millerna Rosfold.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? Ella era mi amiga-

-Era lo mejor para ella, todos prometimos protegerla de su familia, su madre quería verla muerta a cualquier precio-

-Entiendo que su madre la odiaba ¿Pero cómo diablos quería ver a su propia hija muerta?-

Yamato quedo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía exaltado a Taka.

-Milliana… digo Millerna descubrió que su madre y el padre de Hiruma-kun eran amantes; su madre supo que si alguien se llegaba a enterar de esa relación seria su fin, y…-trago saliva-esa era su oportunidad de acabar con su odiada hija de una vez por todas, contrato a un tipo, pero en vez de matarla a ella mato a su hermano, él murió protegiéndola-

Por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, los chicos trataban de digerir toda esa información… Shin por fin pudo comprender porque ella le dijo que no podía estar con él. Sentía la rabia escapar de él.

-Eso es demasiado para una mujer-Riku rompió el silencio

-Desde los 10 años ha planeado acabar con su familia, su gran inteligencia y su destreza física la han llevado a ser lo que es ahora… una de las mujeres más influyentes en el mundo de los deportes-

-Y yo que creía haber tenido una mala infancia… ahora comprendo el tamaño de su fortaleza…-

-Chicos… le tengo que pedir un favor… no le digan a nadie lo que escucharon-

-Entendemos el tamaño de las circunstancias Hinjou-san, no se preocupe… no le diremos a nadie- Dijo Yamato.

Todos se levantaron y se despidieron el receptor; ya fuera del edificio se detuvieron.

-Siento que mi cerebro está a punto de fundirse- Hablo Akaba.- ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Creo que es mejor ir al sauna y pensar detenidamente lo que haremos-

-Tienes razón Marco, vamos chicos-Termino Yamato.

.

.

.

….

**En algún lugar de la villa**

En una cafetería.

-Nee Suzuna, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si los chicos se enteran de la relación de Mamori-neechan y Hiruma-san?-

-Yo creo que la mayoría sospechan, así que no creo que se lo tomen tan mal-

-Bueno si, pero… ellos siempre están pelando… hacen una pareja muy rara…-

La porrista rio tenuemente-Lo son, pero se aman, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen-

El runningback rio nerviosamente-tienes razón, bueno… el amor le puede llegar a cualquiera-

-Si… hasta a un demonio como You-nii… mira Sean… allá va la entrenadora-

El joven volteo hacia donde le indico su novia.

-Me pregunto a donde irá-

-Millerna-san es muy misteriosa-

-Da mucho miedo-

A Suzuna le salió una gotita tipo anime -Por cierto, Wakana y Sakuraba-san tendrían una cita, a decir verdad… su relación es como la de nosotros… pero… Wakana-chan me dijo que aun no ha tenido nada con Sakuraba- Lo último lo dijo a modo de cuchicheo.

Sena se puso completamente rojo –¡Suzuna! No deberías de hablar de esas cosas, y menos en público-

-¿No?-Puso su cara de niña regañada- Pero si tu siempre empiezas- lo miro con ojos de cachorrito.

Ver esa expresión en su novia hacia que sus hormonas entraran en un bigbang-Eso no es cierto- Desvió la mirada.

-¿Entonces no crees que soy bonita?- Acerco su silla al del joven.

El perfume de la porrista inundo su cerebro -Eres hermosa-

La pelinegra se acerco a él y lo beso-Eres tan lindo Sena-

-Solo tu puede poner así- Le sonrió tiernamente.

A Suzuna le era imposible no seguir enamorándose cada vez más de su novio, él era el hombre perfecto para ella.

-Pero no deberías andar metiéndote en las relaciones de los demás-

-No es que quiera, simplemente que mi radar es muy potente-

-Eres imparable-

-Pero por eso te enamoraste de mi, ¿O no?

Eyeshield se rasco la nuca-No exactamente… Me gusta todo de ti- Lo dijo seriamente.

Los ojos de Suzuna se volvieron corazones, pensó que en ese momento podía morir feliz-Eres un tonto Suna-

-Un tonto que te ama-

¿Cómo podía decir eso de forma tan sexi y seriamente? Se pregunto la patinadora, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente

-¿Quieres ir al cine?-

-Está bien, vamos- Tal vez ahí dentro podría calmarse un poco.

….

**En la mansión**

-Kekekekeke, No creí que ustedes tuvieran todo tan bien organizado-

-Millerna-san nos enseño a llevar bien los registros, además todos trabajamos muy bien, y los videos los edito ella misma-Contesto Mamori

-Esa jodida mujer siempre se esfuerza de más-

-Lo se trabaja mucho, creo que por eso se desmayo el último día de entrenamiento de la primera semana-

-Se exige demasiado-

-Pero todo está resultando muy bien, los entrenamientos van excelentes, incluso el Devil Trident funciono a la perfección-

-¿Podremos derrotar a los Méxicanos y Estadounidenses si es que nos toca jugar contra ellos?

El demonio respiro fuertemente-Ambos equipos están entrenando muy duro, los videos lo demuestran, pero si seguimos avanzando a este paso, creo que tendremos posibilidades-

-Confia en los muchachos, ellos quieren ganarles a Panther-kun y los demás, la revancha será de ustedes, no lo dudes-

-Kekekekeke, jodida novia ¿me estas animando?-

-No… yo creo que lo harán, yo confió en ti y en todos-

El quaterback solo sonrió-Terminemos de revisar los videos-

….

-Vamos chicos traigan toda la carne-Gritaba Euphemia que traía un pequeño short de mezclilla azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

Los chicos armaban la parrilla y arreglaban las mesas y sillas, querían tener una fiesta en grande.

-Buajajajaja aquí traemos las bebidas y las verduras-

-Gracias Makoto-san, los refrescos en la hielera-Dijo la rubia.

-Euphemia-san aquí está la salsa-

-Monta ¿Sabes cocinar?-Pregunto Juumonji.

-Maaaaaaaax… por supuesto que sí, mi madre me enseño, además a Tsuri-chan le gusta- Decía mientras ponía cara de idiota enamorado.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Agon e Ikkiu?- Pregunto Yamabushi.

-De seguro se fueron a buscar chicas, Agon es un maldito mujeriego e Ikkiu solo anda con las hormonas destapadas- Contesto Kakei.

-Dudo que Ikkiu encuentre alguna chica-Se burlo Kid.

-Tiene cara de urgido-

Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario atinado de Musashi.

…..

Paso aproximadamente una hora en la que Hiruma y Mamori terminaron de analizar los videos de los entrenamientos de las selecciones de México y USA, hicieron sus anotaciones para poder discutir como serian los próximos entrenamientos para poder contrarrestar efectivamente el ataque, sería un arduo trabajo pero valdría la pena, si conseguían ganar el título mundial y ser los mejores.

La joven manager se estiro en su asiento-Ahhh Estoy cansada y entumida-

-Si quieres yo te quito lo entumida-Se burlo el demonio.

-Youichi-kun, eres un pervertido…-

No la dejo terminar por que sus labios fueron sellados por los de él-Cállate, ayer nos interrumpió el jodido viejo- Necesito desestresarme… y tu también-

Ambos jóvenes dieron rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones, el entrenamiento dejaba una carga física muy fuerte en el joven quaterback y de alguna manera debía de liberarse, y que mejor forma que hacerlo con su novia… o… ¿Solo era un pretexto para disfrutar del maravilloso sexo que le ofrecía la ojiazul?... desde que había descubierto el pacer de las sabanas, el joven disfrutaba del cuerpo de su novia cada vez que quisiera, ya había olvidado el número de veces que lo habían hecho en la sala del club de la universidad, al fin y al cabo ella nunca se negaba, agradecía que ella estuviera tan enamorada de él, su jodida novia era su maldita droga, que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con ella, jamás perdería el deseo por Mamori.

Los besos de ambos empezaron a subir de tono, sus lenguas se enredaban en un feroz compás, las manos del rubio recorrían las largas y hermosas piernas de la ojiazul, la cual solo podía suspirar.

-Youichi, vamos al mueble-

El demonio solo sonrio, tomo a su novia por la cadera y la subió a su hombro derecho.

-Youichi me vas a dejar caer-

-Kekeke no lo hare- Se sentó sobre el mueble y puso a la castaña sobre sus piernas, le quito la blusa y empezó a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos-

-La puerta Youchi-

-Ya la asegure, nadie podrá entrar, hoy nadie nos interrumpirá kekekeke-

La joven sentía como la erección del rubio creía en medio de su entrepierna, eso la excito más, llevo una mano al cierre del pantalón, lo bajo y saco su miembro, el rubio respingo al sentir el tacto de los dedos de la fémina en su longitud.

-Kekekeke eres muy traviesa Mamori- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le mordía la oreja; decidió quitarle el sostén y poder disfrutar más directamente sus pechos.

Los gemidos de la manager comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte, y entre más aumentaban mayor era la velocidad en que movía sus dedos a lo largo de la erección del joven -¡Demonios!- Grito la castaña cuando sintió que Hiruma mordía la cima de su pecho derecho.

-Conozco todos tus puntos débiles- Le dijo el demonio mientras se la quitaba de encima y la acostaba sobre el mueble, de un solo movimiento le quito el short negro.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto burlonamente.

-¿Me retas MONSTRUO DEVORA PASTELILLOS?-

-Tal vez- Le contesto mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio.

-Acabas de cometer un gran error- Se quito la camisa y se termino de quitar el pantalón,

-Compruébalo- Lo reto la ojiazul al tiempo que se quitaba la ultima prenda que la separaba de la desnudes completa.

Mamori dejaba a un lado su cara de ángel cuando estaba completamente excitada, cosa que Hiruma lo encendía completamente.

Ambos empezaron una batalla epica de besos y caricias salvajes, el simple hecho de ser interrumpidos una vez más, los excitaba de sobre manera. Ninguno podía más, Hiruma llevo su erección a la entrada de ella y la penetro lentamente, quería sentir cada parte de ella.

-Ummm.. Youichi… muévete más…-

-Como ordenes- Las embestidas por parte de él se hacían rápidas, pero cada cierto tiempo se movía lentamente, quería volver loca a la ojiazul, la chica quería más por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma automática, llego un momento en que ambos llegaron a la perfecta sincronización, ella gritaba y gemía.

-Mamori… estas muy apretada- arremetió más fuerte contra ella, hasta que sintió como las paredes de su mujer se comprimían a su alrededor, los ojos de ella se dilataron completamente.

-¡Dios!-

-Kekekeke te lo dije, se todo sobre ti-

La manager giro sobre su pareja y se acomodo sobre su erección-Es mi turno-

Lentamente empezó a subir y bajar sobre él, haciendo que Hiruma suspiraba de tanta excitación, la peliazul empezó a intesificar el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras el quaterback recorría desde su cuello hasta su estomago con besos, dejando una que otra marca.

-Youichi, no puedo más-

El rubio la tomo por las caderas para intensificar el movimiento, hasta que ambos estallaron al mismo tiempo, mientras esperaban que su orgasmo los abandonara comenzaron una sesión de besos.

-Ya es tarde…-

-Lo sé Mamori-

-Iré a tomar un baño… le prometí a Euphemia-san que iríamos a la barbacoa cuando termináramos de "trabajar"-Le dijo coquetamente.

-¿Me estas coqueteando?-

-No… Mejor me voy antes que quieras retomar el trabajo- Se puso la ropa y se dirigió al baño.

-Jodida novia… me tienes en tus manos-

….

-Ahh… fue una hermosa película, ¿No crees Sena?-

-Si… fue bastante buena… pero no lo hagas de nuevo-Contesto un poco molesto.

La joven solo sonrió.

**Flashback**

La pareja había escogido ver una película romántica, o más bien, Suzuna había obligado a Sena a verla, y como buen caballero que era eyeshield, no tuvo más opción que declinar ante los deseos de su novia.

La película fue relativamente buena, claro… con su alta dosis de melosidad y melodrama; llevaba más de una hora de proyectarse cuando apareció una escena donde el protagonista estaba a punto de morir tras haber evitado que un choche atropellara a su novia, Suzuna empezó a llorar, Sena al ver eso la abrazo y la pelinegra aprovecho para aferrarse a su camisa y terminar de llorar; después de cinco minutos, la jovencita se separo de su novio, y al ver como sonreía para ella, no resistió las ganas y lo beso…. Jodidas hormonas, hacían que hasta Hiruma Youichi se volviera un manso corderito…

-Suzuna, aquí no…-La porrista lo seguía besando- Hay mucha gente-

-No me importa- Puso su mano en la pierna del joven runninback.

-Hey ustedes dos dejen ver la película, váyanse a un hotel- Les dijo un abuelo que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente la parejita se separo apenados por el show que habían dado.

**Fin del flashback**

-Eso fue muy penoso-

-Ya por favor Sena-

-¡Oii chicos!-Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Wakana.

-Qué bueno que los encontramos-

-¿Por qué lo dices Wakana-chan?

-Hace unos momentos nos topamos con Shin y los demás, nos estan esperando en la plaza para que regresemos juntos a la mansión, ¿Vienen o tienen otras cosas que hacer?-

Sena se le quedo viendo a Suzuna quien negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, vámonos, ha sido un largo día-

Las dos parejas caminaron hacia la plaza y encontraron a Yamato, Marco, Riku, Shin, Akaba y Taka con unas bolsas llenas de bebidas y algo de carne para seguir la fiesta que tenían sus amigos en la playa. Contrataron una vagoneta para que los llevara al lugar donde se hospedaban.

En el trayecto, ambas parejas notaron que los chicos estaban un poco retraídos, Susuna iba a hacer un comentario pero Sakuraba la interrumpió.

-Oigan la entrenadora esta alla enfrente, Señor detenga el auto, hay que preguntarle si va a regresar a su casa-

El chofer de la vagoneta se aparco, y… cuando Wakanase disponía a ir en su encuentro vieron como un hombre se acercaba a ella, sigilosamente, en ese momento todos los chicos que estaban dentro del auto se bajaron al instante pero el que se veía más exaltado fue Shin; el hombre salto sobre la entrenadora pero fue detenido por una patada que le dio ella misma en la cara, el hombre cayó al suelo, pero se levanto al estilo ninja (ya saben dando un brinco hacia delante y al mismo tiempo levantando todo su cuerpo), la entrenadora se puso en guardia, el hombre dio una patada pero la entrenadora la detuvo con su brazo aprovecho ese instante para dar una patada al estomago del tipo y haciendo que se doblara y volviera a caer al suelo; todos los jugadores se acercaron a la escena pero pararon en seco cuando la mujer dio su mano hacia si atacante para que se pusiera de pie.

-Te falta mucho para poder ganarme-

-Qué mala eres, yo que te vengo a visitar me tratas así-

-Idiota- Le dijo mientras efusivamente lo abrazaba.

-Waaaa Millerna-san tiene novio- Grito Suzuna.

La parejita volteo a ver a la animadora, en ese momento la novia de Sena noto que el joven era muy guapo, alto, fornido, rubio, piel blanca bronceada y ojos verdes, pensó que se parecía a alguien que conocía.

-¿Este idiota mi novio? Ni loca-

El rubio se arrodillo ante ella y le dijo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra excepto el linebacker pelinegro que sentía que reventaba por dentro.

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, déjate de estupideces… chicos les presento a Alfred, él es el hermano de Euphemia-

-Mucho gusto-Saludo amablemente a todos.

-Millerna-san ¿Va de regreso a la mansión?, rentamos un auto, aun caben usted y Alfred-san-Dijo Sena.

-Oh gracias, si… vamos Alfred-

Después de un rato llegaron a la enorme casa.

-Vamos a ver a los demás, aun deben de seguir la fiesta-Dijo muy emocionada Wakana.

Al llegar a la playa vieron que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, los chicos habían traído una rockola y estaban cantando… horriblemente pero todos se divertían, el aire olía a carne y a brochetas cociéndose, mientras Gaou y Ootawara encendían una fogata.

Euphemia noto la presencia de los recién llegados y al ver a su hermano corrió hacia él.

-¡Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-Se abalanzo a sus brazos-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a entregarle unas cosas a Millerna-

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?-

-Mañana mismo me voy, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en Tokyo mañana por la tarde-

-Que mal-

En ese momento el rubio vio a Mamori y rápidamente se acerco a ella, quien se estaba platicando animadamente con Sawai y a su lado estaba Hiruma; el rubio la tomo por la cintura y le hablo.

-Hermoso ángel japonés ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- La pobre manager no supo cómo reaccionar, el joven que la tenía entre sus brazos era muy… pero muy guapo.

Le tomo a Hiruma solo cinco segundo para reaccionar.

-Suelta a la jodida manager… maldito playboy- Le dijo mientras sacaba su ak-47

-¡Hey Hiruma! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿A caso esta preciosura es tu novia?-Soltó en ese instante a la ojiazul.

-¿Eres imbécil? Siempre tomas a todas las mujeres que encuentras-

-Estás equivocado, solo amo apreciar la belleza de las mujeres-

-Dejen de pelear, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta, el entrenamiento de mañana será muy cansado-

Las horas iban transcurriendo y la fiesta se volvia cada vez más alegre, los chicos haciéndose bromas entre sí, Akaba tocando su guitarra como siempre, mientras Mizumachi cantaba sorpresivamente bien, pero algo raro pasaba, algunos de los chicos estaban a comportarse un poco extraño, entre ellos Mamori, Wakana, Tetsuma, Kakei, Sasaki y Shin, Millerna se dio cuenta rápidamente y bebió de la botella de donde se habían servido los mencionados.

-Esto tiene alcohol- Le dijo a Hiruma.

Rápidamente el rubio se acerco a Mamori, antes de que ésta hiciera una locura.

-Waaa un pastelillo de vainilla-Dijo la manager, y ante todos, beso al quarterback.

-¡Mamo-nee!-Grito Suzuna.

Millerna la alejo de Hiruma quien estaba más que rojo.

-Mamori… estás borracha, es mejor que la lleve a descansar, antes de que bese al idiota otra vez, podría ser peligroso si le pega la idiotez-

-Ts... Llévate a la jodida manager-

Pero antes de irse, hecho a los demás que se encontraban intoxicados, pero vio que apenas el alcohol estaba entrando a su sistema, y opto por darles jugo de limón con sal… Inmediatamente llevo a mamori a su cuarto y cuando vio que se quedo dormida, salió de la habitación para ir por un vaso de agua, al ir por el corredor vio a Sawai que llevaba a Wakana, a quien le dolía la cabeza.

-Yo las cuidare, no se preocupe, además ya estoy cansada- Le dijo Sawai

-Gracias-

La entrenadora camino hasta encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-La estaba esperando-

-Déjate de tonterías Seijuro… estás borracho-

Y como si fuera flashback el linebacker se acerco a ella y trato de besarla pero la entrenadora vio venir eso y lo aparto de ella.

-No juegues con fuego Seijuro-

El caballero de los Oujo se acerco nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez si la puedo amagar, y la beso rápidamente, pero no conto que la entrenadora se zafaría fácilmente y por si fuera poco lo abofeteo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no te quieras involucrar conmigo, acabaras mal-

Shin se toco la mejilla donde ella lo había golpeado y le dijo

-Yo no soy tu hermano… yo no moriré tan fácilmente-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

Lo sé… fue bastante intenso…

En el siguiente capítulo veremos

1.-En que acaba el "encuentro" entre Shin y la entrenadora

2.- Como Alfred pone más que celoso a Hiruma, mientras pretende a Mamori y la consecuencia del beso "accidental"

3.- El final de la segunda semana de entrenamiento y posiblemente el comienzo de la tercera

4.- Y algunas sorpresas que les tengo…

Sin nada más que agregar… gracias por leer

Subo el próximo capítulo más probablemente el jueves o el viernes si es que tengo que ir a la universidad


	10. Enfrentamientos y Elecciones

¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

¡Entrega número 10!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos xD

Joni23: xDD si Suzuna es una pequeña pervertida xD

Atema-uchiha: Ikkyu es un idota… por eso no consigue una chica

Shizufrach: Alfred y Hirua e conocen desde hace mucho, así que Alfred solo lo hace para joderlo xD

Inochan-Uchiha: Nee… Mamori se cuida…. Y pues como buen demonio Hiruma es todo un apasionado… y bueno Mamori no le dice que no xD

En fin… en este capítulo veremos en que acaba la discusión de Shin y Millerna, el final de la segunda semana y el inicio de la tercera, una nueva estrategia de juego y unas sorpresitas… en fin pasen a leer :3

CAPITULO 10.- ENFRENTAMIENTOS Y ELECCIONES

-Yo no soy tu hermano… yo no moriré tan fácilmente-

La entrenadora lo miro sin saber con qué contestar… por un momento se sintió desubicada, pero basto solo unos cinco segundos cuando se cerebro hizo contacto.

Su rostro se oscureció y trato de hablar-¿Qué… Qué demonios dijiste?...-Toco su frente para poder tranquilizarse.

-Sé lo que paso entre tu familia y tú-

Millerna recargo su mano izquierda sobre la columna que tenía a su lado -¿Cómo lo averiguaste…o más bien…Quién te lo conto?-

Shin dudo un poco… no sabía si decirle que él y los demás habían escuchado la plática entre ella y Honjou; pero en ese momento recordó lo que platicaron los chicos y él.

**Flasback**

Dentro del sauna.

-Taka ¿Cómo conociste a la entrenadora?

El peliblanco vio a Yamato y le contesto

-Cuando tenía seis años mi padres y yo viajamos a USA para comprar una propiedad en florida, en el hotel del cual el padre de Milliana… la entrenadora era propietario… nuestro padres se hicieron amigos durante nuestra estancia, ella tenía nueve años, era una niña muy inteligente y siempre estaba leyendo o practicando algún deporte, siempre y cuando su madre no la viera, esa mujer era despreciable, arrogante y cruel con la mayoría de las personas, y más con Milliana, todo porque ella es la viva imagen de la madre de su padre, la única persona que podía poner en su lugar a esa mujer, pero murió unos meses después de que mi familia y yo la conocimos. Después de que ella vino a vivir a Japón, mi padre la llevo un par de veces a la casa, hasta que su supuesta muerte.

Shin tenía su cabeza hecha un caos, cosa que pudo notar Yamato, pero su atención en él desapareció cuando Akaba hablo.

-No podre volver a ver a la entrenadora de la misma forma-

-Ni yo- Afirmo Marco.

-Es mejor que no comentemos de esto a nadie y menos a ella- Sugirió Riku.

-Tendremos que actuar de forma normal ante ella-

-Taka… ¿Enserio crees poder actuar normal ante la persona que creías muerta durante todo este tiempo?-

-Lo sé Yamato-

-Pero… no que hacer…-

-Es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso… no es algo que podamos callar esto tan fácilmente… al menos no con ella, lo mejor sería no decirle a nadie más… traería muchos problemas…-Dijo Shin

Todos se le quedaron viendo, analizando cada palabra que había dicho.

-Tienes razón Shin- Dijo Taka.

**Fin del Flashback**

El linebacker sintió que debía de ser sincera con ella, si quería remediar las cosas, el alcohol le había afectado de más.

-Taka y los demás escuchamos la plática que tuviste con Honjou-san-

La entrenadora lo miro asombrada.

-¿Nos espiaron?-

La mirada penetrante de la entrenadora lo amedranto.

-Si… lo siento-

La mujer solo trataba de no sacar toda su furia sobre él

-Ahora sabes porque soy así… así que es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí… espero que lo hayas comprendido-Lo miro fijamente-Es peligroso estar cerca de mi… solo eres un estorbo para mi plan- Camino de regreso a su cuarto.

El linebacker sintió como algo dentro de él se rompió, todo el enojo y las emociones reprimidas durante todo el día se mezclaron e hicieron explosión, utilizo su gran velocidad para acercarse a la mujer que había provocado todo eso en él y la tomo del brazo.

-Deja de sentir lástima por ti, no todo lo puedes controlar… no puedo decir que entiendo todo lo que has pasado… por qué no he vivido lo mismo que tu… me es difícil comprender a la personas, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que ya no puedes más con todo esto, estas a punto de colapsar…-

-He soportado vivir con toda esta carga ¿A i que te importa lo que me pase o me deje de pasar? Se perfectamente a lo que me enfrento y he aceptado los riesgos… deja de interferir, eres solo una molestia-

Shin no pudo más y golpeo la pared detrás de él con el puño.

-Haz lo que quieras… pero algún día te arrepentirás de desperdiciar tu vida de esta forma- La rabia en la voz del linebacker era más que evidente.

-No tienes por qué decirlo, no necesito tu opinión- Dijo Millerna mientras quitaba la mano del linebacker de su brazo-Tu y yo solo somos entrenadora y jugador-

Diciendo lo último ambos se separaron y siguieron sus caminos, toda esperanza de poder estar con la pelinegra desaparecido de la mente de Shin…

…

Un nuevo día se vislumbraba en la mansión, eran las 7 de la mañana y los todos los chicos estaban ya levantados y desayunando… a excepción de Mamori e Ikkiu, la primera porque tenía una horrible resaca y el segundo por cierto accidente que había tenido la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

El receptor caminaba por las calles de la villa mientras buscaba alguna bonita chica para coquetear… pero como siempre… era tan idiota que cuando veía una su perversión hacia correr a toda fémina cerca de él, después de horas de estar caminando sin rumbo fijo, entro a un restaurante, donde una linda camarera lo atendió, la cara de idiota de Ikkiu salió en automático, ordeno lo primero que vio en el menú y espero a que la preciosa chica le trajera su cena.

-Aquí tienes guapo-

Los ojos del receptor se convirtieron en corazones- Gracias-

Media hora más tarde término llamo a la camarera y pidió la cuenta, la joven calculo el total y le entrego una nota, Ikkiu vio el total y paso a caja para pagar, el cobrador le entrego su ticket y salió del local, metros más adelante metió su mano en su chaqueta y encontró un papel que decía:

-Hola chico guapo, salgo en media hora, espérame detrás del restaurant- El chico sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, ni tarde ni perezoso corrió hacia el lugar indicado, solo espero unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vio salir a la bella camarera, la cual se colgó de su brazo y le dijo

-Gracias por esperarme, pensaba que no me esperarías-

-No sería capaz de rechazar la invitación de tan bella mujer- Le dijo haciéndose el galante-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-¿Me acompañarías a ir a ver a unas amigas?

El chico se emociono y no dudo de su respuesta-Por supuesto que sí-

-Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que entraron a un complejo departamental, subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron al cuarto con número 197, pero al momento de estar dentro el receptor vio a varios sujetos sospechosos sentados en la sala del departamento-

-Aquí les traigo a otro idiota-Dijo la camarera

Rápidamente un par de hombres sometieron a Ikkiu.

-¡Suéltenme malditos!-

-Quítenle todo su dinero y objetos de valor-

La pareja de maleantes vaciaron al chico del lunar en la frente.

-¿Creías que una chica tan bella como mi mujer se fijaría en un imbécil como tú?-

El pobre Ikkiu no se la creía, pero todo empeoro cuando se escucharon voces fuera de la habitación.

-¡Maldito Komamura sal!-

Todos los maleantes se vieron los unos a los otros y en menos de un segundo tomaron su bates y cadenas

-¡Oh mierda!- Dijo temeroso el joven.

La puerta fue derribada y se armo la batalla, se escuchaban golpes, gritos y quejidos, en un momento de descuido el receptor salió por la puerta seguido de una de las chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del pasillo una botella salió en dirección a la cara de la joven, y por puro instinto Ikkiu la intercepto. Sin perder más tiempo ambos abandonaron el edificio.

-Gracias por salvarme-le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba.

Ikkiu se sentía en las nubes al sentir como una joven tan bella como ella lo estaba besando, pero… algo raro sintió cuando la chica lo atrajo hacia él, así que decidió tocar la entrepierna de la chica y… ¡o sí! Sorpresa, Sorpresa, no era mujer sino un travesti…

-Pero que mierda…- El chico salió huyendo del lugar.

Jamás volvería a salir a buscar mujeres y menos contarle a alguien que había besado a un hombre.

**Fin del Flashback**

El receptor se sentía pésimo y no quería levantarse de la cama hasta que Agon lo saco a rastras del cuarto.

-Maldito receptor sal de la jodida cama hay que entrenar-

-Pero Agon-san no quiero, me siento mal-

-Dejate de estupideces y vámonos-

El de pelo en puntas no tuvo otra opción más que irse con el rastas.

….

Los chicos estaban a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando vieron entrar a un Mamori con cara de enferma.

-Buenos días chicos-

-Waaaa Mamori-chan te ves fatal- Comento Mizumachi.

-Me siento mal-

-Por cierto ¿Quién trajo esas botellas de refresco con alcohol?- Pregunto Juumonji

-No lo sé… pero si me entero quien fue… tendre una plática privada con él- Dijo la manager de Saikyoudai.

Los presentes pasaron saliva al ver l aterradora aura de Mamori. A excepción del demonio rubio, quien solo sonrio, pero Yamato no quiso desaprovechar el momento y siguió con sus planes de destapar la relación de Hiruma y la manager.

-¿Tan malo fue besar a Hiruma frente a todos?

El color de la cara de Mamori se volvió totalmente blanco. Mientras Hiruma se ahogaba con su café.

-Pe… Pe..-tartamudeo la ojiazul- ¿Pero qué dices Yamato-kun?, yo no hice eso-

De nueva cuenta todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo.

-Mamo-ne… Si besaste a Hiruma-Confeso Riku- Bueno… estabas borracha y dijiste que él era un enorme pastelillo de vainilla-Le dijo mientras trataba de contenerse la risa.

La manager se quedo atónita, no sabía que decir.

-Si quieres yo te quito el mal sabor que te dejo Hiruma- Le dijo Alfred mientras entraba a la cocina y la inclinaba sobre sus brazos.

Hiruma estaba que ardía de celos, ese cabron de Alfred siempre estaba buscando la manera de molestarlo siempre que se veían.

-Alfred-san por favor no juegue conmigo- Se ruborizo la manager, el color de cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de su amado novio y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Suelta a la jodida manager, imbécil-

Los demás jugadores y managers salieron poco a poco, claro menos Yamato y los apostadores quienes querían comprobar sus sospechas de una vez por todas.

-¿A caso te gusta?-

-No seas idiota, solo la necesito y si la vas a seducir la vas a distraer y no me servirá de nada-

-Así que solo es eso, bueno- Acerco su rostro a la de la ojiazul.

-Un momento playboy no juegues con Mamori- Le dijo mientras tomaba a la manager de los brazos del rubio.

-Awww estas celosa, ¡Me amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- Le dijo mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Ni muerta-

Los apostadores solo les salió una gotita de sudor.

-Está bien… me conformo con Mamori-chan-

Hiruma se metió en medio del otro rubio y la ojiazul –Deja de molestar a la jodida manager de una jodida vez-

-Hiruma-kun, se me defender sola-

-Que bien lo haces-

-Deja de ser tan sarcástico-

-Ts…vamos a entrenar-

-Mamori-chan dame tu número de celular-

El quaterback encaro a Alfred, ya lo tenía harto.

-Lárgate, ¿No tenias algo que hacer en Tokyo?

-Oh si…- Tomo la mano de Mamori y la beso, la joven se volvió a enrojecer- Nos veremos después mi bella dama-

-Ahh… esto… Cuídese Alfred-san-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hiruma estaba más que molesto, salió del lugar echando lumbre, pobres de los jugadores ellos pagarían los platos rotos.

Los apostadores esperaron que Hiruma estuviera lo bastante alejado para salir tras él.

-Mierda… Hiruma si está interesado en Mamori-san- Dijo Juumonji.

-Se los dije- Respondió Yamato.

-Ahora solo basta confirmar si están saliendo-

-Yo no creo que alguien como la manager este con ese demonio- Afirmo Akaba.

Yamato solo sonrió, tenía que encontrar la forma de probar que esos dos salían, aun si tuviera que enfrentar a la entrenadora…esa mujer esa aterradora… pero ahora que conocía su pasado… sentía un poco de lastima por ella.

….

Eran más de las tres de la tarde, la segunda mitad del entrenamiento estaba en pleno proceso, durante todo el día los chicos habían entrenado mucho mejor, su rendimiento había aumentado, sin duda el descanso había hecho efecto, durante el descanso del almuerzo, Millerna y Hiruma idearon un nuevo ataque, basado en la más poderosa ofensiva de los Oujo, esa sería la doble balística, que en vez de usar solo a Shin, usarían como agregado a Yamato como su ayudante y a Taka como segunda opción después de Sakuraba en cuanto a recepción.

-Chicos júntense todos por favor-Ordeno la entrenadora-Youichi y yo hemos ideado una nueva técnica basada en la balística…-Millerna les explico el modo de juego paso a paso, los jugadores estaban bastante conformes con lo decidido-No se hable más y pónganse a practicar la jugada-

Al principio fue un desastre el acomodar a los chicos, porque Agon y Kakei chocaban constante mente al defender la media cancha, no fue hasta que la entrenadora entro al campo para indicarles cómo hacerlo para que al fin la jugada fuera completa. Sena y Riku fueron excelente piezas para poder detener a Shin y a Yamato en la línea de gol cuando Agon y Kakei no podían frenarlos después de pasar a los líneas, haciendo que la doble balística resultara en todo un éxito.

-Bien chicos, pueden descansar un momento-

Hiruma estaba irritado, muy irritado, el haber discutido tan temprano con el imbécil de Alfred lo ponía de muy mal humor, y más se encendía su enojo cuando recordaba la cara sonrojada de su jodida novia, Mamori se acerco a él para entregarle una botella de agua junto con una toalla.

-Ten Hiruma-kun-

El rubio tomo las dos cosas de mala gana

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-Estoy bien jodida manager, ve a atender a los idiotas-

-¿Por qué estas enojado?- Hablo en voz baja.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? Ese idiota de Alfred se toma muchas libertades contigo y además te sonrojas cuando te habla-

-Eso no es cierto… solo que ustedes dos se parecen… cabello rubio y ojos verdes…-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy igual a él?-

-Eso no es lo que dije, solo se parecen físicamente-

-No me compares con ese imbécil, ¿Eres tonta o qué?-

-No me digas así Youichi-

-Ts… pues deja de actuar así…-

-No me ordenes cómo comportarme tú…-

-Primero fue el idiota de Yamato ahora el jodido playboy… me jodes Mamori-

-¿Así que solo yo puedo sentir celos y tu no?

Hiruma solo se quedo callado, y se marcho del lugar.

-Youichi no me dejes hablando sola…- La ojiazul estaba furiosa…. Aunque amara al rubio… no soportaba que la tratara así cuando sus celos afloraban.

Por otra parte ni Shin ni la entrenadora se habían dirigido la palabra ni siquiera en el entrenamiento, era evidente que ambos estaban molestos el uno con el otro, pero el linebacker estaba muy dolido por la pésima actitud de Millerna, la noche anterior había elegido la mejor opción para él: dejar por la paz esa obsesión que tenía por ella, simplemente ella jamás sentiría lo mismo que el por ella.

….

La noche callo y los jóvenes se disponían a descansar, la entrenadora estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Pase está abierto-

-Millerna-san… ¿Podria pedirle un consejo?-Pregunto la porrista.

-Dime-

-Bueno… yo…-la patinadora estaba algo nerviosa-Quería preguntarle si me podría recetar algún método anticonceptivo- La cara de la pequeña jovencita parecía arbolito de navidad.

La entrenadora rio brevemente- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a pedírmelo-

Suzuna se sonrojo aun más- Acaso… usted ya sabe… bueno… que yo y Sena…-

-Soy doctora y se leer bien la fisionomía humana, por supuesto que lo se-Millerna abrió un cajón y saco una frasco con pastillas- Tomate una cada veinticuatro horas, son muy efectivas, las desarrollo un buen amigo, no te preocupes, pero no debes de olvidar tomarlas-

-Gracias Millerna-san-

-Por nada, solo no "juegues" mucho con eyeshield…- Sonrió sancarronamente.

-¡Millerna-san!-

-Son jóvenes, deben de disfrutar su vida, ambos se aman, pero deben cuidarse- Tomo un bloque de recetas y anoto algo-Cuando se te terminen las pastillas ve a una farmacia y da esta receta, ahí te darán más-

-Muchas gracias- La porrista salió del cuarto, mientras entraba Hiruma.

-Que carita traes-

-Deja de joder-

-¡Huuuuy! Sabes que Alfred solo le gusta hacerte molestar, así que ¿Por qué le haces casa?-

-Me molesta que mí jodida novia me compare con él-

La entrenadora se empezó a reír sin parar –Solo físicamente, él es un jodido cabron playboy, pero no es tan inteligente como tú-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces déjate de estupideces y ve a pedirle disculpas a Mamori-

-Ni loco, ella no debió compararme con él-

-Eres un imbécil, no te hablara por días si no lo haces-

-Puedo vivir con eso, ya se le pasara-

Millerna solo movió la cabeza –Te vas a arrepentir, a todo esto… ¿A qué vienes?-

-Dame un analgésico, me duele el brazo-

La pelinegra tomo un frasco de la repisa de su cuarto y se la aventó al demonio-Ten, te ayudara a desinflamar el hombro, lárgate de mi cuarto, quiero dormir-

….

**En el cuarto que compartían Yamato y Taka junto con Misumachi, Kakei y Akaba.**

-Taka… ¿Piensas hablar con ella?-

-No lo sé Yamato… me es difícil hablar con Milliana… digo Millerna…-Se toco la frente-Como se llame… todo este tiempo pensé estaba muerta…- No sé qué decirle… estoy muy confundido-

Yamato suspiro- Pero eran amigos ¿O no?-

-Eso es lo que creo, pero ya no se parece a la persona que conocí en el pasado…. Puede que fuéramos solo unos niños… pero… ella no es quien era…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?... Aun nos quedan dos semanas más con ella…-

-Encontrare la forma y el lugar para que podamos hablar tranquilamente, eso es lo mejor-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-No… ni siquiera sé si reclamarle o no… es algo tan estúpido…-

-Piénsalo bien-

-Eso hare-

…..

Los siguientes dos días de entrenamiento siguieron su curso, Mamori aun estaba enojada con Hiruma por que el rubio ni siquiera había hablado con ella, ambos eran tan obstinados, pero el que se llevaba la peor parte era Hiruma, odiaba estar tanto tiempo sin poder tocar al a ojiazul, pero no se pondría en ridículo aceptando sus maniacos celos por ella, o no… él era Hiruma Youichi, elegir entre parecer idiota y pedir perdón o conservar su dignidad como hombre… no podía perder ante ella… no… definitivamente no lo haría.

Era el séptimo día de entrenamiento y los chicos habían mejorado mucho más, Sena había obtenido mucha mayor resistencia, ya podía aguantar tres cuartos de partido usando continuamente el débil bat ghost hurracain y la cuarta dimensión, Riku pudo mejorar bastante el rodeo drive e incluso usar una versión parecida al débil bat ghost, tanta era la mejoría de Yamato solo podía ser detenido por Agon y Shin, todos los receptores habían mejorado su precisión pero sobre todo, los que habían mejorado más que los demás eran los líneas, no cedían ni un centímetro si ponían, así que cuando habían practicas de ataque los defensas debían controlar un poco su fuerza, y si algo era sorprendente era el hecho que Hiruma, Kid y Marco habían aumentado su velocidad, resistencia y musculatura. Algo gracioso era que todos estaban un poco bronceados… hasta Hiruma había perdido un poco ese tono caucásico que lo caracterizaba.

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy, vayan a las regaderas en una hora los quiero todos listos, partiremos a las dos de la tarde hacia nuestro nuevo destino ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido- Contestaron todos.

-Milly-chan ¿Vamos a ir a ese lugar? Me lo prometiste…-

La entrenadora vio de reojo a su amiga e hizo un mohín con la boca –Si… te lo prometí… ese lugar está de paso hacia el aeropuerto… el vuelo está programado a las 9 de la noche así que tendremos tiempo de sobra-

…..

Había pasado una hora de viaje cuando el autobús paro repentinamente.

-Chicos, ya que han entrenado bien y los resultados van más allá de lo esperado, les daré la tarde libre en estas termas, relájense un poco, y disfrútenlo.

Los chicos festejaron la "amabilidad" de la entrenadora.

Hiruma empezó a reír como poseso.

-Deja de reírte idiota-

-Nunca pensé que nos traerías a un lugar como este-

-Púdrete-

-¿Qué demonios tienes planeado?-

-Nada… solo tengo unos asuntos que arreglar… así que bajen… regreso a las seis de la tarde a esa hora nos iremos, a las ocho tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto-

-¿Aeropuerto?- Se preguntaron los chicos.

-Más tarde le digo los detalles-

-¿Millerna-san no entraras?- Pregunto Wakana

-No…-Contesto fríamente

Y de nueva cuenta el demonio rubio rio hasta el borde de las lágrimas. Millerna lo vio y le aventó una botella de agua que tenía en las manos.

-Cállate Imbécil, bajen todos ya, antes de que me arrepienta-

-Euphi estas a cargo-

-Hiii Milly-chan-

….

Después de caminar durante media hora, la entrenadora llego a una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, saludo a la puerta y un joven abrió y la llevo hacia la sala de esa casa. Espero unos cinco minutos hasta que vio salir a una persona

-Milliana-chan- Llamo una anciana de cabello castaño canoso y ojos negros profundos.

-Ahora soy Millerna… Hitomi-san-

-Han pasado algunos años… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Tan directa como siempre, vengo por ese sobre que le deje encargado hace quince años-

La anciana salió de la sala y regreso inmediatamente trayendo consigo una caja y se la dio a la pelinegra.

-Aquí tienes… es mejor que la lleves junto con la caja… es peligroso llevar esa cosa a la intemperie-

-Comprendo- Las manos de la entrenadora temblaban

….

Una hora más tarde

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Qué bien se siente!-Gritaba Mizumachi.

-¡Buajajajaja esto es excelente!-

-Cierto Ootawara… Siento que mis músculos se relajan rápidamente-Dijo Gaou.

El onsen (termas) se dividia en seis lugares, tres para mujeres y los otros 3 para hombres, en una de las termas se encontraban todos los líneas, en la segunda estaban Shin, Sakuraba, Hiruma, Yamato, Sena, Kakei y Akaba, los restantes se encontraban en la sala de masajes. Las chicas estaban en una sola terma, hablaban sobre lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas, pero la que no podía parar de hablar sobre cómo había avanzado su relación con Sena era Suzuna.

-Sena es tan lindo, se preocupa mucho por mí, aun cuando esta tan cansado por el entrenamiento-

-Sera un buen esposo- Contesto Wakana.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No digas eso Wakana-chan-Contesto mientras tomaba su cara entre sus dos manos y la movía de lado a lado, totalmente sonrojada.

**Del otro lado**

-Jodida patines, es demasiado escandalosa-

Sena solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tan amargado como siempre Hiruma-

-Cierra la boca jodido emperador-

-Eso lo dices por que jamás te has enamorado ¿O me equivoco?-

-Deja de decir estupideces-

-O… ¿Eres gay?-

-No me jodas jodido ex-eyeshield, ¿Tienes mierda por cerebro o qué?-

-Lo digo porque muchas chicas se te han declarado y siempre las rechazas… o… ¿Es que te gusta Mamori-chan?-Lo ultimo lo dijo en alto para que las chicas lo escucharan.

-¿Esa loca mamá gallina? Ni loco, es una molestia-

Tanto los hombres que estaban junto con ellos en la terma como las chicas del otro lado se quedaron mudos. Mamori se sentía rabiar, Hiruma no le había hablado desde el día en que se habían peleado, y ahora esto…. La estaba enojando aun más… haría sufrir mucho más a Hiruma… no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

-¿Entonces por qué la sobreproteges tanto?

-Porque me es útil-

-Lo que tú digas…-

-¡Maldito y jodido YOUUCHI!, ¡eres hombre muerto!- Entro gritando la entrenadora.

Los chicos se asuntaron al ver a Millerna, estaban semidesnudos, solo una toalla les cubría la parte inferior, bueno aunque estuvieran dentro de la terma, Sena pego un gritito de quinceañera virgen.

-ERES UN IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVISTE A CAMBIAR LA COMBINACIÓN DE LA CAJA-

El quaterback empezó a contar en reversa del 30 desde que entro la entrenadora.

-Kekekeke no pensé que lo descubrirías tan rápido… 10..9..8-

-VETE AL DIABLO… NO PUEDO SACAR MI CHEQUERA Y…- La pelinegra se empezó a marear…

-Cero… Kekekeke-

La entrenadora sintió que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento así que salió rápido del lugar… -Te matare Youichi-

-Kekekekekeke- Hiruma reía morir- El único punto débil de esa jodida mujer son las temperaturas altas-

-Por eso te reías como loco cuando ella dijo que entrarías aquí, pero por qué demonios nos lo dices…- Lo cuestiono Yamato

-Porque la última semana de entrenamiento será en el estadio de Tokyo y según los reportes del clima será una semana infernalmente calurosa… esa jodida mujer no lo sabe… aun… la última prueba será enfrentarse a un equipo elegido por ella misma para que los derrotemos, y si por lo menos no empatamos con ellos en el último día de entrenamiento, no nos dejara participar en el torneo-

-¿Entonces esa es una ventaja que tenemos contra ella? Pero ¿Quiénes serán los demás elegidos?-Pregunto Shin

-Las únicas que se que participara además de ella será Euphemia y la loca de Natsume-

-¿Esa otra mujer es tan fuerte como ellas dos?-

-Si… Pero el autentico problema es que ella no se sabe controlar muy bien, se parece un poco a Agon… solo que en versión mujer-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los jugadores, pensado el infierno que les esperaba.

….

Faltaban unos veinte minutos antes de las seis de la tarde pero aun así casi todos los jugadores y managers estaban dentro del autobús, solo faltaban Hiruma, la entrenadora, Shin y Sakuraba quienes aun estaban dentro del recinto.

-Vamos apúrate Shin… se nos hará tarde… y la entrenadora se va a enojar-

-Adelántate, voy detrás de ti-

Sin decir más el receptor salió del lugar- No te tardes más- Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del vestidor, el rubio doblo la esquina y se encontró con Hiruma

-¿Aun aquí?... vámonos antes que la jodida entrenadora diga algo-

El Idol solo asintió

Tres minutos después el linebacker salió del vestidor, al abrir la puerta se encontró de perfil con Millerna quien iba pasando por el lugar.

-Apúrate Seijuro… no me gusta llegar tar…-

Por enésima vez en ese tiempo, Shin acorralo a la entrenadora contra la pared y la beso ferozmente, Millerna sintió que su cerebro se desconecto por un par de segundos, y por instinto continuo el beso hasta que su cerebro de reinicio nuevamente, el estar expuesta aunque sean un poco al extremo calor de las termas la había afectado más de lo normal, uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba y lo alejo de ella.

-Tenemos que regresar al autobús- Dijo sin rodeos

Shin estaba un poco confundido, ni siquiera lo había reñido ni insultado.

-¿Por qué demonios no le hice ni le dije nada más?-Se pregunto internamente la entrenadora mientras se tocaba los labios.

….

Transcurrieron unas tres horas tas lo sucedido, ya todos se encontraban volando hacia su nuevo destino, mientras Juumonji estaba con su recurrente pánico a volar y los demás dormían plácidamente… a excepción de dos personas… el linebacker y la entrenadora quienes se preguntaban que demonios había pasado horas atrás.

….

Eran la una de la mañana cuando el avión aterrizo en Hokkaido, el frio calaba a los chicos ya que era octubre y la temporada otoñal estaba en su apogeo…

-Nuestro próximo entrenamiento será aquí… esta semana nos dedicaremos a desarrollar todas sus habilidades personales y a emplearlas en todas y cada una de las formaciones que se realizaran en los partidos, suban a ese autobús, llegaremos a un complejo habitacional, cada cuarto esta numerado, ya saben cómo acomodarse, el entrenamiento empieza mañana a las 10 de la mañana… podrán levantarse hasta las ocho…Eso es todo-

Sin preguntar nada todos subieron al autobús, pero… hubo un extraño suceso… dos pares de ojos se conectaron por espacio de dos segundos…

-Enserio… estoy muy mal- Se regaño Millerna.

-Así que aun tengo oportunidad- Se convenció Shin.

-Vamos jodida manager, dame espacio-

-Busca otro asiento Hiruma-kun-

… algunas personas estaban sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos y elecciones…

…

Hasta aquí la entrega de hoy…

El próximo capítulo lo subiere el domingo por la noche


	11. Estrategias y planes

Disculpen….

Ayer estuve muy ocupada… quede atrapada en el trafico y por su fuera poco mi laptop me fallo y apenas la pude reparar….

Aquí les traigo la entrega número 11

En fin…

Gracias como siempre a shizufranch xDD yo no lo dije fue Hiruma (o sí) xD

Shinobi: xDDD disculpa por hacerte escupir tu bebida con el grito de Sena xDDD

CAPITULO 11.- ESTRATEGIAS Y PLANES

El sol se alzaba sobre el cielo, el viento frio recorría en el campo y las personas recorrían las calles.

-Maldita mujer, aquí hace demasiado frio-

-Deja de joder Youichi-

-Ve a alistarte en una hora comenzara el entrenamiento-

-No tienes que decirlo-El quaterback camino hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo tras solo dar unos cuantos pasos- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estas tensa-

-Solo tengo frio-

-¿Lo dice la reina del hielo?-Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Jum… ¿Ya hablaste con Mamori?-

Al rubio solo le salto la vena de la frente –Ts… No te metas- Recordó lo que paso esa noche después de llegar a Okinawa

**Flashback**

Después de que Hiruma se sentó a lado de Euphemia, por que Mamori le había "prohibido" sentarse con ella, por lo que paso la media hora que tardo el transcurso del viaje hacia la unidad habitacional de muy mal humor, y lo peor fue el tener que soportar las historias de Euphi acerca de sus últimas vacaciones con la entrenadora, la paciencia del rubio llego rápidamente a cero. Cuando bajaron del autobús, espero a que todos se marcharan para poder hablar con la manager… esa mujer siempre se iba al último para ver que nadie olvidara nada.

-Mamori… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

La ojiazul se le quedo mirando-Nada HIRUMA-KUN- Le contesto secamente.

Un ligero tick nervioso apareció en el ojo del rubio.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con lo mismo?

-Hasta que dejes de ser tan idiota- Le dijo de forma directa, tomo su maleta y se fue sin decir nada más.

El rubio se sentía reventar.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Envidio que solo tengas ese tipo de preocupaciones Idiota-Se dijo para sí misma la entrenadora.

….

-Waaa hace mucho frio- Se quejo Mizumachi -Abrázame Kakei-chan-Bromeo el lineman

-¿Ya empezaron con sus jueguitos? ¡Pónganse a correr Jodidos Idiotas!- Ordeno Hiruma, que aun se encontraba molesto.

-¿Por qué Hiruma-san estará tan molesto?-

-No lo se Monta… pero hace frio…-

Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando los chicos escucharon el llamado de la entrenadora

-Dejen de correr y reúnanse inmediatamente-

Rápidamente los jóvenes acataron las órdenes de la pelinegra

-Esta semana será especialmente para desarrollar al máximo sus técnicas individuales y aplicarlas a las diferentes tácticas, también desarrollaremos nuevas estrategias de juego y mejoraremos el Devil Trident y la doble balística, los calentamientos serán los mismos, pero el entrenamiento se dividirá en dos partes, en la mañana se dedicaran exclusivamente a practicar sus técnicas ya sea en equipo o individualmente, por la tarde se dividirán en dos equipos y se enfrentaran mutuamente, y en la noche veremos los videos para evaluar los resultados, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Entendido!-

-¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Millerna-san ¿Es cierto que la última semana nos enfrentaremos a un equipo formado por personas externas?- Pregunto Kid.

-Cierto Kid… y…-Hizo una pausa dramática-Si por lo menos no empatan el último partido de esa semana… no los dejare participar en el torneo- Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

Los chicos tragaron seco.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes serán con los que nos enfrentaremos?- Cuestiono un nervioso Sakuraba.

-Además de mi y Euphemia… a otras personas muy fuertes, los detalles se los diré el ultimo día de entrenamiento de esta semana- Camino hacia Hiruma- Eso es todo… comiencen el entrenamiento-

Sin perder tiempo los chicos empezaron a entrenar y aunque hiciera frio… era mejor moverse para entrar en calor. Los managers estaban abrigados con gruesas chamarras y guantes para poder sostener las cámaras de mejor forma y no cometer errores, habían aprendido a hacer mucho mejor su trabajo gracias a la entrenadora, pero aun así, el frio era demasiado fuerte y dificultaba sus actividades.

-Millerna-san ¿Por qué eligió este lugar para entrenar?- Pregunto Mamori con la nariz roja por el clima.

-Como te lo había dicho anteriormente, los lugares donde serán los partidos serán en diferentes estadios y por lo que se, serán en distintos lugares de USA con climas muy diferentes entre sí, por lo que solo estoy haciendo que los chicos se acostumbren a los climas extremos-

-Está preparada para todo Millerna-san-

-Por supuesto ese es mi trabajo-

A lo lejos Hiruma observaba como la manager platicaba con su amiga y a su vez Shin observaba a la entrenadora.

-Qué bien se ve la jodida manager… demonios me debo concentrar- Se regañaba el demonio.

-¿Qué hare para estar más cerca de la entrenadora?-Se preguntaba el linebacker.

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar al momento de juego entre los chicos.

-Set hut hut- Grito Kid, debia romper la defensa de Marco, los chicos estaban hacienda demasiado bien su trabajo, y si algo había aprendido en esas dos semanas era el ya no depender tanto de Tetsuma y Riku, y por consiguiente había desarrollado un sistema de juego aun más rápido e inteligente, sin duda seria un peligro para Hiruma y los demás en el siguiente Rice Bowl; ahora que tenía más elementos utilizaba a Taka en cuanto a la altura y su suave aterrizaje para hacer intercepciones suicidas.

-Bloqueen a Taka-Ordeno la entrenadora-Taki, mueve el trasero y ve más rápido-

Todos los jugadores hacían su mejor esfuerzo y eso se reflejaba en los partidos de entrenamiento, en ese primer día en enfrentamientos los chicos estaban tratando de adecuarse a las exigencias de los tres quaterbacks, ya que cada uno era totalmente diferente en cuanto a técnicas; La entrenadora había ordenado que cada cuarto de partido que pasara debían intercambiarse aleatoriamente los equipos, para que todos pudieran jugar y a su vez poder demostrar sus habilidades.

-Yahaa, malditos idiotas debemos ganar este cuarto, Sakuraba… hare tres simulaciones de lanzamientos, el cuarto será el definitivo, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez, Shin, deberás proteger al jodido Yamato, Riku tu deberás de detener a al jodido eyeshield, los demás ya saben qué hacer. ¿Entendido?-

Los chicos solo asintieron.

El partido dio inicio, Sena y Riku se enfrentaban mutuamente sin haber un ganador definitivo, Shin protegía las carreras pero Agon y Akaba siempre lo detenían pero aun así lograban avanzar algunas yardas, pero después de no haber logrado un firts down tuvieron que cambiar de lugares, fue el turno de Marco de atacar, pero no conto con que Kakei pudiera hacerle un blitz, con ayuda de Shin y Yamato, de nueva cuenta fue el turno de Hiruma, y con solo tres minutos en el reloj decidió utilizar la doble balística utilizando a Yamato y Shin.

-Set hut hut-Grito Hiruma

Los dos protagonistas del juego avanzaron rápidamente mientras Agon y Sena hacían los imposible por detenerlo, Shin y Yamato flanquearon los dos lados del campo, y cuando sus oponentes estaban a punto de bloquear su juego, el rubio demonio mando un pase súper largo y alto hacia Sakuraba, fue tan inesperado y a la vez tan rápido que ni siquiera Taka pudo preveerlo.

-Touchdown- Grito Euphemia.

-Jodido idiota, la hiciste- Lo "felicitaba" Millerna.

-Kekekekeke te dije que podía hacerlo-

-Pero ese pase solo podrás hacerlo tú con ayuda de Taka… no hay nadie más que pueda realizarlo-

-Eso es más que obvio-

-Jueguen otro cuarto y podrán ir a descansar, ha sido un largo día-

La última jugada la termino ganando Kid con ayuda de Sena en una carrera de veinte yardas en contra de las estrategias de Marco junto con Akaba.

-Fin del juego… bien hecho chicos… ahora ya saben cómo serán los restantes seis días… vayan a los vestidores, hay agua caliente, abríguense bien y descansen, mañana desarrollaremos las nuevas estrategias que Hiruma y yo creamos-Se dirigió a Yukimitsu-Ve tu también-

Todos los chicos entendieron las órdenes de la entrenadora y sin dudar un segundo se fueron a asear, hacia mucho frio y el baño les caería de maravilla.

-Chicas ustedes también vayan… haremos el trabajo de edición más tarde-

-Gracias Millerna-san-

-Milly-chan… ¿No vienes?...-

-En un rato voy Euphi… tengo algo que hacer-

Aproximadamente treinta minutos después, se veía salir uno por uno a los jugadores mientras que la entrenadora habiendo terminado de dar una rápida hojeada a los resultados del entrenamiento, se dirigía a las regaderas de mujeres, los jugadores solo la saludaban con algún gesto y esta asentía con la mano en el aire, al llegar al lugar, escucho un par de voces.

-Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito Mamori-

Hiruma había llegado al límite de su capacidad de resistencia, la manager era su mayor debilidad y a su vez su mayor fortaleza.

-Eres demasiado idiota, yo jamás le haría caso a otro hombre, y bien lo sabes-

-Ts… ¡Lo sé! Con un demonio, pero lo que me jode es que cualquier imbécil te quiere tener en su cama y ese imbécil de Alfred es un maldito playboy… no quiero que te haga daño- Desvió su mirada-

La ojiazul comprendió por fin las acciones tan infantiles del rubio y sonrió delicadamente.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Se acerco a ella

-Qué por fin lo aceptas-

-Eres la única que puede hacer que me vea como un verdadero idiota-

-Porque lo eres-

Rompieron el espacio que los separaba y se besaron lentamente.

-Hagan eso en otra parte, quiero bañarme- Los sorprendió la entrenadora.

-Ts… tenías que interrumpirnos… jodida mujer…-

-Si.. si… si, en una hora nos vemos en para revisar los videos del entrenamiento…-

Más tarde los managers y jugadores se reunieron, analizaron paso a paso todos los videos y llegaron a diferentes conclusiones.

-Debo mantener mi lado derecho más protegido- Reconoció Sakuraba.

-Así es Haruto, las dos veces que te taclearon fuer por qué no cuidabas tu punto ciego-

-Juumonji y Choubo ustedes son los que más tienen estabilidad y piensan más rápidamente para bloquear jugadas, sigan así… Kurita debes mantener un ojo pendiente en las acciones de ellos dos- Hizo una pausa- Seiyuro, Yamato, Kakei y Sena, los felicito han mejorado bastante y más que nada ahora pueden reaccionar más rápidamente al peligro de tacleadas, por otra parte... Agon, Taki, Akaba, buen trabajo acorralando, el estilo sigiloso que les he enseñado lo están adaptando muy bien a cada uno de su estilo…-Se sentó en una silla- Eso es todo por hoy se pueden retirar, descansen-

-Entendido-

El frio calaba en los huesos de todos, el clima era de solo 5°C y aun siendo de noche el estar en una caliente cama, era lo único que los reconfortaba, pero había quienes no podían dormir, entre ellos Sakuraba que después de haber "hablado" con Wakana a medio día lo tenía un poco impaciente.

**Flashback**

Los jugadores habían terminado de comer, por lo que algunos descansaban y otros solo platicaban entre ellos en lo que recuperaban fuerzas, Wakana había levantado las últimas bandejas de comida y mientras se disponía llevarlas a la cocina el idol le ayudo.

-Nee Haruto-kun…-Lo miro seriamente- Has mejorado mucho últimamente… y te ves más guapo…- Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Las chicas se volverán locas cuando te vean- Comento en tono bastante sugerente.

Sakuraba se quedo pasmado, ¿A caso la manager se le estaba insinuando descaradamente?... bueno… eran novios desde hace algunos meses… y bien… hasta el momento ambos se habían contenido bastante… no es que no quisieran sino que los interrumpían o algo impedía el momento.

-Gracias… me he esforzado mucho… pero… No me interesa otra mujer más que tu…-

-Eso lo dices por qué no has conocido a alguien mejor que yo- Lo dijo en tono de burla- ¿O solo estas experimentando conmigo?-

El rubio sonrió –Que imaginación tan voluble tienes- Le acaricio la cabeza- No pienses en esas cosas-

-Tal vez si quiero que experimentes conmigo- Le sonrió e vuelta y se fue.

**Fin del Flashback**

Tenía que encontrar la forma de estar un buen rato a solas con Wakana… ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre los jugadores que tenían las hormonas revolucionadas?

….…

En la cama de alado del rubio el mejor linebacker de Japón tenía su cabeza llena de pensamientos hacia una persona en especial… la entrenadora… la noche anterior no había podido evitar besarla y lo peor o bueno de todo era que ella solo lo alejo, no lo insulto ni siquiera lo golpeo, ¿A caso la había tomado desprevenida o no quiso hacer de ese asunto algo más grave… o simplemente no supo qué hacer?... Todo eso lo tenía pensativo… quería encontrar la mejor forma de acercarse más a esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño. ¿Pero qué haría? Todo lo que había intentado hasta el momento había resultado un tanto desastroso… lo único a lo que había podido llegar, era que solo la debía de enfrentar directamente, esa era su única oportunidad, siempre enfrentaba sus batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo y esa no sería la excepción. El era un jugador defensivo mientras que ella era ofensiva… pero esta vez los papeles se invertirían… el lograría derribar las barrera que ella misma se había impuesto.

…..

El segundo día de entrenamiento era mucho mejor, la temperatura había aumentado, ahora se encontraban a 11°C, todo eso era muy bueno… pero algo que lo hacía aun mejor era que el capitán estaba de mejor humor, el día anterior por cualquier simple error o descuido los insultaba o amenazaba, ese demonio era demasiado voluble.

-Millerna-san tengo una nueva estrategia- Kid se dirigió a la entrenadora.

-Explícate-

-Ayer pude darme cuenta que Agon y yo trabajamos muy bien juntos, por lo que podríamos utilizar el Dragon Fly, pero podríamos añadir a Akaba para que sea un señuelo o que actue como escudo, es algo ambicioso, pero podría funcionar-

-Un Dragon Fly… Dragon Driver… me gusta… hay que intentarlo-

La jugada fue practicada por más de dos horas por los jugadores, y como siempre, Agon había sido bastante renuente a jugar una nueva táctica en la que no tuviera todo el control, pero gracias a la "amable petición" de la entrenadora al final pudieron completar el Dragon Driver. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde mientras terminaban la última jugada.

-Gaou detén a Yamato- Gritaba Hiruma.

El lineman tacleo al emperador, ya que este estuvo a punto de interceptar a Agon para que no pudiera hacer un Touchdown.

-Bien chicos… es todo por hoy… ¿Yamato estas bien?-

-Si entrenadora solo es un pequeño golpe-

Millerna solo lo observo –Pueden retirarse, Yamato… al terminar de asearte ven a mi consultorio-

El runninback solo asintió.

Por otro lado Shin miraba la escena con recelo.

…..

-Youichi-kun… Te vez preocupado ¿Qué pasa?...-

- La madre de la jodida entrenadora está patrocinando al equipo estadounidense- le confesó a Mamori- El problema es que esa mujer tiene mucha influencia en el mundo del deporte profesional y… en la mañana le hablaron a Millerna y le dijeron que es muy probable que manipule el sorteo de los partidos… lo que ese zorra quiere es que nuestro equipo quede eliminado en el primer partido…- El rostro de Hiruma demostraba una ira incontrolable.

Mamori no podía creer lo que su novio le contaba – Pero… ¿Qué clase de familia tiene Millerna-san?-

-Su familia es muy poderosa… pero su madre es en exceso peligrosa… siempre obtiene lo que quiere… pero ella no sabe que Millerna nos está entrenando… no… ella solo quiere verme fuera del torneo… aun guarda rencor contra mí y mi jodido padre-

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si ella se llega a enterar que estas junto con Millerna-san?-

-No lo sé… solo pido que no lo sepa… ella sabe que la jodida entrenadora esta en un laboratorio en Alemania desarrollando un nuevo sellador de fracturas…-

-Youichi-kun…-

-No te preocupes… no dejare que esa maldita se meta en nuestro camino-

….

-Deja de quejarte Yamato… ¿Qué no eres hombre?-

-Pero duele-

La entrenadora estaba atendiendo el golpe del emperador, era un golpe no tan grande pero si no lo atendía adecuadamente no podría jugar normalmente al día siguiente.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Duele!-

-Ya es todo, levántate y vístete…-

Yamato vio la oportunidad para destapar el por qué la entrenadora no quería que los demás supieran la relación entre Hiruma y Mamori.

-Entrenadora… ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Dime…- El sexto sentido de Millerna se activo.

Yamato tomo aire, tal vez la entrenadora lo asesinaría en ese momento, pero él jamás se frenaba ante el peligro.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa que Hiruma y Mamori-san estan saliendo?-

Millerna solo lo observo

-¿Por qué? No es que no quiera… simplemente que aun no es el momento… hay ciertas cosas que no sabes… pero te pido que no le digas a nadie… me traería muchos problemas…-

El runningback no entendía la situación -¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque interferiría de cierta forma con el resultado del torneo… solo eso te puedo decir… así que no preguntes más…-

-Tengo que llegar al fondo de este asunto- Se dijo para sí mismo Yamato.

-Puedes irte… ve a descansar-

El joven se puso la camisa y se retiro.

-Que persistente es este tipo- Dijo en voz alta.

Se quito el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, sintió la presencia de alguien, giro y se encontró con el hombre más molesto que conocía… Shin Seijuro…

-Demonios- Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir los penetrantes ojos del linebacker recorrer su cuerpo, muchos hombres la habían visto de esa forma pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan… nerviosa… ¿Qué demonios tenía ese hombre para hacerla sentir así?-

-Entrenadora no debería hablar así-

-Deja de jugar conmigo-

-No lo hago… solo hago lo que quiero-

Se acerco a ella -Como esto- La beso… pero por increíble que pareciera… Millerna estaba correspondiendo al beso, ambos respiraban pesadamente, las manos del jugador acariciaba las caderas de la entrenadora y ella solo tenía sus manos en el pecho de este… pero en un momento Shin se separo de ella dejándola atónita.

-Nos vemos mañana- Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

La entrenadora se quedo fría durante unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar… -Maldito Seijuro…- Solo atino a decir.

El linebacker entro al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros, en ese momento Sakuraba estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio a su amigo entrar… pero algo lo dejo sorprendido… Shin Seijuro… el súper linebacker sonreía… Teniendo una vaga idea de que había pasado, le hablo a su compañero.

-Shin…-

El mencionado lo vio y se acostó. Sakuraba solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación… -Vas a tener muchos problemas-

-Voy a hacer que ella se enamore de mi- Se dijo para si mismo.

Shin siempre había enfrentado los retos de igual forma… no importa cuán fuertes fueran sus oponentes siempre atacaba de frente y esa no sería la excepción.

….

La entrenadora había pasado todo el día de un humor bastante raro… en la mañana parecía un tanto nerviosa… durante el almuerzo parecía muy pensativa pero durante el entrenamiento de la tarde su humor se torno totalmente molesto… regañaba a todo el mundo incluso entro al campo para acomodar a los jugadores, pero… como los chicos temian que los castigara pudieron completar las peticiones de técnicas de Millerna en tiempo record.

-Pareces menopáusica jodido entrenadora-

-jodete Youichi-

-Millerna-san Hiruma-kun cálmense- Pidio Mamori.

-Tenga una botella de agua Millerna-san-

-Gracias Suzuna…-

Juro y Wakana repartían bebidas a los demás jugadores. Los chicos miraron al cielo que se tornaba cada vez más negro… las nubes amenazaban con empezar una gran tormenta. En menos de veinte minutos empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua.

-Todos a dentro es todo por hoy…- La entrenadora vio su reloj eran las cuatro y treinta y cuatro de la tarde-Yukimitsu nos vemos en hora y media, dile eso a las demás managers-

….

La entrenadora se sentía bastante irritada y tensa… su consultorio era el único lugar donde podía relajarse en ese momento… trato de dormir un rato cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

-Millerna-san, disculpe las molestias-

-Pasa Momori, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

La ojiazul junto todo el valor que necesitaba y hablo

-Tengo miedo-

Millerna la observo… sabia de que hablaba la manager.

-Perdona por meterte en todo esto, pero…-

-No es eso… Solo que no quiero que le pase algo a Hiruma…-

-Este problema tiene muchos años…y no acabar hasta que mi madre haya pagado todos sus pecados… y desgraciadamente Hiruma y yo estamos metidos hasta el fondo con esto… te pediría que te alejaras de él… pero eso solo traería más problemas… no quiero que Hiruma sufra más por mi culpa-

-Tengo tanto miedo… de que algo malo llegue a pasar-

-Mamori-Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por proteger a Youichi y a ti… Si alguien tiene que ensuciarse las manos esa sere yo… pero solo te pido algo…. Mantente cerca de él… tu eres su fuerza y el pilar de lo que es hoy en día…-

Mamori empezó a llorar, no creía que la entrenadora sintiera tanto aprecio por el quaterback.

-Gracias Millerna-san… pero no debería de hacer cosas tan peligrosas como esa-

-Estas equivocada Mamori, lo que ha hecho y lo que aun sigue haciendo esa mujer debe detenerse y la única que lo puede hacer soy yo… muchas vidas han sido apagadas por ella, es tanta su influencia que por eso ha hecho lo que ha querido por tanto tiempo, ha destruido a grandes atletas y personas importantes solo por gusto… y el torneo es el escenario perfecto para acabarla por completo- La voz de la entrenadora sonaba muy convencida.

-Tenga mucho cuidado-

-Tengo mi plan ya está hecho y no me echaré para atrás-

….

La lluvia caía fuertemente y el frio empeoraba, estaban a 3°C, la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en la sala, el calor que les proporcionaba la chimenea era muy reconfortante.

-¡Dios! Hace mucho frio…- tiritaba Monta

-Si Monta… Millerna-san y los demás estan tardando mucho-Dijo Sena -Ya llevan más de dos horas analizando los resultados del entrenamiento-

El receptor paso s brazo por el cuello de su amigo -¿A caso no puedes estar solo un rato alejado de Suzuna?- Le dijo pícaramente.

-¡Monta!-Lo regaño… no es eso…Solo que la entrenadora estuvo muy rara hoy… y solo pido que Millerna-san este haciendo algo malo-

-No lo creo… ella no trata a las chicas así-

La puerta se abrió y entraron las chicas junto con Hiruma y Yukimitsu. Todos se callaron y pusieron atención a Hiruma.

-Al parecer el clima seguirá así hasta pasado mañana… la jodida entrenadora consiguió que pudiéramos entrenar en un pequeño campo techado así que mañana saldremos a las 7 de la mañana hacia allá, esta solo a veinte minutos de camino- No dijo nada más y salió del lugar. Momentos más tarde Mamori salió por la otra puerta disimuladamente, para ir tras Hiruma.

Media hora más tarde, siendo cerca de las diez de la noche, los chicos fueron a sus dormitorios, quedando solos en la sala Suzuna, Sena y Monta quienes seguían platicando sobre las nuevas estrategias de juego y como Monta había encontrado a Sakuraba y Wakana la noche anterior en la cocina de la estancia en una situación bastante subida de tono.

-Casi me da un infarto… nunca pensé que esos dos fueran tan… afectivos-

-Oh vamos Mon-Mon… están enamorados-

-¿Tú no has hecho lo mismo con Tsuri-chan?-

El chico mono se sonrojo –Bueno si… pero no en un lugar donde nos podrían vernos-

-Awww Mon-Mon eres un romántico de primera-

-Callete Suzuna… yo me voy… tengo mucho frio… tu tienes a Sena que te de calor…. ¡Ahh! Extraño a Tsuri-chan-

El chico salió del lugar.

-Ohh ¿Con qué tú me puedes dar calor?…- La chica se acerco lentamente a Sena, el cual no dudo ni un instante en cumplir la petición de la pelinegra.

…..

-Youichi-kun tengo mucho frio-

-Ven aquí jodida novia, vamos a dormir-

-Pero…-

-Kekekekeke pequeña pervertida solo dormiremos.. pero si quieres hacer otra cosa…-

-¡No! Solo quiero dormir-

-Kekekekeke como quieras-

….

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Seijuro?-

-Todo de usted-

-Déjate de decir estupideces, eso jamás sucederá-

-Usted se está empezando a interesar en mí- Lo dijo seriamente

-Eso no es cierto, solo estoy jugando un poco contigo-

Shin sintió que su ego había sido gravemente herido. Cargo a la entrenadora y la sentó sobre un pequeño buro que había en el pasillo, la tomo de los brazos y los puso sobre la pared.

-Suéltame Seijuro-

-Si quisiera que la soltara no hubiera permitido que la hubiera subido tan fácilmente aquí-

La mujer trato de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, abrió un poco la boca para poder emitir aunque sea una maldición pero Shin no lo permitió y la beso furiosamente, se separo de ella, vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y volvió a unir sus labios, después de un par de minutos en el cual los dos buscaron mantener el control, Shin se separo bruscamente de ella como la noche anterior y se fue sin decir nada.

-La estrategia está dando resultados- Dijo en voz baja.

-Veremos quién gana Seijuro.

…..

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy…

El próximo lo más seguro es que lo suba hasta el viernes… tengo unos problemillas y lo más probable es que esta semana me den mi aprobación para hacer mi examen profesional :33

En fin…

Nos leemos después.


	12. El equipo infernal

¿Enserio?

En los últimos dos capítulos solo me han llagado el review de shizufranch y el mp de Shinobi

u-u estoy triste…

En fin…

shizufranch: Gracias por tus ánimos :33

Shinobi: xDD si… Suzuna y Sena están en la edad de la "punzada" que se les puede hacer, son jóvenes xD

AnHell: Gracias por seguir mi fic xD

CAPITULO 12.- EL EQUIPO INFERNAL

Sexto día de entrenamiento, tercer día en que los jugadores practicaban en el pequeño estadio, los dos primeros habían sido bastante productivos, todos los chicos se veían más confiados en sus habilidades, sus miradas reflejaban profesionalismo y hambre de triunfo, incluso los jugadores más relajados en cuanto a su carácter como lo Mizumachi, Taki y Ootawara se notaban mucho más maduros y a su vez actuaban con mucha mayor inteligencia que al principio de las cuatro semanas.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde con siete minutos, las tres jugadas que habían creado; Devil Trident, Doble Balistica y Dragon Driver, las tenían dominadas con diferentes jugadores y también aplicadas a diferentes situaciones, y por si fuera poco Mamori había creado un nuevo lenguaje secreto que solo ella, Hiruma, Marco y Kid entendían.

-Bien chicos, solo hagan una vez más la doble balística y será todo por hoy- Ordeno la entrenadora.

Los chicos acataron la orden y cuarenta minutos más tarde terminaron.

-Jodida mujer, ponme bien la jodida venda-

-Que nena eres Youichi, no es mi culpa que Akaba te haya tacleado cuando te descuidaste ¡IMBECIL!-Le dijo mientras jalaba con fuerza la venda.

-¡MIERDA! ¡DUELE!-

-Millerna-san… ¿Me podría dar un desinflamatorio?- Se acerco Sakuraba.

-Tómalo de mi bolsa, por cierto, más tarde te daré otro antibiótico para tu tos-

-Gracias entrenadora-

Después de haber pasado todos esos días expuestos a diferentes cambios de temperatura Sakuraba y Tetsuma presentaron síntomas de resfriado común, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de Millerna no tuvieron que abandonar las prácticas.

-Chicos reúnanse, les diré las últimas indicaciones del día-

Sin tiempo que perder los jóvenes acataron la orden.

-El día de mañana solo repasaremos las tres jugadas y saldremos de aquí directamente al aeropuerto, traigan sus maletas ya listas, no se les vaya a olvidar nada, el vuelo sale a las dos de la tarde y llegaremos a Tokyo a las cuatro, tendrán la tarde libre, procuren descansar o relajarse un poco, como les había dicho anteriormente, el entrenamiento de la última semana será en el estadio de Tokyo, empezara exactamente a las 10:00 am-Hizo una breve pausa, y miro a Hiruma- Sera la semana más brutal de todas, así que el que quiera arrepentirse se puede ir, no tolerare miedosos ni cobardes, pueden ir a las regaderas, nos vemos en cuarenta minutos-

-Millerna-san no sea tan cruel con los chicos-

-No lo soy Yukimitsu… el torneo lo será mucho más…-

-Sawai tráeme los reportes-

…..

-¿Enserio podrían ser tan difíciles los enfrentamientos que tendremos con el equipo de la entrenadora?- Pregunto Yamabushi.

-Eso es lo que dice… si son tan fuertes como ella- Kurita sudo frio- Sera muy difícil que los derrotemos-

-Maldito gordo deja de decir tonterías-

-Pero Agon…-

-Esa jodida mujer no ha demostrado su verdadero potencial, ayer que se enfrento cara a cara con el jodido Emperador y Shin… se contuvo lo más que pudo, sino lo hubiera hecho hubiera noqueado a los dos- Miro al linebacker- ¿No lo crees así Shin?-

El caballero de Oujo tomo una toalla y se seco el cabello mientras contestaba –Es cierto, no es solo fuerza la que la hace tan poderosa, es también su flexibilidad y habilidad… si hubiera aplicado un poco más de energía en la tacleada, tanto Yamato como yo hubiéramos terminado inconscientes- Dijo mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en el estomago-

-Kekekekeke jodida mujer… ¿Aun te duele?-

-Eh… a… si un poco- El linebacker recordó lo que paso el día anterior.

**Flashback**

Shin y Yamato se dirigían a la zona de anotación, el emperador llevaba el balón en las ultimas veinte yardas, ambos se percataron de la presencia de la entrenadora, Shin intento detenerla, aun usando el tacle de la lanza con el rodeo driver, pero la entrenadora lo evadió, continuo su camino hacia Yamato y cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con la jugada haciendo uso la misma técnica que Shin, el linebacker la tomo por su lado izquierdo pero no conto que la entrenadora usara el impulso de la jugada con ambos brazos para taclear a los dos jugadores al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos chocaran entre sí.

Después de que ambos se recuperaran, el entrenamiento continúo.

En la noche, con la excusa de que Millerna lo examinara, Shin fue a su consultorio.

-Entrenadora, ¿Podría revisar la contusión que tengo en mis costillas izauierdas?-

La pelinegra lo miro inquisitivamente, el golpe no había sido tan duro –Quítate la camisa y siéntate en la camilla- Lo reviso con calma y se dio cuenta que solo fue un ligero golpe, por lo que solo le puso una compresa adherible –Listo es todo- Cuando alzo su mirada, vio el rostro de Shin acercarse al de ella, formo un puño con su mano derecha y lo golpeo en el estomago, el linebacker se quedo sin aire al instante –Esta vez no Seijuro- Le dijo mientras le regalaba una burlona sonrisa.

Shin trato de recuperar el aliento, el golpe le había dado de lleno en la boca del estomago.

-Cuando te "recuperes" cierras la puerta- Le dijo Millerna mientras salía del consultorio.

**Fin del Flasback**

-Pero la entrenadora no es tan mala como aparenta- Comento Mizumachi quien salía del baño.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con interrogantes.

-Estás loco, es una bestia- Le dijo Yamato, el sabía por experiencia propia como era esa mujer -¿Pero por qué lo dices?-

-Porque si no fuera así… no nos dejaría descansar ni nos hubiera dejado hacer una fiesta en la playa, ahh y por cierto, yo le pedí que le dijera a la cocinera que no estuviera tan picante el curri- Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si Yamato, por eso me agrada, por eso no digan que es tan mala jejejeje-

-Solo lo hace para que entrenemos mejor-

-No lo sé, pero a mí me da la misma impresión- Dijo Kid –Bueno… toda persona puede tener su lado amable-

-Kekekekeke- Hiruma empezó a reír fuertemente- Esa mujer olvido esa palabra hace mucho-

….….

El último día de la tercera semana de entrenamiento estaba empezando, los chicos hacían sus maletas para poder salir a su último entrenamiento.

-Hey Sena… ¿Taki aun está enojado contigo?- Le pregunto Monta.

El runninback suspiro con pesadez –Si… pero Suzuna lo está aun más con él-

-Bueno… son celos de hermano-

-Si… lo sé… a veces creo que Suzuna lo hace a propósito-

**Flashback**

Después de que Susuna y Sena se quedaron en la sala, durante la noche del tercer día, y de solo haber tenido una seción de besos, se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, quedando profundamente dormidos en uno de los muebles del lugar, cerca de media noche la entrenadora paso por el lugar y al verlos profundamente dormidos los cubrió con una gruesa manta.

-Par de tortolos- Les sonrió negando con la cabeza –Más les vale despertarse temprano-

A la mañana siguiente Taki, como todos los días era el primero en levantarse, camino hacia la cocina por un poco de café y encontró a la parejita durmiendo, los celos de hermano se encendieron en ese momento, tomo a Suzuna de los brazos de eyeshield, despertando a los dos en el instante.

-¿Pero qué…?- Grito asustada Suzuna – ¡Onii-chan! ¡Déjame!

Sena estaba un poco confundido

-Sena-kun… te advertí que no le hicieras cosas pervertidas a Suzuna-

- Pero Taki-kun… solo estábamos durmiendo-

-Onii-chan eres un idiota-

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- Pregunto Euphemia.

Los tres pararon la discusión al momento.

-A la otra te hare picadillo Sena-kun-

La patinadora trato de ir contra su hermano pero Sena la detuvo.

-¿Are? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-No es nada Euphemia-san-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Se lo merecen por hacer cosas que no deberían-

-Monta no me regañes más-

….

Las horas pasaron y con ello el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, todos estaban a punto de subir al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-¿Están todos?-

-No falta nadie Millerna-san- Le informo Mamori.

-Gracias, conductor puede dar marcha- La entrenadora se sentó a lado de la manager, eso sin antes no haber peleado con Hiruma, la pelinegra tenia asuntos que atender con la novia de su amigo –En verdad me impresionas Mamori, hiciste muy bien en estudiar administración-

-No es nada, solo me gusta hacer mi trabajo-

-Eres muy modesta, pero bueno, solo pásame todos los archivos que te pedí que editaras y será todo, por cierto- Se acerco un poco a ella –Deberías decirle a ese idiota que te deje dormir más horas-

-Mi… Mi… ¡Millerna-san!- Contesto totalmente apenada.

La entrenadora se rio un poco -Me alegra que sean tan afectivos, pero no tienes la misma fortaleza física de él-

Mamori sonrió un poco sonrojada –Gracias por preocuparse Millerna-san-

-No tienes que decirlo-

….

Pasaron un poco más de dos horas de vuelo hacia Tokyo… los chicos bajaron del avión y ya estando dentro del aeropuerto la entrenadora les dio la ultima indicación.

-Nos vemos mañana a las diez, pero deberán de hacer el calentamiento a las nueve, Hiruma estará a cargo, pueden retirarse- Millerna tomo su maleta y se retiro- Vamos Euphi.

-Esperen un momento- Hablo el capitán- Lleguen mañana a las ocho, tengo unos videos que mostrarles, sobre algunos integrantes del equipo de la jodida entrenadora-

Los chicos asintieron.

-No llegues tarde jodido rastas-

-No me des órdenes basura- Le dijo mientras rápidamente se marchaba.

-Hasta Agon ha cambiado un poco-Cometo Yamato.

-Creo que todos hemos madurado un poco- Dijo Kakei

….

Mamori estaba en la casa de sus padres, el haber pasado esas tres semanas fuera, y el solo haber hablado un par de veces por teléfono con su madre, huzi que tomara la decisión de ir a visitarlos rápidamente.

-Ese Hiruma-kun es un desconsiderado, mira que no venir a visitar a su querida suegra-

- ¡Mamá!, él está muy ocupado, el torneo se acerca-

-Lo que digas hija, pero ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te estás cuidando? No quiero ser abuela tan pronto-

-¡Mamá! No deberíamos hablar de eso...-

-Hija yo también fui joven, ti padre al igual que Hiruma-kun era un muchacho muy sano y fuerte… y bueno, siempre estaba tras de mí- Dijo con los ojos iluminados- Yo siempre me cuide, por eso no fue hasta que estuve casada con tu padre que me embarace de ti-

-Mamá si me cuido…-

-Hija… se que amas mucho a Hiruma-kun y el a ti… pero yo solo quiero tu bienestar, los hijos son una bendición pero ustedes aun son jóvenes y les espera un futuro brillante-

-Lo sé mamá, por eso he ido con el ginecólogo-

Ambas mujeres escucharon un par de voces que provenían de afuera de la casa.

-Kekekeke jodido suegro, usted es bastante inteligente-

-No por nada soy un buen ingeniero, y con tu ayuda fue más fácil-

-Kekekeke con tal de joder a ese maldito lo volvería a hacer de nuevo-

-No lo dudo, cuento contigo en el futuro-

-Como guste-

- ¿Qué maldad hicieron ustedes dos?- Pregunto Mami (nombre verdadero de la mamá de Mamori)

-Solo un ajuste de cuentas, cariño, ¿O no? Hiruma-kun-

-Kekekekeke si-

- ¿Se van a quedar a cenar?-

Mamori vio a Hiruma con interrogante.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que irnos temprano, aun tenemos que ver la información que conseguí para el entrenamiento de mañana-

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina

-¿Qué tienen esas dos mujeres que nos manipulan como quieres?-

-No lo sé- Sonrió el capitán.

….

-¡Quiero comer algo típico japonés!-

-Cállate Alfred, los demas ya estan durmiendo, estan cansados, el vuelo es muy agotador-

-Pero tengo hambre-

-Vamos yo también quiero comer algo-Dijo una joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones claros, cuerpo visiblemente torneado y con una gran Pechonalidad.

-¿Tu también Natsume?-

-Si Milly, vamos-

La entrenadora suspiro profundamente –Si va Euphy yo voy-

La rubia salió del pasillo y grito.

-¡Yo voy!-

….

Yamato, Akaba, Taka, Shin y Sakuraba cenaban en un restuarant de comida japonesa, todos estaban callados hasta que un irritado Akaba hablo.

-Y…- Tomo valor para poder hablar claramente –Taka ¿Cuándo hablaras con la entrenadora?-

-Hablare con ella mañana mismo-

Yamato lo miro preocupado -¿Qué te dijo tu Honjuo-san?-

El chico cerró los ojos y bajo su servilleta –Me dijo que solo acepto ser nuestra entrenadora para poder obtener más fácilmente el puesto de Directora…-

-Así que no es tan amable como piensa Mizumachi-Dijo Akaba.

-Me temo que es correcto-

Sakuraba ya sabía sobre lo que habían escuchado los chicos sobre la entrenadora y Honjou, por lo que temía que Shin pudiera meterse en graves problemas.

-Pero a pesar de todo eso, Millerna-san nos ha entrenado muy bien…-

-Si Sakuraba pero eso no quita el que solo nos esté usando- Respondió Akaba

-Sí, pero Hiruma lo sabía perfectamente, creo que es mejor no seguir inmiscuyéndonos en este asunto, el único que puede decir algo y hablar con ella es Taka- Dijo fríamente Yamato.

-Al final de todo, lo único que importa es que obtengamos el campeonato- Concluyo Shin.

Sus compañeros lo miraron de reojo y negaron con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado objetivo Shin-

….

-Gracias papá por traerme hasta aquí-

-Es mi deber como padre el cuidar a mi pequeña Wakana-

La joven manager, salió del auto de su padre y cerró la puerta

-¿Wakana-chan?-

-Euphy-san-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a cenar con los chicos a ese restaurant-

Wakana vio que la rubia venia acompañada de su hermano, la entrenadora y otra mujer.

-¿Ustedes a dónde vas?-

-Tenemos hambre ¿Ese es un buen lugar para comer?-

-Si… por lo regular Sakuraba-kun y yo comemos ahí-

-Chicos ¿Entramos?-

La entrenadora se paró en seco, si Sakuraba estaba ahí, eso significaba que había un 50% de posibilidad que Shin estuviera también. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que todos habían ingresado al lugar

-Mierda- Maldijo su suerte.

-Buenas noches chicos- Saludo la manager.

Los chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a sus acompañantes.

-Que grata sorpresa- Dijo Yamato.

-Una mesa para cuatro- Pidió Alfred.

Una de las encargadas les dio la mesa que estaba alado de los jugadores, la entrenadora volvió a maldecir.

-¿Por qué me pasa a mi?- Se dijo para sí misma.

Shin se le quedo mirando y sonrió ligeramente. Una venita salió de la frente de la entrenadora. Alfred, Yamato y Akaba platicaron de trivialidades mientras comían, mientras Euphemia presentaba a Wakana y Natsume conversaban sobre chicas.

-Ella es Natsume, estará en el equipo de práctica-

-Mucho gusto, Natsume-san-

-Llámame solo Natsume, por cierto, como se llaman ellos- Señaló a los jugadores.

Wakana nombro uno a uno, hasta que llego a Akaba.

-Oh es lindo- Se intereso inmediatamente en él.

-Ni lo intentes Natsume…- Le dijo Millerna –Deberías de evitar "enamorarte" tan fácilmente-

-Eso no es cierto- Hizo un puchero

-Lo que digas-

-Traiga una botella de Sake- Ordeno Alfred.

-¿Vas a beber?- Le pregunto la

-Solo un poco-

-¿Quieren un poco chicos?-

-No gracias, mañana tenemos que entrenar- Contesto Akaba-Además no bebemos-

-Que aburridos son-

-Eres un idiota Alfred-

-Oh, te reto… no puedes beber más que yo-

La entrenadora dudo un poco al principio, pero pensó que tal vez así Shin no la podría molestar

-Después no te quejes-

Al paso de cinco botellas de Sake ninguno cedía el reloj del local marcaba las 10:45 pm, se dispusieron a seguir la competencia hasta que una llamada telefónica los interrumpió.

-Euphy dice el abuelo que nos ve en su casa en veinte minutos, vámonos-

-Pero… bueno… nos vemos luego o hasta mañana chicos-

-No lleguen tarde- Le dijo Millerna

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, vamos Wakana te llevo, ¿Y Shin?-

-Fue al baño hace como media hora, tal vez ya se fue a casa, sabes cómo es- Le contesto Wakana.

-Está bien, vámonos-

La entrenadora al escuchar lo anterior decidió irse, ya había cumplido su propósito "no cruzar ni una palabra con el linebacker". Pago la cuenta y se retiro, pero recordó que Natsume venía con ella, entro de nuevo al restaurant pero no la vio. Pensó que se había ido con Euphemia y Alfred. Camino tranquilamente hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, hasta que sintió la presencia de cierta persona molesta.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que seguirme?, ¿A caso eres un acosador?-

Shin solo le miro seriamente –Este es el mismo lugar donde golpeaste a esos tipos-

Millerna observo y en efecto era el mismo lugar "el parque" -Ts… ¿Quieres seguir jugando el mismo juego?- Se sentó en una banca y se cruzo de brazos.

-Tal vez, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ganar-

-¿A ganar qué?- Se levanto rápidamente del banco y camino un poco.

-A ti- Tomo su mano y la alzo hasta su noca para besarla.

La entrenadora abrió los ojos por la repentina acción. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron contenerse más, se besaron como nunca. Las manos de ella recorrían la musculosa espalda de él, mientras tanto Shin tomaba su cintura y acariciaba su mejilla derecha, hubo un momento en que el abrió su boca y ella aprovecho para meter su lengua, ambos estaban bastante excitados, cada vez que su respiración se hacía pesada se separaban por un par de segundos y retomaban el beso, querían más mucho más, una de las manos del jugador se metió por debajo de la camiseta de ella, al sentir el tacto, la mujer suspiro, haciendo aun mayor la excitación del joven, bajo sus besos al cuello de ella, mientras que Millerna se llevaba una mano a la boca para tratar de controlar sus gemidos. Ese hombre iba a ser su perdición, alzo la cara de Shin hacia ella y unieron sus bocas con desesperación.

-Sei… juro, ya basta-

El lineabacker se detuvo y toco su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Mañana tenemos entrenamiento- Dijo la entrenadora antes de dejar solo a Shin -Demonios ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?... parezco una adolescente…-Se recrimino Millerna

….

-Natsuhiko, Suzuna, el desayuno está listo-

-Gracias mamá-

Los dos hermanos bajaron pero no se dirigieron la palabra, aun estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Nada mamá- Contesto Suzuna

Taki la miro enojado.

-Deja de mirarme así hermano idiota-

-Si no mostraras tanto afecto por Sena, no diría nada-

Su madre los vio y les dijo.

-Cariño, ellos dos son novios, no deberías de meterte en su relación, además Sena-kun es un buen muchacho-

Taki se levanto de la mesa y se fue –Me voy si llego tarde Hiruma me matara-

-No le hagas caso hija, el solo se preocupa por ti, eres su pequeña hermanita-

-Si… pero es un tonto, Sena es un buen chico, pero él siempre se pone así cuando me ve junto a Sena-

-Bueno existe una solución, cásense-

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás loca o qué?- La porrista se sonrojo un poco.

La mujer se puso a reír –Así callarías a tu hermano y evitarías que otras chicas se acercaran a Sena-kun-

-Somos muy jóvenes- No le diría ni loca que Sena le dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, su madre era tan entrometida que en ese momento empezaría a organizar la boda del año.

….

Eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana y todos los jugadores ya estaban reunidos.

-Bien Malditos, miren hacia la mega pantalla -Tomo un radio y lo encnedio-jodida manager pon el video-

La ojiazul estaba en la cabina de controles del estadio, Miro por la ventana a Hiruma y negó con la cabeza –Ya voy Hiruma-kun- Hablo por el micrófono.

Todos pusieron atención a la pantalla, vieron que el video aparecía la entrenadora con un uniforme de futbol americano de color negro con azul rey.

-Pongan atención a la verdadera fuerza de esa jodida mujer-

El partido que disputaba Millerna era en contra de otro equipo con uniformes color blanco y naranja, la jugada que estaban viendo era un uno a uno entre la entrenadora y un tipo casi del mismo tamaño que Gaou, pero un poco más rápido, la pelinegra llevaba el balón y el monstruoso tipo iba hacia ella con la clara intención de detenerla, pero de un solo movimiento la entrenadora la bloqueo, el tipo intento hacer un amague sobre la espalda de ella, pero utilizo el brazo del hombre para derribarlo con todo su peso, el pobre jugador quedo casi enterrado con el golpe, la fuerza bruta más el peso y flexibilidad de la entrenadora eran más que extraordinarios.

-Lo ven… esa mujer es muy peligrosa como oponente, ella se ha contenido… ese tipo es luchador profesional de la liga mundial de lucha de contacto libre (no sabía que nombre inventar). El partido es de la liga mixta de futbol americano, solo grandes atletas profesionales participan, nunca encontraran información sobre ese campeonato, es súper secreto, el video fue obtenido por los organizadores del evento solo existe otra copia además de esta… kekekeke… los partidos se realizan en sitios totalmente privados y los boletos se venden por cientos de miles de dólares, las apuestas son por millones de dólares, asisten solamente multimillonarios de todo el mundo, le dinero va destinado a obras caritativas… bueno eso es lo que dicen-

-¿De dónde diablos sacaste toda esa información?- Pregunto Agon.

-Es un secreto- Dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-El siguiente video jodida manager-

Mamori acato la orden y lo puso, vieron a Euphemia vestir un uniforme de futbol soccer, se veía totalmente diferente de cómo era en realidad, más seria y su sonrisa habitual no la tenía. El video mostraba como jugaba y burlaba a las defensas del equipo contrario, dos jugadoras quisieron quitarle el balón al mismo tiempo pero paso el esférico por su espalda y callo atrás de las jugadoras que la querían bloquear, giro su cuerpo alrededor de la mujer de la derecha y cuando tuco el balón en sus pies lo elevo un poco y con la patada que les había enseñado a Musashi y a Sasaki, pero lo hizo con más fuerza y estilo, el balón entro justo en la esquina derecha superior de la portería, el estadio enloqueció y ella sonrió arrogantemente mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos, su personalidad era completamente distinta a la de la joven divertida y amable que habían conocido.

-Euphemia cambia su personalidad dentro del juego, se toma muy enserio el futbol soccer, es por eso que es la mejor goleadora de todo el mundo, durante los partidos de práctica ella intentara meter goles desde la yarda sesenta, y tómenlo en cuenta, jamás fallara, es por eso que ustedes jodidos líneas, jodido barba y maldito ojos rojos, tendrán que taclearla, a como dé lugar-

-¿En serio puede meter goles desde tan lejos?- Pregunto Sasaki.

-Una de sus especialidades es anotar goles desde la zona de defensa de su portería… siguiente video-

En el video se mostraba a Natsume la chica que habían conocido Shin y los demás la noche anterior, estaba en un ring de pele, vestía un short largo de color negro con una camiseta del mismo color y rallas doradas a los costados, tenía desde los codos hasta las manos vendadas, su cabello castaño lo tenía recogido en una coleta de caballo. El video inicio donde ella estaba en medio del ring junto a un hombre de raza negra musculoso (tipo Floyd Mayweather el campeón de boxeo), era una pelea de Muay Thai, la velocidad de los golpes y fintas entre los dos fue impresionante, pero solo bastaron cinco minutos, cuando el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente por un golpe doble al hígado.

-Esta mujer ha jugado con Millerna y Euphemia en los campeonatos de futbol americano, hasta el momento nadie ha podido cruzar su línea defensiva, jodido Rastas y maldito ojos rojos, será su trabajo el tratar de pasar sobre ella, el siguiente video-

El video mostro a Alfred, jugando baseball, sus lanzamientos eran impecables y precisos, en las tres jugadas que se vieron ningún bateador pudo darle a la pelota

-Este maldito imbécil es todo un profesional, aunque nunca acepto jugar en las grandes ligas se le considera uno de los mejores jugadores de baseball de USA, el muy idiota prefirió dirigir la compañía multinacional de su familia, pero en sus ratos libres participa en la liga privada amateur de baseball, será el trabajo de todos los receptores el bloquear sus pases-

-Hiruma-san… ¿Quién será el interceptor?- Pregunto Ikkiu

-No lo sé, por último, los tipos que harán la función de líneas, manager pon el último jodido video-

En el video se podían apreciar a seis hombres de estaturas similares, de entre un metro ochenta y un metro noventa, de diferentes complexiones pero notablemente musculosos, vestían uniformes de rugbi, la jugada comenzó y en seis segundos derribaron a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario, hasta el apertura (es el jugador semejante al quaterback).

-Esos seis tipos son los tipos se dedicaran a "matar" a todos los jodidos líneas-

-¡Hiruma son muy fuertes!-Se quejo Kurita.

-¡Jodido gordo, no te quejes!, nos enfrentaremos a tipos tan fuertes como ellos…. Eso es todo, no sé nada de los otros jugadores que traerá la jodida entrenadora, pónganse a calentar…-

-Una última pregunta Hiruma… ¿Por qué aceptaron entrenar con nosotros?-

Hiruma vio a Musashi y le contesto.

-Es porque le deben muchos favores a la jodida entrenadora.

Los chicos están un poco nerviosos, el enfrentar a personas tan fuertes los emocionaba pero también les provocaba cierta duda.

El reloj marco las nueve con cuarenta y un minutos cuando vieron llegar a la entrenadora seguida de las personas que habían conocido en el video.

-Hola Akaba- Saludo Natsume al ojos rojos-

El chico se tenso y saludo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Natsume?- Le pregunto Millerna.

-¿Yo? Nada- Sonrió coquetamente.

Los jugadores terminaron el calentamiento y se reunieron.

-Supongo que el jodido idiota ya les mostro la información que le di… en fin… solo faltan tres jugadores más que no conocen, hizo una señal y entraron dos hombres, la mayoría de los chicos quedaron pasmados, si fueran cardiacos ya hubieran tenido por lo menos un infarto desde que llego la entrenadora.

-¿Esos son John Parker el velocista olímpico y Ikkari Yuu el linebacker de futbol americano de la NFL?-

-Si, Eyeshield, Yamato, Shin, Riku tendrán unos excelentes oponentes en velocidad- Le dijo la entrenadora –Y por último el interceptor- Hizo una señal, los chicos esperaron impacientes hasta que vieron algo que los sorprendió mucho más…

-¿Papá?- Dijo taka…

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

No sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero a más tardar lo subo el miércoles o jueves.

Nos leemos luego…


	13. Ceder y Decidir

Ummmm…..

Shizufranch: xD ¡sii! Euphemia es totalmente diferente cuando juega soccer, doble personalidad, ama tanto el futbol que cambia cuando está jugando. Natsume está muy loca, jugara con Millerna tanto a la ofensiva como a la defensiva…. Y bueno… lee si quieres saber que paso entre ella y ojitos rojos.

Shinobi: xDDDDD Que se le va a hacer… los hermanos son muy celosos… y si Hiruma y su "suegro" se llevan de maravilla, y más si se trata de hacer maldades, y bueno la relación de Millerna y Shin se va "intensificando".

AnHell: Muchas gracias por tu review… dando contestación a tus preguntas xDDD 1.- Millerna tiene muchos problemas y lo único que tiene en mente es acabar con su madre, y hará lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo, 2.-Con respecto a Shin… lee este capítulo, la relación de ellos tomara un rumbo un tanto estremecedor, 3.- xDDD Ikkiu seguirá igual… el pobre no tiene suerte con las mujeres, 4.- OMG! Me mato lo del amefuto en patines xDD tal vez debería de ser un deporte extremo xD me encantaría jugar a eso. Bueno en fin…

Sena me mata… es tan lindo xD

Sin nada más que agregar pasen y lean.

CAPITULO 13.- CEDER Y DECIDIR

-¿Papá?- Dijo Taka…

-¡Oi!- Contesto el receptor alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Los ayudare un poco con su entrenamiento-

Taka se notaba un poco molesto y sorprendido a la vez, su padre podía ser bastante impredecible.

-Ho… Honjou-san… ¿Lo dice en serio?- Pregunto emocionado Monta.

-Por supuesto, Aun puedo enfrentarme a los más jóvenes-Dijo mientras hacía alarde de sus brazos.

-Honjou-san, me alegra que haya llegado a tiempo- Lo saludo Euphemia.

-Jamás llegue tarde a una práctica-

Millerna se acerco a los recién llegados y les hablo.

-En el vestidor número dos están los uniformes de los hombres y en la sala de reuniones están el de las mujeres, pueden ir a ponérselos-

Natsume vio de reojo a Akaba y le sonrió mientras se iba a cambiar.

Millerna no paso por alto tal "contacto", por lo que al entrar al "vestidor de mujeres" la intercepto.

-Natsume… ¿Qué demonios paso entre tú y Akaba?-

La castaña sonrió recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

Después de que Euphemia y Alfred se fueran, la castaña salió del restaurant, se sentía aburrida y más cuando solo se la paso hablando con la rubia y Wakana.

-Ahhh... Que aburrimiento- Dijo mientras se recargaba en un barandal que estaba a unos cuantos metros del restaurant, pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando vio caminar hacia ella al ojos rojos- Oh ¿Akaba Hayato no?-

El chico se acomodo los lentes y sonrió –Así es, bella señorita-

-Ohh… muy caballeroso, me gustan los chicos como tu-

-Me alaga, pero le aconsejo algo, no debería de andar a estas horas tan sola, le podría pasar algo malo, hay hombres que se podrían hacerle algo, malo-

Natsume rio un poco, ocultando su boca con el dorso de la mano –No lo creo, se defenderme-

Akaba se quito los lentes mostrando sus ojos tan característicos. La castaña al ver la mirada tan profunda del "guitarrista" se quedo prendada de él. Ella era una mujer que solía enamorarse con facilidad, le atraían demasiado los hombres altos, de cuerpo torneado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de un hombre eran sus ojos y la forma en que la veían a ella. Había tenido uno que otro novio, pero los ojos de Akaba… eran totalmente distintos a cualquiera que hubiera visto anteriormente, muy en su interior agradeció el haber terminado con su novio la semana pasada. Ese chico de ojos rojos seria su siguiente objetivo.

-Te acompaño a tu…- No pudo terminar su oración por que la chica se acerco lo más que pudo a él, lo miro a la cara y puso una mirada de cachorro.

-¿Tienes novia?-

El chico se puso nervioso y le contesto tartamudeante –No… no tengo-

-Ohh que bien, sería malo que me enamorara de un chico con novia- Le dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente- No te preocupes en acompañarme mi hotel está en la siguiente calle.

Akaba se quedo estupefacto, Hiruma estaba rodeado de mujeres muy locas y extrañas… pero esa castaña… era muy bella.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Lo último tú lo inventaste-

-Vamos Milliana soy bella-

-Deja de fantasear y hay que vestirnos-

En el campo se encontraban reunidos todo los jugadores.

-Demonios- Se decía Hiruma.

-Oye Hiruma… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que ganemos?- Le pregunto Kid.

-Con las personas que trajo… menos de diez por ciento-

-Oi… oi… oi… ¿Lo dices en serio basura?-

-Si jodido rastas, con John Parker, Ikkari Yuu y Honjou Masaru… esas son las probabilidades…-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hiruma, ellos son profesionales con mucha experiencia, además… Taka tu deberías de saber que tu padre aun esta en optimas condiciones para competir con nosotros-

-Lo sé, aun cuando él dijo que ya lo había superado… eso no es del todo cierto, si el se pone serio en este entrenamiento y hace uso de su experiencia… no creo poder derrotarlo solo, tendré que apoyarme en los demás… será un excelente oportunidad de pulir las habilidades de los receptores… ¿O no lo crees así Raimon?-

-Por supuesto, además el poder enfrentarme a mi más grande ídolo lo convierte en mi sueño hecho realidad-

Hiruma vio a los receptores y saco una sonrisa demoniaca –Kekekeke jodidos idiotas, ese es el verdadero significado del entrenamiento, haremos hasta lo imposible por derrotarlos-

Cinco minutos después sus oponentes salieron de los vestidores.

-Ok… a sus posiciones, el juego comenzara ya-

Agon se acerco a Natsume, esa mujer le había llamado la atención, le gustaban las chicas de grandes atributos y un poco salvajes como ella, pero a diferencia de la jodida entrenadora, ella se veía que era mucho más "flexible".

-Oi preciosa, no te vayas a lastimas- Le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Natsume lo miro y le sonrió amablemente, tranquilamente quito la mano del rastra de su hombro.

-Si me tocas de nuevo… te arranco las bolas- Apretó fuertemente la mano de Agon.

Sena, Kurita, Juumonji y Ikkiu esperaron aterrados la reacción del runninback.

-Maldita mujer-Solo se limito a contestar –Jamás volvería a acercarse a una mujer que tuviera relación alguna con la "basura" de Hiruma.

-Taka-san… ¿Honjou-san ha juagado antes futbol americano?- Le pregunto Sena.

-He entrenado con él en recepciones, pero nunca lo he visto jugar-

….

-Set… hut, hut-

El partido dio inicio, el momento de atacar le correspondía a los "novatos" pero… solo bastaron tres jugadas para que quedaran totalmente aplastados, la diferencia entre verdaderos profesionales y ellos que solo jugaban en la liga universitaria… la barrera era increíblemente grande.

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Sakuraba.

-No lo sé… ni siquiera pudimos deberlos por más de cinco segundos, dijo Kurita al borde del llanto-

-Cállate jodido gordo, tendremos que utilizar algo más que lo que entrenamos con esa jodida mujer-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Jodido emperador, utilizaremos esto- saco sus tarjetas-Los managers y yo hemos trabajado para crear algunas jugadas de acuerdo a sus habilidades-

Hiruma pasó una tarjeta de juego y les explico que harían el avispero, para poder detener a el ataque de la entrenadora.

-¿Entendieron?-

-Si- Respondieron los chicos.

….

El cielo se pintaba de naranja, Mamori se dijo en su reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde, la práctica de ese día había terminado… el marcador…

Primer partido 34-7… a favor de los "profesionales"…. Segundo partido 44-14, mantuvieron su racha el equipo de la entrenadora.

-John… ¿Qué te parecieron?-

-Nada mal, Millerna, tienen mucho potencial, pero les falta más trabajo en equipo, además ellos se han estado enfrentando entre sí por mucho tiempo, por lo que se han acostumbrado a sus patrones de juego, pero… necesitan más experiencia con jugadores externos… pero… si juegan con la misma pasión y ganas de como lo hicieron hoy, no tengo duda de que lograran grandes cosas-

-Lo mismo pienso, ¿Qué opinas de Eyeshield, Shin Seijuro y el peliblanco Riku?

-Me sorprendieron, son realmente rapidos, Eyeshield fácilmente podría triunfar en el mundo de las pistas de carreras, Shin Seijuro tiene la fortaleza y rapidez de una fiera salvaje, pero es preciso y certero, Riku ese joven tiene la paciencia y el genio de un lobo en busca de su presa, son excelentes-

La entrenadora sonrió –Si tú lo dices, es que es cierto-

-Dejémonos de pláticas, quiero bañarme-

La entrenadora fue a ver a sus alumnos que se encontraban muy deprimidos.

-Dejen de lamentarse-Cruzo sus manos a la altura de sus pechos- Para haberse enfrentado a un grupo de profesionales, lo hicieron bastante bien, tienen la mentalidad de los mejores deportistas, pero lo mejor es que no se dejaron amedrentar aun cuando supieron que no podían ganar, este fue el primer día, así que aun tienen seis días más para poder ganar mucha más experiencia y mejorar aún más, así que levanten sus jodidos traseros y váyanse a asear, mañana empezamos a la misma hora-

-Lo dices enserio, Millerna-san- Pregunto Mizumachi.

-Jamás alentaría un grupo de ineptos- Le dijo mientras los miraba de reojo.

…..

Riku, Monta, Sena y Suzuna caminaban con rumbo a sus casas mientras platicaban sobre el día tan intenso que habían tenido.

-Monta te ves muy feliz, pero aun así no pudiste derrotar a Honjo-san-

-Si Riku, pero la emoción de poder enfrentar a mi ídolo es demasiado genial, quiero demostrarle que puedo llegar a ser tan bueno como él, o incluso poder superarlo… pero chicos… ¿Es cierto que John-san les dijo que podrían competir en las carreras profesionales de velocidad?-

-Si… dice que con nuestra velocidad podríamos ser campeones mundiales, pero… yo no quiero dejar el futbol americano- Contesto Sena.

-Ni yo-Confeso Riku.

-La única vez que competí fue cuando Ishimaru-san me lo pidió, pero no pienso volver a hacerlo-

-No es la misma adrenalina que dan las carreras que lo es el futbol americano-

-Eso es más que obvio-Dijo Suzuna.

….

-Tenía mucho que no estábamos los tres juntos-

-Jodido viejo déjate de sentimentalismos-

-¿De qué querías hablar? Hiruma-

-Hay una persona que quiere sacarnos a como dé lugar del torneo-

-¿En serio Hiruma? ¿Quién es?-Pregunto preocupado Kurita.

-Es una que tiene mucho resentimiento contra mí, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que no nos perjudique-

-Hiruma… solo es eso… o hay algo más que no nos quieres contar-

Hiruma pensó un poco antes de poder decir algo, el jodido viejo tenía su sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado –Ts… la persona que quiere que salgamos del torneo es la madre de la jodida entrenadora…-El quaterback les explico a grandes rasgos la historia que hubo entre él y Millena.

Los dos chicos trataban de digerir lo que su amigo les había dicho, Musashi sospechaba algo, pero no creyó que fuera así de grande.

-Hiruma… eso es muy peligroso….-

-Lo sé jodido gordo… pero jamás me he rendido y este no será el principio… ¿O que es ustedes no quieren participar en el torneo y huir con el rabo entre las patas-

-Por supuesto que no… solo que esa mujer… suena que es peligrosa…-

-Lo es, pero nos hemos enfrentado a cosas similares, y no solo nosotros sino también los demás, si nos rendimos ahora, es mejor dejar el americano… las dificultades siempre estarán presentes-

-Siempre sabes que decir Hiruma-

-Kekekekeke siempre jodido viejo-

…

En la casa de los Honjo, Millerna y el ídolo del baseball platicaban.

-Monta e Ikkiu han mejorado bastante desde la última vez que los vi jugar-

-Esos dos mocosos se esfuerzan mucho… pero Monta y Taka serán los mejores receptores de Japón-

-No debatiré eso, Taka tiene mi sangre y Monta… ese chico tiene la energía y la pasión que muy pocos tienen-

Ambos callaron cuando vieron entrar a Taka.

-Papá… entrenadora…-

Honjou salió del cuarto… él había convencido a Millerna para que platicara con su hijo, después de que Taka le dijo que ya sabía quién era ella.

-Nos vemos mañana Millerna-

Taka miro a la entrenadora y se recargo en la pared de la habitación.

-Habla Taka… no tengo todo tu tiempo…-

-¿No te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora?-

-Al principio dudaba… pero jamás me he arrepentido…-

-¿Por qué le pediste a mi padre que habías muerto?-

-Yo no se lo pedí… fue mi abuelo quien lo ordeno… fue para protegerme en un principio, solo unos pocos sabían que eso era una mentira, al final todos se olvidaron de ese tema… solo era una niña…-

-Yo nunca me olvide de ti… siempre recordaba el día de tu "muerte"…-

Millerna lo vio, noto que estaba ocultando su enojo.

-¿Y por eso estas enojado?-

-Como no voy a estar enojado- Exploto en ese momento- Mi amiga de la infancia fingió su muerte hasta ahora, y cuando la enfrento piensa que no fue nada-

-Taka… lo siento si te hice sentir mal… pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, olvídate del pasado… pero no te puedo decir que seamos amigos… sería muy egoísta de mi parte, además… en este momento no estoy en condiciones de poder tener "amigos"-

-Así que todo es parte de tu plan-

-Como se lo dije a Hiruma… si… todo es parte del plan y no me detendré a mirar atrás-

-Eres demasiado egoísta-

La pelinegra no contesto nada, se levanto y salió por la puerta.

….

El segundo día de entrenamiento estaba sumamente caluroso, eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde cuando la entrenadora ordeno el segundo descanso del día, como había dicho Hiruma en días anteriores, Millerna era muy susceptible al calor; Pero la fuerza de Natsume para detener a Agon y a Shin estaba dificultando las cosas, los lanzamientos y estrategias de Alfred eran pacticamente imposibles de controlar, su experiencia y más el querer molestar a Hiruma lo hacían imparable, pero si algo los estaba afectando era que Ikkari Yuu el jugador de la NFL estaba haciendo polvo a Yamato y a Akaba, con respecto al velocista…. Sena y Riku la estaban pasando muy mal con él.

Los chicos aprovecharon el momento para hidratarse y poder maquinar una estrategia para anotar más puntos.

-Debemos aprovechar la jodida debilidad de la entrenadora a nuestro favor, solo queda un poco más de una hora y vamos abajo por 21 puntos, podemos hacerlo, es tu turno Marco-

-Intentemos hacer de nuevo la doble balística, pero ahora con Agon y Kakei como puntas, ¿Están de acuerdo?-

-Hay que intentarlo-

-Milly-chan deberías de descansar, estas a punto de desmayarte por el calor-

-Deja de fastidiar Euphi, estoy bien-

-Millerna-san beba, podría deshidratarse, esta sudando mucho-

-Gracias Mamori-

El partido se reanudo y ni con las jugadas que habían planeado los chicos, pudieron ganarle a los veteranos. Pero sin duda habían estado mucho mejor que el día anterior, su capacidad de aprendizaje era muy alto. Los líneas habían podido contener durante más tiempo a los jugadores de rugby, Kurita, Yamabushi, Bamaba y Gaou habían demostrado ser los muros más difíciles de vencer. Los resultados fueron: Mañana 28-7, Tarde 37-17. Las peleas de goles de campos entre Mizumachi y Sasaki vs Euphemia habían sido casi mortales, el agradable humor de la rubia había sido suprimido por el espíritu del soccer.

-Ahhh me duelen los brazos, no puedo más- Se quejo Mizumachi.

-No solo eres tu rubio- Le contesto Gaou –Todos los líneas estamos iguales.

-Vamos a descansar, quiero dormir nada más llegue a mi casa- Dijo Choubo.

-Igual yo-Contestaron al mismo tiempo los otros líneas.

…

-Sena, le dices a la tia que llegare un poco tarde a la cena, el vuelo de mis papás se retraso-

-No te preocupes Mamori-neechan yo le diré a mamá-

Ese día era el cumpleaños del papá de Sena, por lo que su madre haría una cena solo para amigos cercanos y familiares, incluida la famila de Suzuna. Pero la runningback estaba algo nervioso, sentía que algo pasaria.

….

Shin estaba muy, muy molesto, desde el día en que habían llegado a Tokyo no había podido estar a solas con la entrenadora y mucho menos poder hablar con ella, pero lo que más le enojaba era que siempre que salían del estadio, ella ya no estaba, y lo peor era que era muy amable con los integrantes de su equipo. Ese día la entrenadora ya se había ido por lo que intentaría hablar con ella al día siguiente.

-Shin vámonos, recuerda que tendremos reunión con el equipo de Oujo-

-Vamos Sakuraba-

El rubio, Ootawara, Shin y Wakana salieron rumbo a la universidad de Oujo.

….

Las nueve de la noche, y en la casa de los Kobayakawa se escuchaban voces aludidas a una plática.

-Les agradezco que hayan podido venir, un años más y pasarlo con tan agradables personas me hace muy feliz, mi familia, mi hermano con su esposa y sus hijos, la familia Anezaki y los Taki, les agradezco su presencia-

Los presentes aplaudieron ante el discurso del patriarca de los Kobayakawa.

-Excelentes palabras cariño, además los Taki casi son de la familia, ¿O no Sena?-

Tanto Sena como Suzuna se sonrojaron ante las indiscretas palabras de la madre del runninback.

-Seria un placer tener como hijo a un chico tan talentoso y bueno como Sena-kun-Remato la madre de Suzuna.

-Mamá… Sena y yo… bueno….-

-No digas eso Suzuna… Sena-kun es un buen chico ¿o no Mihae-san? (nombre verdadero de la mamá de sena).

-Por supuesto, además Suzuna-chan es muy linda y sus hijos serán muy inteligentes y fuertes-

La patinadora casi se desmaya esas dos mujeres los querían casar en ese momento.

-Pero… ellos son jóvenes- Dijo Mamori tratando de sacar del apuro a sus dos amigos.

-Vamos Mamori-chan, Sena será un excelente jugador en la NFL y antes de irse a USA, tiene que casarse con Suzuna-chan, usted está de acuerdo ¿Verdad Kaya-san?- (nombre inventado)-

-Mi esposo y yo estamos de acuerdo- Contesto la mujer mirando a su esposo quien no se atrevió a contrariarla.

-Ok… chicos pueden casarse cuando quieran… pero no tengan hijos pronto-

Los dos chicos parecían a punto de explotar de la vergüenza sus madres juntas eran terribles, y sus padres no tenían el suficiente valor de enfrentarlas. Ambos agradecían que Mitsuhiro no estuviera presente o hubiera matado a Sena en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Deberían de estar felices ¿O es que no piensan en el matrimonio?- La madre de Sena lo interrogo.

-No es eso mamá… es que bueno… yo…-Un rojo intenso se pinto en sus mejillas- Yo…. Yo amo a Suzuna, y nada me haría más feliz que hacerla mi esposa, pero creo que debemos llevarnos las cosas con calma, yo quiero que ella este a lado de mi… para siempre-

Las mujeres presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar al siempre tímido Sena expresarse de esa forma. Las dos "consuegras" empezaron a lagrimear y a sonreír al mismo tiempo. Mamori pensó en Hiruma tal vez en un poco tiempo podrían a dar a conocer su noviazgo, aunque claro muchas personas se sorprenderían.

-Sena-kun eres un excelente chico, Suzuna-chan no lo dejes ir-

- ¡Mamá!- Contesto la porrista al borde de las lagrimas, aunque Sena le había dicho lo mismo hace unas semanas, el que lo haya dicho enfrente a su familia la emocionaba de más.

….

Tercer y cuarto día de entrenamiento pasaron con muchos avances, tanto que los integrantes del equipo de la entrenadora tuvieron que empezar a jugar enserio, Honjou se veía muy emocionado ya que los cinco receptores eran muy talentosos, pero simplemente le estaba siendo casi imposible poder detener a su hijo y a Monta… esos chicos entre más dificultades tenían, más se esforzaban.

-Chicos mañana a la misma hora, váyanse antes que llueva…- Vio su reloj que marcaba las seis y cuarto.

Cada uno de los chicos se marcharon, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes y amenazaba con llover, aunque la temperatura no había descendido ni un grado.

-Váyanse ustedes, tengo algo que hacer, no me esperen tal vez los vea hasta mañana temprano-

-Ok… pero cuídate Milly-chan-

La entrenadora se despidió de todos y se dispuso a entrar a la enfermería del estadio, no tenía nada que arreglar, solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas, el estrés se estaba acumulando en ella. El torneo comenzaría en pocos días y sentía que debía poner sus ideas en orden; solo tomaría su cartera y se iría a descansar en un hotel barato, pero antes de entrar, vio a lo lejos como Akaba y a Natsume se iban juntos… esos dos algo se traían.

-Mañana hablare con esa idiota-Suspiro con pesar –Me daré un largo baño en la tina, después pediré servicio a la habitación, y me dormiré temprano…-

Después de cinco minutos salió-

-Pero…. ¿Por qué diablos todo el universo se ponía en su contra?-Pensó para sí misma, afuera caía un fuerte aguacero, y lo peor de todo… oh si… -¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el hombre más fastidioso y molesto del mundo enfrente de la puerta de la salida?- Se volvió a cuestionar, respiro profundamente y trato de no hacer una tontería en ese momento. –Pensé que les había ordenado a todos irse antes de que empezara a llover…. Seijuro-

El linebacker la vio… con su usual mirada profunda que analizaba cualquier movimiento de ella, un escalofrió subió por la columna de Millerna -¿Por qué diablos me mira así?- Maldijo por tercera vez.

-No hemos podido hablar-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Retrocedió un poco, Shin estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué cediste la última vez?-

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de la entrenadora –Solo estaba jugando un poco-

-Pues me gustaría seguir el juego- Y sin más arrincono por enésima vez a Millerna contra la pared desde que conoció.

El beso era hambriento…

Ninguno de los dos se negó…

Ninguno de los dos se arrepintio…

Ninguno de los dos dudo…

Esa fue la señal para Shin de aprovechar ese momento.

La entrenadora había mandado al demonio su instinto común y su raciocinio… tal vez eso la calmaría un poco… al diablo todo… quería disfrutar por primera vez de los placeres carnales y si era con un hombre como Seijuro se dejaría llevar… ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?...

Los besos subían de intensidad, ambos exploraban la boca del otro con sus lenguas, la respiración de los dos chocaba sobre la mejilla del contrario. Shin recorrió la cintura de la entrenadora, metió su mano derecha debajo de su blusa y sintió como ella se estremeció ante el contacto, de un movimiento la tomo de las piernas y la cargo, eso sin dejar de besarse, a base de tropezones y uno que otro golpe por fin llegaron a una camilla de revisiones que se encontraban en la enfermería; el linebacker la sentó en ese lugar. Un rayo interrumpió sus acciones, se separaron pero al fijar la mirada sobre el otro pudieron darse cuenta de que él estaba totalmente cubierto de sudor, tal vez era culpa de la testosterona que expedía el chico lo que lo hacía ver tan jodidamente sexi, pero lo que definitivamente lo ponia irresistible a ojos de Millerna era su sonrisa de autosatisfacción. En cambio ella… su mirada desconcertada y lo desprotegida que se veía le hacían querer tomarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar. Otro rayo cayó y desconcentro a Shin, y cuando la luz del mismo se desvaneció sintió los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos y los brazos de ella sobre su cuello.

-Pensé…-Trato de decir algo pero Millerna no se lo permitió, no dejaría que el mencionara mi media palabra en ese momento, si pasaría algo pasaría.

La ropa les empezó a sobrar, ella subió la playera de él, hasta quitársela, la acción la repitió el chico con ella, mientras la entrenadora quitaba el cinturón de los pantalones de él… no había marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos. Shin bajo sus besos al cuello de la entrenadora, quería escuchar los mismos gemidos que había emitido la última vez, sintió como ella le desabrochaba el pantalón y este caía al suelo, con sus pies retiro la prenda hasta que estuvo fuera de ella. Tomo el inicio de los pantalones cortos de la pelinegra y los bajo lentamente sin dejar de besar el cuello de la fémina, ella sutilmente empezó a gemir, la alzo un poco para poder retirar el pantalón, una vez fuera la prenda la acostó sobre la camilla y él se coloco arriba de ella, sintió incomodidad en su entrepierna, su excitación le estaba pasando factura, y más cuando vio la cara y los labios sonrojados de la entrenadora, sonrió de nuevo y empezó otra sesión de besos con la mujer, ella en cambio bajo una mano hasta la parte más baja del chico, cuando Shin sintió como ella lo acariciaba sobre la tela de su bóxer emitió un gruñido, eso encendió aun más a la entrenadora que mordió el labio superior de él con poca fuerza, la batalla de lengua comenzó, mientras ella seguía acariciando fuertemente la extensión del chico pero no le basto y metió la mano dentro de esa fastidiosa tela, se sorprendió un poco ¿No se suponía que los japoneses la tuvieran tan… bueno de ese tamaño… Seijuro era un hombre interesante. En medio de su sorpresa el linebacker retiro el brazier de la mujer, lamio y mordió sus pechos todo lo que quiso, un gemido aun mayor emitió la entrenadora al sentir tales atenciones sobre ella; ambos sudaban haciendo que el lugar se volviera mucho más caliente, y sus fluidos se mesclaban emitiendo un olor erótico. La última prenda de ambos desapareció, Shin recorrió la entrada de Millerna con sus dedos, estaba totalmente húmeda.

-Estas…- Millerna lo volvió a besar, ella era la que tenía el control, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Shin siguió acariciando la entrada de ella, y aun en medio del beso la chica gemía, era el momento de entrar en ella. Lentamente puso su longitud entre las piernas de la entrenadora y cuando supo que estaba en el momento correcto, entro con cuidado, era la primera vez de él, así que no tenía experiencia, pero… cuando sintió que algo le impedía entrar, se impulso un poco hasta quedar totalmente dentro, sintió las uñas de ella calvarse en su espalda… ¿Acaso ella era virgen?... sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando saco su miembro de la mujer y vio un poco de sangre… su ego se inflamo y la volvió a besar… quiso decirle algo pero supo que ella lo volvería a callar, entro una y otra vez en ella lentamente, los gemidos de ambos eran fuertes. Al principio Millerna sintió dolor pero poco a poco empezó a sentir como el placer la invadía, jamás se había sentido así, Shin se levanto un poco hasta quedar sentado, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas hasta que ella sintió llegar al tan esperado orgasmo, pero el aun tenía fuerzas, la jalo del brazo hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas de él, por enésima vez en ese lapso se miraron, y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más calma, querían sentir el placer al máximo, la entrenadora movía sus caderas, aun cuando sentía los rastros del orgasmos aun recorrer su bajo vientre, Shin recorría, el cuerpo de Millerna, cada musculo, cada milímetro de su piel, esa mujer tenía el cuerpo perfecto, su anatomía estaba debidamente trabajada y aun así su piel era suave, ese tono moreno claro lo volvía loco, la boca de ella lamia su cuello, y sus uñas viajan por su espalda sin rasguñar, en ese momento los dos dejaron de pensar y solo disfrutaban del mutuo placer, una y otra vez ella llego al orgasmo, de forma suave y delicada fueron las envestías algunas veces, otras fueron salvajes y feroces hasta el grado en que ella se quedo totalmente muda del placer, ninguno dijo nada y olvidaron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así… pero llego el momento en que ella estuvo encima de él moviéndose a su propio ritmo, hasta que Shin no aguanto más y eyaculo dentro de la entrenadora… eso fue lo último que el linebacker recordó.

Un par de horas despertó totalmente desorientado, pero al verse totalmente desnudo y solo con una sabana encima recordó lo que había pasado, busco con la mirada a la entrenadora pero no la encontró… ella se había ido, miro su reloj y noto que eran las once de la noche, se vistió y se fue a su casa… ese dia jamás lo olvidaría… ¿Pero qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?...

….

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con mucha tensión, los chicos mejoraron bastante, pero algo ocurria, Akaba y Shin se notaban bastante tensos cuando estaban cerca de Natsume y la entrenadora. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, mientras no afectara su rendimiento dentro del campo no importaba.

El ultimo día y el más importante estaba iniciando.

Los chicos debían ganar a como dé lugar el día anterior estuvieron a solo seis puntos de poder quedar empatados y ese día empatarían o ganarían aun si morían en el intento.

La entrenadora se acerco a los tres quaterbacks contrarios y les dijo:

-Este es su último día… si por lo menos no logran tener los mismos puntos que nosotros… no los dejare jugar…- Sentencio mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

-Nos matara- Pensaron la mayoría de los chicos.

Millerna se acerco a Shin y le dijo discretamente

-Olvida lo que paso la noche anterior… pon tu entera atención a vencerme o de lo contrario acabare contigo-

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

Si lo sé mátenme yo también odio a Millerna xD

El siguiente capítulo lo subo el sábado o domingo.


	14. Esfuerzo

¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

¡Aquí les traigo el capitulo 14!

Agradecimientos a:

AnHell: xD este capítulo será intenso… veremos si los chicos pueden contra el "Hell Team"

Atema-Uchiha: Extrañaba tus reviews u xD me hizo reír mucho tu mp xD ya verás lo que le hizo Natsume a Akaba.

Shizufranch: xDDDD ¡Sí! Me gusta hacerte sufrir xD

Shinobi: xD Lo sé… Pobre Sena ya lo quieren "amarrar" xD

En fin… Pasen y lean.

CAPITULO 14.- ESFUERZO

El sol se alzaba en lo alto, los chicos sudaban, el partido estaba en su pleno apogeo, llevaban solo diez minutos del primer cuarto y el equipo de la entrenadora iba enfrente del marcador con un espectacular gol de campo de más de cuarenta yardas por parte de Euphemia.

-Nee, Milly-chan ¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Por supuesto, no los dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente, les enseñaremos el verdadero mundo de los profesionales, es mejor que aprendan con nosotros lo cruel que puede ser ese mundo que en el torneo, así que no se contengan-

Del otro lado los chicos armaban una estrategia.

-Demonios, la jodida jugada resulto en nuestra contra- Dijo Hiruma.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Kakei-No pude detener el ataque de Natsume-san-

-Esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa, no deben de volver a enfrentarla solos, debiste esperar a Agon-

-Aunque lo hubieran hecho, de todas formas ella los hubiera detenido- Dijo Kid -Este es nuestro turno de atacar, deberíamos usar la doble balística como engaño, pero esta vez usaremos a Sena-kun como cebo pero en realidad será un lanzamiento súper alto para Sakuraba-

-Hagamos eso Kid-san- Respondió Sena.

Los chicos se volvieron a formar, Yamato se acerco a Shin para hablar con el antes de comenzar la jugada.

-Shin… cualquier pelea que hayas tenido con la entrenadora debes dejarla a un lado, fue parte culpa tuya el que nos hayan anotado los tres puntos-

El linebacker lo miro mientras se ajustaba los guantes –Lo hare, tenemos que ganar este juego-

-Eso espero-

Los dos equipos ya formados reanudaron la partida.

-Set.. Hut, Hut -Grito Kid.

Yamato y Shin corrieron siguiendo la ruta de la balística, mientras Sena aguardaba en la esquina derecha y Sakuraba en la izquierda, Alfred que estaba en el banquillo descansando pensó que sería una carrera para el Eyeshield y que el Idol solo sería una distracción, pero ni Millerna ni Ikkari (el jugador de la NFL) se tragaron el cebo, sabían que por la posición de Sakuraba, la jugada seria un lanzamiento, rápidamente desmarcaron a Shin y a Sena, corrieron hacia el receptor, pero ya era tarde Shin y Yamato corrían tras ellos, Natsume trato de bloquear a Yamato pero no pudo por que Agon y Kakei le impidieron el paso; Kid lanzo el balón, y cuando estuvo a punto de interceptarlo Sakuraba, este vio como la entrenadora se acercaba a él desde la derecha y desde enfrente estaba Honjou tratando de evitar el pase, pero de forma magistral Shin pudo derribar a la entrenadora con el tacle de la lanza y Yamato hizo lo mismo con Honjou, todo en un solo segundo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pase completo- Grito Sakuraba mientras atrapaba exitosamente el balón- Giro su cuerpo hacia la zona de anotación pero antes de poner un pie en el campo fue derribado por Natsume

-¿Te podrías quitar de encima de mí, Seijuro?- Le dijo Millerna a Shin.

El linebacker se levanto y le dio la mano a la entrenadora, la mujer tomo su mano y se alejo lentamente mientras se quitaba el casco y se reunía con su equipo.

-Nos lograron engañar-Dijo Jhon.

-Esta es la primera vez que Kid lo logra - Dijo Euphemia.

-Lo más probable es que sigan este ritmo de juego, Ikkari desde ahora deberás de poner atención a Honjou-san, las siguientes jugadas serán aéreas y aunque seamos rapidos, Yamato, Shin, Kakei y Agon serán los encargados de detenernos, así que no hay que perder el tiempo-Declaro la entrenadora. -Pónganse en posición solo quedan menos de un minuto para que termine el primer cuarto-

Mientras del lado de los novatos.

-Esta estrategia está funcionando, pero debemos poder cubrir todos los puntos, jugaremos de la misma forma pero ahora será una carrera así que queda en tus manos Sena-kun-Dijo Kid.

-Entendido- Contesto el Eyeshield.

Los chicos volvieron a sus formaciones, debían de contener al equipo rival por lo menos el minuto que quedaba de juego.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Kid.

Shin y Yamato siguieron la jugada, Sena aguardaba detrás de Kid para poder tomar el balón mientras Sakuraba corría al frente para hacer el señuelo de la intercepción, Honjou corría junto con Ikkari hacia enfrente pensando en bloquear la jugada del rubio, la entrenadora junto con Natsume para detener a Shin y a Yamato, pero fue en ese momento que ambas se dieron cuenta que Sena voló sobre los líneas usando el Devil Fly, y las dos mujeres cambiaron su rumbo pero fueron alcanzadas por los dos guardianes, Eyeshield corría como nunca pero desde atrás era perseguido por John, el corredor olímpico estaba a punto de atraparlo por la espalda cuando del lado derecho Agon uso su fuerza descomunal y lo tacleo, pero la jugada no acabo allí, Natsume pudo zafarse de Yamato y desde el fondo corrió lo más que pudo ya que el Eyeshield perdió unos cuantos segundos al tratar de quitarse la marca de John, Natsume brinco hacia Sena pero en medio del aire su cuerpo fue tirado hacia la izquierda por obra del tacle de Akaba.

-Touchdown- Grito Yukimitsu quien cubría el puesto de árbitro.

-Oh… me agrada ese lado rudo de ti- Le dijo Natsume a Akaba.

El chico se puso del mismo color de sus ojos, se levanto y prácticamente huyo del lugar.

-Qué lindo- Dijo Natsume mientras se levantaba.

El partido se reanudo, pero ni en el segundo ni el tercer cuarto hubo anotaciones, ambas partes intentaban anotar, los novatos pedían aumentar la diferencia de puntos mientras el equipo de veteranos intentaban anotar, sin duda ambos contrincantes estaban dando lo mejor de sí, pero los veteranos planeaban sacar todo su potencian en el último cuarto.

-Idiota, este es el último tiempo, hay que anotar y evitar que los malditos viejos hagan un solo punto, la jodida entrenadora ya está muy agotada, el calor está haciendo su trabajo y su velocidad está disminuyendo, Shin no debes de despegarte de ella, has hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora, jodido enano descansaras por ahora, tu jodido peliblanco lo sustituirás, en la siguiente jugada, ahora es tu turno mono la ultima vez estuviste a punto de vencer a Honjou, ahora si ¡Ya-Ha!-

-¡Hooo!-

-Set, hut, hut- Empezó la jugada Hiruma.

Shin, Yamato, Kakei y Agon corrieron al frente para poder bloquear a los que intentaran acabar con la jugada mientras Monta se preparaba para usar el Devil Back Fire en contra de Honjou, Millerna, Natsume, Ikkari y John corrían para detener a Monta, pero todos fueron flanqueados por los lineabackers y runninbacks del equipo contrario, la jugada ahora era entre los receptores; Monta realizo su técnica, Honjou se lanzo sobre él atrapando el balón pero el chico mono no se rindió y usando toda su fuerza interior tomo el balón de las manos de su ídolo.

-Lo siento Honjou-san este balón es mío- Uso sus dos manos y centímetros antes de tocar el suelo Monta se hizo con el balón, todos los jugadores quedaron atónitos al ver que por fin el chico había podido derrotar a Honjou. El receptor corrió para poder anotar, pero antes de llegar a la yarda diez fue derribado por Ikkari quien se hizo con el balón, Agon no pudo detenerlo por mucho tiempo por que los otro tres compañeros del corredor olímpico se unieron antes de ser bloqueados para que solo uno pudiera librarse de la marcación, los cuatro japoneses se abalanzaron contra Ikkari pero las dos mujeres junto con el jamaiquino los seguían desde atrás, Yamato, Agon y Kakei hicieron una formación para poder proteger a Shin quien era el más rápido para que pudiera detener al jugador que tenía el balón. Pero ninguno de los novatos se dio cuenta que uno de los líneas del equipo contrario venia desde el lado derecho y en un solo instante entre Natsume e Ikkari junto con el línea pudieron hacer un bloqueo perfecto, Millerna aprovecho para pasar el bloqueo desde la izquierda y usando su velocidad logro alcanzar a Shin, el chico no supo cuando la entrenadora lo tomo de la camiseta segundos antes de que pudiera taclear a Ikkari.

-TOUCHDOWN-

El quipo de los veteranos pudo anotar, e irse enfrente del marcador, pero algo pasaba, Millerna no se había levantado. Shin al ver que la entrenadora estaba tendida en el suelo se acerco a ella, Mamori hizo lo mismo, desde la mitad del tercer cuarto noto a Millerna muy cansada; Shin vio que la mujer estaba inconsciente, así que rápidamente le quito el casco, para poder verla mejor.

-Solo esta inconsciente, no tiene ningún golpe, está cansada, ¿Shin-san podrías llevarla al banquillo?-

-No será necesario, ya estoy bien- La entrenadora recupero la conciencia.

-Millerna-san deberías de descansar-

-Faltan cinco minutos para que termine el partido-Miro a Shin- Serán los más reñidos de todo el partido-

Hurima y Euphemia miraban desde lejos.

-Le diría Milly-chan que descansara pero no me hará caso-

-Jodida mujer, si es necesario morir en el campo con tal de ganar el partido lo haremos-

-Esa es la actitud You-chan- Dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba.

Al haber sido su tercera jugada y al no haber anotado, era el tiempo de que los veteranos volvieran a la ofensiva.

-Bueno Malditos, esta será la última jugada más les vale que detengamos la jugada de esos idiotas, si logramos interceptar el balón lo mejor será que el jodido peliblanco anote un touchdown pero si estamos muy lejos de la zona de anotación será mejor que el jodido Sasaki anote un gol de campo ¿Están de acuerdo?-

-Si- Respondieron todos.

Con el otro equipo.

-Solo restan cinco minutos, deberemos de anotar, no se la pondremos fácil a esos mocosos, Honjou-san… haremos una jugada de engaño, pero será una carrera doble, será entre John-san e Ikkari-san- Dijo Alfred.

La jugada se desarrollo, Sasaki pateo el balón y Honjou atrapo el balón desde la yarda 20 pero fue detenido en la yarda treinta y cinco, se formaron para poder atacar y el juego empezó; después de dos jugadas lograron avanzar hasta la yarda cincuenta, solo restaban dos minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos.

-Jodidos líneas hagan su maldito trabajo, deben de contener un poco más a los jodidos "rugbistas"-

-No es fácil Hiruma- Contesto Gaou- Kurita y Yamabushi ya están muy cansados, solo Komosubi y Juumonji aun pueden jugar libremente-

-Bloquen a Ikkari y a Natsume, ellos aun pueden jugar, la jodida entrenadora ya no será un problema lo más seguro es que proteja al imbécil de Alfred para evitar un blitz, Shin encárgate de derribar a Honjou y tu Taka… es la hora de que venzas a tu padre, el jodido mono ya lo hizo ahora es tu turno-

El reloj empezó a correr, la jugada comenzó, y por unos segundos todos pensaron que sería una carrera, Shin se distrajo pero vio que Natsume dejaba desprotegido a John y regreso a su posición, Alfred lanzo su pase hacia Honjou, mientras Taka corría hacia su padre, los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y el ganador hubiera sido el padre pero Shin se lo impidió, Taka atrapo el balón y corrió lo más que pudo, Agon y Akaba despejaban su camino pero Ikkari salió y lo derribo en la yarda 50 de la zona de anotación.

-Por fin tu hijo te derroto- Le dijo Millerna a Honjou.

-Ya estoy viejo, era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho, me siento orgulloso-

-Solo faltan dos minutos para que termine el juego, esos mocosos querrán ganar-

-Van a ir por un touchdown- Dijo Ikkari.

-No… lo más probable es que vayan por un gol de campo-Sentencio Euphemia.

-Lo que sea- Dijo Millerna.

Se volvieron a formar; el reloj ya no se detendría, los tiempos fuera habían tomados, era el momento de ganar o morir. Todos supieron que el momento clave había llegado y dejarían el alma en el campo.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Hiruma.

Gaou saco las últimas reservas de fuerza que le quedaban y derribo a su oponente, Riku aprovecho para pasar por en medio con el balón en las manos, Ikkari pensó en detenerlo pero Kakei lo bloqueo, por su parte Akaba interceptaba a Natsume, pero esos dos "enfrentamientos" evito que Riku no pudiera ver a Millerna que de un costado, y no pudo evitar el ser tacleado.

- ¡Demonios!- Maldijo Hiruma –Nos faltan 39 yardas y solo tenemos un minutos y diez segundos, jodido Sasaki es tu turno-

Hiruma guardo el soporte del balón en su pantalón, mientras los demás rápidamente se formaban, el reloj marcaba solo un minuto para acabar el partido.

-Set, hut ,hut-

El demonio saco rápidamente el soporte y lo coloco en el suelo, puso el balón y Sasaki se preparo a patear, pero una abertura se hizo en medio de la defensiva dando paso a Natsume quien sin marca alguna logro detener el balón aun en medio del aire, nadie lo podía creer, el balón llevaba mucha fuerza y aun así la mujer pudo contenerlo, pero no lo logro sujetar, Hiruma se lanzo y cogió el balón en el suelo.

-Fórmense de una jodida vez-

El reloj marcaba solo treinta y cinco segundos, se volvieron a formar esa era la última jugada y si Natsume u otro más lograban hacerse con el balón seria el final. Yamato, Shin, Taki, Agon y Akaba asumieron posiciones, eran los únicos que podían detener a los defensores.

Hiruma ordeno el ataque y se acomodo para que Sasaki pateara, de nueva cuenta Natsume intento pasar por en medio pero Juumonji la detuvo, pero Millerna, paso por la derecha dejando atrás a Shin y a Agon; Sasaki pateo con toda su fuerza mientras la entrenadora intentaba detener el balón con la punta de los dedos pero entre Shin y Yamato lograron hacerla a un lado.

-TOUCHDOWN- Grito Yukimitsu.

-Demonios- Dijo la entrenadora evidentemente enojada.

-Jodido viejo es tu turno-

Musashi entro al campo, los chicos buscarían ganar a toda costa, y quien mejor que la fuerza bruta del constructor para hacerlo y con solo diez segundos en el reloj se dispusieron a ponerle fin al partido, los dos colosos chocaron, nadie sedia, y Hiruma se posiciono, pero desde el lado derecho salió John y se lanzo sobre el quaterback justo cuando cogió el balón, el esférico salió volando y Musashi trato de atraparlo pero Yamato lo atrapo, el linebacker corrió hacia la zona de anotación, cuando estuvo en la yarda quince acelero el paso pero sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, Natsume trataba de detenerlo pero junto toda la fuerza que pudo y camino hacia enfrente, de un jalon la chica lo volvió a detener pero esa vez el emperador se tiro al frente y estiro su mano esperando hacer el touchdown.

-No lo haras Yamato- Grito la entrenadora que venía de atrás y se lanzo sobre el jugador, pero por si fuera poco atrás le seguían Agon y Shin quien también se arrojaron, hubo silencio, Yukimitsu se acerco a ver la colisión entre los cinco chicos. Hizo sunar su silbato y con una señal indico que no había sido touchdown.

-Fin del juego, marcador 10-10, empate-

Un solo centímetro evito que Yamato anotara touchdown.

-Ts… jodida entrenadora-

-no digas eso Hiruma-kun, a fin de cuentas empataron-

-Pero pudimos ganar jodida manager-

Los cinco chicos protagonistas de la colisión se levantaron poco a poco.

-Bien hecho, ahora sí podrán ir al torneo- Dijo la entrenadora –Ya están listos, casi me fracturan una costilla, descansen cinco minutos, después nos reuniremos-

Millerna se reunió con su equipo para discutir los resultados del partido.

-¿Qué les pareció?-

-No tenemos más que enseñarles, no pueden estar mejor preparados- Dijo John.

-Kurita, Gaou, Choubo, Ootawara y Yamabushi son inmovibles, mientras que Juumonji, Mizumachi y Komosubi son excelentes en usar los puntos débiles de los contrincantes- Dijo el líder de los jugadores de Rugby.

-A los demás equipos les será casi imposible detener a Sena, Riku y Shin- Dijo Ikkari.

-Todos los receptores están listos, cada uno tiene su especialidad dominada, si tienen un partido en contra de un equipo pasador no les será complicado- Dijo Honjou.

-Vayan a cambiarse, nos vemos en media hora-

La entrenadora se dirgio hacia sus alumnos y les hablo.

-Ok… En este partido demostraron de que estan hechos, los felicito a todos, durante estas cuatro semanas demostraron que pueden ser unos verdaderos jugadores de futbol americano, dentro de cinco días iniciara el torneo, deberán de estar en USA pasado mañana, el sorteo será un día antes del torneo, es algo raro que pase eso, pero en fin… los estaré esperando, yo me voy hoy, descansen mañana todo lo que puedan, eso es todo nos vemos pasado mañana- Sin decir más se retiro.

-Hey jodida entrenadora espera-

-Sígueme idiota-

Los chicos entraron a las regaderas, estaban muy cansados, pero algunos de los chicos se encontraban un poco desconcertados.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Se pregunto Akaba mientras se desvestía.

**Flashback**

Natsume había esperado a Akaba "cierto día" afuera del estadio, esa mujer no se andaba por las ramas y cuando le gustaba un chico no dudaba en acercarse a ellos, pero Akaba era el primero que le había atraído tanto.

-Hola Akaba-kun, ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?-

-A esto…- Trato de pensar en algo mientras maldecía el no haberle pedido a Sasaki o a Sawai que lo esperaran.

-Bueno si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Me acompañas a comer? Tengo hambre- Le dijo con cara de cachorro abandonado.

El chico no pudo protestar y siguió a la castaña. Después de haber cenado en un restaurant el "ojos rojos" se dispuso a marcharse pero la voluptuosa chica lo detuvo.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi hotel?-

Akaba se tenso un poco, Natsume era muy bella pero se sentía un poco intimidado por ella, además era un poco mayor que él. Ambos caminaron hacia el hotel, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio la castaña volteo y lo miro.

-Nee Akaba-kun ¿Entonces….Es cierto de que no tienes novia?-

El chico trago saliva y contesto –No tengo novia-

La chica sigilosamente se acerco a él –Entonces no te molestas si hago esto- Acerco sus labios a él pero antes de cerrar el espacio que los distanciaba, Natsume se separo de él.

-Qué lindo eres- Le dijo mientras entraba al lobby del hotel.

Akaba se quedo de piedra, pensó que la mujer lo besaría. Sentia su corazón salir de su pecho, vaya mujer, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

Al día siguiente Akaba salió lo más rápido que pudo del entrenamiento pero cuando llego a su casa recordó que había olvidado comprar su cena, así que fue al 24 horas qeue estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando regresaba a su casa vio a la castaña, trato de huir del lugar pero la chica lo vio y lo saludo.

-¡Akaba-kun!-

-Mierda-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy… a mi casa-

-Oh que bien, ¿No me invitas?-

El chico quería negarse pero no pudo, era un caballero, además la castaña era bastante persistente y no aceptaría negativas de su parte.

-Pero no hay nadie en mi casa, y esta desordenado-

-No te preocupes solo quiero ver dónde vives y me ire, ¿O piensar negarle eso a una dama como yo?-

-A bueno, está bien-

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Akaba y cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la sala.

-Ohh es una bonita casa, ¿Vives solo?-

-No, mis padres viven aquí pero salen con regularidad a causa de su trabajo-

-Ya veo, bueno me dio gusto conocer tu casa, me voy- Se volvió a acercar a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico sintió que su cara se hervía, cuando Natsume se separo de él la jalo hacia él y la beso, la castaña solo rio y le correspondió, lo llevo al mueble más cercano que tenían y empezó a desabotonar su camisa y cuando estuvo a punto de zafar el ultimo se levanto y le dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana A-KA-BA KUN- Deletreo su nombre con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

El chico corrió al baño necesitaba una ducha de agua fría… esa mujer era peligrosa.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Natsume me matara- Dijo con pesar el "ojos rojos"

….

-Ok malditos, descansen mañana todo lo que puedan, nos veremos pasado mañana a las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto, el vuelo sale a las siete, tenemos planeado llegar a las seis de la tarde hora de Nueva York, pueden irse, y no lleguen tarde o los mato-

-Lo que digas Hiruma- Dijo Marco mientras se marchaba junto con Gaou.

-Vamonos Sena- Le llamo Suzuna al chico.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-

Así uno a uno los chicos se marcharon del estadio.

….

-Youichi, iré a mi casa por mi pasaporte y por una maleta, por cierto, mis papás saldrán de viaje y me quiero despedir de ellos-

-Ve, tengo unas cosas que hacer-

Una media hora después de que Mamori se fue la entrenadora llego a la casa del quaterback.

-Hey idiota, me voy, ten todo listo, y preparare todo para pasado mañana, y… te aconsejo que hables con Mamori… la maldita zorra podría ser capaz de todo, si das un solo paso en falso se dará cuenta de tu relación con ella, así que prepárala-

-Yo se que debo de hacer-

-No discutiré contigo, me voy-

-Jodida mujer-

….

-¡Haaaa! Tengo sueño- Dijo Mizumachi.

-Es demasiado temprano, dormiré en el avión- Contesto Ikkiu.

-¿Ya registraron sus maletas?- Pregunto Mamori.

-Oh Mamori-san, si acabamos de hacerlo, nos dieron estos pases-

-Oh que bien-

Un par de minutos después vieron llegar a Sena junto con Suzuna y un molesto Taki.

-¡Mamo-ne! ¡Chicos!- Saludo la patinadora.

-¿Y Monta-kun?-

-Viene atrás, Tsuri-chan lo acompaño hasta aquí-

Los chicos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala de espera del aeropuerto y vieron entrar a monta acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, muy bajita y un bien proporcionado cuerpo, ambos tomados de las manos.

-¡Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Silbo Mizumachi –Si que es linda la novia de Monta-kun-

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo el receptor.

-Monta-kun registra tus maletas, Hiruma-kun está ahí, date prisa, pronto serán las seis-

-Ya voy Mamori-san-

-Entonces Sturi-chan ¿Iras a USA si llegamos a la final?- Pregunto Suzuna

-Si… mi padre me dijo que podría ir-

-Genial, da por seguro que los chicos lo lograran ¿Verdad chicos?-

-Buajajajaja Por supuesto- Contesto Ootawara quien acababa de llegar junto con Shin, Sakuraba, Agon e Ikkiu.

-Ya llegaron todos, idiotas, es mejor que abordemos el avión- Ordeno Hiruma.

Sin chistar los jugadores y managers caminaron hacia la puerta de abordaje.

-Cuídate Tarou-kun- Le dijo Tsuri a Monta –Y llega hasta la final y así podre ir a verte

-Por supuesto que lo hare, lo prometo-

Ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron con un ligero beso.

En el área de abordaje los chicos se reunieron. Una sobrecargo los llevo hacia un pasillo.

-Pasen por aquí el jet privado esta en el hangar 35, pasen-

-¿Jet privado?- Preguntaron los chicos.

-Caminen y dejen de hablar-

Caminaron aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros hasta que vieron un jet con la leyenda "Rosfold Enterprises". Un hombre de unos sesenta años bajo del avión y saludo a Hiruma.

-Hiruma-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Te ves muy bien, ya te ves como todo un hombre- Lo saludaba mientras efusivamente le palmeaba la espalda-

-Jodido viejo, te ves muy sano, el día en que mueras me hare cargo de tus negocios-

-Buajajajajajaja, solo que me maten, no pienso morirme sin antes conseguir que mi amada nieta se case-

-Solo un loco se casaría con esa jodida mujer-

-Te aseguro que está cerca el día en que un hombre logre escarbar en su duro corazón-

-Lo que digas anciano, Idiotas, este viejo es el abuelo de la jodida entrenadora, suban al jet saldremos en unos minutos-

Los presentes les salió una gotita al estilo anime, simplemente Hiruma trataba a todos por igual, Shin se sintió un poco asombrado, ese anciano sin duda era pariente de Millerna, la fuerte constitución del hombre lo comprobaba.

Tras casi once horas de vuelo llegaron a New York. El sol aun adornaba el cielo mientras los chicos descendían del jet.

-Aborden ese autobús, en una media hora llegaremos al hotel-

-Nos veremos luego Hiruma-kun, tengo que ir a ver unos negocios-

-cuídate anciano-

-Ahh dormí mucho durante el vuelo-

-Hermano dormiste todo el viaje- Dijo Suzuna

-Pobre Juumonji tuvieron que sedarlo para que no entrara en crisis nerviosa, su miedo a volar es enorme- Se compadeció Mamori mientras veía que el línea bajaba del jet un poco desorientado

Rápidamente el autobús llego a un magnifico hotel de cinco estrellas. Los chicos bajaron del autobús siendo recibidos por un grupo de botones y mucamas del edificio, una mujer que parecía ser la gerente los recibió.

-Sean bienvenidos a Star Rose Inn, sus pertenecías serán llevadas a sus habitaciones, espero que tengan una excelente estancia, si es de su agrado pueden pasar a la recepción- En ese momento se escucho música y vieron hacia el salón que pequeño desván que había alado de la entrada, había un grupo de chicas bailando y cantado, todos quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que la entrenadora era una de las chicas, ellas cantaban la canción de bang bang de Ariana Grande y Nikki Minaj (no me pregunten por qué la puse xD), pero de la nada apareció Euphemia, saco a la entrenadora y le grito.

-¿Estás loca? Si Milly-chan te ve te va a matar-

Todos parecían confundidos, excepto Hiruma y Shin.

Euphemia puso su mano en la cabeza de la "entrenadora" y le quito la peluca que traía, haciendo rodar el cabello rubio y ondulado de la impostora.

-Pero… la tía Milly es muy enojona, solo hacia una pequeña broma-

-Ahh niña, que dolores de cabeza me provocas, quítate esas lentillas (pupilentes o como se les diga en sus país)- La rubia mayor vio por hacia la entrada y noto que los japoneses habían llegado, rápidamente bajo a recibirlos.

-Chicos que bien que llegaron- Saludo a todos- Milly-chan está por llegar me llamo hace cinco minutos y ya venía a unos kilómetros de aquí, miren ahí viene-

Todos voltearon, un Chevrolet Corvette negro con iluminaciones rojas, se estaciono frente a ellos, rápidamente tres Ballet Parking abrieron las puertas de pasajeros, salieron el hombre que le dio a firmar los papeles a la entrenadora en las oficinas de Honjou y de las otras dos puertas bajaron el receptor japonés junto con una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabello blanco, era la madre de Taka.

-¿Papá, Mamá qué hacen aquí?-

-Hijo, vinimos a la torneo, soy consultor de la liga así que era necesario que viniera-

La mayoría se quedaron mudos cuando vieron bajar del lado del conductor a la entrenadora, se veía espectacular, un corto vestido negro con un saco azul marino, tacones negros, el cabello suelto y con lentes cafés.

-Hay que entrar, en dos horas será la fiesta de bienvenida de los equipos del torneo, es mejor que se cambien- Dijo Millerna.

-¿Cuál fiesta?-

-Los organizadores creyeron que sería buena idea hacer una, en sus cuartos estan sus trajes ya listos, vayan los veo en hora y media- Miro hacia las managers –Chicas vayan con Euphi ella las llevara con las maquillistas- Se quito los lentes –Youichi tenemos que hablar- El quaterback no dijo nada y solo la siguió

-Qué guapa es Millerna-san- Dijo Kid-

-No… es hermosa- Confirmo Marco.

Shin y Mamori sintieron celos, el primero porque otros hombres alababan a la entrenadora y la otra porque Hiruma se fue sin decir nada.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

El próximo lo subo el jueves a mas tardar…

Nos leemos luego.


	15. Conociendo a los contrincantes

….

**shizufranch: **xD Millerna no quiere dejarse querer xD pero bueno, Me encanta emocionarte xDDD En fin… mejor lee este capítulo…

**Shinobi:** jajajajaja Me alegro tu MP, en verdad me esforcé por hacer el capitulo, quería hacer la escena del partido un poco más corta pero me emocione demasiado; calma… ya verás por que la sobrina de Millerna actúa así, y si la fiesta tendrá muchas "recompensas" para varios de los chicos.

Gracias a **thedark99** por seguir el fic :33

Aclaraciones: El link de los vestidos esta en mi perfil de fanfiction... trate de ponerlo en un review pero no me funciono u-u (dos veces me fallo)

CAPITULO 15: CONOCIENDO A LOS CONTRINCANTES

-Hiruma… -la entrenadora suspiro- La maldita zorra está haciendo su movimiento, quiere arreglar el sorteo de mañana, pero no te preocupes, tengo las cosas todo bajo control-

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

-Mañana accidentalmente, las personas que van a sacar las fichas, van a tener un pequeño contratiempo- Sonrió maliciosamente- Así que otro par de personas serán las que se encarguen del sorteo-

-Kekekekeke jodida mujer ¿Pero qué pasaría si esa zorra tiene otro plan?-

-Sería demasiado obvio que quisiera entrometerse en medio del evento-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto, además tengo el apoyo del abuelo y otros organizadores-

-Esa mujer tiene muchos enemigos-

-Si… y eso está siendo su perdición-

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?-

-Por supuesto, tengo que hacer un pequeño escándalo-

-Sin duda eres peor que el diablo-

La entrenadora volvió a sonreír –Lárgate a cambiarte, yo llegare un poco tarde a la fiesta, lo mejor viene al último-

-Kekekekeke estare atento esperando tu show-

….

Quince minutos antes de salir rumbo a la fiesta de bienvenida, varios de los chicos se encontraban en el lobby del hotel.

-Estos trajes son demasiado elegantes, me siento un poco incomodo- Dijo Sasaki.

-A mi me agrada- Dijo Akaba mientras se acomodaba el saco.

-Solo falta Hiruma-san, Bamba-san y las chicas-

-Si Sena, se tardan demasiado-

Los chicos vestían trajes negros con corbatas rojas de puntos… al ser una fiesta de bienvenida, la organizadora había ordenado que los integrantes de cada quipo vistieran trajes iguales, algo que era común en ese tipo de eventos.

Desde el pasillo llego Hiruma vestido, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, los ex-Deimon sabían el significado de esa mirada "Algo tenía entre manos el quaterback"

-¿Ya están todos listos?-

-Solo falta Bamba- Contesto Kid, quien se veía extraño sin su habitual sombrero, incluso se podría decir que se veía extrañamente bien, añadiendo a eso que estaba muy bien peinado –Y las chicas-

-Ts… ¿Por qué siempre se tienen que tardar tanto?-

-Es porque son mujeres - Contesto Riku-

El lobby se quedo enmudecido… las managers entraron al lugar acompañadas de Euphemia… simplemente se veían hermosas.

La chica rubia amiga de la entrenadora traía puesto un vestido color azul marino, corte sirena y con olanes debajo de la rodilla, además portaba accesorios en color dorado, con el cabello tomado en una coleta y las puntas lizas. Juro Sawai traia puesto un vestido color azul rey con escote de corazón y suelto en la falda con adornos plateados sobre los hombros y espalda, haciendo una especie de enredadera, acompañada de una cartera color plata y con el cabello peinado con una raya a la izquierda. La pequeña porrista traía puesto un vestido color palo de rosa decolorado desde la cintura hasta los tobillos, y su cabello que había crecido, lo traía ligeramente alborotado. Wakana vestía un vestido color salmon con varios pliegues de tela en los pechos en forma de cruz cayendo ligeramente al frente, y solo traía un collar blanco y aretes largos con el cabello recogido en un moño, por ultimo Mamori traía puesto un vestido de encaje color rojo con mangas que empezaba debajo del hombro hasta sus codos, una diadema sostenía una trenza de medio lado que le habían hecho.

Los chicos estaban anonadados, todas parecían modelos de revista. Hiruma, Sakuraba y Sena veían a sus respectivas novias, tal vez se habían enamorado aun más de ellas.

-Dejen de mirarnos así- Dijo Suzuna.

Hiruma salió de su trance y ordeno – Jodidos idiotas suban a los coches, hay varias camionetas afuera del hotel- En ese momento quería tomar a Mamori y llevársela a otro lugar, odiaba cuando otros hombres admiraban su belleza.

Mamori se dio cuenta de eso y solo se limito a sonreír, haría lo posible por tener un momento a solas con el demonio.

Sena y Sakuraba tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas novias y caminaron a la salida del hotel.

-Por cierto… ¿Y Millerna-san?- Pregunto Mizumachi.

Shin estuvo atento a lo que le respondería Euphemia.

-Llegara un poco tarde a la fiesta, tiene que esperar a mi hermano y a su abuelo-

-Qué bien que nos acompañara- Contesto el rubio.

Todos subieron a los coches y llegaron a un majestuoso Salón tipo europeo, con bellos candelabros colgantes y mesas redondas hermosamente decoradas. Al bajarse de los carros vieron una multitud de reporteros y camarógrafos que tomaban fotos y esperaban obtener una entrevista.

En la recepción un hombre alto de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro les indico cuáles eran sus mesas, los jugadores y managers siguieron las indicaciones. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que habían algunos camarógrafos filmando, tal vez harían un programa especial en la tv.

-¡SENA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!- Se escucho gritar a un hombre.

El eyeshield volteo y vio a su gran amigo Phanter.

-Phanter-kun que gusto verte-

-Wow Sena-kun has crecido mucho más-

El japonés se toco la nuca de forma nerviosa –Solo un poco-

-Que bella estas Suzuna-chan-

-Gracias, Phanter- Le respondió mientras tomaba del brazo a Sena.

-¿Estás listo para el torneo Sena-kun?

-Por supuesto, esta vez no perderé ante ti Phanter-kun-

-Espero que nos podamos enfrentar en la final, uno de nosotros dos será el campeón, demos lo mejor- Le extendió la mano a manera de reto.

-Tenlo por seguro, yo ganare-Le correspondió el saludo.

El lugar estaba plagado de jóvenes con físicos impresionantes, altos, musculosos, de todo tipo pero también hermosas mujeres, muchas de ellas se notaba que eran managers o ayudantes de los equipos. Pasaron unos minutos entre los que los jugadores japoneses y estadounidenses platicaban entre ellos, mientras a lo lejos los jugadores de los otros países hacían lo mismo, hasta que escucharon un anuncio.

-Por favor tomen sus asientos, el presidente de la asociación internacional de futbol americano dará un discurso- Dijo una mujer alta vestida con un sencillo vestido negro entubado. Las luces se apagaron y solo se alumbro una de ellas en el estado, mientras las cámaras del lugar apuntaban a dicho punto.

El presidente se acerco al estrado, era un hombre alto fornido rondaba los cuarenta, moreno de ojos grises y cabello negro canoso, ajusto el micrófono y hablo.

-Sean bienvenidos a esta recepción, el comité de Futbol Americano Internacional les extiende una gran felicitación a todos los representantes de cada países que disputaran este Torneo, como ya saben, el sorteo se realizara el día de mañana a las dos de la tarde, y el primer partido se jugara pasado mañana a medio día, les deseo suerte a todos y que gane el mejor, disfruten de esta bienvenida- El hombre se bajo del estrado mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes.

A continuación varios meseros salieron de las puertas y sirvieron la cena, el ambiente que se percibía era de alegría, las personas hablaban y socializaban entre sí… paso cerca de una hora cuando terminaron de consumir sus alimentos, varios de los jóvenes comenzaron a conocer a los jugadores de los otros países, pero había ciertas personas que más que socializar parecían estar analizando al "enemigo", entre ellos el demonio rubio y Clifford el quarterback de USA.

-Tan impaciente como siempre Hiruma Youichi-

-Kekekeke lo mismo digo Clifford D. Lewis-

-hay muchas personas interesantes este año-

-Por supuesto-

-¿A qué infernal entrenamiento se sometieron ustedes?-

-Kekekekeke… es un secreto-

-Espero que nos toque enfrentarnos en la final…. Saldaremos cuentas de la ultima vez- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cerca de las once de la noche se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer que presento al presidente, interrumpió el bullicio del lugar. De nueva cuenta las luces se apagaron y las cámaras volvieron a filmar.

-Presten atención, recibamos al presidente de la comisión internacional del deporte-

-¿Qué demonios hace ese viejo aquí?- Se pregunto Hiruma.

Un hombre que asemejaba los sesenta o más, de tez y cabello blanco subió a tomar el micrófono.

- Se que a muchos les sorprende mi presencia en este evento, pero… les quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los presentes ya que por problemas internos dentro de la organización no se pudo realizar el torneo el año pasado, espero que este torneo den lo mejor de sí y que sea el mejor que se haya realizado hasta ahora… el otro motivo de mi visita es el de presentar a los candidatos para el puesto de presidente-director de la comisión internacional del deporte juvenil, en primer lugar tenemos a Chi Luan el multi-medallista Chino olímpico de clavados- Un altísimo joven de cabello Negro y ojos grises, sumamente guapo, iba acompañado de un tipo atlético- Le acompañan el presidente del comité deportivo asiático -europeos de clavados- los tres hombres saludaron y se sentaron en los asientos que habían en la mesa del frente de la tarima- Recibamos a Robert Johnson el bicampeon Estadounidense del mundial de baseball, acompañado de la presidenta del Consejo Americano del Deporte la Doctora Mayumi Nike- El hombre semejaba ser latino, moreno de cabello negro y duras facciones pero atractivo, la mujer era asiática alta y esbelta, figura envidiable aparentaba los cuarenta, pero si algo llamaba su atención era su afilada mirada que daban esos ojos azul zafiro, era la definición de exótica belleza asiática, y resaltaba más con el vestido color verde esmeralda con un adoro de pedrería en el lado izquierdo y con una abertura en la pierna del mismo lado.

Hiruma se acerco a Mamori y le dijo –Ella es la madre de la jodida entrenadora- La chica solo se sorprendió.

Taka que estaba junto a Shin, Akaba y Yamato les dijo lo mismo que Hiruma a Mamori.

-Tiene una presencia muy fuerte- Sijo Akaba.

-Esa mujer mueve el mundo del deporte casi a su antojo- Contesto Taka.

Shin miro fijamente a la mujer, supo en ese instante que esa mujer era peligrosa, parecía una serpiente sigilosa.

-En tercer lugar tenemos a Yamir All Hazam multicampeon israelí de pentatlón acompañado del director de la Federación Internacional de carreras y maratón- Era un joven de tez blanca barba de candado, unos ojos azules intensos y sonrisa de casanova- Por ultimo tenemos a una persona que la mayoría conocen, celebridad en el mundo del futbol americano y un talento incomparable en el mundo de la medicina deportiva, sin más recibamos a la Doctora Millerna Rosfold acompañada del Consejero de la Asociación Internacional de Futbol Americano el Señor Peter Rosfold - La mirada de la madre de la entrenadora se endureció, se notaba molesta e inconforme, pero todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando vieron entrar a la joven, había mujeres hermosas en el lugar, si tenía que elegir a la más bella seria a la madre de la pelinegra, pero en ese momento la más bella del lugar era la entrenadora, un vestido de color de color fucsia con pedrería en todo lo largo del escote tipo corazón y un diseño de la misma pedrería en forma enramada del lado derecho, el vestido terminaba en una cola plegada sobre el suelo, con el cabello recogido y como accesorios una pulcera de oro y unos pequeños aretes ovalados.

-Fuuuuuuuuui- Silbo levemente Kid –Sabia que era una belleza pero no de este nivel-

-Milly-chan acude anualmente a muchos eventos de alta etiqueta, no es raro verla en este tipo de atuendos, pero cada vez que lo hace no me deja de sorprender, los hombres la acechan por eso, pero a todos los rechaza- Dijo Euphemia que se encontraba en la misma mesa que el quarterback.

Shin y Taka escucharon atentamente lo que dijo la rubia, pero el linebacker trataba de controlar los celos que sentía en ese momento.

Ya estando sentados los cuatro candidatos con sus respectivos acompañantes el presidente prosiguió su discurso.

-Una de estas talentosas personalidades será el nuevo presidente, las elecciones se llevaran a cabo un día después de la final de este torneo, el triunfador dirigirá por tres años el comisión y ustedes como jóvenes que están a punto de entrar en el mundo del deporte profesional podrán contar con él o ella, por favor denles un fuerte aplauso-

Después de terminar la presentación, la música empezó a sonar, varias parejas comenzaron a bailar, entre ellas las dos parejas oficiales del equipo japonés. Aunque no lo crean, Sena era un buen bailarín, cuando estaba en secundaria Mamori lo "convenció" de ir con ella a unas clases de baile de salón, y ahora, el joven agradecía el haber "aceptado" ya que disfrutaba el poder bailar con su novia; por otro lado, Mamori solo miraba sintiendo un poco de tristeza al no poder pasar un momento con el rubio. Se disculpo con Monta y Riku que estaban en la misma mesa que ella y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió del servicio camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a una terraza, se recargo en ella para poder apreciar la belleza de la noche, pero en un momento se vio interrumpida cuando escucho un par de voces.

-Jodida anciana no te metas conmigo, suficiente mierda has hecho para que vengas a regar tu veneno contra mi equipo-

- Youichi-kun no deberías hablar así, recuerda que siempre logro lo que quiero, físicamente te pareces demasiado a tu padre…. no me retes mocoso, es mejor que tú y tu insignificante grupito se larguen de este torneo-

-No lo hare, hemos trabajado muy duro, esta vez no dejare que arruines mi vida-

-Pobre iluso, eres demasiado inocente, jamás perdonare a tu familia-

-Ya lo veremos anciana-

Mamori espió a ambos detrás de la pared, Hiruma se veía muy serio y molesto, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía hablar de esa forma con otra persona, salió de su escondite cuando vio a a la mujer desaparecer del pasillo.

-Youichi-kun, relájate- Le dijo a su novio.

Hiruma la vio de reojo, y una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su rostro y poco a poco se acerco a la ojiazul.

-Jodida manager, que hermosa te vez… ¿Pero quién te dio ese vestido?- Le dijo mientras la atraía hacia él

Mamori puso sus manos en el pecho del quarterback –Me lo dio Euphemia-san- Puso cara de fingida preocupación -¿No te gusta?-

-Kekekeke me encanta-

Ambos se empezaron a besar sin detenerse, pero unos cinco minutos después la manager se detuvo –Youichi, tenemos que regresar, los chicos preguntaran donde estamos-

-Ts, ve tu primero, si llegamos juntos levantaremos sospechas-

….

Eran aproximadamente media noche cuando se vio a una enfurecida Millerna salir del salón acompañada de Alfred; los cuarenta y cinco minutos que había estado en la fiesta había tenido que hablar con muchos jugadores, con los organizadores del evento, pero lo que la había hecho enojar había sido el tener que hablar "cordialmente" con Mayumi Nike, ambas se desearon suerte para obtener el puesto de presidente.

**Flashback (5 minutos antes)**

-Ara… Señorita Millerna le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, pero me temo que mi querido patrocinante ganara, usted es demasiado joven e inexperta- Le dijo mientras se llevaba el torso de la mano a la boca a modo de burla

-Oh lo siento apreciada señora pero experiencia es lo que me sobra, el que sea joven no me hace débil-

-Querida deberías de dejar de soñar un poco deberías de postular para el próximo periodo-

-Lo siento, pero eso no me sirve, quiero obtener la candidatura ahora, no después, ambas somos muy competitivas-

-Are… no me pongas en el mismo plato que tu-

Una venita salto en la frente de la entrenadora, trato de poner la mejor sonrisa que puso y contesto –Claro yo soy más joven que usted-

La mujer casi estalla en cólera, no podía aguantar el que le dijeran vieja –Guárdate tus palabras jovencita-

Millerna estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Alfred la tomo del hombro – Señorita la interrumpo pero tiene que venir conmigo, Señora Nike, me disculpo-

-No hay problema querido Alfred- La mujer se alejo.

**Fin del flashback **

-Alista el auto, me voy-

-No vas a saludar a tus alumnos-

La pelinegra lo vio enfurecida –No lo volveré a decir-

-Está bien- Alfred llamo al ballet parking y le pidió las llaves del coche.

-Te llevare-

-Estás loco, me iré sola-

-No insistas, te llevare… oh Seijuro-kun, ¿Vas de regreso al hotel?- Le dijo al lineabacker que salia del lugar.

-Ah… yo… si- Dudo un poco al ver a la entrenadora con el seño totalmente fruncido.

-Entra al carro de una vez Seijuuro-

Los quince minutos que duraba el trayecto fueron una lucha de miradas entre Millerna y Alfred.

-Deja de mirarme así o me pondré nervioso-

-Tenias que interrumpirme-

-Solo evite que hicieras un escándalo entre tú y esa mujer-

La pelinegra solo suspiro -¿Iras al sorteo?-

-Tengo que ir-

-Llegamos-

Millerna bajo del carro, al igual que Shin.

-Regresare a la fiesta, hay muchas señoritas esperándome-

-Eres un imbécil-

-Seijuro-kun te la encargo- Dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

La morena vio rápidamente al joven que sonreía tranquilamente.

-Deja esa sonrisa estúpida, no necesito que nadie cuide de mí-

La entrenadora camino hacia la recepción del hotel, hablo un momento con el encargado y se dirigió al elevador, cuando vio que Shin estaba recargado alado de la puerta del elevador dudo un poco si subir tomarlo o irse por las escaleras, pero eran más de 30 pisos así que con gran pesar camino hacia el elevador. Vio al linebacker sonreír.

-¿Por qué demonios se ríe?- Se pregunto

El chico subió con ella al "jodido aparato" en palabras de Millerna. Cuando llegaron al piso 32 se abrieron las puertas, ambos salieron y caminaron rumbo a sus cuartos. Cuando la entrenadora abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Shin puso su mano contra la pared atrapándola entre el cuerpo de él y la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que olvidara lo que pasó entre tú y yo?-

Millerna giro su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con el japonés.

-Seijjuro solo fue sexo, nada más-

-Pero tú eras virgen-

-¿Y tú no? Si lo hice, fue por que quise, solo eso-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Totalmente-

Sin darle ni un segundo a la pelinegra empujo la puerta con su mano y subió con una sola mano a la mujer en su hombro.

-¿Pero qué….?-

Shin la aventó en la cama, se saco el saco y la corbata.

-Ahora yo quiero hacerlo-

El aura de Shin cambio, parecía despedir el mismo temperamento que sacaba cuando jugaba futbol americano, eso intimido un poco a la entrenadora, Shin se acerco a ella y la empezó a besar, Millerna no se resistió, aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía dejar de pensar sobre el encuentro sexual que había tenido con el linebacker. Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, el calor aumentaba en la habitación mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un frenético tornado de pasión. La entrenadora agradecía el que su cuarto fuera a prueba de sonido, sino… sus gemidos se escucharían en todo el hotel.

….

El reloj marcaba las siete con diez de la mañana, Mamori se despertó un poco desorientada, no reconocía el lugar donde había dormido, trato de recordar lo último que había pasado en la noche, pero era inútil. Escucho una puerta abrirse y vio al rubio quarterback salir vestido con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Por fin despiertas-

-Youichi-kun ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Kekekeke ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?-

-No-

-Anoche durante la fiesta, cuando regresamos con los mocosos, bebiste de una copa que tenía un poco de alcohol, después de un rato, Riku se fue y solo quedaron con nosotros el jodido enano con la patines, cuando vi que te estabas embriagando les dije a ellos que debíamos irnos, al llegar al hotel, tu no quisiste despegarte de mí y la jodida porrista insistió en que te quedaras en mi cuarto, el jodido eyeshield casi hace un escándalo pero esa enana le hablo al oído y lo "convenció" de que te quedaras conmigo- A Hiruma se le ensombreció el rostro –Después de que entramos, te avalansaste sobre mi y…- Trago saliva- Prácticamente me violaste-

Momari puso una cara de horror, ahora entendía por que solo estaba en camiseta.

-Eso… eso no es cierto- Dijo con la cara roja-

Hiruma se desabotono la camisa y le enseño las múltiples marcas de besos que tenía en el pecho.

-Estas son las pruebas de tu delito-

El rostro de la manager se puso totalmente blanco.

Hiruma no pudo más y empezó a reír como loco.

-Kekekekekeke, tendré que embriagarte más seguido…. Fuiste muy salvaje-

-¡Youichi-kun!-

…..

-Suzuna apurate-

-Ya voy-

El par de jóvenes habían pasado una excelente noche, y por lo mismo habían despertado un poco tarde, Hiruma les había dicho que debían de estar en el comedor a las ocho por que debía de hablar con todos.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, vieron a Shin caminar hacia el elevador, y apuraron el paso, cuando entraron notaron algo que los impacto, Shin Seijuro sonreía.

-Shin-san…- Suzuna le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Dime Kobayakawa-

-Ah… no… nada-

Suzuna le hizo un gesto de que se quedara callado.

Al salir de elevador, Shin sale y la pareja se toma su tiempo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Suzuna?-

-Sospecho que Shin-san está saliendo con alguien-Le contesto mientras ponía su cara de detective.

-Hay no… Suzuna no hagas una de tus "investigaciones"-

-Demasiado tarde Sena… mi antena del amor se activo-

….

-Pongan atención… saldremos a mediodía hacia el estadio de los jets de New York, cada uno vestirá los pants deportivos que les di ayer, debemos poner atención a cada jugador de los equipos que vayamos a enfrentar, en la tarde cuando lleguemos del sorteo les daré información de todos los equipos, eso es todo, vayan a almorzar-

Más tarde todos salieron al estadio. Al llegar el despliegue de medios era impresionante, reporteros y camarógrafos de muchos países, el autobús tuvo que entrar directamente hasta el interior del estadio por que los chicos no podían bajar y ser acosados por los medios.

-Somos unas celebridades- Dijo un emocionado Mizumachi.

Ya reunidos en el estadio vieron que los demás equipos se acomodaban, minutos después comenzó el sorteo.

El presidente de la asociación internacional de futbol americano se acerco al podio.

-Sean Bienvenidos, el día de hoy se realizara el sorteo, en esta caja esta el nombre de cada uno de los 16 equipos, por favor pasen los selectores- Pasaron cerca de un minuto y entraron un par de jóvenes, la madre de Millerna que se encontraba en la mesa de los dirigentes del torneo puso una cara de pánico, mientras la entrenadora mostraba un rostro de satisfacción, a su lado se encontraba Honjou Masaru quien solo miraba la escena sin expresión alguna.

En la pantalla que estaba detrás del podio se podía ver el diagrama de cómo jugarían los equipos, las selecciones eran 1.-Usa, 2.-Japón, 3.-Canada, 4.-Australia, 5.-Alemania, 6.-Finlandia, 7.-Francia, 8.-Inglaterra, 9.-México, 10.-Argentina, 11.-España, 12.-Costa Rica, 13.-Corea del Sur, 14.-Costa de Marfil, 15.-Israel y 16.-Brasil.

Uno a uno fueron sacando los boletos, y por causas del destino el antepenúltimo nombre que sacaron fue el de Japón, que quedo en la zona B, solo faltaba que sacaran a USA y a Francia, y para su suerte Japón un no tenia rival, el nerviosismo crecía entre las tres selecciones, el siguiente número en salir decidiría quien sería el último equipo del grupo A, los japoneses rogaban que fuera USA el que saliera.

-Penúltimo nombre USA- Dijo uno de los selectores.

Todos suspiraron excepto los Costarricenses, quienes tenían que jugar con ellos en el primer enfrentamiento. Por último salió Francia quien sería el primer rival de Japón.

Terminado el sorteo el presidente tomo el micrófono y hablo nuevamente -Bien, los dos grupos están completos, el equipo A esta conformado con cuatro partidos: Israel vs Argentina, España vs Brasil, Finlandia vs Corea del Sur, USA vs Costa Rica; el grupo B se conforma por: México vs Inglaterra, Canadá vs Costa de Marfil, Alemania vs Brasil, Japón vs Francia. El primer juego será mañana después de terminar la ceremonia de apertura, se enfrentaran el primer equipo del grupo A: Israel vs Argentina, espero que den lo mejor de cada uno y que este sea el mejor torneo jamás disputado, jueguen con honor- El presidente bajo del estrado y los directivos y colaboradores se retiraron.

Los ayudantes del evento les indicaron a cada selección que podían retirarse de forma ordenada.

-Señor Hiruma Youichi por favor espere, habrá una rueda de prensa solo para capitanes por favor acompáñeme, los demás pueden subir sus autobuses o esperar en el área de estacionamiento-

La rueda de prenda comenzó, cada uno de los 16 capitanes hablaron abiertamente sobre sus metas y sus anhelos de ganar el torneo, hasta que toco el turno del capitán de USA, Clifford D. Lewis.

-Capitan Clifford ¿Si llegara a la final del torneo con quien quisiera enfrentarse?-

El chico peliblanco tomo un poco de aire y dijo –Quisiera hacer polvo a Hiruma Youichi-

En la sala estaban Sena, Yamato y Taka quienes se habían escabullido gracias a la entrenadora, y al escuchar la declaración por parte del capitán rival Sena sintió sus piernas fallarle. Mientras que sus otros dos compañeros encendieron su aura asesina.

El rubio mostro su peculiar sonrisa demoniaca y contesto.

-kekekeke te hare tragarte tus palabras-

Los fotógrafos iniciaron una ola de flashes contra los dos quaterbacks , los otros 14 capitanes sintieron que la tención entre esos dos aumentaba considerablemente. En la mañana, las portadas de los principales periódicos de New York hablarían de la afrenta entre el japonés y el estadounidense.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

En la próxima entrega empieza el torneo y se develan complots y planes para sacar al equipo japonés del torneo.

Nos leemos luego :3


	16. Inicio del torneo

Bueno…

**Shizufrach: **Gracias como siempre por tu review :3 en este capítulo si saldrá Natsume (que hará un desastre… ok no xD)

**Shinobi: **Pues si…. Los chicos se enfrentaran a Francia, y pues tienes que adivinar los otros dos xD… me mato tu comentario sobre Shin… demasiado salvaje… y no, no conozco a nadie como Millerna. Lo sé, Suzuna es una entrometida xD querrá saber lo que esconde Shin, y no es que me haya olvidado de la apuesta y que Suzuna no quiera destapar lo de Hiruma y Mamori, solo que no han tenido tiempo, además… lee el capitulo… hay pondré porque Suzuna no ha intentado nada.

En fin…. Pasen y lean….

CAPITULO 16.- INICIO DEL TORNEO

El gran día había llegado, los dieciséis equipos estaban dentro del campo de juego, el estadio estaba completamente lleno, personas de diferentes nacionalidades portando orgullosamente sus banderas, y en los palcos privados se podían ver a diferentes representantes políticos de los países representantes, así como artistas, deportistas y grandes magnates del deporte.

Después de un largo y aburrido discurso por parte del presidente de la asociación internacional de futbol americano, cada grupo fue acomodado en las zonas bajas del estadio para presenciar el primer partido.

Fue un partido muy bueno, sin duda el nivel de ambos equipos era muy alto, pero ninguno de los dos suponía un peligro real para los japoneses, eso en palabras de Hiruma, después de un poco más de dos horas de juego, el partido término. Siendo el ganador Argentina con un marcador final 17-14.

En uno de los palcos estaban los postulantes a presidentes del comité juvenil del deporte acompañados de varios directivos, al término del partido Mayumi, la madre de Millerna se acerco a ella, y le dijo.

-Señorita Rosfold ¿No apoyará a su amigo Hiruma el queterback de Japón?-

-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no quiero ser una distracción para él-

-Mocosa- Suzurro por debajo la mujer.

…..

Eran las seis de la tarde y los chicos se encontraban en el lobby del hotel, esperando órdenes de Hiruma, quien les había dicho que irían a entrenar un poco.

-Jodida basura, en todos los periódicos esta su maldita cara-

-Eso es obvio Agon, ahora todo el mundo tendrá los ojos sobre nuestro equipo y el estadounidense- Dijo Kid.

-Así que no podemos perder hasta llegar a la final- Contesto Yamato.

-Mañana es nuestro primer juego, estoy un poco nervioso-

-Igual yo Mizumachi- Dijo Kakei.

El capitán del equipo japonés entro junto con Mamori y las otras managers, ya listos para salir.

-¿Están listos?-

-Si- Contestaron todos.

-En la siguiente cuadra hay un gimnasio con un pequeño campo de juego, ahí entrenaremos-

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio vieron a un grupo de hombres que se notaban sospechosos, los tipos se acercaron a ellos de modo amenazante; Agon, Gaou y Bamba sintieron que esos tipos buscaban pelea, los tres se pusieron enfrente de sus compañeros para enfrentar a esos tipos, pero en ese momento un escalofrió inundo los cuerpos de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-

Ambos grupos dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada del gimnasio, ahí estaba parada la entrenadora, estaba completamente enojada.

-Entren de una jodida vez- Dijo mientras veía inquisitivamente al grupo de hombres que querían pelear con los chicos.

Al entrar al lugar, la entrenadora detuvo a Hiruma.

-Deben tener cuidado, el coche negro que está en la otra acera es de un paparazzi, note el brillo de su cámara cuando salí a buscarlos, cualquier pelea o escándalo que ponga en duda el profesionalismo de la liga, hará que los saquen del torneo-

-Lo sé-

El gimnasio era muy moderno y contaba con los mejores aparatos de alta tecnología deportiva. Millerna los guio hacia el campo, pero en medio del trayecto algo los distrajo, en uno de los rings que había en el recinto, Natsume tenía un encuentro de kick boxing con un hombre que que le sacaba unos veinte centímetros de alto, muy musculoso y que a simple vista inspiraba miedo.

-Vamos Jony demuéstrame si en verdad puedes derribarme- Dejo la mujer con total descaro.

-No tientes tu suerte-

Los movimientos de ambos contrincantes eran sumamente precisos y poderosos, pero en un momento el hombre cayó fulminado al suelo, gracias a una combinación de tres patadas en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no hay nadie que me pueda divertir por más tiempo?- Dijo la castaña formando un puchero -Millerna ven a pelear conmigo-

La entrenadora solo suspiro –Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Esas dos dan mucho miedo- Dijo Sena.

-No creo que algunos de nosotros pueda sostener un enfrentamiento con ellas- Dijo Kurita con un poco de miedo.

Los demás solo asintieron imaginándose la paliza que recibirían de ambas mujeres.

…..

Un poco más de las ocho de la noche, los chicos terminaron el entrenamiento.

-¡Aaaaah! No puedo con la emoción… ya quiero que sea mañana para jugar-

-Yo también Monta- Contesto Sena.

-Bueno chicos pongan atención-Dijo la entrenadora- Mañana es su gran día, he obtenido información acerca de los franceses, y con el nivel que tienen… hay un 70% de posibilidades que ustedes ganen; pero… les tengo prohibido que usen la doble balística, el Devil Trident y el Driver Fly, esas son sus cartas del triunfo así que si las muestran ahora no tendrán armas con que enfrentar a los estadounidenses-

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos si el partido se pone peligroso?-

-Ustedes son buenos jugadores, además tienen tres líderes muy capaces-Miro a Marco, Kid y Hiruma –Por otro lado… se dividirán en dos equipos, el a jugara en los dos primeros tiempos y el b en la segunda mitad del juego-

-¿Eso no sería contraproducente? Les daríamos a los otros equipos la oportunidad de ver los perfiles de todos nosotros-

-Ciertamente, pero de esa forma no podrán hacer un cuadro completo por qué no sabrán que hacer contra dos equipos diferentes dentro de un mismo grupo, la intención es que piensen que jugaremos de esa forma, en cada partido se jugara de distintas formas-

-Caos- Dijo pensativamente Hiruma.

-Exacto, el caos trae destrucción y desesperación-

-Kekekekeke me agrada esa estrategia-

-Vayan a asearse y regresen al hotel, mañana será un largo día, Natsume vámonos-

…..

Faltaba media hora para el partido entre Japón, y los chicos estaban en los vestidores, la incertidumbre los agobiaba, y todo por lo que les había dicho la entrenadora.

**Flashback**

-Bien… están todos listos –La mujer suspiro- Yo no estaré en el banquillo de entrenadora, hay ciertas circunstancias que me lo impiden, por eso les he traído un sustituto, pase Gunpei-san-

El entrenador de los oujo White knights entro tranquilamente, y obviamente sus ex-alumnos se alegraron al verlo.

-Buajajajaja Sengoku couch bienvenido- Lo saludo Ootawara.

-Ootawara, Shin, Sakuraba ya vi los videos de sus entrenamientos, me siento orgulloso de sus avances-

-Gracias Entrenador- Respondieron los tres jóvenes.

-Se preguntaran porque he tomado esta decisión- Dijo la entrenadora –Como saben, estoy compitiendo para obtener el título de la presidencia del consejo juvenil del deporte, y mi carta ganadora es que ustedes sean los ganadores del torneo, pero eso va a suponer un obstáculo tanto para ustedes como para mi, si alguien se llega a enterar de eso en este momento, por lo que he decidido el revelar mi papel como su entrenadora en la final, yo se que podrán llegar hasta la cima, de momento les pido que entreguen lo mejor de ustedes, por otra parte, hay muchas personas que quieren ver al equipo japonés fuera del torneo, algunos ya se dieron cuenta de eso, el grupo de personas que vieron ayer fuera del gimnasio querían ponerles una trampa, incitándolos a la pelea, porque había un paparazzi cerca de ahí, así que tengan cuidado y no caigan en provocaciones-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-No lo sé- Mintió Millerna –Per ya tengo personas investigando, así que pongan toda su concentración en ganar este partido, nos veremos al final del encuentro, así que no pierdan, o los golpeare a cada uno de ustedes- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un toque macabro.

-No perderemos- Contestaron todos.

**Fin del flashback**

Un par de ayudantes entraron al vestidor e indicaron a los chicos que era el momento de salir al campo. Se escuchaban gritos de euforia y canticos de ánimo hacia los jugadores, los japoneses se pusieron en fila para salir de forma ordenada al campo, cuando escucharon el nombre de su pais, todos salieron, el grupo b y los suplentes del grupo a se dirigieron a los banquillos de espera, mientras el equipo "titular" tomaba sus posiciones en el campo.

Los que conformaban el equipo a eran: Hiruma, Sena, Akaba, Shin, Monta, Kurita, Ootawara, Juumonji, Bamba, Mizumachi y Agon, como suplentes estaban Musashi, Taki e Ikkiu, los otros jugadores formaban el grupo b.

En el volado les toco a los franceses les toco escoger, eligiendo atacar.

Como les tocaba defender, Hiruma salió del campo y entro Musachi quien despejaría el balón.

La patada de la magnun de las 60 yardas fue tan potente que llego hasta la yarda diez de la zona de juego de los franceses, trataron de hacer su jugada pero antes de llegar a la yarda 30 Shin junto a Akaba detuvieron al runinback del equipo contrario. Basto solo dos jugadas más para que Monta interceptara un balón pero solo pudo llegar a la yarda 45 de la zona de anotación del equipo francés.

-Bien hecho bastardos, es mi turno Kekekekeke- Dijo Hiruma- En dos jugadas anotaremos touchdown-

Los franceses cambiaron jugadores por los defensores, quienes eran totalmente diferentes a los del grupo ofensor.

Al principio les fue un poco duro a los chicos poder contenerlos, ya que eran muy fuertes, pero como había dicho Hiruma, en la segunda jugada hizo un amague de lanzamiento, y el linebacker francés de alguna forma pudo atravesar la defensiva japonesa y trato de hacer un blitz sobre Hiruma pero gracias al entrenamiento, el capitán pudo quitárselo sin mayor esfuerzo, y a su vez pudo darle el pase a Sena quien iba siendo escoltado por Shin, todo intento por derribar al Eyeshield fue inútil.

-Touchdown- Grito el árbitro.

El reloj del encuentro marcaba ocho minutos del primer tiempo. Así fueron pasando las jugadas hasta que por un engaño sobre Agon, los franceses lograron anotar.

-Maldito rastras te voy a matar- Le grito Hiruma a Agon.

-Deja de gritar basura, fue tu culpa que no hayas pasado bien el balón-

-Cálmense chicos-Les dijo Sena.

-Cállate enano-Le gritaron los dos.

Retomaron el juego y en el último minuto de la primera mitad del partido gracias a un balón suelto Shin pudo anotar. Los puntos extras de ambas anotaciones las había cobrado Musashi se firma extraordinaria.

El segundo tiempo fue memorable, entre la dirección de Kid y Marco pudieron hacer polvo a los franceses, Riku, Taka y Yamato anotaron solo reviniendo tres puntos en contra. El marcador final fue de 35-10.

-Los chicos lo hicieron bastante bien- Dijo Honjou.

-Su hijo es todo un crack- Le dijo la madre de Millerna.

-Es de familia- Presumió un poco el hombre.

-Sería una pena si algo le pasara-

-No tiene que decir eso, hay muchas personas que cuidan de él, además es muy listo y fuerte- Le respondió mientras se retiraba del palco y tomaba su celular.

…

-En media hora es el partido de USA contra Costa Rica, no lo podrán ver en vivo por que hay rueda de prensa y deberán de asistir todos-

-Demonios, quería verlo- Dijo Yamato.

-Euphemia grabara el partido, así que podrán verlo más tarde-

La rueda de prensa fue tardada y además se demoro en empezar, ya que por alguna extraña razón hubo una falla en el registro de luz, los más cuestionados por los reporteros fueron Hiruma, Sena, Riku, Shin y Yamato quienes se les consideraba como los jugadores clave del partido, cuando acabo la rueda de prensa los chicos sumamente cansados regresaron al hotel pero una noticia los esperaba.

-Chicos- Grito Euphemia- Deben ver esto rápido-

Los japoneses la siguieron de forma rápida, cuando llegaron al lobby vieron algo que no podían creer, los estadounidenses habían ganado 63-0.

-Eso no puede ser posible- Dijo un asombrado Kumosubi.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Se pregunto Musashi.

-Fue prácticamente una masacre- Contesto Natsume –Demostraron que no tendrán piedad con nadie, estuvo bien que Millerna no les haya permitido a ustedes demostrar sus técnicas, sino… su partido hubiera terminado de la misma forma-

La entrenadora llego al lobby, Hiruma se dio cuenta que estaba un poco pensativa.

-Pasen al salón del segundo piso, Euphemia pon ahí el video del partido para que vean que es lo que paso y que jusguen por si mismo cual es el potencial del equipo de USA-

La rubia obedeció y llevo a todos al salón. Observaron el video con cuidado, repitieron las escenas una y otra vez para poder analizar todas y cada una de las jugadas y poder armar un esquema con el que pudieran jugar contra ellos.

-Quiero jugar contra Panther-kun-Dijo Sena totalmente decidido.

-Ese maldito se ha convertido en una autentica bestia- Contesto Hiruma –Y con ese maldito peliblanco como líder, lo es aún más-

-Esta vez matare a Mr. Don- Dijo Gaou.

Los tres jugadores estaban evidentemente emocionados.

-El equipo Mexicano gano su partido 24-7 y Alemania, contra quien se enfrentaran juega mañana temprano, ¿Quiénes iran? Solo se permiten seis pases por equipo-Dijo la entrenadora.

-Iremos Kid, Marco, la jodida Manager, Shin, Yamato y Yo- Dijo Hiruma.

-Mi padre me dio un boleto para mañana así que yo también iré-

-Ok vayan a cenar, Youichi quédate-

Cuando todos salieron, Millerna tomo la palabra.

-Honjou-san me hablo… la jodida Zorra le dijo que sería algo malo si a Taka le pasa algo malo, esa maldita va enserio-

-Ts… si se lo dijo es mejor tomar precauciones-

-Puse a un grupo de guardias que vigilen el hotel, cualquier movimiento extraño me lo reportaran inmediatamente, un coche los vigilara a ustedes mañana que vayan al estadio-

-Suena exagerado, pero más vale tener precaución-

-Te pediría que no llevaras a Mamori contigo, pero es vital para formar una estrategia contra los alemanes, no te le despegues ni un minuto-

-No tienes por qué decírmelo-

….

-Mañana temprano entrenaran a las ocho de la mañana en el gimnasio, el partido es a la una de la tarde, los que vayan a ir al estadio, deberán de estar listos a las doce, los demás se quedaran en el hotel para verlo, Gumpei-san quedara a cargo de ustedes, ¿Entendido?-

-Si entrenadora- Dijeron mientras Millerna abandonaba el comedor.

-Ahh… yo quería ir al estadio-

-Yo también Monmon- Se quejo Suzuna –Por cierto, cuando regrese al vestidor del estadio, vi que una persona salía de ahí, era un hombre alto y moreno, me dio un poco de miedo así que me escondí, pero él no me vio-

Natsume se le quedo viendo y le pregunto –Descríbeme bien a ese hombre-

La porrista que tenía una buena memoria, le dijo exactamente como lucia ese hombre, la castaña actuó raro al terminar de escuchar la descripción del sujeto.

-si lo vuelves a ver me llamas-

-Ah… ok- Contesto la patinadora.

Natsume se levanto y fue a ver a Millerna quien se encontraba en su cuarto.

-Millerna, me dijo Suzuna que vio a un tipo en el vestidor del estadio, era el chofer de la zorra-

-Ya lo sabía-

-¿Qué hacia ese maldito en ese lugar?-

-Estaba buscando algo que incriminara a los chicos en un escándalo, pero uno de los de seguridad lo atrapo y lo saco del estadio-

-Menos mal que no paso nada-

-Puse más seguridad para los chicos-

Natsume miro atentamente a su amiga y sonrió –Desde que andas jugando con Shin te vez un poco más humana-

La pelinegra la miro asombrada, trato de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil cualquier cosa que pudiera inventar, Natsume era la única persona en el mundo que podía competir a su nivel, tanto intelectual como físicamente.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Antier cuando llegue al hotel, venía a tu cuarto, cuando vi salir a Shin de aquí, vaya que no eres tonta, supiste escoger a un buen chico-

-Ni lo digas, que tú andas encaprichada con Akaba-

-Acepto que ese "ojos rojos" me encanta-

-¿Algún día vas a sentar cabeza?-

-Jajajajaja no lo sé… por mientras déjame disfrutar de mi juventud-

…..

Desde el día de la fiesta, Hiruma y Mamori compartían habitación, cosa que se había podido realizar gracias a que el demonio convenció a Sena a cambiarse al cuarto donde Mamori y Suzuna descansaban.

-Mamori… la jodida entrenadora me dijo que la zorra está mandando a personas para investigarnos y meternos en problemas, hay que tener cuidado-

-Me dijo Euphemia-san que tuviera cuidado y me dio este llavero, tiene una alarma, y me dijo que la activara si veía algo sospechoso o si creía que alguien me seguía-

-Aun así debes de tener cuidado, mañana cuando vayamos al estadio no te separes de mi, ¿Entendido?-

La ojiazul sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo último que haría es ponerme en riesgo y hacer que te preocupes por mí-

-Tonta novia-

-Es lindo que te preocupes por mí-

-Yo no soy lindo- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco –Solo me preocupo por ti idiota- (Hiruma modo tsundere…. Ok no)

-Cambiando de tema… ¿El capitán del equipo Aleman es el mismo contra quien jugaron en el torneo de hace tres años?-

-Sí, es el mismo, pero se ha hecho mucho más fuerte, estoy casi seguro que con ellos nos enfrentaremos-

-¿Qué es lo que piensa Millerna-san?-

-Esa mujer me dijo que no podía emitir juicio alguno hasta no ver el partido de mañana-

-Ya veo… por cierto Youichi-kun…. ¿Qué le dijiste a Suzuna para que no le dijera a todos que estamos saliendo?-

-Kekekekekekeke- El demonio empezó a reír descontroladamente-

-Solo que tengo unas fotos muy comprometedoras entre ella y el jodido enano kekekekeke-

-Youichi-kun eres terrible-

-Por supuesto que lo soy, además la muy pervertida me pidió un juego de fotos-

-Su… ¿Suzuna te lo pidió?-

-Si… lo hizo, quien pensaría que esa jodida patines fuera tan descarada-

-Esa niña es demasiado estrovertida- Dijo la ojiazul con tono de preocupación –Pero aun así Sena la ama-

-Deja de decir eso, el enano ya no es un niño-

-Pero…. Siempre será un niño para mí-

-Jodida mamá gallina- Le acaricio la cabeza- Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.

…..

-Ya te dije que no Suzuna-

-Eres un tonto Riku-

-Y tu una entrometida-

-Vamos tu eres el único que me lo puede dar-

-No lo hare-

-Eres un amargado, por eso jamás conseguirás novia-

-Sino tengo novia es porque no quiero, en todo caso… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sena?-

-Porque me da pena, además Mamo-nee me dijo que no encuentra las fotos de ese día y que tú tienes un par de ellas-

-Ye te dije que no te las daré-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Porque son vergonzosas-

El par de amigos siguieron discutiendo mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando vieron a la "copia rubia de la entrenadora" salir de un cuarto.

-¿Are? ¿Ustedes son del equipo japonés?-

-Sí, yo soy Taki Suzuna y el es Kaitani Riku-

-¡waa! es un gusto, soy Ariana Rosfold, soy sobrina de su entrenadora-

-Me lo suponía, te pareces mucho a tu tía, no sabía que Millerna-san tuviera hermanos-

-Bueno… si, pero mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera-

-Oh lo siento-

-No tienes que hacerlo, mi tía ha sido como un padre y una madre para mí, así que no me quejo- Sonrió sinceramente.

-No sabía que Millerna-san fuera tan afectiva- Dijo Suzuna.

-No lo demuestra mucho, pero es una gran persona- Los tres doblaron la esquina pero antes de dar el siguiente paso, la porrista los jalo hacia atrás.

-Pero que…- Trato de decir el peliblanco.

Suzuna les hizo una señal a Riku y a la rubia para que se callaran y que miraran al frente.

La entrenadora y Shin hablaban enfrente de la habitación de la mujer, ambos se notaban algo cercanos, pero el trió de espías casi se infartan cuando vieron que Millena abrió la puerta y tomo la mano del linebacker, el joven sonrió y entro cerrando tras de sí la perta.

-¡Lo sabia!, esos dos tienen una apasionada aventura-

-Pe… pe… pe… Pero… ¿Shin?...- El cerebro de Riku parecía a punto de hacer corto circuito.

Suzuna vio a la rubia quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ariana-chan-

-Es que… la tía Milly….- En ese momento rompió en llanto –Yo jamás la había visto así, ella se ve feliz, siempre había estado trabajando, enseñándome a ser una buena persona y nunca había tenido una relación con ningún hombre, ella siempre me había dicho que el tener una relación le impediría seguir adelante, estoy tan feliz-

-Yo nunca había visto sonreír a Shin-Dijo Riku

-Ni yo- Contesto Suzuna -¿Qué haremos?-

-Hay que mantener esto en secreto…- Propuso la rubia.

-¡Waaa! ¿Otro secreto?-

-¿De qué secreto hablas Suzuna?-

-Jajajaja-Rio nerviosamente- De ninguno, pero es mejor no decir de esto a nadie, podría traer problemas, y más si ellos lo están ocultando-

-Haaaaaa, yo me voy a mi cuarto son demasiadas cosas para un solo día- Dijo Riku.

-Descansa Riku, quiero mi foto-

El peliblanco la ignoro y camino hacia su dormitorio.

….

-Apúrense, el partido es en una hora, jodida manager, ¿Ya tienes la cámara lista?-

-Hiruma-kun tengo un nombre, y si… ya tengo todo listo-

-Suban a la camioneta, yo los llevare- Dijo Alfred quien había entrado al lobby del hotel.

-Maldito Playboy- Susurro Hiruma.

Veinte minutos más tarde los seis chicos junto con Alfred se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que el partido comenzara. El partido comenzó y los alemanes eran altos y atléticos mientras que los brasileños eran muy musculosos y sus cuerpos parecían bastante resistentes. La primera mitad del partido fue muy reñida, ambos equipos habían anotado un touchdown.

-Hiruma-kun, ire por unas bebidas, regreso antes de que empiece la segunda mitad-

-Voy contigo Mamori-san- Dijo Kid.

Quince minutos después regreso Kid con varias botellas de refresco.

-¿Dónde está la jodida manager?-

-¿Eh?... hace un rato que ella debió de haber regresado.

Hiruma sintió en ese momento que su alma salía de su cuerpo, algo malo pasaba.

-Mierda-

En algún lugar del estadio se vio la sombra de una mujer que tomaba el teléfono y alguien le decía.

-La tenemos-

-Jajajaja que comience el plan-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…

El domingo a más tardar subo el próximo.


	17. Peligro

Bueno….

Una gran felicitación a Shizufrach por que el domingo cumplió años w aquí está el capitulo como prometi…

**Shinobi: **xDDD Pues si… los chicos van bien, pero se viene el partido contra Alemania, y además tendrán que lidiar con la desaparición de Mamori… lee xD Me gusto tu sugerencia y espero poder añadirla. Por cierto, gracias por lo de la película, me gusto mucho.

**SarutobiKunoichi: **Gracias por tu Review…

Me pone un poco triste la gran cantidad de entradas que tiene rl fic y que solo me dejen uno o dos reviews… si sigue así tardare más en subir los capítulos.

Aclariaciones: El nombre de la marca Nike no me pertenece, solo lo uso como referencia, todos los derechos son exclusivos de sus dueños.

En fin…

Pasen y lean.

**CAPITULO.- 17 PELIGRO**

-Mierda- Dijo Hiruma, su cuerpo se tenso y un mar de ideas paso sobre su cabeza, Mamori estaba en peligro, se paró de su asiento y prácticamente corrió.

-Hey Hiruma ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Yamato.

Era demasiado tarde el rubio no lo escucho.

-Voy tras él, quédense aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento- Ordeno el emperador a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo voy contigo-

-No, quédate Kid, si algo pasa te marco a tu móvil-

El ex-eyeshield corrió hacia el pasillo hasta encontrar a Hiruma quien tenía una cara de enojo y preocupación, en su mano traía un teléfono que marcaba con insistencia.

-Contesta, demonios-

-Hiruma-

-Jodidoo emperador no te metas-

-¿Mamori-san está en peligro? ¿Pudo pasarle algo?-

-No lo sé, no contesta su teléfono, mierda, debí de ir con ella-

-¿A caso las personas que nos quieren sacar del torneo llagarían hasta el punto de lastimar a Mamori-san?-

Hiruma lo vio con cara de ¿Lo dices en serio? –Por supuesto, son personas peligrosas- En ese momento se cayó, el teléfono dio el tono de contestación.

-Jodida manager ¿Dónde demonios estas?-

-Cuida ese tono mocoso, si quieres ver de nuevo a esta jovencita tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga-

-¿Quién mierda eres, y por qué tienes el teléfono de la manager?-

-No me hagas enojar mocoso, ve a los baños del primer piso, en el último cubículo detrás de la tasa del baño hay un sobre, ábrelo y veras un formato petición de abandono del torneo, fírmalo tú y tu entrenador, tienes dos horas para entregar el sobre con los papeles firmados al comité del torneo, no llames a la policía o esta preciosura sufrirá las consecuencias-

-Pasema a la manager, quiero escuchar su voz-

-Jejejejeje quítale la venda a la jovencita- Ordeno el hombre a otro tipo que estaba a su lado-

-Hiruma-kun no hagas lo que ellos dicen, ahhhhhh- Hiruma escucho a la ojiazul como alguien e daba un golpe.

-Maldito no vuelvas a tocarle ni un solo cabello o te mato-

El tipo colgó el teléfono dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio.

Yamato había escuchado todo, su cuerpo temblaba de furia por no saber qué hacer, esto sin duda se había convertido en un problema muy serio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Hiruma?-

-Matare a esos malditos-

Ambos corrieron a los baños, sacaron los papeles y vieron el contenido, en el se podía leer que el equipo japonés pedía su abandono del torneo alegando que tenían problemas internos y que debían regresar lo más pronto posible a su país, disculpándose de todos los posibles inconvenientes que generaría en la copa. El documento tenía el membrete del equipo, y además el papel era el mismo que el consejo de futbol utilizaba.

-Demonios, esto está bien elaborado, esto es trabajo de un profesional, ¿Hasta qué punto tiene conexiones esa zorra? ¡Mierda!- Dijo mientras pateaba la puerta del baño dejándola abollada- Vamos al hotel-

…..

Quince minutos les tomo llegar al hotel, entraron y se encontraron con una nerviosa Euphemia.

-Youichi- Hiruma se tenso aun más, Euphemia solo llamaba por su nombre completo a las personas cuando algo malo pasaba –Que bueno que llegas, te he estado marcando a tu teléfono pero no entraba la llamada-

El rubio se fijo en su celular, el jodido aparato estaba apagado -¿Pero qué mierda?, ¿Qué paso Euphemia?-

-Milly recibió una llamada de uno de sus hombres y le dijeron que vieron cuando se llevaron a Mamori, ella ya se fue, me dijo que esperáramos aquí, que ella se haría cargo.

-¿Pero por que ella estaba aquí, no se supone que estaría en el estadio?-

-No, en la mañana un grupo de doctores la vinieron a ver para probar un nuevo medicamento en deportistas o algo así, y se le hizo tarde, cuando estaba por irse al estadio recibió la llamada…-

-¿A dónde fue? ¿Dónde tienen a la manager?-

Musashi, Monta, Sena y Mizumachi salieron a ver a Hiruma.

-No lo sé, no me quiso decir nada-

-Ni siquiera quiso que fuéramos con ella- Dijo Sena con el semblante frio y sombrío.

-El maldito que la secuestro me dio unos papeles para firmarlos pidiendo que el equipo se retirara de la competencia-

Los presentes sintieron rabia y mucho enojo.

-¿Pero por qué demonios piden eso?- Grito Monta.

-Momori-neechan no tiene nada que ver-

-Los rumores dicen que ustedes son los que tienen la mayor posibilidad de poder derrotar al equipo americano- Contesto Alfred quien llegaba junto a Kid.

-¿Por qué diablos estan ustedes aquí?-

-Millerna me contacto, me dijo que regresara, Shin y Marco se quedaron en el estadio-

-Entremos, les diré lo que paso- Ordeno Hiruma.

Tras decirles lo que el tipo le dijo, Hiruma saco los papeles.

-Fírmalos Hiruma-san- Dijo Sena, mientras los otros asentían.

-No podemos poner en riesgo a Mamori-san, aunque esto implique abandonar el torneo, si algo le pasa ninguno de nosotros podrá perdonárselo-Dijo Kid.

Agon miro a un lado y solo chasqueo la boca, en el poco tiempo que habían pasado en la universidad, había aprendido a valorar a la manager, ella era un miembro importante del equipo y aunque nunca lo había dicho, era una de las pocas personas que le agradaban.

Hiruma tomo el papel y lo firmo, se lo paso al entrenador y también lo hizo.

-¡MAMO-NE!-Grito Suzuna

Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta. La manager venia acompañada de dos guardias, rápidamente la porrista corrió a sus brazos y le abrazo.

-Mamo-nee ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntaba mientras lloraba.

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la ojiazul –Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño golpe- Contesto mientras se tocaba la mandíbula, un pequeño moretón se le había formado, nada grave.

Hiruma se toco la frente y respiro profundamente, sintió como todo el miedo y la frustración que había tenido hace solo unos momentos salía de su cuerpo.

-Hey manager, ¿No te hicieron nada esos malditos?- En ese momento reprimió sus ganas de ir a abrazar a su novia, le decirle que no volviera a despegarse de su lado nunca más, pero debía de guardar la compostura.

-Hiruma-kun, bueno, solo me golpearon cuando hable contigo- Le contesto la manager con un tono indiferente.

-Ve a que te curen ese rasguño, ¿Dónde está Millerna?- Hiruma noto la forma en que ella le respondió pero dicidio ignóralo por el momento.

-Bueno… me dijo… que fueras con Alfred-san a su "deposito"-

Alfred entendió enseguida el mensaje de la entrenadora.

-Vamos Youichi, los demás quédense aquí, nadie abandonara el torneo-

Hiruma vio de reojo a Mamori, estaba muy distante, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Yo voy con ustedes- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sena, Yamato, Riku, Kakei y Kid.

Alfred los miro y les señalo que lo siguieran.

Les tomo solo veinte minutos en la camioneta del Rubio Ojiazul llegar a una zona de bodegas, se bajaron frente a una de ellas que se veía un poco deteriorada y vieja.

-Síganme- Les ordeno, entraron y se escucho el grito ahogado de un hombre adulto, todos se tensaron excepto los dos rubios.

-Confiésalo de una jodida vez-

-No sé de que hablas perra-Contesto un el hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, atado con las manos hacia atrás, era alto, blanco, musculoso, se notaba que era o había sido militar por el aspecto que tenia; estaba muy golpeado y la sangre le salía por las heridas que tenía en la cara.

-No confesara Millerna- Dijo Natsume –Conozco a los de su tipo, son fieles perros-

-Es como hacerlos hablar, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

Los chicos vieron con horror la escena, las dos mujeres estaban torturando al tipo, si antes les tenían un poco de miedo, ahora les tenían terror.

-Mis compañeros vendrán y los mataran- Dijo el hombre.

-Por favor, tu otro "compañero" no fue nada, ni siquiera ha recuperado el conocimiento desde que lo golpee, dime quien te mando o terminaras igual que él o peor-

-Jamás te lo diré- Le respondió y le escupió a la cara, pero no pudo acertar por que la entrandora se quito a tiempo.

-Bastardo- Le propino otro golpe al estomago dejando inconsciente por el dolor al tipo.

-Señora, detecte la última llamada, fue realizada a un teléfono registrado a nombre de David Ford-

-Ts… el maldito chofer de la zorra-

Hiruma se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué diablos no me contactaste?-

-Youichi, esos bastardos interfirieron tu teléfono y lo apagaron, no podía esperar a encontrarte, debía actuar rápido, lo más importante es que Mamori esté a salvo-

-Ts… lo sé, con un demonio lo sé-

-Millerna-san ¿Cuál es la verdad tras todo esto?, ninguno de nosotros somos idiotas, dinos la verdad-

La pelinegra miro a los jugadores, no podía mantener el secreto por más tiempo.

-Regresemos al hotel, ahí les diré todo-

-Leonard, limpia este desastre, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Si señora, como ordene- Respondió uno de sus subordinados.

La entrenadora se quito sus guantes que estaban llenos de sangre.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas matado-Le dijo Alfred.

-Ganas no me faltaban, Natsume fue la que hizo que me controlara-

-No ganaba nada si lo hacía-Respondió la castaña- Además solo les patee el trasero a tres tipos que parecían ex-marines- Dijo con cara de inocencia.

Los otros jugadores observaban con horror como las dos mujeres hablaban tan fríamente.

….

Eran las siete de la noche, Shin, Marco y junto Taka quien apenas había llegado, ya habían sido informados de los detalles del secuestro frustrado de Mamori y sobre la intención por parte de autor del crimen para que ellos abandonaran el torneo.

Después que la entrenadora y los chicos llegaran al hotel, ella junto con Hiruma, Euphemia, Alfred y Natsume se encerraron en el despacho de la pelinegra y no habían salido en más de cuatro horas.

-¿Qué diablos nos está ocultando la basura de Hiruma?-

-No lo sé Agon, la entrenadora nos dijo que nos diría todo-

-Pongan atención, les diré por que paso todo este problema, y el por qué nos quieren fuera del torneo- Dijo Hiruma.

-Más te vale decirnos la verdad, basura-

Hiruma tomo aire y se sentó en una silla frente a todos sus compañeros.

-Como algunos saben, la jodida entrenadora y yo nos conocemos hace algún tiempo….- El capitán les conto la historia que ya todos sabemos, muchos de los jugadores se encontraban pasmados por el relato, no sabían que Millerna y Hiruma habían sufrido tanto en su niñez –Después de que ella se graduó de la universidad se dedico a desarrollar técnicas de entrenamiento y se sometió a los más duros regímenes para llevar su cuerpo al límite. Ella me propuso que nos entrenaría y que ganaríamos el torneo, yo acepte sin chistar, porque nadie sabría que ella nos estaba ayudando. Pero nada de eso importo por que su madre más allá de que me odia, hay otra razón para tenernos fuera del torneo-

-¿Si no es eso, qué otra cosa podría ser?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Hay millones de dólares y puestos del comité de deportes en juego, existe un grupo en el submundo del deporte que controla los torneos y uno de los lideres es la madre de Millerna, para que ellos ganen todo lo que quieren necesitan que los Americanos ganen, por eso están quitando de su camino a los posibles problemas, y nosotros somos los más peligrosos-

-Es por eso que a partir de mañana aumentare la seguridad- interrumpió la entrenadora –Mientras aun no sepan que yo soy quien los entreno, pueden estar un poco más tranquilo, quien sabe que pasaría si esa maldita mujer se entera-

-Correríamos mucho riesgo- Contesto Riku.

-Si… si antes los veían como un riesgo potencial, la malita zorra sabrá que son un verdadero riesgo, además… me acaban de decir que en la semifinal anunciaran que uno de los premios para los ganadores será un contrato con varios patrocinadores del Torneo-

-Oi, oi ,oi, eso implica mucho dinero….-

-Si Kid, ustedes solo deben concentrarse en ganar, yo me ocupare por lo demás-

-Jodida entrenadora no nos tomes por idiotas-

-A partir de hoy no lo hare, pero por eso mismo concéntrense únicamente en el torneo, los alemanes son muy fuertes, el video ya está editado y aquí tienen las estrategias para jugar, el partido es pasado mañana a las nueve de la mañana, analicen todo, mañana entrenaremos temprano- Ordeno la mujer al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

Los chicos vieron el video sobre el juego de los Alemanes frente a los Brasileños; había sido un partido bastante fuerte, ambos equipos jugaron de forma impecable y salvaje, pero al final los alemanes pudieron aplastar la defensa de los sudamericanos, utilizando impresionantes estrategias, quedando 28-14.

-La opción para derrotarlos es el juego aéreo- Dijo Taka.

-Si… la jodida entrenadora dijo lo mismo, es el turno de los receptores de hacer su trabajo, Taka, Monta, Ikkiu, Sakuraba y Tetsuma tienen que jugar y ganar- Dijo Marco.

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos-

…

Le reloj marcaba más de las diez de la noche, Mamori se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Hiruma.

-Uhhh me duele- Decía mientras se tocaba la zona de la mandíbula donde la habían golpeado.

-No deberías de tocarte la herida-

-Youichi-kun- Dijo en un susurro.

El capitán entro al cuarto, se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos entre sus piernas – Demonios… jodida manager…. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi al maldito sombrerudo cuando llego a las gradas y no te vi?-

Mamori no contesto, su mirada se torno triste y su cuerpo tembló.

-Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como hoy-

-Youichi-

-¡Mierda!, casi me muero cuando escuche al tipo hablar por tu teléfono, pero lo peor fue escuchar tu grito cuando te golpeo, sentí que la rabia me invadía, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si jamás te volvía a ver? ¿Qué les explicaría a tus padres? ¿Qué seria yo sin ti?- Grito el rubio inundado de rabia, mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Mamori tomo su mano y atrajo el rostro de Hiruma a su pecho.

-¿Es por eso que no me dijiste toda la verdad?-Tomo aire y exhalo profundamente- ¿Es por eso que no me dijiste que tú eras el prometido de Millerna-san?-

Hiruma se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Quién te lo dijo-

-Lo escuche de uno de esos hombres-

**Flashback**

Mamori caminaba de regreso a las gradas del estadio, llevaba unos hotdogs y hamburguesas para los chicos, mientras Kid esperaba que le dieran los refrescos que había pedido.

-Moo… cuanta gente hay- Se quejaba la manager.

Estaba a unos metros de llegar a la puerta de acceso cuando uno de los asistentes del lugar le indico que tomara otro acceso por que estaban limpiando la puerta, la chica no replico e hizo caso a la indicación, pero tras caminar unos cuantos pasos sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca desmayándose en ese momento. Cuando recobro el conocimiento, se encontraba atada de pies y manos en un cuarto, había cinco hombres corpulentos y muy altos, uno de ellos tenía su celular.

-Ya intervení el celular del Hiruma Youichi, quien pensaría que ese mocoso fue prometido de Millerna Rosfold-

-Eso muy pocos lo saben, además el acuerdo de matrimonio se vino abajo después de la muerte del heredero de los Nike-

Mamori estaba conmocionada ¿Por qué Hiruma no le había dicho nada?

-¿Por qué secuestramos a esta niña? Si solo es la manager del equipo-

-Porque era más rápido y fácil-

-Ojala y fuera la novia de ese idiota-

-Si lo fuera, el jefe hubiera mandado a violarla y matarla, recuerda lo que pasó con la novia del tipo que la hizo enojar la última vez-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-Marca de una vez, tenemos solo dos horas-

El tipo llamo a Hiruma y le hablo sobre el plan, Mamori solo escuchaba, pero uno de los tipos noto que había despertado y le hizo una seña al tipo del teléfono para que la viera, el hombre le paso el teléfono y ella le dijo a Hiruma que no hiciera nada, el tipo enojado la miro y la golpeo al tiempo que colgaba.

-No digas tonterías, mocosa-

Mamori trato de reprimir sus lágrimas pero era inútil, era muy débil y tenía mucho miedo.

Diez minutos pasaron hasta que se escucho un golpe seco, dos personas entraron empezaron a pelear con los tipos que la tenían secuestrada, ella trato de esconderse pero era inútil, estaba amarrada.

-Malditos bastardos- Grito Natsume mientras pateaba a tres hombres a la vez.

-Esta perra es fuerte- Dijo uno de ellos.

Otro tipo se acerco a Mamori, la levanto pero ella se resisto.

-Deja de forcejear maldita-

-Suéltala, Imbécil-Mamori escucho la voz de Millerna.

De fuerte puñetazo la entrenadora noqueo al tipo.

-Millerna-san- La ojiazul le agradeció y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo- Le dijo la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba.

-Vamos idiotas, peleen- Gritaba Natsume.

-Maldita perra- Dijo el último hombre en pie, sus otros dos compañeros estaban fulminados en el suelo. De una patada la castaña derrumbo al último tipo.

-Puff que débiles-

Un hombre entro por la puerta y hablo con la entrenadora.

-Señora ya aseguramos al líder, nos llevaremos a esos tres-

-Suban a este imbécil a la camioneta, es el segundo a cargo-

-Como ordene-

Llama a otros dos y pídeles que la lleven al hotel- Le dijo señalando a Mamori.

-¿Millerna-san a dónde vas a ir?-

-No te preocupes, dile a Hiruma que me vea en el depósito-

-Pero…-

-Llévatela-Fue lo último que dijo Millerna antes de irse.

**Fin del flashback.**

Hiruma quedo en silencio.

-Me querías proteger ¿No? Por eso no me lo dijiste-

-Si… si tú sabías que ella y yo nos íbamos a casar, yo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar-

-…. Estoy tan confundida… pero… si ellos hubieran sabido que yo soy tu pareja….-Su piel se erizo -Me hubieran violado…-

Hiruma se levanto de la cama.

-Demonios… los hubiera matado a todos si lo hacían… ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar…-

Mamori camino hacia él.

-Tenía mucho miedo-

Se recargo en su espalda

-Miedo de jamás poder volver a verlos-

Hiruma se volteo –Te juro que jamás te volverá a pasar lo mismo, hare que esa perra pague por todo lo que ha hecho-

-Pero es muy peligroso-

-Millerna hará hasta lo imposible por hacerlo, no estamos solos-

-Los tipos que te atacaron están recluidos en un lugar seguro, es una prueba contundente, solo necesitamos más tiempo, Millerna aumento la seguridad, cada vez que alguien salga habrá alguien protegiéndolo-

-¿No reportaron el accidente?-

-No… No queremos un escándalo-

-Pero, ¿Somos el único equipo que está en peligro?-

-No…. Pero somos los principales, y solo se ocuparan de quien lleguen a la final-

-Debes descansar Mamori-

-…. Está bien-

…..

-Sena…. Tengo miedo-

-¿Y si algo peor llega a pasar? ¿Qué haremos?-

-Suzuna… no lo sé… debemos hacer lo que Millerna-san nos dijo, hay que dejarlo en sus manos, Taka-san nos dijo que Honjou-san está investigando-

-Sena… por favor no dejes que te lastimen-

-El partido es pasado mañana, me esforzare al máximo para poder llegar a la final y poder hacer pagar a esa mujer, no le perdonare que haya intentado lastimar a Mamori-neechan- Dijo el eyeshield totalmente decidido.

….

-Doctora Rosfold, fue muy temeraria-

-No lo hubiera hecho si ustedes fueran más rápidos en su trabajo-

-Tenemos protocolos que nos amarran-

-El FBI no es muy bueno como todos pensaban-

-Su madre tiene mucha influencia incluso dentro del mundo de la política, por eso no podemos actuar con total libertad-

-Hagan mejor su trabajo, o la próxima vez no me contendré…. Recibirán en bolsas negras a esos bastardos-

El agente del FBI era un hombre alto, afroamericano, de rasgos fuertes –Ha sido un gran apoyo para el departamento, pero no por eso tiene derecho a actuar por encima de la ley-

La pelinegra sonrió –Si algo le llega a pasar a mis alumnos… correrá sangre-

…

-¿Están listos?-

-Si-

-Aplastarlos y matarlos ¡Ya-ha!

-¡Ya-Ha!- Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

El partido de Japón vs Alemania daba inicio.

El día de la practica todos estuvieron mejores que o usual, el hecho de haber perdido a su manager o el de haber abandonado el torneo los había molestado e irritado a todos, incluso al siempre tranquilo de Kurita, quien al haber convivido tantos años con Mamori la consideraba como una hermana y sentía un cariño especial por ella, al ser su compañera de fiesta de pastelillos.

-Llegaremos a la final, no dejaremos que esto quede impune- Dijo Monta con los ojos iluminados y la cara sombria.

-Mataremos a todos- Dijo Mizumachi, con el rostro de igual forma.

-No perdonare a quien haya querido lastimar a Mamori-neechan - Dijo Sena con una expresión de enojo.

….

Desde un palco privado se podía ver a la madre de Millerna con el rostro lleno de cólera.

-Malditos mocosos, se arrepentirán de haberse burlado de mí, hare que jamás vuelvan a jugar en su vida… lo juro por mi vida-

…

-Mamori-san… no deberías de haber venido- Dijo Wakana.

-No Wakana-chan, estoy bien, no le daré el gusto a nadie de que me vea en malas condiciones, debemos de estar todos para que los chicos puedan ganar, es el sueño de todos-

-Mamori-san…-

-VAMOS CHICOS JUEGUEN Y GANEN- Los animaba Suzuna.

En medio del campo de juego estaba Hiruma junto con el capitán del equipo Aleman.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Shulty (creo que así se llamaba)-

-Muchos años Hiruma-

El árbitro lanzo la moneda al aire y cayó en cruz.

-Gane este duele, ganare el partido- Dijo el Alemán.

-Kekekekeke ni lo pienses-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Nos leemos luego.


	18. Peligro al acecho

Ok….

**Shinobi: **Gracias por tu recomendación, morí de la risa con Barakamon… excelente anime.

**Shizufrach: **Como me gusta hacerte sufrir xDDD ok no…

**SarutobiKunoichi**: Pues si…. La madre de millerna sufrirá mucho :33

CAPITULO 18.- PELIGRO AL ACECHO

El partido entre Japón y Alemania estaba siendo bastante intenso, el primer partido cada equipo había logrado anotar solo un tanto, por parte de los nipones anoto Sakuraba gracias a una espectacular intercepción y los alemanes por un robo de balón en contra de Sena.

-¡Demonios!- Grito Hiruma.

-Hiruma, debemos usar una de las tácticas- Dijo Kid.

-Hiruma-kun, me llamo Millerna-san, dice que utilicen la "escopeta"-

-¿Está loca? Apenas y le hemos dominado…-

-Cállate jodido rastras, haremos eso, prepárense Sakuraba, Mono y Taka, es su turno.

-Si- Contestaron los tres receptores.

El equipo japonés se formo, solo quedaban cinco minutos del tercer cuarto, y debían de anotar lo más pronto posible, o les sería más difícil anotar, el cielo amenazaba con hacer soltar su furia contra el estadio y el viento aumentaba a cada minuto.

-Ts… lloverá en cualquier minuto –Hiruma tomo aire y se posiciono -SET, HUT, HUT-

Kurita le pasó el balón a Hiruma, el capitán vio como los tres receptores tomaban su propia ruta, pero en cuestión de segundos, Sakuraba y Taka fueron marcados, el único que podía atrapar el balón era Monta, rápidamente el rubio lanzo el balón en un pase súper largo, la especialidad de intercepción de Monta.

-Ve jodido Mono-

Monta corrió con toda su fuerza, uno lineman alemán, mucho más grande que él fue tras el con la clara intención de derribar al pobre mono.

-FUERZA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX, esto es por Mamori-saaan-

Monta salto lo más alto que pudo mientras el linebacker enemigo se lanzaba contra él.

-ATRAPADA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX-

Pero el alemán lo atrapo desde la espalda y trato de bajarlo.

-¡HOY NO!-

Haciendo uso de uno de los amagues que le había enseñado Mizumachi, Monta pudo zafarse, corrió rápidamente hacia la zona de touchdown pero antes de llegar desde su lado derecho vio venir al mismo linebacker.

-Agon ve- El chico mono le entrego el balón sacrificándose a sí mismo para conseguir anotar.

-Maldito enano-

Agon corrió hacia la zona de anotación derribando a su paso a dos jugadores.

-TOUCHDOWN- Grito el árbitro.

-Ya-ha-Grito Hiruma –Bien hecho maldito Mono, ahora hay que aumentar la ventaja-

Del otro lado del campo el capitán alemán mostraba su descontento ante la situación, solo tenían quince minutos para poder empatar y hacer lo imposible para poder ganar.

-Sabemos muy bien que debemos ganar, la organización nos está obligando a eso, el dinero que está en juego es mucho y por supuesto que si fracasamos, le diremos adiós a nuestra carrera como jugadores profesionales-

-Pero capitán, no creo poder ganarles a los japoneses, se ven muy decididos y…-

-Lo tengo en cuenta Schneider, pero si nosotros no sacamos a los japoneses lo hará otro equipo, utilizaremos la pinza-

-Pero capitán… eso es muy peligroso-

-Si... pero es la única forma de poder derrotarlos-

-No importa-

El último cuarto daba inicio, ahora era el turno de los alemanes por atacar.

-SET, HUT, HUT-

La jugada dio inicio, Agon, Shin y Yamato hacían su triple ataque para detener a la ofensiva alemana. El capitán germano lanzo su pase lo más rápido que pudo y el receptor puso interceptar el balón, mientras desde atrás lo seguía Ikkiu siguiendo órdenes de marco.

**Flashback.**

-Ikkiu-kun no interceptes el balón, solo síguelo, cuando este en la zona de gol, entre tú y el primer linebacker que llegue a contigo harán un amague hacia el receptor, ¿Entendido?-

-Si Marco-san-

**Fin del Flashback**

Ikkiu corrió tras su presa, del lado derecho del campo Yamato venia en su ayuda, y desde atrás Shin aniquilaba a dos alemanes, el emperador uso su carga cesar, pero desde los costados dos jugadores le hicieron una brutal tacleada, Shin no perdió de vista la jugada y haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad derribo al receptor.

-El balón- Dijo el alemán mientras el balón se le salía de las manos.

Ikkiu aprovecho para interceptarlo, pero la jugada termino ahí.

-Traigan la camilla- Grito Shin.

Yamato estaba en el suelo con la cara llena de dolor. El entrenador Gumpei junto con Yuki y un doctor entraron con una camilla.

-Yamato ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Mis costillas-

Rápidamente llevaron al joven a la enfermería para revisar si tenía alguna lesión grave.

-¡Dios! Tienes tres costillas rotas- Dijo Sengoku.

-Háganse a un lado, yo lo atenderé- Dijo Millerna

-¿Entrenadora?-

-Gumpei-san regrese al campo, ahí lo necesitan más que aquí, yo me encargare de atender a Yamato-

-Está bien Millerna-

Mientras tanto, en el campo de juego los chicos armaban su siguiente jugada, con el tiempo perdido entre la jugada y la salida de Yamato del campo solo les quedaba siete minutos de jugada, y estando en la yarda 30 de la zona de anotación de los alemanes, el juego sería muy peligroso.

-Mamori, indícale a Hiruma que Millerna está atendiendo a Yamato-

-Oh que bien Shogun-san- (recuerden que así le dicen al entrenador)

La manager utilizo su lenguaje de señas para decirle a Hiruma lo que ocurrió en la enfermería.

-Kekekeke jodida entrenadora, ok el maldito emperador ya está en buenas manos, ahora tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, es tu turno jodido peliblanco, con tu rodeo driver deberás de avanzar las yardas poco a poco, no tenemod el lujo de darle no un minuto para que los malditos alemanes tengan el balón-

-Entendido Hiruma- Contesto Riku.

-Shin, Agon, Taki tengan cuidado con esos dos, si pueden tacléenlos-

Los tres jugadores solo asintieron.

Del otro lado del campo:

-Los japoneses van a ir con todo, debemos repetir la jugada, háganse con el balón o no podremos anotar-

-Jooo- Contestaron todos.

La ofensiva nipona se acomodo y era el turno de Marco de comandar a los rojos.

-SET, HUT, HUT- Marco hizo un amague de lanzamiento, pero desde atrás vino Riku y corrió con el balón, los dos linebackers quisieron hacer la misma jugada que con Yamato pero Shin y Taki les taparon el paso, Agon corría detrás de Riku, hasta que otro jugador logro detener al peliblanco.

-Hay que ir así, juguemos así, solo faltan cuatro minutos-

Ningún equipo tenía tiempos fuera y el reloj avanzaba aunque las jugadas fueran completadas, por lo que los alemanes debía de jugar lo más rápido posible.

-SET, HUT, HUT- Grito marco.

Del otro lado de la barra defensivo el mejor linebacker alemán trato de entrar por un lado para detener a Riku pero Akaba le hizo un bloqueo, el peliblanco pudo llegar hasta marcar el primero y diez.

El partido siguió de esa forma hasta llegar a la yarda treinta desde la zona de anotación.

-Quedan dos minutos y tenemod cuatro jugadas para avanzar, jugaremos las dos primera para avanzar un poco y el punto extra será un touchdawn-

-Pero Marco, eso es un poco peligroso-

-Lo sé Riku pero es mejor gastar tiempo de esa forma que darles oportunidad para que ataquen ¿Están de acuerdo?-

-No nos queda otra- Dijo Agon.

Otra vez los chicos se volvieron a formar para dar por terminado el partido.

-SET HUT HUT-

El balón regreso a las manos de Riku y fue detenido en la yarda doce y la jugada volvió a comenzarse con solo un minuto y treinta segundos en el marcador. Las jugadas siguieron transcurriendo hasta que con ayuda de Shin, Riku pudo anotar el touchdown que prácticamente daba por finalizado el partido.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- Dijo Marco, buscarían ir tras los puntos extras anotando un touchdown-

El marcador marcaba cincuenta segundos.

En seguida los jugadores comenzaron su jugada pero antes de que Riku pudiera tomar el balón los dos linebackes germanos llegaron por los castados de Marco, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de derribarlo, pero en medio de la confusión el recpetor rival tomo el balón y corrió.

-Atrápenlo- Grito Hiruma desde el banquillo.

Shin, Akaba, Kakei corrieron en busca de su "presa" pero detrás de ellos venían los dos linebackers.

-Kakei ve por el- Grito Akaba quien junto con el jugador de oujo bloqueaban a los dos alemanes, Kakei corrió y se aventó junto antes de que el alemán llegara al yarda diez logrando derribar al alemán.

Con el balón en las manos los alemanes retomaron la ofensiva, pero antes de eso el doctor del equipo alemán llamo al capitán.

-Acaba con un japonés-

Teniendo únicamente veinte segundos en el marcador, retomaron el partido.

-SET, HUT, HUT-

Hiruma sintió un mal presentimiento y antes de que movieran el balón grito.

-1.4.3- Jugada que indicaba un blitz (atrapada de quarterback).

Gaouh escucho con claridad la indicación del demonio y usando su fuerza bestial derribo al comandante germano.

El árbitro pito indicando el final del partido, pero… uno japonés estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Akaba- Grito Sawai.

Rápidamente Hiruma y Shogun entraron al campo pensando que el pelirosa estaba herido.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe-

El capitán alemán se acerco a Hiruma sin que nadie lo viera.

-Ten cuidado, alquien los quiere fuera-

-Ts… no tenemos miedo-

El partido quedo Japón 20-7 Alemania.

…..

Dentro de la enfermería la entrenadora atendía a Yamato.

-¿Quién demonios les enseño esta brutalidad?-

-¿Qué pasa Millerna-san?-

-Este tipo de lesiones son usadas con la intención d quebrar costillas, no es un movimiento usado en el futbol americano, es más bien una técnica que se usa en el Muai Tai en enfrentamiento de parejas-

Yamato estaba impresionado –Si hubiera sido más fuerte pude quedar peor-

-Dalo por hecho, afortunadamente no paso nada más, tienes tres costillas astilladas, no podrás jugar el siguiente partido, pero si pasan a las finales podrás estar en la final-

-¿Cómo estas jodido emperador?-

-Solo me duele todo el cuerpo-

-Vivirá por el momento- Contesto la entrenadora.

-Revisa al "ojos rojos"-

Millerna checo a Akaba, pero no tenía nada malo, solo un golpe en el estomago-

-¿Fueron los mismos idiotas?-

-Sí, solo que logre zafarme-

-Tuviste suerte, pudiste quedar peor que Yamato-

-Ts… el jodido nazi me dijo que tuviera cuidado-

-Lo suponía, ese movimiento no es usado en el futbol, si alguien llega a enterarse de esa táctica, podrían sancionarlos, pero… se armaría un escándalo por que muy pocos saben de qué trata- La entrenadora suspiro- Dejemos eso, ahora debemos de poner atención en el siguiente contrincante, hoy juegan los mexicanos contra los canadienses, y es casi un hecho que los mexicanos ganen-

-Veremos el partido en el hotel, vayan a asearse-

….

-Alexei…. Creí que eras más fuerte…-

-Millerna… yo no los entrené, solo soy un sustituto…-

-¿Quién los entreno y por qué aceptaste ser el cebo?- Millerna platicaba con el entrenador alemán.

-Ordenes de la federación, y no sé quien los entrenó-

-Esos jugadores usaron una técnica ilegal-

-Lo sé, me di cuenta-

-Muy pocos lo vieron, pero si el entrenador de Japón no lo reporta no se hará nada-

-Este torneo está lleno de porquería-

-Yo me hare cargo de todo-

-Ten cuidado, hay muchas mentes tras esto-

-No tengo miedo, y lo sabes-

El alemán se alejo dándole una señal amistosa.

….

-Bien chicos, el partido de hoy dio muy buenos resultados, Sena… tu error costo el primer touchdown en contra, pero también gracias a ti no anotaron en el segundo cuarto-

El eyeshield solo asintió.

-Riku lo hiciste muy bien, pero necesitas actuar con más calma, los demás lo hicieron muy bien, en fin… en unas horas juega México vs Canada, vean el partido con calma y no se pierdan ningún detalle-

-Millerna-san… ¿Qué clase de movimiento fue el de los alemanes?-

La entrenadora sonrió y vio a Sena –Como siempre muy perspicaz Eyeshield, es un movimiento de Muai Tai, ilegal en el futbol americano, pero por la forma en que lo hicieron paso desapercibido por muchos, incluso por el árbitro, pero afortunadamente Yamato se supo mover y solo tiene astilladas tres costillas, podrá jugar en la final-

-Pero podemos reportar eso- Dijo Sakuraba.

-No… eso es lo que quieren nuestros enemigos… y no les daremos el gusto, mejor pongan atención en el torneo y dejen esos problemas a un lado, los veré más tarde-

….

-¿Por qué demonios no pudieron acabar con los japoneses?- Gritaba una furica Mayumi Nike (la madre de Millerna)

-Lo siento Doctora, pero son mejores de lo que pensábamos, además tuvieron un buen entrenamiento, no se parecen en nada a los videos que filmamos de sus últimos partidos en sus respectivos equipos-

-¿Quién es ese tal Gumpei Shoji?-

-Es un ex jugador de futbol americano del equipo profesional de Tokyo, desde hace algunos años es el entrenador oficial de los Oujou White Knights, equipo de preparatoria de Japón, es uno de los equipos más fuerte de ese país-

-Me están dando demasiados problemas, y la estúpida mocosa los tiene bien asegurados-

-No podemos hacer otro movimiento en falso, y menos ahora que no sabemos nada de nuestros hombres-

-Roger hazte cargo de esto, ya me estoy cansando de tantos fracasos-

-Podre hacer algo hasta el siguiente partido, no antes-

-Pues hazlo-

Roger Richmond es uno de los consejeros de la liga de Futbol Americano, y el uno de los principales patrocinadores del torneo, quien se había ligado al bajo mundo de la corrupción del deporte y estaba siendo investigado por arreglos de partidos y movimientos ilícitos y lavado de dinero en los torneos.

….

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, el partido de México vs Canadá había llegado a su fin… el marcador era 56-10, una victoria aplastante de los Mexicanos.

-Sera un partido muy difícil contra ellos- Dijo Sena.

-Muy difícil- Corroboro Kid.

-Su ofensiva es temible-Dijo Mizumachi.

-Ellos se caracterizan por ser muy rudos, y su juego terrestre es de los mejores, pero el aéreo no es menos- Dijo Akaba.

-Utilizaran el trident tacle y la escopeta, el trident diable solo lo utilizaran en caso que estén en serios problemas, confió en ustedes chicos-

-¿Cómo haremos para detener a Rodríguez?- Dijo Akaba.

-Taki será la clave, Rodrigues es un excelente Thigh End, es por eso que Taki puede hacerlo-

Los chicos vieron con cara de "¿Estás loca?" a la entrenadora.

-Necesitan a alguien flexible y si ponemos a Shin o a Kakei no podrán con él, los necesitamos para abarcar todo el campo, mañana les diré la táctica para bloquearlo, vayan a descansar-

Uno a uno los chicos fueron retirándose a sus habitaciones.

…..

-¡Hey chicos!- Hablo Mizumachi.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Kakei.

-Creo que Mamori-chan y Hiruma si estan saliendo-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Kakei-chan, hoy antes del partido vi como antes de salir del vestidor Mamori-chan le tomo la mano a Hiruma, el solo la vio y sonrió- Confeso el rubio mientras ponía cara de diversión.

-Eso no quiere decir nada-Dijo Juumonji un poco nervioso.

-¿Y tú crees que Hiruma dejaría que alguien lo tocara?- Dijo Akaba.

-¡Demonios! No quiero pagar la apuesta- Dijo Juumonji

-Mamori-chan los matara-

-¿De qué hablan chicos?

-Oh Riku, le decía a los chicos que puede que si Mamori-chan y Hiruma si estén saliendo-

-Se los dije, además, hace dos días creo haber visto como Mamo-ne salía del cuarto de Hiruma, pero creí que había sido alguna equivocación, así que chicos, vayan preparando el plan para pagar la apuesta-

Mizumachi vio como Juumonji casi se le sale el alma por la boca.

….

Casi cerca de las diez de la noche se podía ver por los pasillos del hotel a una jovencita rubia, que caminaba pensativamente, tomo el elevador para llegar al lobby del lugar, al bajar se encontró con Shin.

-Shin-san, yo soy la sobrina de Millerna, tu entrenadora, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El linebacker no entendió el por qué de la petición pero como no tenía nada que perder, hizo caso a la petición de la joven.

-¿En dónde?-

-En la terraza ¿Te parece bien?-

Shin solo se limito a seguirla.

-Te preguntaras porque te traje aquí… pero… bueno… yo los vi a ti y a mi tía-

El linebacker no supo cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo lo de él y la entrenadora solo era… ¿Qué demonios era?, se pregunto. ¿Solo sexo? Porque él la amaba pero ella era tan cerrada, que no podía ponerle un nombre a su "relación"

-Mi tía se la ha pasado toda su vida planeando vengarse contra mi… bueno contra esa mujer… no la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente desde que hace seis años le dije que ella era como la madre que jamás conocí, te pido…. – La chica miro al suelo y junto sus manos de forma nerviosa- Te pido que la cuides, por favor porque desde que regreso de Japón se ve un poco más "viva" un que hayan pasado muchas cosas –Volvió a mirar a Shin- Ese día en que vi como tú y la tía entraban en su habitación… bueno… esa mirada y su sonrisa… quiero que protejas eso, yo quiero que ella sea feliz en verdad, yo siempre he tratado de no darle problemas o que se sienta orgullosa de mi para verla sonreír, ella me ha cuidado desde que era una bebé, y como tal quiero agradecerle eso, ha dado tanto por mí que siento que es mi obligación ver por su felicidad, así que… Shin-san… no la dejes sola- Termino de decir la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Shin trato de poner sus ideas en mente, todo acerca de Millerna solo representaba dolor, culpa y una lucha insaciable por venganza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ariana Rosfold-

-Ariana- Se toco la nuca- Yo quiero proteger a tu tía, pero ella no me lo permite, pero hare lo posible por hacerlo-

Shin no era bueno con las palabras, eso era evidente.

-Nunca ha dejado que alguien la ayude, ni siquiera Euphy, ella siempre ha cargado con la responsabilidad de todo, y eso hace que su carga sea aun más, pero te pido que no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado, porque si no… nunca me lo perdonaría, ella jamás se ha mostrado débil ante nadie, aun cuando este al borde del cansancio-

-E visto eso en ella, pero parece ser que solo Hiruma puede llegar a alterarla-

-Sí, bueno, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo parezca, tienen un cariño muy especial-

El japonés sintió una punzada de celos, pero sabía perfectamente que esos dos solo eran amigos, además el rubio y Mamori eran pareja, si… Shin sabia de la relación entre esos dos.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde-

-Gracias Shin-san-

….

Por la mañana los japoneses entrenaban en el gimnasio en compañía de la entrenadora, Euphemia y Natsume.

-Vamos chicos, Taki hazlo un poco más, tú serás nuestra clave- Le gritaba la entrenadora.

-Ahaaaa, seré la estrella- Dijo Taki tratando de animar a sus compañeros que se veían afectados por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

-¿Ese idiota será la clave?- Se quejo Akaba.

-Vamos ojitos rojos, no te distraigas- Le dijo Natsume.

-¡Chicos!- Entro Suzuna corriendo al Gimnacio.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Sena.

-Sacaron a Hummer-san del equipo Americano-

-¿Qué?- Se preguntaron todos.

-Durante el partido de hoy, cosas raras pasaron durante el partido de USA contra Finlandia, y al final del partido Hummer-san se acerco a su entrenador y lo golpeo-

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cuenta todo jodida patines?-

-Bueno, los americanos jugaron bien durante el primer tiempo, pero durante el último cuarto, uno de los finlandeses logro abrirse en la defensiva americana, y tacleo a Clifford-san y lo lastimo un poco (el quarterback),el entrenador le dio la oportunidad a Hummer-san pero en medio de la jugada dos linebackers le hicieron una tacleada similar a la que utilizaron con Yamato-san, Hummer-san se levanto y peleo con sus compañeros y el entrenador lo llamo, y de la nada Hummer-san lo golpeo.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Dijo Agon.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor-Dijo Yamato.

-Cuando el partió termino, el entrenador dio una rueda de prensa y dijo que Hummer-san estaba fuera del equipo-

-Tenemos que hablar con él, Hiruma-

-Yo sé donde vive- Dijo Sena –Entrenadora ¿Podemos ir a ver a Phanter?-

- ¿Por qué?-

-El día de la fiesta de bienvenida, Phanter se veía un poco raro, tal vez el sepa algo-

-Sena, no podemos confiar en alguien más, solo iremos a ver a Hummer por que el prácticamente esta fuera del problema, bueno, si es que no le hicieron algo ya-

-Pero entrenadora…-

El sonido de un celular los callo.

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?- Contesto Hiruma.

-Hiruma, soy Hummer, tenemos que hablar, tengo información importante que darte, nos vemos en media hora en el bar "El crisantemo", ven solo-

-¡Hey Hummer!-

Solo eso pudo decir el rubio antes de que el americano colgara.

-Mierda-

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Millerna.

-Era él-

-¿Hummer?-

-Sí, me dijo que nos viéramos en media hora en el bar el crisantemo, pero solo-

-Vamos, le diré a mis escoltas que vigilen para que nadie se dé cuenta, si tiene alguna información, por más pequeña que sea será muy buena-

-Por favor cuídense- Pidio Mamori.

-Jodida manager, no seas ave de mal agüero-

La ojiazul solo sonrió, dejando perplejos a los chicos.

…

Media hora después Hiruma estaba dentro del bar, pidió un vodka mientras veía como Hummer entraba por la puerta.

-Hiruma… alguien ordeno que te mataran-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen Shinobi y Shizufrach xD

Pero llegue un poco tarde, porque fui a ver a la casa de un amigo el partido Pittsburg vs Indianapolis.

En fin… nos leemos luego.


	19. Oscuro Pasado

**Shinobi: **Volví a morir de risa con el anime de Cutitle Detective Inaba, súper cómico, gracias por la recomendación.

**Mariana: **Hasta que por fin comentas….

En fin, pasen y lean:

CAPITULO 19: OSCURO PASADO

Media hora después Hiruma estaba dentro del bar, pidió un vodka mientras veía como Hummer entraba por la puerta.

-Hiruma… alguien ordeno que te mataran-

…..

Hiruma lo miro durante un par de segundos y resoplo.

-Muchas personas me quieren ver tres metros bajo tierra, uno más o uno menos no me sorprendería-

Hummer pidió una bebida y tomo de ella cuando se la entregaron. -Hiruma, como ya sabrás, la patrocinadora principal del equipo es Mayumi Nike, la presidenta interina de Nike Corporation, esa mujer ordeno a todo el equipo que debíamos ganar el torneo a como dé lugar, usando el método que sea-

-Incluso usando técnicas tan barbáricas como la finta doble de Muai Tai- Complemento Hiruma.

-Si… yo estaba en contra de todo eso, pero…-

-Aun así no pudiste contenerte-

-Simplemente odio jugar sucio- Tomo un poco de aire- Pero el que tiene más problemas es Phanter, está siendo chantajeado por esa mujer-

-¿Phanter? ¿Con qué?-

-Su abuela necesita una cirugía, su corazón está fallando y el único doctor que puede operarla solo está disponible hasta dentro de un año, la presidenta le prometió que si gana le pedirá personalmente al doctor que opere a su abuela, Phanter acepto, es obvio que aceptaría su abuela es el único familiar que le queda-

Hiruma se tenso un poco más de lo que ya estaba, mientras Millerna escuchaba desde el micrófono que le había puesto al capitán, su enojo cohibía a los hombres que estaban con ella en el coche donde estaba. -Hummer, ¿Quién y cómo te enteraste que me quieren ver muerto?-

-Cuando salí del campo después de haber golpeado al entrenador, me fui a las regaderas, cuando salí… vi a un par de hombres entrar a una sala que estaba cerca de los baños, me acerque por que parecían sospechosos, esos hombres dijeron que si el equipo Japonés ganaba el partido contra México, lo mejor sería eliminarte de una buena vez-

-¿Viste como lucían?-

-Eran dos hombres altos, blancos, uno de ellos era pelinegro de ojos verdes y un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, el otro hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con anteojos-

Hiruma identifico al tipo de cabello negro como colaborador cercano de Mayumi.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-No lo sé, prácticamente mi carrera como jugador está acabada, pero… estoy tranquilo, creo que hice lo correcto, mi conciencia estará en paz-

-Ten mucho cuidado, es mejor que salgas lejos de aquí…-

Hummer interrumpió al rubio -Hiruma… ¿Tienes un plan, verdad?-

El capitán sonrió tenuemente

-Por supuesto-

-Idiota, dile a ese tipo que espere, le daré un lugar a donde podrá estar seguro- Le hablo la entrenadora por el auricular.

-Ok- Respondió.

….

-Mamo-nee, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- La patinadora le pregunto a la ojiazul, al verla muy pensativa y sumida en ellos.

-Mamo-nee, te estoy hablando-

-¿Ah?... oh lo siento Suzuna, estoy bien, solo que con todo lo que ha pasado, tengo mucho miedo, pero…- Mamori empezó a llorar- No quiero que Hiruma me vea así, siento que soy una cobarde, él y Millerna-san son tan valientes, no quiero que Hiruma y los chicos se detengan por mí, han trabajado tanto para poder ganar el torneo y se han enfrentado a todo esto, incluso Yamato que está lesionado no se ha rendido-

Suzuna la abrazo y trato de darle consuelo.

-Mamo-nee eres una mujer muy buena y que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a las personas, es algo normal que tengas miedo, ¡Por Kami! Te secuestraron, no sé qué te hubiera pasado si Millerna-san y Natsume-san no te hubieran rescatado, Mamo-nee desahógate, llora, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte-

Mamori lloro durante varios minutos en el hombro de la patinadora, hasta que sus ojos quedaron completamente rojos y sus parpados totalmente hinchados.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Natsume.

-Oh Natsume-san pasa- Dijo Mamori mientras se tallaba los ojos.

La castaña entro y vio que la ojiazul había llorado.

-No tienes que esconder tus lagrimas Mamori-chan, Hiruma sabe que lo del secuestro te afecto demasiado y es por eso que está haciendo hasta lo imposible por hacer pagar a esa maldita mujer y a sus cómplices-

-Yo no quiero ser una carga para él-

-No lo eres Mamori-chan, conozco a Hiruma desde hace unos años, y esta es la primera vez que se preocupa de esta manera por alguien más que no sea él, en verdad te ama, y no dirías eso si lo hubieras visto cuando llego al hotel, estaba completamente furioso, todo el mundo lo noto… así que no digas que no quieres ser una carga o molestia para él, porque Hiruma siempre buscara la forma de protegerte- Todo esto lo dijo de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa suave tatuada en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos –Pero bueno, a todo esto, cuando lleguen los chicos deberemos de preparar la estrategia para el partido de pasado mañana, toma un baño y relájate un poco, o los chicos notaran que lloraste y se preocuparan, no creo que quieras eso ¿O sí?-

Mamori se volvió a tallar los ojos y se levanto de la cama.

-Estare mejor, gracias Natsume-san-

-Natsume, solo Natsume, me siento rara cuando agregar en "san"-

-Está bien, "Natsume-chan"-

La castaña sonrió dándose por vencida, y salió por la puerta.

-Mamo-nee, me voy iré a ver a Sena, Millerna-san me dijo que le cambiara el vendaje de su brazo-

-Ve Suzuna, bajare más tarde-

….

Yamato estaba en el lobby del hotel, él y los chicos acababan de llegar del entrenamiento y todos estaban preocupados porque Hiruma y la entrenadora habían llegado.

-Uhm- Se quejo el emperador.

-¿Aun te duele?-

-Si Taka, pero ya no tanto como ayer-

-Señores ya pueden pasar a cenar- Dijo una trabajadora del hotel.

-Yo aun no tengo hambre, ¿Vas a ir Taka?-

-No, iré más tarde, quiero esperar a que llegue Hiruma y la entrenadora-

-¿Y tú Shin?-

-Aun es temprano-

Los chicos vieron a Mamori entrar a la sala, quien se veía un poco mejor que durante el entrenamiento.

-Buenas noches chicos- Saludo la manager.

-Buenas noches- Respondieron Taka y Yamato.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Fueron a cenar- Contesto Yamato.

-Oh ya veo- La chica se noto preocupada por que había notada que Hiruma y Millerna no habían llegado.

-No te preocupes Mamori-san, Hiruma y la entrenadora no tardaran en llegar-

-Ah… oh si, espero que no tarde mucho y que estén bien- Contesto nerviosa.

Después de un par de minutos vieron llegar a los dos amigos.

-¿Qué paso Hiruma? ¿Qué te dijo Hummer?-

-Cálmate jodido emperador, vamos a hablar a otro lugar-

Millerna le hizo una señal a Shin para que los siguiera.

-Hey Hiruma ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Kid mientras entraba al lobby junto con Akaba.

-Ts… sígannos- Ordeno el capitán.

Ya dentro de una sala del hotel, los chicos se sentaron en los muebles que había en el lugar, Hiruma les relato lo que Hummer le dijo.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé- Dijo Yamato.

-Eso es más que prueba suficiente para decir que cualquier equipo que llegue a la final, seamos nosotros o no, será atacado sin remordimiento alguno-

-Según mi información, si los mexicanos llegan a la final van a darle la victoria a los estadounidenses a cambio de puestos en la NFL-

-¿Hablas en serio entrenadora?-Pregunto Taka.

-Los chicos mexicanos son muy talentosos pero la corrupción impera en todo el sistema político y eso aplica también en el deporte-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no jueguen con toda su habilidad, así que no se confíen, porque estoy más que segura que esa maldita mujer les tiene lista una recompensa-

Ariana (la sobrina de Millerna) entro a la sala, se notaba bastente alterada.

-Estamos ocupados Ariana, hablaremos más tarde-

-No tía, tengo que decirles algo-

La entrenadora la vio y noto que la jovencita tenía algo importante que decir.

-Di lo que tienes que decir-

-Hoy en la escuela… El abuelo Roger fue a verme… me dijo que si quiero formar parte de la familia Nike debo de crear un complot contra el equipo japonés-

Millerna, Hiruma, Taka y Natsume quien había acabado de llegar estaban atónitos. Roger era el padre de Millerna y presidente en jefe de la compañía Nike, pero desde hace unos meses había dejado el puesto por desconocidas razones y la presidencia fue cedida a Mayumi, la madre de la entrenadora.

Millerna se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana y se recargo en el barandal del balcón.

-¿En qué mierda está pensando ese imbécil?- Exploto Hiruma mientras pateaba una mesa.

-Ariana… ¿Qué le respondiste?- Pregunto la entrenadora tratando de controlar su furia.

-Le dije que me diera a mañana para contestarle-

La entrenadora regreso a la sala y muro a su sobrina.

-Bien hecho…-La entrenadora se volvió a sentar- Ariana, le prometí a tu madre que no dejaría que esa maldita familia te enredara en su basura-

-Millerna, Hiruma, ¿No es hora de que digan toda la verdad?- Dijo Natsume quien estaba recargada en la pared frente a los chicos-

El rubio miro a la castaña y giro su mirada hacia Mamori.

-Siéntate Ariana, esto llego demasiado lejos, chicos les contare como comenzó todo desde el inicio, el por qué y cómo conocí a Hiruma, Natsume, Honjou-san y por qué se cancelo el torneo del año pasado-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Todo empezó hace dieciséis años atrás, exactamente un 24 de diciembre-

**Flashback**

La nieve caía como una cortina blanca sobre las calles de New York, una pareja de japoneses en compañía de su hijo bajaban de un lujoso auto. Hiruma Yuya llevaba del brazo a su esposa Hiruma Sayaka mientras que ella llevaba de la mano al pequeño Hiruma Youichi.

La familia entro al lujoso hotel y en lo alto del edificio brillaban las letras "Imperial Nike", en el interior se celebraba una majestuosa fiesta para dar la bienvenida a la navidad.

-Ts… hay mucha gente- Dijo el pequeño Hiruma de cinco años de edad, que pese a su corta edad poseía la destreza y habilidad de un chico de trece años.

-You-kun, compórtate-

-Youichi hazle caso a tu madre-

-Ts… jodido viejo- Dijo para sí mismo el "pelinegro" (recuerden que Hiruma se tiñe el cabello)

Los Hiruma recorrían el salón de fiestas mientras saludaban a varias personas, hasta que un par de hombres llamaron afectuosamente al padre del futuro capitán.

-¡Oh Hiruma-san! ¡Bienvenido!- Saludo un hombre alto, blanco de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claros, era el padre de Millerna.

-Oh Roger-san, Frank-san, muchas gracias por la invitación- (Frank era el padre de Euphemia)

-Sean bienvenidos, Yuya-san, Sayaka-san y pequeño Youichi-kun-

Los tres Hirumas saludaron amablemente, los adultos platicaron un largo rato, pero Youichi estaba totalmente aburrido, hasta que el padre de Euphemia noto el malestar el pequeño.

-Veo que Youichi-kun está un poco aburrido, vengan conmigo los llevare a donde están nuestras familias-

Las personas entraron en otra ala del hotel y vieron a varias personas reunidas.

-Querida Mayumi los Hiruma ya llegaron-

La madre se acerco a la familia japonesa y saludo afectuosamente a los tres integrantes, pero sus ojos se posaron de forma extraña en el padre.

-Les presento a Yuko, ella es mi esposa- Dijo Frank –Esta pequeña es mi hija Euphemia, es un poco tímida y habla poco aunque ya tenga siete años, vamos hija saluda-

La pequeña Euphemia traía puesto un vestido color amarillo con dos coletas; se acerco a los Hiruma y los saludó, y cuando llego con Youichi le regalo una sonrisa, el chico bufo, no soportaba a las niñas y mucho menos a las que según él, eran débiles hijas de mami.

-Ella es mi hija Milliana (recuerden que ese era el anterior nombre de la entrenadora) tiene ocho años y mi hijo Robert tiene diecisiete años- Robert era un joven alto cabello castaño cenizo, bellos ojos verdes, simplemente encantador. Millerna traia un vestido color violeta con el cabello atado en una coleta de lado.

Ambos chicos saludaron, y cuando llego el turno del saludo entre Millerna y Hiruma, inmediatamente ambos sintieron que no se llevarían bien.

-Es un gusto Youichi-kun- Saludo la pequeña pelinegra sacando a relucir su sonrisa mejor fingida.

-Hmp- Soplo el pequeño Hiruma.

Millerna sintió que la vena de su frente se hinchaba

-Este mocoso es demasiado confiado- Se dijo para sí misma la pelinegra.

-Bueno ahora que se conocen platiquen niños, Robert, Alfred llegara en cualquier momento, me dijo que quiere hablar contigo sobre sus próximas vacaciones-

-Ok papá, gracias-

Los adultos salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los chicos en la habitación.

-Tu padre dice que eres muy inteligente Hiruma-kun- Dijo Robert.

-Lo soy-

-Eres muy arrogante mocoso- Dijo Millerna.

-Oh sabes algunas palabras inteligentes niña- Contesto burlonamente.

Millerna se sintió ofendida y le respondió.

-El que estés en esta sala no significa que te aceptemos MOCOSO-

Los dos se acercaron con la clara intensión de empezar una pelea pero alguien los detuvo.

-No Milly-chan detente-

Hablo la timida Euphemia los separo antes de que se pelearan.

-Milly cálmate, son invitados-

-Pero hermano-

- Vamos a buscar algo para comer-

Los cuatro fueron a la sala donde estaba el banquete, Roger como buen chico sirvió a los tres más jóvenes.

-Oh que lindo te vez Roger- Dijo Alfred quien se abría paso entre toda la gente-

-Hermanito- Euphemia se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio.

-Mi pequeña princesa- Le acaricio la cabeza –

-¿Quién es este niño?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Hiruma.

-Es el hijo de Yuya-san, se llama Hiruma Youichi-

-Ohh ya veo, un gusto Youichi-kun-

-Hmp- Contesto Hiruma mientras respondía al saludo.

-Solo una advertencia, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana o te mato-

-¿A esa mocosa?-

Alfred se acerco a Hiruma y lo tomo de las mejillas –Que agallas tienes mocoso-

-Vamos deja de maltratar a ese muchacho-

-Honjou-san- Saludaron sorprendidos Alfred y Roger.

-Buenas noches chicos- El astro del baseball se poso sobre Millerna y Euphemia- Con que estas dos pequeñas damitas son sus hermanas-

-Si Honjou-san, ella es Milliana y ella es Euphemia- Señalo a las dos niñas.

-Un gusto jovencitas-

Ambas correspondieron el afectuoso saludo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego-

-Cuídese Honjou-san- Dijo Robert.

Después de cenar los ahora cinco menores platicaron sobre diversos temas pero también durante la fiesta hubo intentos de pelean entre Hiruma y Millerna, pero cada vez que esto pasaba ya fuera Euphemia o Roger los detenían. Las horas pasaron hasta que los tres pequeños no pudieron más y fueron llevados por Roger y Alfred.

Los siguientes días la relación entre Millerna, Hiruma y Euphemia se hizo más amena, los res jugaban por todo el hotel, mientras sus padres salían a diferentes lugares, pero Hiruma se había dado cuanta de algo y eso era que cada vez que Millerna estaba frente a su madre parecía que se llenaba de terror y si estaba su hermano automáticamente se escondía tras de él.

-Esa mujer da miedo- Le dijo un día Hiruma a Euphemia.

La pequeña se tenso ante el comentario del pelinegro.

-Si… y mucho, trata muy mal a Milly-chan.

Después de estar una semana en New York, se ofreció una cena en honor a la familia Hiruma, en el que solo estarían invitados los Nike, los Honjou y los Wellington (apellidos de la familia de Euphemia).

-Oh es una pena que su hijo no haya podido venir- Dijo el padre de Millerna.

-Sí, es una pena, pero está en un campamento de baseball, ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Aurora?- Pregunto Honjou.

-Muy bien, está aprendiendo a caminar- Contesto Mayumi (la madre de Millerna)

-Pero bueno, hoy es un excelente día, doy gracias por haber conocido a tan excelentes familias, y con motivo de unirlas más, Yuya-san y yo hemos decidido que Youichi-kun y mi querida Milliana contraerán matrimonio cuando sean adultos-

Todos quedaron en silencio en la sala.

-Pero papá-Trato de interrumpir Roger.

-Hijo es lo mejor, Youichi-kun es un chico muy inteligente, estoy seguro que será un excelente hombre-

Mientras tanto Hiruma estaba atónito, no sabía ni que decir, y mucho menos Millerna que no se atrevía a decir nada al sentir la mirada de su madre clavada en ella.

-Bueno brindo por la futura pareja- Dijo Honjou alzaba la copa para conmemorar la ocasión.

Al terminar la cena, ambos niños salieron a un balcón del hotel y hablaron sobre su "pequeño problema".

-Ni creas que me voy a casar contigo, Mocoso-

-Lo mismo pienso, eres una niña loca y miedosa, estudiare y me hare más fuerte e inteligente para que yo mismo pueda decidir qué hacer con mi vida-

-Mocoso engreído, seré mucho mejor que tu-

-Lo serás si dejas de tenerle miedo a tu madre-

-Tú no sabes nada de mí- Dijo Millerna mientras entraba al hotel conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-You-chan, Milly-chan le tiene mucho miedo a su madre, ella es una mujer muy cruel y aterradora, por favor no la hagas sentir peor, pídele disculpas-

-Ts…-Hiruma molesto consigo mismo y más con lo que le dijo Euphemia fue a la habitación de Millerna.

-Hey niña loca, perdón por lo que dije, solo que eres demasiado molesta-

Millerna salió de su cuarto.

-Si aceptas que eres un tonto y arrogante-

Al pequeño Hiruma se le hincho la vena de la frente y grito.

-Tú eres la tonta-

-Tú lo eres-

-No, tú lo eres-

-Idiota-

-Tú lo eres más-

De la nada la pelinegra comenzó a reír.

-Eres un tonto, pero me empiezas a agradar-

-Estás loca-

….

Al día siguiente los Hiruma partieron a Japón, pero los tres niños hicieron la promesa de volverse a ver, pero no fue hasta meses después cuando Millerna y Euphemia fueron a la tierra del sol naciente a vivir a la casa de los Abuelos de Euphemia, ya que Millerna asistiría a una escuela de alto rendimiento académico en ese país. Unos días después de que las dos pequeñas se establecieron en ese país, la madre de Hiruma le dijo que sus dos "amigas" habían llegado y que irían a visitarlas.

-Ohhh has crecido un poco, Mocoso-

-Ts…-

-You-chan- Lo saludo Euphemia.

-Milliana-chan, Euphemia-chan, ¿Les gusta Japón?-

-Si mucho- Contestaron las dos pequeñas.

-A partir de hoy vendré todos los días para ver como están-

-Gracias Hiruma-san- Contestaron las dos niñas.

-No, no, no llámenme Sayaka-

-Ok Sayaka-san-

-Kyaahh siempre quise tener hijas.

El pequeño Hiruma hizo un facepalm.

-Mamá deja de hacer eso-

-Oh vamos You-kun, tienes una bonita novia-

-No somos novios- Dijeron Millerna y Hiruma.

….

El tiempo paso poco a poco, los días en que los cuatro vivían pacíficamente se sentían eternos, pero algo le preocupaba a Sayaka, y eso era que Millerna parecía entrar en completo pánico cuando algo hacia mal, como si esperara el ser reprendida o incluso golpeada, pero sus sospechas de maltrato sobre la pequeña pelinegra se hicieron realizad cuando un día de lluvia la pequeña se mojo y cuando se quito la blusa, vio que tenia marcas de golpes por toda su espalda.

-¡Dios! Pequeña, ¿Quién te hizo eso?-

-Yo… esto… yo…- La pelinegra entro en estado de pánico, su madre le había dicho que si le decía a alguien que ella la "disciplinaba" de esa forma le iría de los peor –Nadie- Mintió.

-Dime la verdad, esos son golpes terribles, ¿Quién te golpea de forma tan salvaje? ¿Tu padre?-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu madre?-

Millerna se tenso al instante. -¿Ella fue?-

-No…-

La mujer se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos.

-¿Por qué golpearía a su propia hija, dímelo?-

Millerna trato de evitar que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero la insistencia y la mirada que le daba Sayaka fueron más fuertes –Fue ella, ella me golpea cada vez que hago algo mal, o cuando está muy enojada- Le dijo al tiempo que rompía a llorar, pero su llanto aumento cuando la japonesa la abrazo con fuerza.

-Pequeña, no quiero ni pensar cuanto has sufrido, ¿Pero por que te hace todo esto? ¿Por qué te odia tanto?-

La pequeña limpiándose la lagrimas trato de calmarse.

-Es por mi abuela Henrriettala la madre de mi papá, ella no quería que mis papás se casaran, siempre dijo que mi madre era una interesada y una mala mujer, pero pese a todo mi papá ignoro lo que le dijo mi abuela y se caso con mi mamá, la abuela siempre la vigilaba y no dejaba que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, eso le afecto mucho porque siempre quería hacer su voluntad, pero todo empeoro cuando yo nací, todo porque me parezco mucho a mi abuela, siempre me dejaba al cuidado de niñeras, pasaban meses en la que no la veía, pero un día cuando regreso de un viaje en el que mi abuela la hizo enojar, fue a mi cuarto y me golpeo muy fuerte, mi abuela se entero y ambas pelearon, me fui durante unos meses a vivir con ella, pero regrese a la casa porque ella enfermo y unas semanas después murió, a partir de entonces los maltratos de mi madre empeoraron por que en el testamento ponía que el hotel que mi madre tanto amaba pasaba a mis manos cuando yo cumpliera los 16 años, y que la administración pasaría a manos de Peter Rosfold el hermano de mi abuela, eso fue hace un año-

Sayaka no podía creer la maldad de esa mujer, la ambición la había dominado por completo, y esa pequeña niña estaba pagando los platos rotos.

Poco a poco la madre de Hiruma fue entrando en el corazón de Millerna, hasta el punto en que ambas fueron vistas como madre e hija, el pequeño Hiruma se notaba feliz, la enfermedad cardiaca de su madre no había presentado problemas desde que sus dos amigas llegaron a Japón.

Un día los cuatro salieron a un parque de diversiones en compañía de Roger (el hermano de Millerna).

-Hey chicos vamos a subirnos a los bumper cars- (carritos chocones o como se les llame en sus países)-

Los tres pequeños se subieron pero al momento de terminar el juego, Hiruma se hizo un pequeño raspon.

-Ts…-Se quejo el pequeño demonio

-Pero que mal, ten una bandita-

-Hey niña no me toques-

-Vamos no te quejes que se te infectara la herida- Le dijo una niña de cabello castaño rojizo y e ojos azules profundos. –Listo, ten más cuidado- La chica se alejo de su lado.

-Huy te gusto- Le dijo Millerna.

-Cállate tonta- Le respondió Hiruma con la cara un poco sonrojada.

Cerca de donde estaban se escuchaba el llanto de un niño.

-Sena te dije que sujetaras bien tu helado.

-Lo siento Mamori-neechan.

….

Los días pasaron y Millerna parecía actuar más confiadamente incluso se le veía sonreír más, pero no todo podía durar por siempre. Un día en la casa de los abuelos de Euphemia llegaron los padres de ambas y sin decir cosa alguna, se las llevaron de regreso a USA, los tres chicos solo se pudieron despedir rápidamente prometiendo llamarse por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Dos meses después de eso, las dos familias regresaron a Japón para asistir al funeral del abuelo de Euphemia, Sayaka y Youichi al enterarse del suceso fueron rápidamente al funeral, pero el horror invadió sus mentes cuando vieron a Millerna, la niña feliz y que había convivido con ellos durante varios meses parecía haberse esfumado, en cambio ahora vieron a un niña muy delgada, de mirada triste y sumida en la depresión.

Sayaka espero un momento en el que pudiera estar a solas con la pequeña Millerna.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te paso en este par de meses?- Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

La pequeña le conto que su madre casi la mata en un arranque de ira, cuando se entero que su padre le había prohibido tocar las cosas de la madre de él, Mayumi habia encontrado depósitos de ropa y otros artículos en el sotano del hotel, pero todo habia pasado a ser de la pequeña Millerna.

Sayaka no podía creer que por un par de cosas materiales esa terrible madre pudiera tratar tan bestialmente a una pequeña niña. La mujer llevo a su casa a los dos pequeñas con el consentimiento de sus dos padre, pero el día de la desgracia llego.

Dos días después del entierro del abuelo de Euphemia, Millerna junto con su hermano habían ido a la casa de los Hiruma y antes de las cinco de la tarde regreso a la casa en que ella y su familia se quedaban, los dos hermanos vieron que no habia nadie en ella.

-Milly, me acaba de llarmar Alfred, tengo que salir un rato, papá no tarda en llegar, no salgas de la casa, ¿De acurdo?-

-Si hermano, no tardes, no me gusta estar sola-

Estando supuestamente sola en la casa, la pequeña Millerna recorrió la casa hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto que estaba casi al final de la propiedad, sin esperarse lo que vería, se acerco por pura curiosidad, pero algo raro pasaba dentro del cuarto ya que se escuchaban ruidos extraños y voces, se acerco más hasta llegar frente al lugar, llena de curiosidad abrió la puerta, sus ojos se ensancharon y su cuerpo quedo totalmente congelado, su madre y Hiruma Yuya estaban en pleno acto sexual. Su madre se dio inmediatamente de la presencia de su odiada hija.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El mayor de los Hiruma entro en pánico… los habían descubierto.

La pequeña al ver a su madre inundada en furia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin dirección alguna.

La noche llego, y Millerna no aparecia, su madre dijo a su esposo e hijo que ella estaba "platicando" con Hiruma Yuya detrás de la casa, cuando llego Millerna y por una travesura rompió la ventana de uno de los cuartos y cuando ella estaba regañándola la pequeña le contesto groseramente por lo que ella tuvo que darle una bofetada, la niña salió corriendo sin que ella pudiera encontrarla.

-Hay que ir a buscarla de inmediato, ¡Es una niña!- Pidió Roger, quien no había creído ni una palabra de su madre.

Con ayuda de los padres de Euphemia iniciaron la búsqueda, quedándose en la casa Mayumi en dado caso en que Millerna regresara. La mujer tomo su teléfono he hizo una llamada.

-Matsumoto-san, ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes?-

-Hola Mayumi-chan, aun lo recuerdo-

-Es hora de que me lo pagues, quiero que mandes a uno de tus hombres para que mate a la estúpida de mi hija-

-Oi oi, oi ¿Estás segura?-

-Quiero deshacerme de una vez por todas de esa maldita mocosa-

-Está bien, te mando una foto, está desaparecida, no creo que este muy lejos, hazlo rápido, haz que parezca un accidente-

Mientras tanto Millerna se encontraba cerca de un campo de Futbol soccer, viendo como unos niños jugaban, cuando termino de llorar, se levanto, quería ir a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando no volviera a ver a su madre, camino durante un rato hasta que un par de hombres le cerraron el paso.

-Es ella- Dijo uno de los tipos.

La pequeña Millerna corrió, hasta que sintió que uno de los tipos la sujetaba del brazo.

-Suéltala maldito- Dijo Roger.

-Hermano-

El joven empezó a pelear con ambos sujetos, al saber artes marciales le fue un poco fácil deshacerse de ambos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- Lloraba la pelinegra.

-Vamonos a…- No pudo terminar su oración cuando uno de los sujetos se levanto y le dio una patada en la espalda al chico. La pelea se reanudo, y en medio de la confusión el otro tipo apunto a Millerna, la pequeña solo pudo cerrar los ojos al escuchar la detonación, pero no sintió nada, abrió poco a poco los ojos, su hermano estaba en el suelo.

-Hermano-

-Hey ¿Ustedes que hacen?- Se escucho una voz.

-Demonios, vámonos- Los dos hombres salieron corriendo del lugar sin haber completado su "trabajo".

-Hermano, no, por favor, no- Lloraba descontroladamente la pelinegra.

Roger sangraba del pecho, la bala había dado cerca del corazón, pero la sangre salía sin parar, se desangraría en pocos minutos.

-Milliana, por favor no llores, prométeme que serás fuerte, que no permitirás que mamá te haga más daño-

-No hermano no te mueras-

-Milliana, te quiero mucho, se fuerte, eres una niña muy inteligente, se feliz- La sangre empezó a salir de su boca.

-No digas eso, yo te necesito-

Roger alzo su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su hermana.

-Lo siento, no podre cuidarte más- En ese momento el joven dejo caer su mano, había muerto.

-¡Oh dios!- Dijo Honjou al presenciar tal escena. Llamo a la policía y a la familia Nike.

Al llegar los padres de Millerna, su madre se puso como loca, lloraba y gritaba por la muerte de su hijo, ya que Roger era el favorito de ella.

-Es tu culpa que mi Roger este muerto, te odio- Gritaba Mayumi haciendo más miserable a la pequeña Millerna quien estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Cálmate Mayumi, no es culpa de nadie-

Al lugar llego Sayaka quien se llevo a la pequeña para tranquilizarla y bañarla, con consentimiento del padre de la pelinegra. Al día siguiente Millerna se levanto y vio que a su lado estaba Hiruma y Euphemia quien se veía que habia llorado durante mucho tiempo.

-Milly-chan- Comenzo a llorar de nueva cuenta la rubia. –Lo siento, tanto, Roger…-

-Es mi culpa de mi hermano este muerto-

-El te defendió, ahora tú fueras la que estuviera muerta- Dijo fríamente Hiruma.

-Si yo no hubiera huido de la casa, si yo no hubiera visto eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Hiruma.

Millerna dudo un poco, pero al saber que nadie le creería le dijo a sus dos amigos lo que vio.

-¿Mi papá? Ese maldito, lo hizo otra vez- Hiruma a sus ahora seis años sabía que su padre había engañado a su madre hace dos años, pero por miedo de que su madre callera enferma otra vez no dijo nada.

…..

Durante las investigaciones de la policía, Millerna dijo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que se topo con los dos asesinos hasta la muerte de su hermano, pero como era una niña, no le creyeron, los policías pensaron que todo lo había inventado, la investigación cerro el caso tras no encontrar culpables, además de que el casquillo del arma era un arma no registrada.

Las cosas empeoraron para Millerna, su madre convenció a su padre de que Millerna era la culpable de la muerte de su hijo, así que ahora los maltratos eran de los dos, al enterarse de la situación Peter Rosfold su abuelo, la llevo de regreso a Japón, tan pronto llego al país, Millerna pidió ir a la casa de los Hiruma, y cuando llego con ellos, noto rápidamente que esa familia rápidamente se estaba derramando.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Youichi?-

-Mi padre, ese bastardo, desde ese día, empezó a beber y la cantidad de veces en que perdía en el ajedrez aumentaron, mamá trata de no preocuparse pero… desde hace unos días se ha estado sintiendo mal-

-Oh Milly-chan, que bueno que estas aquí- Dijo Sayaka.

La japonesa se veía descompensada, un poco pálida y había perdido peso.

-Sayaka-san- Contesto la pequeña Millerna.

Toda la tarde los tres pasaron juntos, platicando, pero la desgracia se asomaba otra vez en la vida de la joven Millerna.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando se escucho sonar el timbre de la casa, era el padre de Hiruma quien estaba completamente ebrio, la pelea entre ambos adultos no se hizo esperar, llegando a tal grado de los gritos y los empujones, el joven Hiruma salió de su cuarto con la intención de proteger a su madre, pero al momento de bajar a la sala vio como su madre entraba en un ataque al corazón, rápidamente llamo a la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital.

Al día siguiente Sayaka se encontraba mejor, pero Hiruma no permitió que su padre se acercara a su madre.

-Tú la mandaste al hospital, si le pasa algo será tu culpa, vete, no quiero verte aquí- Le grito el chico a su padre.

Sintiéndose culpable el Hiruma mayor abandono el hospital.

Más tarde ambos pequeños pudieron visitar a Sayaka.

-niños no deberían de estar aquí, no es lugar para que estén ustedes dos-

-Mamá no digas eso, yo te protegeré-

-Está bien, ¿Podrían ir a traer a una enfermera? Quiero salir un rato al patio-

-Ok, Milliana, quédate con ella-

-No hijo, que te acompañe-

Ambos chicos no quisieron contradecirla así que salieron.

Tras solo unos minutos de haber salido, una mujer entro al cuarto de Sayaka.

-Vaya veo que sigues bien-

-Mayumi-san- Dijo Sayaka, ella ya sabía de la aventura entre esa mujer y su esposo.

-Qué pena que no te hayas muerto-

-No pienso morirme por el momento, siento decepcionarte-

-Eso se puede arreglar, sabes…. Quien debía morir era esa maldita mocosa, y no mi querido hijo, pero esta vez no fallare-

El ritmo cardiaco de Sayaka aumento poco a poco.

-Oh cariño, tranquilízate o te dará otro ataque-

-Maldita no te atrevas a tocar a Milliana-

-Si lo hare, mandare a que la maten de la peor forma posible, que sufra como yo sufrí con la muerte de mi hijo-

Sayaka se toco el corazón estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

-y… tal vez también me deshaga de tu pequeño mocoso-

-Ni te…- Sayaka no pudo terminar de hablar, un fuerte ataque invadió su corazón.

Mayumi comenzó a reír como posesa.

-Mamá- Entro gritando Hiruma -¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¿Yo? Nada-

Un par de enfermeras entraron a asistir a Sayaka, mientras otra sacaba a los tres del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa You-kun?- Le pregunto una mujer a Hiruma.

-Tia Yuki, mamá tuvo otro ataque-

-¡Dios!-

Minutos después el doctor encargado salió de la habitación y les dio la fatal noticia.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Hiruma Sayaka?-

-Si, yo soy su hermana-

-Lamento informarles que la Señora Hiruma Sayaka ha muerto-

Hiruma y Millerna sintieron que su mundo se oscureció en ese instante, la madre amable de Hiruma, la única persona con la que se permitía ser cariñoso y para Millerna la mujer en la que había descubierto el verdadero amor de madre había muerto.

….

Tras el funeral de la Sayaka, el abuelo de Millerna arreglo los papeles para adoptarla, tenía suficientes pruebas para sacar a la pequeña pelinegra de las garras de su madre, por otra parte Hiruma se fue a vivir un tiempo con su tía ya que se rehusaba a siquiera ver a su padre.

Pasaron seis meses desde la muerte de Sayaka, Millerna y Hiruma mantenían contacto.

-Encontré unas fotos donde esos malditos se están revolcando- Dijo Hiruma.

-Escóndelas, podrían sernos de ayuda en un futuro-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Me vengare de esa maldita, es hora que pague, aunque me llevara muchos años-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si… por cierto, Feliz séptimo cumpleaños…-

-Nunca más será feliz para mí…-

-Me tengo que ir, el abuelo me mando llamar-

-Cuídate, no hagas locuras-

-Mira quien lo dice-

Millerna bajo a ver a su abuelo al lobby del hotel, al llegar al lugar una asistente le dijo que fuera al estacionamiento que ahí la esperaba en el auto el anciano.

-Abuelo ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al hospital-

-¿Al hospital? ¿A qué?-

-Ya lo veras-

Solo quince minutos en el auto llegaron a un hospital, se dirigieron al ala de maternidad, hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Entra- Le ordeno su abuelo.

En la habitación se encontraba una mujer castaña, de ojos azules zafiro, totalmente palida y profundas ojeras.

-Paula… ¿Qué te paso?-

-Milly… yo… hace unas horas acabo de dar a luz-

-¿En serio? Felicidades-

-Milly no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo cáncer, mi hija… su padre es Roger…-

-¿Mi hermano?-

-Roger y yo salimos durante varios años, yo quede embarazada de él, pero me di cuenta después de que él murió, tuve mucho miedo de decirle a tu madre, porque sabía que ella me quitaría a mi hija o haría algo peor…. Por favor Milly, señor Rosfold, cuiden a mi hija, no dejen que esa mujer se la lleve, por favor-

Millerna no sabía que decir, una luz aparecía en su camino, un nuevo motivo por el cual seguir viviendo.

-La cuidaremos no te preocupes, no dejare que esa mujer le haga ningún daño- Le prometió el abuelo de Millerna.

Una enfermera entro con la bebé en brazos, una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, los mismo ojos de Roger y muy parecida a Millerna cuando era pequeña.

-Es preciosa- Dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo a la bebé.

Días después Paula murió.

Los años pasaron, Millerna se encargo de cuidar por la pequeña Ariana al mismo tiempo que se sometía a los más barbáricos entrenamientos y estudiaba medicina, por otro lado un nuevo accidente cayó sobre la mujer, los padres de Euphemia murieron en un accidente de avión, el cual nunca fue resuelto, la fortuna paso a manos de Alfred, pero se dio cuenta que muchas cosas no cuadraban, y todo apuntaba a desvíos de fondos los cuales siempre desembocaban en el nombre de la familia Nike, en esos años Honjou contribuyo a las investigaciones por que al ser miembro del consejo del deporte en Japón, se dio cuenta que cosas extrañas pasaban dentro del deporte.

Las investigaciones por parte de Millerna y de Alfred llevaron a un punto donde descubrieron una red de corrupción dentro del mundo del deporte, que iban desde lavado de dinero hasta arreglos de partidos y puestos dentro de la asociación mundial del deporte, muchas personas de alta importancia estaban vinculadas a esa mafia, tal fue el movimiento que provocaron que el FBI contacto con Millerna, ella les entrego información de una red de prostitución que el presidente de la liga de futbol americano, por lo cual se suspendió el torneo del año pasado.

El torneo se reanudo al siguiente año, en el cual se elegiría a nuevos consejeros y al nuevo presidente del comité mundial del deporte juvenil, sería el momento perfecto para que Millerna y sus "ayudantes" derrocaran y sacaran a la luz toda la basura hecha por Mayumi Nike y sus cómplices.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Millerna termino su relato… los chicos se miraban uno al otro, la historia los habia dejado prácticamente con K.O. cerebral.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… les deseo un excelente fin de semana y un feliz Halloween y/o día de muertos para los que sean de México.


	20. Semifinal

Ok…

**Shinobi: **xDD ¡Lo sé! Sayaka merece el peor castigo de todos…. El que Hiruma y Mamori se conocieran cuando eran niños fue un plus xD

**Shizufrach:** xD como siempre, me gusta hacerte sufrir xDD.

**Mariana: **Perdón por hacer que Hiruma sufriera mucho.

**Sadame: **Los nombres de las madres de Sena y Mamori los encontré en kiwipedia xDDDD

Bueno… solo restan unos cuatro capítulos más (a lo mucho), así que pasen y lean.

CAPITULO 20.- SEMIFINAL

Millerna termino su relato… los chicos se miraban uno al otro, la historia los había dejado prácticamente con un K.O. cerebral.

-Lo sé… mi vida ha sido una mierda- La entrenadora rompió el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Nunca pensé que mi padre estuviera tan metido en "esto"-

-Taka, Honjou-san me ha ayudado mucho, y… le agradezco que siempre haya estado a mi lado, ahora sabes porque te dijo que yo había muerto-

-Entonces… toda la… como decirlo… "red de corrupción" de ¿Sayaka? está demasiado extendida en el mundo del deporte…-

-Si Yamato, si no se hace algo, ten por hecho que todo el esfuerzo de los jugadores se irá por la borda, el deporte se convertirá en solo arreglos para apuestas y conseguir dinero a través del lavado de dinero-

-¿Pero la policía no ha hecho nada? ¿No tienen suficientes pruebas con el arresto del anterior presidente del comité?- Pregunto Akaba.

-Tienen muchas pruebas pero necesitan atraparlos en el momento en que están cometiendo los crímenes para meterlos a la cárcel sin posibilidad de que sus abogados puedan hacer algo para defenderlos-

-Pero… Millerna-san, esto ¿Cuántas personas estan involucradas con el plan de Sayaka-san?-

-Según la información que tengo son más de cincuenta personas de alto perfil, empresarios, atletas, políticos y hasta mafiosos-

-Jumu, estamos en verdaderos problemas, pero ya estamos dentro y debemos acabar, además… Millerna-san dijiste que en el comité japonés también hay red de corrupción, eso quiere decir que si no hacemos algo ahora, ¿Todo se expandirá de forma más rápida?-

-Si Kid, por eso Honjou-san y otras personas están moviéndose para acabar con esto- Se detuvo un momento- Esto ya no es un problema personal, personas han resultado heridas, ha habido muertes fuera de mi familia y lo peor de todo es que han destruido el futuro de muchos y muy buenos jugadores, a algunos lo he podido ayudar, pero cuando a uno lo rechazan y truncan su camino deportivo toman las peores decisiones ¿Recuerdan a John Milles?

-Sí, fue el mejor quaterback novato de hace dos años- Respondió Shin.

-Exacto Shin, hace unos meses lo encontraron muerto en su habitación, el médico informo que fue suicidio, pero no lo fue… a él lo asesinaron, todo por negarse a perder un partido-

-Ok… esto es demasiado… y ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Ganar, solo eso… les demostraremos a todos que no importa lo que hagan, nosotros ganaremos ¿O quieren echar todo nuestro esfuerzo, esperanzas y ganas de jugar a la basura?-

-No, claro que no, si haremos eso lo haremos bien- Contesto Akaba.

-Bien dicho, ahora dejen de actuar como niños y jueguen, pasado mañana nos jugamos el pase a la final y los mexicanos no serán nada fáciles de vencer ¿Entendido?-

-Si- Contestaron todos.

-ok… ¿Entonces ustedes dos aun están comprometidos?- Pregunto Yamato con doble intención.

-¿Yo casarme con este idiota? Primero muerta- Contesto la entrenadora.

-Kekekeke solo un verdadero loco se casaría con esa bestia-

-Púdrete Youichi, vámonos Ariana, tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo, ustedes vean los videos mañana temprano entrenaremos-

…..

Al otro día los chicos entrenaban con normalidad, menos Yamato que tenía un régimen especial que la entrenadora le había enseñado para que sus costillas sanaran de forma mucho más rápida y pudiera jugar en la final (si es que el equipo llegaba).

-Yamato vas mejor, pero no te sobre esfuerces-

-Está bien entrenadora-

-Ok chicos, descansen, Sawai dame los informes-

-Aquí tiene Millerna-san-

Tras revisar los resultados de los chicos la entrenadora reunió al equipo.

-Bueno chicos, como ya saben, el partido de mañana será el definitivo, podría decir que les será sumamente difícil ganarlo sino utilizan las estrategias que han practicado, pero solo deben de usar la escopeta y el dragon driver, la doble balística y el devil trident lo guardaremos para el final ¿Entendido?-

-¿Taki será el que detenga a Rodríguez?- Pregunto Akaba.

-Sí, Taki destaca demasiado y Rodríguez tiene el ego demasiado grande y no dejara que lo opaquen-

-Shin se encargara de detener a Montero el runninback, Taka interceptara los balones de Antonio, Tetsuma será el receptor titular así que Kid y Marco jugaran la mayoría del partido, Youichi se encargara de crear la defensiva por que el quarterback "San Luis" es un chico muy inteligente y el idiota podrá analizarlo muy bien, por otro lado Riku y Eyeshield tomaran turnos para el ataque, y la formación de los dos grupos de ataque y defensa de los líneas se mantendrá de la misma forma ¿Alguna duda o comentario?-

-¿Podre jugar aunque sea al último del partido?-

-Ni lo sueñes Yamato-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "peros", ¿Quieres salir más lastimado?-

Yamato solo bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos Yama-chan no te deprimas- Lo consoló Suzuna.

-Gracias Suzuna-chan-

…..

Después de la "platica" Taka se comunico con su padre y le pidió verse para poder saber más sobre todo el desastre que se estaba formando en el torneo, el receptor tenía muchas dudas y su padre era el único en el que podía confiar.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Entra, la puerta está abierta-

Taka había ido al hotel donde se hospedaba su padre, claro con el permiso de Millerna quien le había mandado acompañado de un par de escoltas, Taka le dijo que tenía unas cosas que hablar con su padre y debía de ser de inmediato.

Su padre lo vio y noto que estaba muy nervioso.

-Ya lo sabes todo ¿No?-

-Si… pero tengo dudas-

-¿Qué dudas?-

-¿Quiénes son los que están detrás de la corrupción en Japón?-

Honjou tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky.

-Hijo, ¿Recuerdas el ultimo año en que jugué baseball?-

-Si papá-

-El último partido que jugué lo ganamos 12-6, pero algo me molestaba por que sentí que el otro equipo, los Chiba Lotte Marines no había jugado lo suficientemente bien, años después me encontré con el jardinero izquierdo de ese equipo y me conto que el partido había sido arreglado por el dueño del equipo con el jefe de una casa de apuestas, en ese entonces yo ocupaba el puesto de asesoria del departamento japonés del deporte, así que empecé a investigar y me di cuenta que existían diferentes organizaciones que lucraban y arreglaban todo tipo de partidos así que contacte con Millerna y ella me conto que estaba tras el rastro de algunas organizaciones y desde entonces ambos colaboramos-

-¿Entonces por qué ingresaste como asesor al departamento de futbol americano?-

-Un año antes de ingresar Millerna y Alfred se dieron cuenta que una de las organizaciones empezaba a poner sus manos en la preparatoria de Teikoku Alexanders, el director de la escuela estaba teniendo problemas de "mujeres" y uno de los trabajadores se dio cuenta y lo amenazo para que se pudieran hacer apuestas ilegales, muchos de mis amigos cooperamos, pero el factor que logro que pudiéramos desmantelar la organización fue el triunfo de los Devil Bats sobre ustedes, se podría decir que fue un golpe de suerte, además no iba a dejar que mi hijo estuviera en peligro- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Siempre ves la forma de protegerme, gracias papá- Dijo de forma directa.

-Ya eres un adulto, pero los padres siempre buscaran lo mejor para sus hijos, bueno al menos en mi caso-

…..

El estadio estaba totalmente lleno, se podían escuchar las porras para los japoneses pero sin duda los más ruidosos eran los mexicanos con sus coloridas banderas y sus gritos de apoyo a sus jugadores.

-Mukya que ruidosos son-

-Si Monta, pero eso me pone más nervioso- Dijo Sena.

-Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para que Tsuri-chan venga- Dijo con cara de perversión.

-Jodido mono deja de estorbar- Le grito el capitán mientras lo pateaba.

-Kyaa Hiruma-san-

-Bueno, al menos no ha usado sus armas-

-Pero no deja de dar miedo-Contesto Monta.

-Reúnanse todos –Ordeno Hiruma –Bueno bastardos, este juego es muy importante y tenemos que ganarlo, así que olvídense de toda la mierda que ha pasado y jueguen como nunca ¡Ya-Ha!

-¡Jooo!- Contestaron todos.

Hiruma entro al campo de juego para ver quien atacaría.

-Mucho gusto Hiruma Youichi-

-Un gusto Alberto San Luis-

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano, pero el mexicano aplico más fuerza en su saludo.

-Kekekeke eres muy fuerte-

-Lo mismo digo-

El árbitro lanzo la moneda y cayó a favor de los nipones.

-Buena suerte, la necesitaran- Amenazo San Luis

-Kekekeke no la necesitamos, pero gracias-

San Luis era un tipo Grande, blanco bronceado de ojos castaños claros y de mirada burlona.

-Es nuestro turno de atacar, jodido Kid si fallas te mato-

Kid se quito el sombrero y se puso el casco –Vaya Hiruma no confias en mí-

-Déjate de estupideces y entra-

El vaquero solo sonrió –Vamos Tetsuma es nuestro momento de brillar-

Los mexicanos despejaron el balón, Sakuraba logro atrapar el balón y no fue hasta la yarda cincuenta y cinco que lograron detenerlo.

-Bien hecho Sakuraba- Grito Wakana animando a su novio.

-Oh Wakana-chan, ¿Qué le hiciste a Saku-chan? Se ve tan feliz-

-Yo… nada- Dijo la pequeña castaña con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ne Suzuna déjala en paz-

-Está bien Mamo-nee-

Los chicos se acomodaron para poder jugar, en la línea estaba Kurita como líder, Ootawara, Yamabushi, Mizumachi y Juumonji protegiendo a Kid que era el quaterback, como receptores estaba Tetsuma y Sakuraba, como linebackers Shin y Agon y como corredor Riku.

Sin duda eran una combinación poderosa, la cual la misma entrenadora había fijado.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Kid.

Desde hace un par de meses Kid ya no usaba nombres para decirle las rutas a Tetsuma, ahora utilizaba una serie de señas para indicarle la zona de aterrizaje del balón.

Sakuraba corrió al frente aprovechando que Shin bloqueaba a uno de los linebackers para hacer señuelo como receptor "titular", corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando uno de los mexicanos lo bloqueo, simulo hacer una finta a la izquierda, dándole espacio a Tetsuma para interceptar el balón, por lo que el tren humano sin mucho esfuerzo logro interceptar el ovoide logrando llegar a la yarda veinte.

-¡Bien hecho chicos, vamos!- Grito Suzuna desde la banca.

Del lado de los mexicanos:

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Los regañaba el entrenador que era un tipo alto moreno de rasgos profundos y marcados –Acaben con esos jodidos ojos rasgados, San Luis no permitiré ni un error o te saco, así que salgan y pateen a esos idiotas-

-Si entrenador-

Ambos equipos se volvieron a formar, al equipo japonés solo le faltaban veinte yardas para el tan esperado touchdown.

-Set, hut, hut-

El ataque japonés comenzó, Kid se alisto para lanzar un pase y cuando Tetsuma se encontraba dentro de la zona de anotación, simulo pasar el balón, dos linebackers se lanzaron contra el tren humano pero nunca vieron caer el balón en las manos del japonés.

-Touchdown- Grito el árbitro.

Kid había lanzado el balón hacia Sakuraba quien paso totalmente desmarcado.

-¡Yeei! ¡Vamos Suku-chan!- Grito Suzuna.

A Sena y a los demás les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-Utilicen eso- Ordeno el entrenador a los mexicanos.

-Pero…- Dije que lo utilicen.

-Está bien entrenador- Contesto el capitán.

-Su turno idiotas, Gaouh contente un poco o los mataras- Ordeno Hiruma. –Choubo no utilices el doble golpe-

-Entendido Hiruma-san- Contesto el pequeño defensa.

-Ve jodido Sasaki-

-Oh si, déjenmelo a mí- El chico saco su peine y se arreglo el cabello para ponerse su casco.

Utilizando la patada loca de Sasaki los chicos pudieron hacer que el balón llegara hasta el otro lado del campo de juego haciendo imposible que el receptor rival pudiera interceptarla.

-Mierda, empezaremos desde la yarda veinte-Dijo el capitán rival.

La defensiva japonesa se posiciono para iniciar el ataque mexicano.

Tras varias jugadas los mexicanos no dejaban de avanzar gracias a una serie de pases cortos.

-Demonios, son muy persistentes- Dijo Akaba.

-Solo quedan ocho minutos del primer cuarto y ya llegaron a la yarda quince-Dijo Marco.

-Maldición, es demasiado pronto para que Gaou o Choubo utilicen sus técnicas-

-Como sea, no dejen que anoten- Dijo Hiruma.

EL juego volvió a reiniciarse.

-Set, hut, hut- Dijo el capitán mexicano.

Sus dos receptores estaban bloqueados y solo quedaba el runninback.

-Montero ve- San Luis le entrego el balón, pero Shin utilizo su famosa placa de la lanza dejando en el suelo al chico. Pero algo iba mal.

-Touchdown- Confirmo el árbitro.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Dijo Yamato desde la banca.

Antes de que el runninback callera al suelo, este le dio el balón a un lineman y este sin que nadie lo viera cruzo la línea de touchdown.

-Idiotas ¿Qué demonios hicieron?-

-Fue un grave descuido chicos-Dijo Marco.

-Es nuestro turno de atacar, ve jodido mafioso-

El ataque por parte de los japoneses comenzó, la idea de marco era esperar a llegar hasta el medio campo.

-Ok chicos faltan solo tres minutos-Es hora de que hagamos nuestro último ataque, Riku te pasare el balón, no cometan errores- Dijo Marco-

-Entendido-

Los chicos obtuvieron el balón en la yarda treinta y cinco de la zona de anotación y ahí comenzaron su ataque.

-Set, hut, hut-Marco inicio su ataque simulo de nueva cuenta un lanzamiento pero le dio el balón a Riku.

-¡Ve Riku!-Lo animaron las chicas desde la banca.

Rodríguez se logro desmarcar de Taki y fue con toda su fuerza sobre Riku, logrando derribarlo antes de llegar a la yarda veinte.

-¿Te encuentras bien Riku?- Le pregunto Kurita.

-Si solo fue un golpe-

El tiempo siguió corriendo, solo quedaban treinta segundos en el reloj y solo habían podido llegar a las últimas diez yardas.

-Es la última jugada chicos Riku ¿Aun puedes?-

-Si Marco-san-

El juego comenzó Kid estuvo a punto de darle el balón a Riku pero el peliblanco le hizo una señal dadole a entender de que estaba marcado, sin dudarlo el "capo" lanzo el balón hacia la zona de anotación.

-Atrapada Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax- Monta hizo una espectacular intercepción.

-Touchdown- Marco el árbitro.

Los chicos festejaban en el banquillo.

-Yei, Yei Mon-Mon- Gritaban las porristas.

El encargado de anotar el punto extra fue Muzachi.

-Jodido viejo casi fallas-

-Lo siento fue mi culpa-Dijo Kid quien casi se le resbala el balón antes de ponerl en posición para que Muzashi lo pateara.

El segundo tiempo empezó de forma rápida, estando en el minutos doce los mexicanos habían logrado avanzar hasta la tarda cuarenta de la zona de anotación. El runninback era bastante escurridizo, se podría decir que era mejor que Sena en cuanto a eso.

-Akaba, no dejes que ese jodido mocoso siga consiguiendo yardas- Ordeno Hiruma.

Con los mexicanos:

-Enrique, Simon es su turno- Es hora de que comience el verdadero juego-

Dos tipos musculosos de un metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente se pusieron los cascos, no parecían adolescentes ni universitarios.

El reloj avanzo nuevamente, el capitán rival movió el balón, y lo lanzo hacia su receptor, pero Shin corrió hacia él para poder bloquearlo, pero Simon logro llegar antes que el linebacker y dejo un espacio para que el receptor se hiciera con la pelota.

-Ts… maldición, esos malditos gorilas, ¿Qué información tenemos de esos dos jodido calvo?-

Yukimitsu saco los informes y empezó a analizar todo.

-No tengo nada de ellos, este es el primer partido en el que juegan, solo sé que juegan en la universidad Autónoma de Mexico, son novatos.

-¿Novatos?- Pregunto Sena –Pero si se ven muy "adultos"-

Los minutos pasaban y el equipo no podía contener a esos dos gorilas, incluso Shin y Akaba estaban teniendo problemas.

-Touchdown- Los mexicanos lograron anotar de nuevo.

En el banquillo Hiruma no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Hiruma-kun tranquilízate- Le pidió Hiruma –Aun faltan seis minutos para acabar la primera mitad.

-Es hora de utilizar la escopeta, alístate jodido Ayeshield-

A Sena le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, sintió los ojos de los mexicanos sobre él.

-Así que ese es el famoso Kobayakawa Sena, uno de los mejores Runninbacks de la historia de Japón- Dijo San Luis.

-Mendosa… acaba con él- Le ordeno el entrenador a un chico de altura mediaba cuerpo delgado pero muy bien trabajado, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos castaños oscuros.

-Como ordene entrenador-

-Eyeshield y Kakei serán los dos volantes, tu Riku descansa un poco- Ordeno Hiruma- Esta vez haslo bien jodido vaquero-

-Lo que digas- Contesto Kid mientras se acomodaba el casco.

-Set, hut, hut-

Kid simulo pasarle el balón a ambos al mismo tiempo confundiendo a los rivales.

-Vayan por ambos- Grito el entrenador desde el banquillo.

Agon, Shin y Akaba hacían camino para que sus dos compañeros pasaran y no fue hasta que en la yarda cincuenta y cinco lograron detener a Akaba quien llevaba el balón.

-Bien hecho- Los felicito Yamato.

Los chicos avanzaron hasta la yarda treinta antes de que el reloj indicara el final de la primera mitad del partido.

Los chicos se reunieron en los vestidores a petición del entrenador.

-Hasta ahora han jugado bien, pero los mexicanos tienen muy buena defensiva y se valen de recursos para poder seguir avanzando, en la segunda mitad seguirán usando la formación de la escopeta, y buscaran anotar más puntos, Mamori ¿Qué es lo que me tenias que decir?-

-Según mis datos el jugador que entro al último puede llegar a igualar la velocidad de Sena aunque sea unos tres segundos, así que tengan cuidado y otra cosa, aun no han usado la última formación que hicieron en el partido pasado, la triple lanza que es un juego defensivo de tres linebackers, Kid-san supongo que querrán hacer una blitz contra ti-

-Ya lo suponía, por eso Taki me vigila-

-¡Ahaa!, pero ese tipo de Rodríguez es un pesado-

-vamos empatados, debemos desempatar el partido-

Los chicos se formaron y el ataque japonés se reanudo, pero todo parecía extraño, el avance de Sena y Kekei era lento pero preciso hasta que llegaron a la yarda veinte.

-Algo anda mál- Se dijo Hiruma.

-Set, Hut, Hut-

Taki tenía marcado a Rodríguez pero no se dio cuenta que desde atrás un linebacker pasaba detrás de él.

-Mierda- Corrió Taki detrás de él, dejando desmarcado al otro mexicano.

El linebacker brinco sobre Kid dejándolo en el suelo, pero el impacto no fue tan fuerte porque Taki logro desviar el impacto al empujar al mexicano hacia un lado.

-¡Kid-san!- Gritaron las chicas desde el banquillo.

Rápidamente Mamori y Wakana entraron al campo.

-Mi brazo- Se quejo el vaquero.

Su extremidad estaba golpeada y un poco hinchada.

-Si no Taki no hubiera venido, tal vez mi brazo estuviera fracturado-

-Tendré que entrar- Dijo Hiruma.

Del lado de los mexicanos:

-Bien hecho Enrique, uno menos tendrás una buena recompensa, no dejen que esos orientales anoten-

Mamori se sentía nerviosa, pues al ver que Kid había sido herido recordó cuando Gaou dejo de la misma forma a Hiruma, o más bien de la peor manera.

-Mamori-chan, él estará bien-

La ojiazul solo se sumió de hombros.

-¡You-nii ve!- Grito Suzuna.

El reloj del estadio marcaba nueve minutos quedando solo seis por jugar del tercer cuarto.

-Set, Hut, Hut- Grito Hiruma, Sena y Kakei corrieron hacia enfrente pretendiendo llevar el balón.

-Deténganlos- Grito el capitán mexicano.

-Kekekekekeke- Empezó a reír el rubio.

Tetsuma corrió hacia la zona de anotación y atrapo el balón.

-Touchdown- Marco el árbitro.

Hiruma aprovecho la distracción de los dos runninbacks para lanzarle el balón al tren humano.

-Bien hecho Tetsuma- Le grito Kid quien sostenía una compresa de hielo en su brazo.

-Maldición, ese maldito rubio teñido, Enrique hazle lo mismo que al otro cuando sea su momento atacar- Ordeno el entrenador.

-Entendido- Respondió el mexicano.

Sasaki y los demás se formaron para despejar el balón, el chico pateo tan fuerte que hizo que el balón llegara hasta casi fuera del campo.

-¡O si! Tú no eres el único que puede hacerlo Muzashi-

El ex-devil bat lo ignoro completamente.

Faltando solo tres minutos para acabar el tercer cuarto, los mexicanos comenzaron su ataque.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito el Capitán.

Los dos linebackers abrieron el paso para el runninback y evitar que Shin pudiera utilizar su placaje, pero no contaron con que Taki saliera por el lado izquierdo. Detuvieron el avance de sus rivales en la yarda treinta de la zona de los mexicanos.

-Bien hechos-

El ataque fue el mismo en los siguientes minutos, hasta que un error se produjo.

-Mierda, Simon, Enrique háganlo mejor-

-¡Ha!-

Estando en la yarda cuarenta de la zona de los nipones y con solo cuarenta segundos en el marcador el ataque se reanudo.

-Set, hut, hut-

San Luis hizo un amague de carrera pero al ver que Shin y Agon tenían bloqueados a sus dos runninbacks lanzo el balón a Antonio (el receptor) pero no se dio cuenta que Taka venía desde atrás totalmente oculto por Taki.

-Intercepción- Gritaron la afición japonesa.

Taka corrió hacia la zona de anotación pero los dos linebackers fueron tras él, cuando estuvo de frente a esos dos gorilas giro hacia atrás y le dio el balón a Agon, el rastras derrivo de un solo golpe a Enrique dejándolo K.O. en el suelo.

-Touchdown-

-Jodido rastras, la hiciste-

Después de Sasaki marcara el punto el árbitro marco el descanso para entrar al último cuarto.

-No bajen el ritmo, aunque vamos catorce puntos por delante, esos jodidos mexicanos son muy fuertes- Advirtió Hiruma –Kid ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Ya un poco mejor, no es nada serio-

-Jodida manager, es mejor que lo vendes para evitar que se inflame-

La ojiazul hizo lo que el rubio le ordeno tratando de no lastimar al quaterback.

Desde los palcos Sayaka estaba totalmente encolerizada.

-¿Por qué tú maldito equipo no ha podido vencer a esos mocosos nipones?-

-Lo siento Señora Nike, pero son mejores de lo que pensamos, pero ya está afuera uno de los tres quarterback-

-Eso no me importa, tienen que ganar-

Después de un par de minutos en donde los mexicanos atacaron con todo pero de forma calmada aprovechando cada jugada pudieron llegar a la yarda treinta de la zona de los nipones.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito San Luis.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar el balón Gaou realizo con un blitz contra él, pero Antonio el runningback, ante la conmoción del momento el mexicano pudo cruzar la defensiva de Akaba pero Taki corrió tras él.

-No lo harás- Grito el rubio arrojándose sobre el runninback pero fue inútil porque este cayó dentro de la zona de anotación.

-Touchdown-

Rápidamente se vivieron a formar pero en vez de hacer una patada, San Luis logro engañar nuevamente a los chicos y consiguió dos puntos gracias a un touhdown por parte de Antonio.

-Mierda- Grito Hiruma –Ahora haremos las cosas a mi modo, Akaba… haremos el dragon driver, jodido "ojos rojos", Shin ¿Están listo?-

-siempre- Contestaron los dos chicos.

La entrenadora había hecho varias combinaciones del dragon driver y esa era una de ellas, pero la mejor era la que hacían Kid, Agon y Akaba, pero teniendo al vaquero fuera tenían que optar por la segunda opción.

Solo quedaban siete minutos en el reloj y los mexicanos harían lo que sea para evitar que los japonenes anotaran y si buscarían anotar porque solo cinco puntos los separaban.

Después del despeje del balón los chicos pudieran empezar el ataque desde la yarda cuarenta, y el tiempo corría por que a los japoneses solo les quedaba un tiempo extra y los mexicanos ya habían ocupado los suyos.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Hiruma.

El balón paso a manos del rubio mientras Akaba pasaba por enfrente haciendo camino para que Shin y Hiruma pasaran.

-Vamos chicos- Animaban las porristas.

Su avance llego hasta la yarda cincuenta y ocho y sin perder tiempo se volvieron a formar.

-Pases cortos- Le dijo Hiruma a Shin, el linebacker solo asintió.

Sena miro el reloj, solo faltaban tres minutos para terminar el partido.

Se formaron de nuevo, y el ataque comenzó, cuando estuvieron en la yarda veinte Hiruma vio como Enrique se abalanzaba contra él.

-Oh mierda- Dijo el rubio.

El mexicano sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

-Te engañe Yaha- El demonio lanzo el balón hacia Sakuraba que estaba totalmente desmarcado.

-Touchdown-

-¡Yeiii! ¡Bien hecho Sakuraba!- Gritaban las porristas. -Cobra el jodido punto maldito viejo-

-Lo hare Hiruma- Contesto Muzashi y sin mayor esfuerzo sumo el punto final.

Solo faltaban veinte segundos en el marcador y estaba en la yarda treinta.

Antes de formarse Akaba pidió cambio, sentía sus piernas muy cansadas por lo que Sena entro a sustituirlo.

El ataque de los mexicanos comenzó, pero el entrenador supo que ya no podrían remontar en el marcador por lo que hizo una señal al capitán.

-Ts… al menos nos lo llevaremos- Dijo amenazantemente San Luis.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito San Luis.

Antonio el runninback corrió hacia la zona de anotación pero Sena utilizando su Devil Bat Ghost pudo llegar en cuestión de segundos con el mexicano, pero desde los costados venían los dos linebackers que peleaban hombro con hombro con Shin y Agon.

-Sena derríbalo- Grito Mamori, quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sena empujo con su brazo izquierdo al runninback mexicano el cual cayó al piso.

-Lo hice...- No termino de festejar cuando sintió que su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el pasto.

-¡SENA! -

El árbitro marco el final del partido, pero nadie hizo caso, Suzuna, Mamori y Hiruma entraron al campo.

-Hey Eyeshield- Le grito Gaou a Sena.

-Despejen el área- Dijo Mamori.

-Sena, reacciona-

-Esta inconsciente- Dijo Hiruma.

-Traigan la camilla- Grito Suzuna conteniendo las lágrimas.

Rápidamente subieron a Sena a la camilla y lo llevaron dentro de la enfermería.

Desde los palcos Sayaka disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-Dos menos en este partido, al menos habrá más posibilidades de que mi equipo gane-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos luego.


	21. Preparandose para el final

Bueno…

**Shinobi: **Hombre me vas a matar de tanta risa, "La última oportunidad" simplemente es genial, creo que jamás había reído tanto con una película de acción.

**Mariana y Shizufrach: **xD no se crean, Suzuna no quedara viuda antes de casarse xDDDD.

En fin pasen y lean.

CAPITULO 21: PREPARANDOSE PARA EL FINAL.

Todo el estadio estaba enloquecido, todos querían saber el estado en que se encontraba Eyeshield, sin duda el golpe recibido había sido terrible.

-Por favor salgan en orden del estadio, más tarde se dará a conocer el reporte médico de Kobayakawa Sena- Decía el locutor del partido.

La afición japonesa poco a poco abandono el estadio y aunque estuvieran muy molestos por la actitud de los jugadores mexicanos, no harían ningún acto que pudiera perjudicar a su equipo, al fin y al cabo habían pasado a la final.

-Esas dos bestias lastimaron muy feo a Eyeshield-san- Decía preocupada una aficionada.

-Espero que no esté muy lastimado, ya tenemos suficiente con que Yamato-san- Contesto otro nipón.

**Mientras tanto en un hospital cercano:**

Un par de paramédicos y enfermeras llevaban la camilla con un inconsciente Sena hacia la sala de emergencia.

**-**El paciente no reacciona, llévenlo de inmediato a la sala de tomografía, puede tener daño cerebral- Ordeno uno de los doctores.

Mamoru y Suzuna esperaban en la sala de espera ante noticias, mientras Hiruma realizaba el papeleo de ingreso junto con el entrenador.

-Mamo-nee… yo…- La pequeña porrista trataba de no quebrarse en ese momento.

-Ten paciencia Suzuna- Le abrazo la ojiazul –Millerna-san lo ayudara-

…

-Doctor Franks a partir de este momento yo quedo a cargo-

-Doctora Rosfold lo dejo en sus manos-

Millerna entro a la sala de tomografía, el joven runninback permanecía inmóvil en la plancha, su rostro estaba calmado y una gasa cubría el corte que tenía en la cabeza.

Tras varios minutos de realizarse la tomografía la entrenadora comprobó que no había ningún daño cerebral o con algún coagulo interno, el brutal golpe solo lo había hecho perder el conocimiento, era simplemente un milagro que eso hubiera pasado, en otros casos los jugadores que habían recibido esa clase de "impactos" quedaron con graves daños y su recuperación habia llevado varios meses en rehabilitación.

-Vaya Eyeshield tienes una suerte enorme, por favor llévenlo a una habitación, despertara en un par de horas-

-Si doctora- Respondieron los enfermeros.

Millerna salió de la sala y fue a donde estaban los nipones.

-¡Millerna-san!- Gritaron las dos mujeres.

-Pueden descansar chicas, Eyeshield está bien, corrió con mucha suerte-

-¡Dios gracias!- Dijo Mamori.

-¿Cómo esta Sena?- Pregunto Suzuna.

-El golpe fue muy fuerte, su cerebro, bueno, digamos que su cerebro se movió dentro de su cráneo, eso produjo que perdiera el conocimiento y lo vuelvo a decir, es un milagro que no se le haya formado ningún coagulo de sangre por el golpe-

-Menos mal- Contesto Hiruma que llegaba desde el pasillo.

-Despertara en unas horas, avísale a los demás-

-Ts… no me des órdenes-

Cuatro horas más tarde varios de los jugadores esperaban a que Sena reaccionara.

-¿Anezaki Mamori, Taki Suzuna?- Pregunto un enfermero.

-Sí, Somos nosotras- Contesto la ojiazul-.

-Vengan conmigo el Paciente Kobayakawa Sena ya despertó-

Los chicos suspiraron con alivio, mientras las dos jóvenes seguían a la enfermera.

-Bueno tal parece que todo está bien contigo Eyeshield-

-Jejeje- Rio Sena un poco nervioso- Gracias Millerna-san, ¿Puedo hacer un pregunta?-

La pelinegra la vio de reojo mientras anotaba algo en su bitácora.

-Dime-

-Podre jugar en la final-

Millerna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza a modo de incredulidad.

-A pesar de lo que aparentas eres bastante valiente, pero bueno, los análisis indican que estas bien y si podrás hacerlo-

-Que bien, no quiero dejar solos a los chicos-

-No es eso, este torneo es tu ambición eyeshield, ansias demasiado el ganar este torneo y aun más el ganarle a Phanter, es solo que eres muy amable como para aceptarlo-

-Bueno… yo…-

-¡Sena!- Se abalanzo Suzuna sobre él.

-Idiota me preocupaste, pensé que te habías hecho daño- Lloraba la pequeña patinadora.

-Suzuna, no puedo… respirar.

-Vamos Suzuna, deja respirar a Sena- Le regaño Mamori.

-Ah lo siento- Se separo.

-Sena ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, Mamori-neechan, solo estoy un poco desorientado-

-Bueno, ahora que saben que está bien, por favor salgan, en cinco minutos podrán irse al hotel a descansar, no es necesario que se quede en observación, es mejor que yo lo tenga vigilado ahí-

-Ok Millerna-san, le diremos a los chicos como esta Sena-

Al llegar a la sala las dos chicas fueron bombardeadas con preguntas por parte de los miembros del equipo.

-Ya chicos, silencio, Sena está bien, Millerna-san lo analizo y dijo que en un rato más lo dará de alta-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- Celebraba Mizumachi.

-Bastardos, las camionrtas estan listas, adelántense, más tarde los alcanzaremos en el hotel-

-Pero yo quería ver a Sena- Protesto Monta.

-Jodido mono obedece-

-Está bien, vámonos chicos- Tras monta salieron Yamato, Kid, Mizumachi y Riku.

….

Las diez de la noche eran en New York, el hotel de la entrenadora reinaba la felicidad pero al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo, hace solo unos minutos Sena, Mamori, Suzuna, Hiruma y la entrenadora habían llegado del hospital.

-Sena eres un suertudo- Le decía Akaba.

-Buajajajajaja creía que te habían hecho un emparedado- Se burlaba Ootawara.

Sakuraba hacia un facepalm ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Bueno basta de celebración chicos- Dijo la entrenadora.

-Hoy fue un día muy… ¿Raro?...-

-Si- Contestaron todos-

-Ok…el partido fue bastante bueno, a pesar de las consecuencias ¿O no Sena?-

El runninback rio nerviosamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-En fin… los mexicanos hicieron hasta lo más bajo para poder vencerlos, afortunadamente Kid solo resulto con un pequeño golpe y un gran moretón pero fue gracias a que Taki pudo reaccionar a tiempo-

-Eheee no fue nada- Contesto el rubio.

-Eyeshield, como te lo dije en el hospital, corriste con mucha suerte, he visto casos como los tuyos en los cuales los jugadores no despiertan en días y quedan con varias secuelas, el casco te protegió y el protector te ayudaron-

Los chicos se miraron entre si, pensando lo terrible que hubiera sido el haber sido la perdida de Sena para el equipo.

-El próximo partido será en tres días, pasado mañana es la semifinal, y mañana jugara USA su boleto a la final, el partido lo verán aquí, es mejor no arriesgarnos, además el partido será en el estadio de los miami, por lo que sería imposible asistir ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Taka, Kid y Akaba miraron a Yamato el cual solo asintió.

-Millerna-san, ¿Cuál será la estrategia para enfrentarnos a los estadounidenses?-

-Bueno, no hay que adelantar nada, mañana despúes del partido veremos todas las opciones, así que no se precipiten, vayan a descansar ha sido un largo y pesado día-

…

-Sena… ¿Te duele algo?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero Millerna-san me dijo que es normal, hace un rato me inyecto un analgésico, ya se me está pasando- Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Ne Sena, ¿No tienes miedo?-

-Bueno… no lo sé, cuando caí sobre el campo, sentí que todo se volvía lento y pensé que todo había acabado-

-Sena prométeme que te cuidaras en el próximo partido-

El runningback la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Suzuna, pero… tendré que arriesgar todo para poder ganar y ayudarle a Hiruma-san y a Millerna-san para que acaben con "esa" mujer-

-Sena…- La pequeña pelinegra sabía que cuando Sena tomaba una decisión nada ni nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba y detestaba de él.

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jeje… bueno, supongo que lo soy-

-Moo ¡Sena!- Se quejo Suzuna.

-Perdón-

El castaño se acerco a la pequeña, la tomo del rostro y le sonrio.

-Perdón por hacerte preocupar-

Suzuna se sonrojo levente.

-Idiota- Le dijo Suzuna y lo beso.

Sena la jalo de la cintura para tenerla más cerca y poder besarla mejor.

-Sena… debes descansar-

-Umm… no-

El runningback bajo sus besos al cuello de la patinadora arrancándole suaves gemidos a su novia.

-Sena… no-

Pero el chico la ignoro, a pesar de haber pasado varias horas en el hospital, se sentía un poco tenso, y que mejor manera de quitársela de encima con ayuda de la péquela porrista.

Con paciencia subió su mano debajo de la blusa de la chica, sintiendo como a ella se le erizaba la piel, por otro lado Suzuna acariciaba su espalda de forma rítmica.

-Sena… ya es tarde-

Aprovechando el descuido de ella, el castaño la tiro sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre ella sin darle la mínima opción de huir.

-Oi Sena…- Suzuna se quedo sin palabras al ver la sonrisa tan seductora de su amante.

Sin otra opción y al sentir su excitación nacer en ella, llevo sus brazos al cuello de él y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez más lento y usando su lengua para poder sentir más a la estrella japonesa.

Para poder acceder con mayor libertad al cuerpo de su novia, Sena acomodo sus piernas a los lados de ella y tomo la falda y la desabrocho, Suzuna alzo sus caderas para que Sena pudiera sacarla deprisa, aprovechando el momento la chica le quito de un solo movimiento la playera mientras él se quitaba los pantalones.

-Estamos locos- Dijo Suzuna en entre risas.

-Es tu culpa- Le respondió Sena quitándole la blusa.

Suzuna se levanto y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sena, sonrió coquetamente cuando sintió la gran erección que el chico tenia, y para provocarlo más comenzó a restregar su trasero sobre él.

-Suzuna…- Le regaño mientras devoraba su cuello.

-Relájate eyeshield-san- Le susurro al oído.

Sena sintió como un volcán hacia erupción en su interior, era la primera vez que Suzuna se dirigía a él de esa manera.

La porrista lo a costo sobre la cama y recorrió su torso haciendo un camino de besos sobre él hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer.

-¿Suzuna?- Trago saliva al saber lo que pretendía hacer su novia, desde su primera vez, Suzuna no le había hecho sexo oral.

Con sus pequeños y delgados dedos Suzuna toco su miembro que estaba totalmente erecto, movió su dedo medio alrededor de la cabeza sintiendo como el liquido presiminal salía de la punta, al ver que Sena cada vez estaba más excitado y su miembro crecía más entre sus dedos, comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo con movimientos rítmicos, la cara del runninback estaba roja y su respiración se hacía más pesada.

-¿Te gusta así?-

-Ahh… si…- Contesto Sena entre jadeos.

Para darle más placer bajo su boca hasta besar la punta saboreando el líquido que salía, la pelinegra dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar como Sena dejaba salir un gemido de placer, con tranquilidad y teniendo el control de la situación empezó a lamer la erección del chico al tiempo que lo metía y sacaba de su boca, pero quiso probar algo más, así que mordió un poco la punta.

-Oh dios ¡Suzuna!-

Sena sin previo aviso tomo de la cabeza a su novia e hizo que ella aumentara más los movimientos hasta sentir que se liberaba en su boca.

-Ah… lo siento- Se disculpo.

-Sena… no tienes que hacerlo- La pelinegra se limpio y se subió sobre el chico.

-Suzuna…-

-Shh no digas nada- De forma rápida se quito sus pantis y las arrojo al suelo, tomo el miembro del chico y la puso en su entrada.

-Sabes Sena… eres un idiota, masoquista que le gusta el futbol americano pero por eso te amo-

Sena la miro y sonrió por enésima vez en la noche, atrajo su rostro y la beso mientras ella bajaba sobre su miembro.

Los movimientos de ella comenzaron lentos para poder disfrutar al máximo, pero Sena quería ir más rápido así que la tomo por las caderas y marco el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo gemir sonoramente a la pelinegra.

-Su… Suzuna, no tan alto-

-Pero… ah… Sena…- La chica se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar seguir gimiendo.

Al volver a tener el control, el runninback puso a la chica bajo el y comenzó a embestirla con mucha mayor fuerza, las lagrimas de placer empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica, eso aumento la excitación ya descontrolada de él, así que quito la mano de ella de su boca y la beso, Suzuna juraba que jamás la había besado así tan fue la intensidad que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar del placer.

-Sena… yo… ahh- En ese momento llego a un intenso orgasmo.

-Suzuna…. Yo… también-

Ambos quedaron cansados y más Sena que por todo lo que había pasado en ese día quedo dormido casi al instante.

…..

-Demonios- Decía la entrenadora mientras salía de su cuarto en compañía de Ariana.

-Lo siento-

-Deja de repetirlo Ariana-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, por favor solo quiero que estés segura, vuelvas a salir sin que alguien te acompañe-

-Ok, te lo prometo-

La noche anterior la sobrina de la entrenadora había salido sin que nadie la viera a comprar unas cosas a un supermercado que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, pero al salir del lugar se encontró de nuevo con su abuelo.

**Flashback.**

-¿Qué haces aquí abuelo?-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Yo… aun no lo he pensado-

-No seas tonta y decídete de una buena vez- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo.

-Me lastimas-

-Hey ¿Estás bien?-

La rubia miro hacia atrás y vio a Agon quien venía en compañía de Ikkiu-

-Ah ¡Chicos!- Se alegro la jovencita al verlos.

-Ts… luego hablamos- Dijo el anciano subiéndose al auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de ellos.

-¿Quién era ese viejo verde?-

-Ah… era mi abuelo- Contesto nerviosa la rubia.

- Si bien recuerdo, la jodida entrenadora te dijo que no salieras sola-

-Lo siento-

El rastras solo bufo y le indico que se fuera con ellos.

**Fin del flashback**

Al subir al elevador, la entrenadora se topo con Sena y Suzuna.

-Vaya chicos, si que la pasaron bien anoche-

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron como tomates ante las palabras de la entrenadora.

-Tienen suerte que la habitación a su lado no esté ocupada, además- Miro a Sena de forma retadora- Te dije que descansaras- Volteo su mirada hacia el techo del elevador y suspiro- El sexo también es bueno para sacar la tensión- Sonrió al ver a los dos chicos totalmente arrepentidos y avergonzados.

….

Tras haber realizado el entrenamiento y realizado una y otra vez sus ataques y estrategias, la entrenadora dio por terminado el día.

-Bien, Yamato tus costillas ya están mejor, podrás jugar el próximo partido, así que mañana ya podrás entrenar de nuevo con tus compañeros- Miro hacia Kid- Es bueno que tu brazo no presenta ningún tipo de problema así que tu participación en la final está más que aprobada, por otro lado- Camino hacia los runninbacks- Sena… aunque entrenaste muy bien, tengo algunas dudas, dependiendo de los resultados de mañana podre ver si juegas durante todo el partido o si te tendré condicionado-

-Lo entiendo- Contesto el pequeño jugador con voz apagada.

-Los demás sigan como siempre, por cierto, bien hecho Taki-

-Ahaaaa- Soy el mejor.

-Hermano idiota- Le dijo Suzuna.

-Bueno vayan a asearse, Agon…- Le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara, Shin solo veía con recelo al linebacker.

-Ts… ¿Qué quieres…"ENTRENADORA"?

Millerna se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Gracias por lo de anoche-

-Oh la entrenadora me agradece, eso es nuevo- Se burlo el rastras.

-Solo hago lo que reo correcto, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, Ariana es un tanto inconsciente y sus actos a veces me trae problemas-

-No es nada, además si algo le pasaba no nos seguirías entrenando- Contesto sin emoción alguna.

La entrenadora lo vio con una ceja levantada.

-Creí que solo eras un imbécil, pero veo que eres bastante inteligente-

-¿Eso fue un alago?-

-Tómalo como quieras-

….

Las cinco de la tarde, el partido entre USA y España había llegado a su fin, siendo el ganador indiscutible el anfitrión del torneo.

Hiruma se levanto de su asiento y se paro enfrente de sus compañeros.

-Nos enfrentaremos a un verdadero monstruo, el marcador de hoy lo confirma 50-10 no es algo para relajarnos, los partidos que hemos tenido los hemos ganado con buena ventaja aun cuando no hemos utilizado nuestro verdadero potencial ni nuestras técnicas más fuertes, pero el daño de tres de nuestros compañeros resta importancia a todo lo que hemos ganado-

Los japoneses solo asintieron.

-El partido es pasado mañana, será algo verdaderamente difícil, pero no imposible, por fin podremos tener nuestra tan anhelada revancha de hace cuatro años, así que no los quiero ver asustados como unas jodidas nenas y mentalicen la victoria, jodido calvo dame los resultados-

-Ten Hiruma-san- Dijo Yukimitsu mientras le entregaba un informe.

-Tenemos la mejor ventaja de todas, y esa es que somos tres quaterbacks y cada uno ya tiene su estrategia bien definida y entrenada, así que no puede haber errores como el del partido pasado-

-Todos saben que hacer, mañana nos dedicaremos a entrenar por separado cada estrategia y cada jugada, hasta que sean perfectas ¿Entendido?- Dijo la entrenadora.

-Si-

-Bien, Mamori, Yukimitsu, Wakana, Sawaii y Suzuna acompáñenme-

-Si entrenadora- Contestaron los cinco jóvenes- Los demás pueden ir a cenar-

Millerna los llevo a un salón donde les pidió que tomaran haciento.

-En la final deben de tomar nota hasta el más minimo detalla, Yukimitsu tu te encargaras de vigilar a los runninbacks y linebackers, Sawaii tú te encargaras de los quaterbacks, Wakana tu de los receptores, Mamori tu de los líneas, y tu Suzuna te enseñare una serie de señas que le haras saber a los chicos mediante tus porras, los estadounidenses no serán capaces de notarlos ¿están de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto- Contestaron todos.

-Bueno retírense, descansen, Suzuna espera un momento-

-Ah si- Contesto nerviosa la pelinegra.

Cuando sus compañeros salieron la entrenadora se dirigió a ella.

-Deja dormir a Sena- Le dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Millerna-san- Le contesto casi al punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

-Lo digo enserio, debe descansar, mañana el entrenamiento que tendrán será definitivo para integrarlo al equipo, no quiero que corra ningún peligro, aunque el golpe no trajo mayores consecuencias podría tener efectos secundarios a largo plazo, tu eres la persona más cercana a él, así que cuento contigo para que cuides de él-

-Lo hare Millerna-san-

-Te lo agradezco-

…..

-Oh vamos Kakei-chan-

-No lo hare Mizumachi-

-Vamos tu puedes hacerlo- Le insistía Akaba.

-Es estúpido-

-Kekekekekeke a mi me agrada la idea, para ser idea del jodido nadador no es nada mala-

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- Dijo la entrenadora que acababa de llegar.

-De una súper jugada que podemos hacer con ayuda de Kakei-chan, pero él no quiere ayudarnos-

-Dime de qué trata Mizumachi-

Después de que el rubio le dijera en qué consistía la jugada, la entrenadora la analizo a fondo mientras cenaba.

-Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida-

-Kekekekekeke si, lo es-

-Pero, por tonta que parezca es bastante buena, así que Kakei, la practicaremos mañana-

-¡ME NIEGO! Grito el chico-

-Harás lo que digo- Le dijo la entrenadora.

-Te matare Mizumachi- amenazo a su amigo.

-Kekekeke esto tengo que verlo- Se divertía el demonio.

-Yamato ¿No te ha molestado la venda?-

-No, ya no me duelen las costillas, Millerna-san-

-Ok pasa en un rato más a mi cuarto, para cambiarte el vendaje-

-Entendido-

-Oh mis queridos amigos, buenas noches-

-Tan bien que estaba pasando la tarde- Dijo Hiruma al ver entrar a Alfred.

El rubio mayor lo miro y le devolvió la reta yendo hacia donde estaba Mamori.

-Hermosa dama, mis ojos se bendicen al ver tan hermosa belleza- Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le besaba el dorso.

Hiruma sintió todo su ser entrar en un inminente estallido de celos, ese maldito playboy lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Alfred?-

-El presidente quiere verte mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el Red Moon Club-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé-

-haaa- Se quejo- Esta bien-

….

Las nueve de la mañana marcaba el reloj del gimnasio, los chicos recibían las últimas indicaciones de la entrenadora.

-Ok ya vimos como es la jugada de Mizumachi, bueno- trato de aguantarse la risa- Practíquenla un poco más, regreso en unas dos horas más o menos-

-Mamori quedas a cargo de instruir a los chicos-

-Ah sí- Contesto.

-¿Aun está enojado?-

-No me importa- Dijo enojada

Después de la escenita que hizo Alfred, Hiruma no le había dirigido la palabra a la ojiazul.

**Flashback**

Mamori entro a la habitación que compartía con el capitán, tras haberse bañado se sento en la cama esperando a que el rubio llegara.

-Youichi, el baño está listo-

El capitán la ignoro y solo entro al baño, media hora después salió ya vestido y listo para ir a dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?-

El rubio la miro y se subió a la cama.

-Oi Youichi, ¿Estas enojado por lo que hizo Alfred-san?-

Hiruma tomo la sabana y se a costo.

-Youichi, ¡Pareces un niño!-

**Fin del Flashback**

La entrenadora hablo cerca de una hora con el presidente del comité del torneo sobre diferentes asuntos relacionados con la elección del nuevo presidente del comité juvenil del deporte mundial, aburrida salió del lugar para poder regresar al entrenamiento.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento saco las llaves de su coche pero una llamada a su celular la distrajo.

-Ya voy para allá Euphi, dile a Alfred que…-

En ese momento un tipo llego por detrás de ella y la sometió poniéndole un trapo en la cara.

-Milly, oi Milly- Grito Euphemia.

Todos los chicos la miraron al escuchar los gritos de la rubia.

Mientras tanto el tipo que había tomado a la entrenadora la metió en un sauna que estaba dentro del mismo club.

-Sube el nivel de temperatura, quítale la blusa y la falda, esto debe verse como si hubiera sido un accidente-

-Si señor-

El tipo que ordenaba era el chofer de Mayumi, su perro fiel.

-Listo señor-

-Ok, vámonos-

**En el gymnacio:**

-Oi Euphi ¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo se, estaba hablando con Milly-chan pero de repente algo paso, su teléfono sigue encendido-

-Mierda- El rubio playboy saco su teléfono e hizo una serie de movimientos en el.

-Aun esta en el club, el GPS de su auto indica eso, voy rápido para alla, pudo pasarle algo-

-Voy contigo, dijo Hiruma seguido de Yamato, Shin y Taka-

-Vamos, es mejor si vamos más personas-

**De regreso al Club**

La entrenadora despertó después de haber permanecido un par de minutos en el sauna, se sentía débil y desorientada, con la fuerza que le quedaba trato de levantarse pero el intenso calor le había afectado demasiado, se arrodillo y trato de ponerse de pie, con ambas manos se impulso pero fue inútil, así que a de rodillas se acerco a la puerta.

-Demonios, esta cerrada-

Tomo una toalla y sujeto con ella una piedra del saunapara poder golpear la puerta.

-No es suficiente-

Golpeo de nuevo la puerta pero fue inútil-

-Diablos- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse de nueva cuenta.

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos luego.


	22. Yanquees vs Samurais

**Shinobi: **Hombre me mataras de risa, gracias por las películas y por cierto te recomiendo que veas Guilty Crown, buen anime, aunque falta la película donde cuentan el final.

**SarutobiKunoichi: **Que bueno que te gusto el lemon xD, pues bueno Sena aprovecho el momento, y bueno, ve el capitulo para que veas lo que le pasara a Millerna.

**Shizufrach: **Jajajajajajajajaja como dices Sena y Suzuna no desaprovecharon el momento, Natsume está en una misión así que pronto aparecerá.

Bueno sin más pasen y lean. 54:25

**21.- YANKEES VS SAMURAIS **

Alfred manejaba su auto por la carretera como si se tratara de una carrera callejera a más de 150 km/h, sabía que Millerna estaba en riesgo, ella jamás dejaría hablando a su hermana y menos dejaría su celular tirado u olvidado.

-Ten más cuidado playboy- Le grito Hiruma.

-Demonios- Contesto el rubio mayor al pasarse la luz roja, pero afortunadamente no había tráfico.

Tras solo cinco minutos "manejando" llegaron al Club.

-Buenos días Señor…-

-Iván deja mi carro aquí, no le digas a nadie que vine- Le dijo al chico ballet parking.

-Si Señor- Le contesto al recibir cien dólares de parte del rubio.

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente del auto y siguieron a Alfred.

-Hiruma ve busca el auto, yo buscare dentro del Club, Taka ve con él, Shin y Yamato vengan conmigo.

Hiruma y Taka buscaron el auto, pero eran tantos que les costó encontrarlo.

-Hiruma aquí esta- Grito Taka desde el otro lado del parking.

El capitán corrió hasta llegar al auto, pero al momento de verlo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, la puerta del piloto estaba abierta, no tenía seguro.

-MIERDA- Grito Hiruma mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, camino en círculos alrededor del carro.

-Hiruma, las llaves del carro están en el asiento- Le dijo Taka.

-¿Tú abriste la puerta?-

-Sí, pero no use mi abrigo para abrirla por si hay huellas digitales o algo-

El rubio busco dentro del auto y encontró el celular de la entrenadora, lo tomo y vio que estaba encendido.

-Taka, llama a Yamato-

El peliblanco le marco a su amigo con esperanzas de que ya hubieran encontrado a la mujer.

-Yamato, soy yo, ya encontramos el auto y su celular no hay señales de ella-

-Hemos hablado con algunos trabajadores y nadie la vio salir del edificio, seguiremos buscando-

-Ok…-

Hiruma le quito el teléfono.

-Nosotros seguiremos buscando, si la encuentran márquennos o nosotros los llamamos en caso contrario- Terminada la conversación el rubio colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo Hiruma?-Pregunto Alfred.

-Que encontraron el carro de Millerna-san estaba sin seguro y su celular y llaves estaban adentro.

-Demonios-

-Oh Señor Alfred, bienvenido-

-Margarita, ¿has visto a Millerna?-

-¿La doctora Rosfold? No pero hace como media hora revise las listas de clientes y note que su nombre estaba como usuaria del sauna-

A Alfred casi le da un infarto.

-Demonios, Margarita llévame ahí-

La camarera un poco asustada acompaño a Alfred que estaba totalmente alterado, los tres chicos junto con el rubio llegaron al Sauna.

-Oh está cerrado, la doctora ha de haberlo hecho-

Yamato vio por la ventanilla y vio que había alguien tirado en el suelo.

-ESTA DESMAYADA- Grito el emperador.

-Margarita abre la puerta-

-Yo... yo no tengo la llave, iré por ella-

La camarera corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero los otros tres no se esperaron.

-Hay que tumbar la puerta- Dijo Yamato al ver que el termómetro del sauna marcaba 47°.

Los tres se posicionaron y arremetieron contra la puerta, solo bastaron tres veces para que cediera y callera dentro del lugar. Alfred inmediatamente quito la puerta para poder entrar al sauna.

-Millerna- La menciono al verla tendida boca abajo.

Shin quien estaba más cerca la tomo y la saco.

La entrenadora estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo estaba ligero, había perdido muchos líquidos.

-Oi Millerna, despierta- Alfred trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Yamato se quito el abrigo y se lo puso, tenían que bajarle la temperatura o sufriría un shock de calor.

-Vamos, llevemosla al hotel- Dijo Alfred.

- No, hay que llevarla a un hospital-

-No, armaríamos todo un escándalo-

Al momento llego la camarera con las llaves.

-¡Oh dios! Doctora Rosfold-

-Margarita, no le digas a nadie lo que paso aquí, llama a alguien y dile que arreglen la puerta, ¿Lo harás?-

-ah… si como diga- Contesto la camarera mientras recibía un par de billetes de quinientos dólares.

….

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo la entrenadora que acababa de despertar, se sentó sobre la cama para quitarse el tubo del suero que tenia conectado en su brazo izquierdo, noto que estaba en su cuarto, bajo sus pies pero al tratar de caminar no pudo dar el paso un mareo la tumbo de nuevo en su aposento, se sintió totalmente desorientada y con muchas ganas de vomitar.

-Por fin despertaste- Le dijo Natsume quien entraba al cuarto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?-

-Tres horas, son las cuatro de la tarde-

-¿Quién fue por mi?

-Alfred, Hiruma, Yamato, Taka y Shin-

La entrenadora suspiro al escuchar el nombre de sus "salvadores".

-Tienes suerte-

-Solo un poco-

-Así que…-

-Vaya la bestia durmiente despertó- Dijo Hiruma que entraba por la puerta.

-Ts… gracias por haberme ayudado- Dijo la entrenadora tragándose su orgullo.

-Kekekekeke, no fue nada-

-Deberías estar entrenando-

-Acabamos de regresar-

-¿Como les fue? ¿Terminaron?-

-Si… no te preocupes, descansa un poco más-

-No me des órdenes, IDIOTA-

La cara de Hiruma cambio repentinamente.

-Esta vez casi mueres-

Millerna lo miro durante unos segundos y volteo hacia la ventana.

-Fue esa maldita perra, ¿Quién más sabe mi alergia hacia el etanol? ¿Quién más sabe mi debilidad hacia las altas temperaturas? ¿Quién más me quiere fuera del camino?-

Hiruma solo negó con la cabeza -Mañana terminara todo-

-Eso espero… Natsume… ¿Lo hiciste?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bajare en un par de horas-

Los dos "intrusos" salieron del cuarto, dejando a la entrenadora descansar.

….

-¡ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO!- Gritaba Monta.

-Yo también Monta-

-Pero Sena, hoy entrenaste muy bien, seguro que mañana jugaras genial, ¿Verdad Yamato-san?-

-Si Monta-

-Ts… dejen de parlotear como nenas- Se quejo Agon.

-Vamos chicos la cena esta lista- Anuncio Mamori.

Cuarenta minutos después los chicos habían terminado la cena, la plática entre ellos trataba sobre lo que pensaban sobre el partido del día siguiente, los nervios que los invadían pero sobretodo la emoción de poder ser los campeones del torneo.

-Vaya si que están de buen humor-

-Millerna-san- Los chicos se alegraron al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Qué bien que estés con nosotros!-

Le dijeron los chicos.

-Si, si, si gracias por su preocupación ya estoy bien-

Antes de llegar al comedor Natsume le había dicho que los chicos sabían que ella solo sufrió un desmayo y que solo se alarmaron de más, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los implicados en el accidente.

La entrenadora tomo una copa y la alzo a modo de brindis.

-Este torneo ha estado lleno de emociones positivas y negativas, accidentes y victorias, pero…- Miro a todos- Son muy fuertes chicos, más de lo creí en un principio, este idiota- Señalo a Hiruma- Siempre ha sabido elegir muy bien, y no tengo duda que mañana jugaran a la perfección y ganaran si se unen como uno solo podrán vencer a los estadounidenses, ellos son fuertes, pero no están unidos, como lo vieron en los videos, cada uno se luce a su modo y el único que ponía un poco de orden era Hummer, pero el ya no está con ellos, además ustedes han estado entrenando durante semanas y saben cuáles son sus debilidades y fortalezas, las estrategias que han formado entre ustedes lo demuestra, mañana mostraran su verdadero potencial, no se contengan porque ellos no lo harán, cuídense entre ustedes y no permitan que sus compañeros salgan lastimados como lo fueron en su momento tanto Yamato, Kid y Sena, esta será un partido histórico, den lo mejor de ustedes para que no se arrepienta en el futuro- Millerna alzo su copa- ¡POR LA VICTORIA!-

-¡Por la victoria!- Contestaron los chicos.

-No se duerman tarde, el partido será a las cuatro de la tarde pero, tendremos que llegar al estadio a las dos de la tarde-

-Entendido Millerna-san-

-Youichi, ven un momento-

Sin chistas el rubio la siguió.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Piensas seguir con esa estúpida actitud con Mamori?-

-Ts… deja de meterte en mis asuntos-

-A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser-

-¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás jugando con Shin?

-Eso es cosa aparte-

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma, es obvio que sientes algo por él, ese idiota esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, deberías de haber visto su cara cuando llego al auto contigo en sus brazos-

La entrenadora se quedo de piedra, Hiruma estaba muy serio, y eso significaba que era verdad lo que decía.

-Me voy…-

-Kekekekeke-

….

Las ocho de la noche marcaba el reloj del cuarto donde Mamori y Hiruma descansaban.

-Mamori…- Hiruma habia tratado de hablar todo el día con la manager pero su jodido orgullo le hacía recordar la escena ente la ojiazul y el "playboy".

La manager lo vio de reojo y suspiro.

-Dime Youichi-kun-

-Ts… lo siento- Se disculpo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Millerna-san te convenció para que te disculparas ¿Verdad?-

Hiruma la volteo a ver.

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-En la mañana me vio y ella lo supo de inmediato-

-Ts… esa mujer-

-Pero… me alegro que lo hayas dicho-

-Demonios… ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?-

-Eres un celoso empedernido-

-Solo odio que otros hombres te vean de esa forma, pero es inevitable, eres hermosa-

Mamori se quedo de piedra, jamás si jamás Hiruma la había dicho que era hermosa.

-Youichi- Le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-No lo volveré a decir en mi vida- Su cara era un verdadero tomate, o sí, el demonio rubio tenía sus momentos de cursilería, eso era un efecto de tener a Mamori cerca de él.

La manager lo abrazo tiernamente.

-No me importa si no lo vuelves a decir, yo aun así te amo-

-Tonta-

….

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que salir-

-No iras a ninguna parte, apenas te recuperaste-

-Euphemia, hazte a un lado-

-Yo iré por ti, descansa Millerna-

-Natsume, ya hiciste suficiente-

-Esto, disculpen, Millerna-san vengo a que me quite el vendaje- Interrumpió Yamato que venía junto con Shin.

La entrenadora vio a los dos chicos como si fueran sus salvadores.

-Pasen-

Rápidamente le quito la venda al emperador.

-Listo pueden irse-

-Entrenadora puedo hablar con usted un momento-

Millerna lo miro imaginándose de lo que quería hablar con ella.

-Yamato ¿Puedes ayudarme?- Le pregunto Natsume.

El chico salió tras la castaña sonriendo de manera sospechosa.

-¿Ya lo sabes?-

-¿Qué cosa? Natsume-san-

-No te hagas tonto Yamato, tú no tienes ni un pelo de tonto-

-Hee- Rio al aire- Lo sospechaba desde la fiesta de bienvenida, pero hoy lo comprobé, Shin siempre ha actuado de forma calmada, aun en las situaciones más tensas, pero cuando vio a Millerna-san tendida en el suelo, su cara… fue de terror, de esa misma forma actué cuando casi atropellan a Karin cuando estábamos en los Teikoku Alexanders-

-El problema es que Millerna es una mujer muy soberbia y orgullosa-

Yamato asintió ante las palabras de la castaña.

Dentro del cuarto de la entrenadora:

-¿Qué quieres Seijuro?-

El linebacker se acerco a ella hasta tenerla de frente.

-Pudiste haber muerto-

-Pero no lo estoy-

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que sentí terror-

Millerna guardo silencio, y giro su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Influyes tanto positiva como negativamente en mí-

-Pues aléjate de mí-

-No lo hare-

-Solo soy para ti un desahogo, pero yo no lo veo de esa forma, hasta ahora mi única meta era el futbol americano, pero tú pusiste mi mundo de cabeza-

El japonés tomo el rostro de la entrenadora entre sus manos y la beso.

-Por favor Seijuro, no lo hagas, no soy una mujer que pueda estar a tu lado-

-Eso no me importa-

Esa noche fue algo más que solo sexo para ellos dos, los sentimientos de él invadieron el duro corazón de la entrenadora, los besos, caricias, gemidos, todo eso se mezclo y marco el ser tan pobre de ella, se sentía llena, tal vez feliz, por otro lado Shin sintió que por fin Millerna le correspondía, por que las primeras veces mientras él le hacía el amor ella solo tenía sexo con él.

-Demonios Seijuro, serás mi jodida perdición- Susurro la entrenadora al ver como dormía plácidamente el linebacker a su lado.

….

-¿Y las chicas?- Pregunto Mizumachi.

-Se fueron temprano al estadio-

-¿Están todos listos?

-Si entrenadora-

-Bueno suban al autobús-

**En el estadio:**

-Bueno chicas ya todo está en orden, ahora queda esperar a que los chicos lleguen- Dijo Mamori.

**En uno de los palcos del estadio:**

-Vaya aun no ha llegado la Doctora Rosfold-

-¿A caso está preocupada por ella Señora Nike?- Le pregunto Honjo

-Para nada, solo que ella es muy puntual- Contesto Mayumi.

-Buenos días- Saludo el presidente del comité, acompañado del Abuelo de Millerna y Alfred.

-Vaya que bien se ven- Dijo hipócritamente la mujer.

Alfred la miro seriamente y se sentó en su lugar.

-Tan hermosa como siempre Señora Nike- Le dijo el abuelo.

-Yo siempre- Contesto la mujer.

**En el campo del juego:**

**-**Buajajajajaja hay mucha gente-

-Demasiada Ootawara-kun- Dijo Kurita.

Mientras tanto Akaba, Yamato, Taki, Kid, Agon y Jumonji eran rodeados por un grupo numeroso de fans femeninas que buscaban tomarse fotografías y obtener sus autógrafos.

-Ya bastardos pónganse a calentar- Gritaba un furioso Hiruma.

-Ya vamos- Dijo Kid mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

Afortunadamente el clima era benévolo con los chicos, la humedad era normal y la temperatura rondaba los 24°.

-Jodida manager, ¿Tienes listo todo?-

-Si Hiruma-kun-

Una hora después los japoneses se encontraban dentro de los vestidores para recibir las últimas indicaciones de la entrenadora.

-Bien chicos, falta solo cuarenta y cinco minutos para que inicie el partido final, no tengo más que agregar a lo que les dije ayer, no se confíen y vayan con todo, como último recurso utilizaremos la jugada que propuso Mizumachi así que Kakei prepárate mentalmente-

Los chicos miraron a Kakei y resistieron las ganas de reírse de él.

-Bueno chicos ¡POR LA VICTORIA!-

-¡JOOOO!-Gritaron todos.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Mamori en su atuendo rojo deportivo.

-Pasen- Contesto la entrenadora.

Detrás de la manager venia Suzuna, Wakana, Sawai vestidas de porristas.

-¡Fiuuuuuuuuu!- Silbaron varios de los jugadores, mientras que Sakuraba y Sasaki casi se desangran.

-Y eso no es todo, chicas pasen- Dijo Suzuna.

Al cuarto entraron dos chicas, una chica bajita, castaña ojos color miel y de muy buen cuerpo seguida de otra joven alta delgada y rubia.

-Tsu…. Tsu… ¡Tsuri-chan!-Dijo Monta viendo lo bella que se veía su novia en traje de porrista.

-¡KARIN!- Yamato se quedo casi pasmado.

La pobre rubia estaba totalmente apenada y trataba de bajarse la pequeña falda.

-Maria-san pasa tú también-

Marco al escuchar ese nombre se levanto de su asiento.

Suzuna salió del cuarto y metió del brazo a la ex-manager de los Dinosaurs, ahora lucia diferente ya que su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros, se veía mucho más bella.

La chica vio a Marco y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Vaya, así que esta era la sorpresa- Dijo la entrenadora- Bueno chicos ahora tienen una "motivación" extra- Sonrió triunfante Millerna –Así que ganen-

Todos los jugadores nipones se formaron en fila hasta que les ordenaran salir.

-¡Phanter!- Sena saludo a su amigo que buscaba su lugar en la fila de los americanos.

-¡Sena!- Saludo efusivamente el afroamericano.

-Esta vez te venceré-

El estadounidense le sonrió y le contesto –Lo tendrás que demostrar-

Cinco minutos después los narradores del partido anunciaron el inicio del evento, ambas escuadras se prepararon para salir hacia el campo de juego.

Primeramente salieron los estadounidenses, siendo presentados uno a uno, pero los más vitoreados fueron Phanter, Don, Tatanka, Walker y obviamente Clifford.

-Ahora den la bienvenida a los japoneses- Menciono el vocero.

-Las tres torres de control, los quaterbacks orientales: Hiruma Youichi el capitán infernal, el vaquero del desenfunde rápido "Kid" Shien Mushanokoji, y el paciente táctico "Marco" Reiji Maruco- Hizo una pausa.

-Los más poderosos linemans Kurita Ryoukan, Ootawara Makoto, Rikiya Gaou, Mamou Bamba, Gondayū Yamabushi junto a ellos los linemans estratégicos Juumonji Kazuki, Mizumachi Kengou, Komosubi Daikichi y Akira "Chuubou" Nakabou- Los mencionados salieron al campo.

-Ahora los runninbacks y linebackers y Thing Ends , el hombre más rápido de Japón Kobayakawa Sena, el potro desbocado Kaitani Riku, el emperador Yamato Takeru, el imparable Shin Reiyuro, el calculador Kongo Agon, el ritimico Hayato Akaba y el versátil Shun Kakei y el adaptable Taki Natsuhiko- Todos salieron firmemente sosteniendo sus cascos.

-Ahora los mejores receptores de todo Asia, el energético Raimon Monta, el siempre tranquilo Honjou Taka, el receptor en reversa Hozokawa Ikkiu, la super estrella ofensiva Sakuraba Haruto y el tren humano Testsuma Jo-

-Por ultimo los dos pateadores invencibles Sasaki Kotaro y la magnun de las sesenta yardas Takekuta "Musashi" Gen- Los dos chicos salieron para formarse con sus compañeros.

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante, la persona que los entreno personalmente y que todos nosotros conocemos, una verdadera inminencia en la medicina deportiva, ganadora del premio como la mujer más bella dentro del deporte mundial, ella es Millerna Rosfold-

El estadio grito emocionado, hacía dos años que la gran entrenadora no tomaba un equipo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Pero qué demonios?- Gritaba Mayumi desde el palco de los directivos.

-Vaya señora Nike no debería perder el control de esa forma- Se burlo Honjou.

La mujer lo ignoro y tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje.

-Primer objetivo, todo un éxito- Festejo para si misma Millerna quien se imaginaba el berrinche de su madre.

En medio de los dos equipos se encontraba un podio en el cual estaba el presidente del comité junto a varios jugadores de la NFL.

-Es un verdadero placer saludar a todos los presentes, felicito a los japonenses y a los estadounidenses por haber llegado hasta este punto, ambos equipos han dado lo mejor de sí y que gane el mejor-

Todo el mundo aplaudió ante las palabras del hombre y más cuando saludo a los capitanes.

Formados en línea recta ambas escuadras entonaron primeramente el himno de Japón seguido del estadounidense. Al finalizar ambos capitanes junto con los árbitros celebraron el tan popular volado.

-Kekekeke ¿Nervioso Cliford?-

-¿Por qué estaría nervioso?-

-Kekekeke tan frio como siempre-

Y como si fuera un flashback de nueva cuenta los nipones ganaron el bolado.

-¿Qué elige?-

-Eso es más que obvio, atacaremos, prepárate Cliford- Amenazo Hiruma.

-Hiruma Youichi, no te emociones demasiado-

**Del lado de los estadounidenses:**

-Ahora si malditos, este es nuestro momento, prepárense jodidos receptores, este será su momento de redención de hace cuatro años-

-Esta vez no fallaremos- Dijo Monta.

Los otros cuatro receptores se acomodaron los guantes para salir a jugar.

-Ok chicos como lo ensayamos antier, Taki tu seras el cebo-

-Ahaaaa, yo los ayudare-

-Vamos chicos- Los animaban las porristas.

-Lo hare por Tsuri-chan- Decía emocionado el chico mono al saber que su novia lo estaba viendo.

Del lado de los estadounidenses se preparaban para defenderse.

-Alexander has una patada larga, Don y Phanter serán los puntas los demás los seguirán ¿Entendieron?-

-Si capitán- Contestaron los americanos.

-Este partido será muy emocionante, la revancha de hace cuatro años se está poniendo muy caliente, casi son los mismos integrantes de aquella legendaria contienda, pero ¿Quién será el vencedor? ¿Los yanquees o los samuráis?-

El reloj marco los quince minutos del primer tiempo, los árbitros se colocaron en sus posiciones y el titular silbo su silbato dando inicio al partido.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos luego.


	23. Sudor y Sangre

¡De vuelta!

Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve problemas para que el capitulo quedara como yo quería.

**Shinobi:** Aquí la continuación, gracias como siempre por tus recomendaciones.

**Shizufrach: **Jajajajaja si la vieja Mayumi es una $%&#".

**SarutobiKunoichi: **Créeme que tenía en mente esa frase desde hace mucho y cuando la puse fue tan uf casi me desmayo.

**GhostXfuck: **Gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te haya gustado.

**Ariana Alice:** Muchas gracias por seguir el fic :3

**Anuncio: **El próximo capítulo es el ultimo así que lean con calma esta entrega :3

**23.- SUDOR Y SANGRE**

El reloj marco los quince minutos del primer tiempo, los árbitros se colocaron en sus posiciones y el titular silbo su silbato dando inicio al partido.

Los dos equipos corrieron a punto de colisión, Alexander dio dos zancadas grandes y pateo el balón lo más fuerte que pudo, Monta, Taka, Tetsuma, Ikkiu y Sakuraba corrieron al punto de aterrizaje del balón, uno de ellos lo detuvo y haciendo el ataque del enjambre salieron a diferentes puntos.

Gaou, Bamba, Juumonji, Mizumachi y Choubou corrieron para bloquear a sus enemigos.

-Aquí no pasas maldito- Grito Gaou tacleando a dos contrincantes.

Shin y Kakei Cuidaban ambos flancos.

-DETENGANLOS- Grito Walker.

El primero en caer fue Ikkiu, seguido por Sakuraba, por su parte Taka y Monta fueron detenidos.

-Ve Tetsuma- Gritaron las porristas, pero Don lo detuvo en la yarda 40.

-TOUCHDOWN- Grito el Arbitro.

Todo el mundo volteo a la zona de anotación al ver como un tranquilo Taki cruzaba la zona de gol.

-Ahaaaa- Giraba el rubio.

-¡Yei! Bien hecho hermano- Vitoreo Suzuna.

¿Pero como lo hizo?

El balón fue interceptado por Sakuraba pero antes de ser detenido dio un giro y sin que nadie lo notara le pasó el balón a Taki, quien corrió al ver como al lineacker corría hacia Taki, creyendo que Sakuraba no traía el balón.

-kekekekekekekekeke- Reia sin parar Hiruma en su asiento –Tomen idiotas-

-Solo es el principio Hiruma-Kun- Le regaño Mamori.

-Lo sé jodida manager- Miro a Kid- Es tu turno jodido vaquero-

-Ya voy- Contesto poniéndose el casco –Vamos Musashi-kun-

-Ya saben que hacer chicos- Les dijo a los chicos en la reunión de equipo

-¡Haa!- Contestaron todos.

Desde la yarda veinte buscarían el punto extra.

-Set, Hut, Hut- Grito el vaquero.

Acomodo el balón y con fuerza bestial Musashi se preparo.

-No lo haras- Grito Don rompiendo la fila defensiva nipona.

Kid sonrió, tomo el balón y lo lanzo al lado derecho recibido por Testsuma.

-Touchdown- Grito el árbitro.

-¡Yeiiii!- Gritaron las porristas.

Japón 8-0 USA.

-Demonios, malditos japoneses, nos la jugaron- Se quejo Walker.

-Es nuestro turno- Dijo Clifford.

Comenzaron su ataque pero Tatanka fue detenido por Kakei en la yarda 40 del campo de USA.

El ataque de los estadounidenses era brutal, las carreras de Phanter eran poderosas pero la combinación entre Shin, Kakei y Sena eran espectaculares, uno solo no podía hacer nada pero manejando una red de tres personas les era posible detener al hombre de las piernas antigravitatorias.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Phanter?-

-Lo siento pero no puedo pasara través de esos tres-

-Se supone que tu único rival en velocidad es ese eyeshield-

-No, ya no, Shin es mucho más fuerte y rápido que la ultima vez, y Sena…. Sena aprendió técnicas de bloqueo, es terrible-

Clifford miro el reloj sobraban diez minutos en el reloj y solo habían avanzado treinta yardas.

-Hay que utilizar el plan AC-

**Del lado de los japoneses:**

-No se confíen, mantengan el ritmo- Ordeno Gaou quien coordinaba la defensa.

De nuevo en el campo, los chicos se formaron de nuevo.

-Set, hut, hut- Ordeno Clifford.

Phanter corrió desde la derecha y Tatanka desde la izquierda, la ofensiva estadounidense estaba a punto de ceder, Gaou tenía casi derribado a Don quien se negaba a caer.

Clifford Lanzo el balón hacia Tatanka pero Taka fue para intervenir el pase.

-Haslo ahora Tatanka- Grito Clifford.

Taka salto lo más alto que pudo pero los dedos del moreno tocaron primero el balón, desviándolo hacia abajo.

-Voy- Dijo Phanter al momento en que sus dedos tocaron el balón.

Nadie pudo hacer nada para detener al afroamericano.

-Touchdown- Confirmo el árbitro.

-No- Grito Sena lleno de frustración.

-No pierdas la calma Kobayakawa-

-Gracias Shin-san- Contesto el eyeshield.

El punto extra fue cobrado por Alexander, los estadounidenses no se querían arriesgar a fallar al intentar conseguir un solo punto.

-Ve Marco- Ordeno la entrenadora.

-Como ordene Millerna-san-

El capo salió al campo llevando consigo a Kurita, Shoubo y a Riku.

-Quedan ocho minutos, bien- Dijo la entrenadora.

-¿Qué demonios estas planeando jodida mujer?-

-¿yo? Nada- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Kekekekeke- Rio Hiruma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Obtuvieron el balón en la zona de anotación y no pudieron avanzar más por que Don y sus hombres bloquearon toda salida.

-Bien hecho Monta- Lo animo la entrenadora al ver llegar al chico.

El partido se reanudo, ahora era el turno de Marco de comandar a los samuráis.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Marco.

A su lado estaban Riku y Sena, haciendo la formación de la doble balística, ambos chicos corrieron y el balón fue entrengado.

-Detengan a los dos- Grito Clifford desde la banca-

Gracias al entrenamiento los chicos pudieron llegar a media cancha.

-Esos mocosos son buenos- Dijo el Presidente de la asociación sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Sin duda esos dos equipos saldrán muy buenos jugadores para la NFL- Comento el abuelo de Millerna.

Mayumi se retorcía de coraje en su silla al escuchar al director alabar a los nipones.

El avance japonés avanzo lento pero seguro hasta que en la tercera jugada llegaron a la yarda veinte de la zona de anotación.

-Marco utiliza el ataque de engaño- Le ordeno la entrenadora al capo, los estadounidenses habían pedido un tiempo libre y se estaban reorganizando.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? Detengan a esos idiotas antes de que anoten de nuevo- Les grito el entrenador.

-Andrew sal- Le dijo a un chico blanco alto y de buena musculatura.

-Como ordene entrenador-

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Marco.

Sena y Riku corrieron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Kurita y Komosubi quien había sustituido a Choubo, pudieron hacer una abertura por en medio por donde ambos runninbacks pasaron sin perder el tiempo.

Yamato y Akaba cubrieron a ambos compañeros pero en un solo segundo Andrew tacleo horriblemente a Riku dejándolo en el suelo, ante la situación, todos quedaron callados.

-Ve Ikkiu- Grito Marco quien lanzaba el balón, de nueva cuenta habían engañado a los estadounidenses.

-Touchwodn- Marcó el árbitro.

Rápidamente detuvieron el reloj Riku estaba conmocionado.

La entrenadora reviso al peliblanco.

-Solo es una pequeña cortada, no es nada grave- Le dijo Millerna mientras le ponía una gaza en la frente

– ¿Te sientes mareado?- Pregunto Mamori.

-No, estoy bien Mamo-ne-

-Bien- La entrenadora volteo hacia la zona de gol, Sasaki anotaba el punto extra.

El marcado indicaba 15-7.

Clifford se notaba molesto, estaban siendo humillados desde el inicio.

El árbitro pito el descanso de los dos minutos.

-Vengan chicos- Grito la entrenadora.

-No se distraigan, estén atentos, los estadounidenses empezaran a jugar enserio-

-¿No deberíamos de hacer lo mismo?- Pregunto Akaba.

-No aun no, debemos analizar primero el arma secreta de esos malnacidos- Aclaro Hiruma.

-Estos dos minutos prepararan su ataque, para poder jugar al máximo en el segundo cuarto, vean todo-

-Ha- Contestaron.

-Set, Hut, Hut- Clifford empezó el ataque desde la yarda treinta.

El capitán de USA corrió por su cuenta, Akaba corrió para interceptarlo pero Phanter lo detuvo antes de poder derribar al peliblanco.

No fue hasta la yarda treinta y cinco donde lo detuvieron.

-Ts… ese idiota- Maldijo Hiruma.

El ataque se prolongo hasta que marcaron el final del primer cuarto, los estadounidenses llegaron hasta la yarda treinta y ocho del campo nipón.

-Es peligroso ese juego- Se quejo la entrenadora.

-Nos tiene donde quiere- Completo Marco.

-Debemos usar "eso"- Sugirió Juumonji-

-Ts… no quería que lo usaran tan pronto- Se molesto Millerna.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar- Se lamento Hiruma.

El juego dio inicio al segundo tiempo, era matar o morir.

-Set, hut, hut-

Clifford quiso hacer un pase, pero antes de poder hacerlo Juumonji y Mizumachi saltaron sobre él haciendo un blitz, pero la velocidad de Phanter fue mayor y pudo tomar el balón en el aire.

-No pasaras Phanter-kun- Grito Sena derribándolo antes de la yarda diez.

-Ts… nos tienen- Se quejo Hiruma.

-Pero hay que ver el lado positivo, esos dos pudieron hacer la jugada muy bien- Trato de animarlo la entrenadora.

-Set, hut, hut-

Esta vez antes de volver a ser aplastado por Juumonji y Mizumachi, Clifford logro por milésimas de segundo lanzar el balón.

-Touchdown- Tatanka logro hacerse con el balón aun cuando en el aire Akaba pudo derribarlo pero cayó por centímetros dentro de la zona de gol.

El marcador 15-13

Hiruma pateo una botella de agua que había en el suelo.

Se formaron de nuevo para anotar el punto extra.

Clifford acomodo el balón para Alexander.

-Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Se escucho un grito ensordecedor.

Gracias a la titánica fuerza de Gaou, el jugador pudo detener el balón en el aire.

-Jodido monstruo- Se alegro el capitán nipón.

-Tómalo con calma Idiota, preocúpate cuando comience el último cuarto- Le aconsejo Millerna quien parecía totalmente concentrada analizando el partido.

-Yukimitsu, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Si Millerna-san, aquí tiene-

La entrenadora leyó lo que le dio el chico y sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Solo algo que tendré como extra-

Hiruma la miro y solo negó.

Once minutos en el marcador, el partido no decaía en fuerza, el despeje de balón dejo a los nipones en la yarda veintiocho de su campo.

-Hiruma sigue usando la doble balística, pero ahora con Yamato y Shin-

-Ok- Acepto el demonio rubio.

El juego comenzó y como supusieron tanto la entrenadora como Kid, Hiruma y Marco el ataque seria lento.

Millerna suspiro –Este juego de resistencia está pesando para ambos equipos- Dijo la entrenadora al ver a los jugadores respirando de forma pesada.

El reloj marcaba solo cinco minutos antes de acabar la primera mitad del juego.

-Set, hut, hut- Hiruma le dio el balón a Yamato, Shin le abría el paso, mientras Akaba junto con Taki derriban a los estadounidenses.

-Vamos- Gritaban las animadoras.

Del lado izquierdo venia Walker que expedía un aura negra.

-Aquí bajas- Le advirtió a Yamato, pero el emperador haciendo uso de su brazo derecho lo agarro del brazo y dio una media vuelta para entregarle el balón a Akaba.

-Yo lo cuido- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero antes de pisar la yarda cinco Phanter lo tomo de la cintura y lo bajo al suelo.

-Lo siento no pude detenerlo- Se disculpo Shin.

-Evitaremos a toda costa que anoten- Ordeno Clifford –Andrew y Walker hagan la pinza-

-Entendido capitán-

Dos minutos quedaban en el marcador y el descanso había terminado.

-Hiruma, no te arriesgues tanto-

-Lo sé- Le contesto a su amiga.

-Millerna-san aquí esta lo que le dije-

-Bien hecho Mamori-

La entrenadora con la destreza que la caracterizaba había encontrado varios puntos "muertos" en la ofensiva y defensiva estadounidense, aunque el equipo americano era poderoso, su juego ne equipo dejaba que desear, se podía decir que era un grupo de estrellas pero sus egos chocaban entre sí, los únicos que parecían seguir las jugadas eran Clifford, Walker, Phanter, Don y Andrew, en cambio los nipones se conocían a la perfección y aunque había rencillas entre ellos (dícese principalmente de Agon con Yamato) jugaban con el único objetivo de apalear a los americanos.

-Set, hut, hut-

Después de tres jugadas los nipones solo pudieron avanzar un par de yardas.

-Anota un gol de campo- Le hizo señas Mamori desde el banquillo al capitán.

-Ts…- Sin otra opción el capitán ordeno un gol de campo que no fue nada difícil para Sasaki.

Cuatro puntos se sumaron al marcador japonés, 19-13 ganaban.

El árbitro marco el final de la primera mitad del partido.

Los medios de comunicación acosaban a los jugadores de ambos equipos en busca de primicias y opiniones sobre el encuentro, pero a quien tenían como principal objetivo era a la joven entrenadora.

-Doctora Rosfold ¿Cuál fue su intención al ayudar al equipo japonés?- Le preguntaban una y otra vez.

Ante la insistencia la pelinegra tomo un micrófono y con su zorruna sonrisa contesto.

-Solo quería divertirme un poco-

Los periodistas quedaron pasmados ante la declaración de la mujer.

-Eres una maldita- Se burlo Hiruma.

-Gracias- Le contesto queriendo saber la reacción de los organizadores del evento, más precisamente su madre.

**En los palcos V.I.P. del estadio:**

-Qué gran partido- Dijo emocionado el presidente.

-Ni hablar, aun falta más, presiento que será mucho mejor-

-Tengan por seguro que el equipo estadunidense remontara- Sentencio Mayumi tratando de ocultar su gran enojo.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- Respondió un sonriente Honjou

**En los vestidores de los nipones:**

-Descansen un poco chicos- Ordeno la entrenadora tras haberles dado el informe sobre las observaciones hechas durante la primera mitad-

Millerna salió del vestidor, aun faltaban diez minutos para el inicio del partido.

-¿A dónde demonos vas?- La interrogo Hiruma.

-Vete a descansar-

-No lo necesito-

-Millerna, ya está todo listo-

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás viendo a Natsume.

-Ok… ¿Lo revisaste bien?-

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Además Honjou-san me ayudo-

-¿Qué diablos planearon?- Volvió a preguntar el capitán japonés.

-Un gran final para el partido-

-Ts… como siempre lo has hecho, te gusta hacer las cosas en grande-

-Por supuesto-

-Esto será algo maravilloso Hiruma-kun- Le dijo Honjou quien acababa de colgar el teléfono –El broche de oro seria que tú y tus compañeros ganen el torneo-

-Kekekeke téngalo por hecho-

Cinco minutos después el equipo japonés junto con su comitiva se encontraban listos para el partido.

-Agon, ve- Le ordeno la entrenadora.

-Je, ahora podre hacer lo que me plazca-

Era el turno de atacar de los estadounidenses, pero algo en ellos había cambiado, se veían más decididos y se podía ver una nueva aura de confianza que los rodeaba.

-Jo, tuvieron una "charla motivacional"- Dijo Marco.

-Kekeke ahora empezara el verdadero partido, jodido rastras, no la cagues-

-No me des órdenes, basura-

El despeje dejo sorpresivamente en la yarda cuarenta y cinco al equipo de USA.

-Que mal- Se lamento Marco.

-Dejen de quejarse- Regaño Yamato quien descansaba en el banquillo.

-Set, hut, hut- Clifford lanzo el balón hacia Tatanka pero gracias a la habilidad de Monta pudo bloquear el pase.

-¡Yei! ¡Vamos Monta!- Le animo su novia desde la zona de porristas.

La cara impasible de Clifford mostro una mueca de desagrado.

-Phanter alístate-

-Si capitán-

Sena vio desde el banquillo como su amigo entraba al campo

-Tranquilo eyeshield, ya llegara tu momento- Le dijo la entrenadora.

El avance de USA fue a base de carreras de Phanter, solo Shin y Akaba podían hacer algo para detenerlo pero al tercer ataque no pudieron hacer nada.

-Set, hut, hut-

Clifford analizo todas las opciones y cuando vio un hueco en medio de la defensiva japonesa le paso el balón a Phanter.

-Ve Phanter-

El chico corrió pero desde atrás Shin y Akaba lo seguían a velocidad increíble.

-No podrán- Predijo Sena que se levantaba de su banquillo.

A punto de derribarlo los dos japoneses, el afroamericano estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y con un amague simple se quito la marca de ambos linebackers.

-Touchdown-

-Así que era eso- Se dijo a sí misma la entrenadora –Hiruma, es hora de usar el Dragon driver-

-Yo lo hare, dijo Kid-

-Haslo antes de que esto empeore, la bestia ha despertado- Reconoció Millerna al ver a Phanter y a Clifford.

-Ocho minutos en el reloj- Intervino Euphemia.

-Hasta que llegas-

-Solo me aseguraba de hacer todo bien-

**Flashback**

Una hora antes de que llegaran todas las personas al estadio la rubia junto con Natsume y algunas otras persona vigilaban y buscaban cualquier objeto que pudiera poner en riesgo a los asistentes, pero al mismo tiempo, la futbolista ponían cámaras en el palco V.I.P donde los directivos del evento y los representantes del comité del deporte verían el partido.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto la castaña

-Si Natsume, solo checa que el video este sincronizado a la cabina del transmisiones del estadio.

-Está listo-

-Esto será una gran bomba-

-Millerna no se midió en nada-

La rubia sonrió malvadamente.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Solo quise asegurarme que todo funcionara muy bien-

-Usaremos el Dragon Driver- Le dijo Kid a Agon.

-Ya era hora- Se quejo el rastras.

Los nipones emperaron su ataque desde la yarda veintitrés de su zona de gol.

La formación se realizo de nuevo, ahora los líneas consistían en Yamabushi, Ootawara, Kurita, Komosubi y Choubou, necesitaban fuerza bruta para que los tres jugadores de atrás pudieran pasar de forma más fácil.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Kid.

Yamato y Agon siguieron el juego, el balón era lanzado entre los tres.

Akaba y Kakei eran los encargados de bloquear a los rivales.

-Bien- Celebro la entrenadora al ver que los chicos lograron llegar a la yarda cincuenta y siete.

La entrenadora silbo, Suzuna la miro y con una señal entendió lo que le quiso decir la entrenadora.

-¡Vamos chicos a ganar!- Haciendo una serie de movimientos le dio a conocer a Kid que la defensiva de USA entraría en contacto directo, es decir su defensiva entraría en modo letal.

-Set, hut, hut-

Kid de nueva cuenta efectuó el Dragon Driver.

Pero esta vez Phanter entro por en medio de la ofensiva Japonesa arrojando al suelo a Yamato, pero el perspicaz Kid predijo el movimiento.

-Sakuraba- Grito el vaquero.

El Idol había pasado desapercibido por los lineabakers de USA, a excepción de Tatanka.

-¡Vamos Sakuraba!-Gritaba todo el estadio en especial Wakana.

-Es mi turno- Grito el joven.

Usando su increíble altura salto como nunca lo había hecho, aunque Tatanka fuera solo un poco más alto que él, la técnica usada por el chico le dio la ventaja.

-Touchdown- Afirmo el árbitro.

-¡Jooooooooooooooooooooo!- Los aficionados gritaron ante la anotación.

El punto extra fue anotado por Musashi quien casi falla al entrar Walker por un lado de la línea ofensiva nipona.

-Jodido viejo- Le grito Hiruma.

Se dio el descanso de los dos minutos.

-Chicos, no es que vayan ganando, pero el entrenamiento que han tenido hasta ahora ha mejorado su rendimiento y su manera de analizar las cosas, el equipo de USA está entrando en desesperación y eso los hace más peligrosos, vayan y defiendan el marcador, Eyeshield es la hora que te enfrentes cara a cara con Phanter-

Sena se veía totalmente decidido, el enfrentamiento que tanto deseaba desde hace cuatro años por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

Sasaki fue el encargado de despejar el balón y gracias a su potente patada pudo hacer que el balón partiera desde la reglamentaria yarda veinte.

Gaou se puso al frente de la formación de los líneas, quería hacer polvo a Don de una buena vez.

-Set, hut, hut- Grito Clifford.

El balón se lo paso a Phanter, el chico corrió por en medio donde una batalla entre Don y Gaou se desarrollaba, solo basto un pequeño espacio para que el afroamericano pasara.

-Phanter-kun- Grito Sena quien iba tras de él.

El japonés uso su Devil Bat ghost de cuarta dimensión y en un segundo llego al frente del chico.

-No Sena- Usando la misma técnica con la que enfrento a Shin lo empujo hacia un lado, pero Sena logro dar una vuelta y fue sobre la cintura del americano.

-Bien Sena- Lo animo Mamori desde el banquillo.

Pero aun así el afroamericano pudo llegar a la yarda treinta y tres.

El árbitro marco el inicio del último cuarto.

De nueva cuenta ambos equipos se formaron con la intención de continuar con el ataque.

-Sena no me volverás a detener- Se dijo Phanter.

-Set, hut, hut-

Cliffor le dio el balón a Phanter pero esta vez Gaou pudo detener a Don, al verse en peligro el afroamericano giroa la izquiera y le dio el balón a Tatanka que estaba al otro lado de la línea defensiva, viendo un pequeño espacio entre Ootawara y Yamabushi el chico entro por ahím corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzo a Tatanoa que estaba siendo bloqueado por Yamato.

-Damelo- Le grito a su compañero.

Sena lo seguía desde la derecha.

-Corre Phanter- Le ordeno Cliffor al ver como un Andrew se ponía en medio de él y Sena.

-¡No!- Sena perdió un segundo en quitarse al estadounidense y eso le costó caro.

-Touchdown-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritaron sus compañeros.

Al ver el reloj notaron que faltaban once minutos para el final.

-Es ahora o nunca- Dijo Clifford.

Se acomodaron de nuevo y quisieron hacer un touchdown para obtener los dos puntos extras pero Ootawara derribó al línea rival y evito que Clifford se moviera.

-Buajajajajaja, lo hice- Se enorgullecía el caballero blanco.

El marcador indicaba un empate 26-26.

-Esto se está poniendo demasiado intenso e interesante- Se divertía la entrenadora desde su banquillo.

-Diez minutos-Se fijo Clifford en el reloj

-Hiruma, Kid vayan y usen el Devil Trident-

-Kekeke es hora-

-Usa el mayor tiempo posible para ponerle fin a esto-

Taka, Monta y Sakuraba se alistaron.

-Ikkiu, Tetsuma estén listos-

-Ha- Contestaron los dos.

El balón por enésima vez llego hasta el extraño contrario del campo y los nipones atacarían desde la yarda 20.

-Set, hut, hut- Dijo Kid teniendo a lado a Hiruma.

Los tres receptores corrieron, el balón estaba en manos de Hiruma.

-Je- Sonrió como el típico demonio que era.

Uso su lanzamiento súper largo.

-¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Kid le quito de encima a Andrew que quiso hacerle un blitz.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- Sakuraba se hizo con el balón en la yarda treinta y ocho, pero no pudo avanzar más porque Andrew lo derribo tomandolo del jesey.

El ataque continuo poco a poco, Hiruma y Kid querían hacer el partido más extendido, no darían ni un segundo para que los estadounidenses pudieran reorganizarse.

El equipo de USA pidió su último tiempo libre.

-Don acaba de una jodida vez ese idiota de Gaou-

-Está bien- Contesto el enfurecido jugador.

-solo seis minutos chicos- Dijo la entrenadora.

-Esta será la última jugada, Tetsuma entra por Sakuraba-

El tren humano asintió, el Idol tenía la espalda lastimada, el golpe que recibió de Andrew le afecto de más y la entrenadora no se arriesgaría a que el rubio saliera más lastimado y mucho menos que eso afectara el juego.

-Set, hut, hut- El balón fue a dar a las manos de Kid.

Los tres receptores corrian hacia en diferentes tipos de rutas, el haber practicado diversas tácticas de rutas estaba dando resultados, los linebackers de USA no sabían donde caería el balón y mucho menos quien lo interceptaría, Tatanka corria tras Tetsuma.

-Hiruma, ve- Grito Kid

Tetsuma dio media vuelta estando en la yarda quince, Tatanka hizo lo mismo.

-Caíste- Se burlo Hiruma bloqueando el punto ciego del estadounidense.

Tetsuma tomo el balón, pero al voltear a la zona de anotación un fuerte golpe lo tumbo.

-¡No!- Gritaron todos los aficionados nipones.

Antes de caer el tren humano paso el balón a Sena.

-¡Touchdown!-

-¡Woooooooooooo!- Grito Sena.

-Si Sena- Las animadoras estaban más que felices.

El punto extra fue cobrado por Musashi y aunque Andrew, Walker y Don quisieron detenerlo no pudieron.

-Cuatro minutos-

Ya no había tiempos extras, el reloj correría sin parar.

-Eyeshield, es tu turno, detén a Phanter- Le ordeno la entrenadora.

-Lo hare- Contesto el runninback.

-Estos cuatro minutos serán mortales- Dijo Alfred desde el palco V.I.P.

Mayumi casi rasgaba la piel de su asiento, su mal humor estaba al máximo.

El balón cayó en las manos de Tatanka, el ataque comenzaría en la yarda cuarenta.

-Demonios- Se quejo Hiruma.

-Kurita, Ootawara, Gaou, Yamabushi, Bamba vayan - Ordeno la entrenadora- Kakei alístate-

El "ojos turquesa" trago saliva.

-Phanter anota- Lo amenazo su entrenador.

El afroamericano asintió sintiéndose amenazado.

-Set, hut, hut-

Clifford le pasó el balón a Phanter, Kurita y Gaou no dejaban que la ofensiva de USA, se moviera ni un solo segundo, Phanter no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasar por un pequeño hueco que se formo en la defensiva entre Yamabushi y un línea.

-¡Phanter-kun!- Grito Sena.

Ambos corrían hacia la zona de gol, Shin y Yamato los seguían.

-¡Anotare!-

Sena brinco sobre el americano logrando tomarlo del jersey pero no pudo derribarlo.

-Eyeshield-

Shin y Yamato llegaron y entre los tres taclearon al de piernas antigravitatorias.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos los americanos llegaron a la yarda cuarenta del campo japonés.

-Set, hut, hut-

El ataque ocurrió de la misma forma, aunque pudieran detener a Phanter, el afroamericano siempre ganaba muchas yardas.

-Cincuenta segundos- Los americanos llegaron a la yarda quince.

-Kakei, sal- Le dijo la entrenadora.

-Diablos- El pobre oji turquesa, salió al campo.

-Set, hut, hut- Clifford dio el balón a Phanter.

-Vamos Kakei-

El atawue consistía en una línea defensiva entre Ootawara, Yamabushi,Kakey, Misumachi y Kurita, en ese orden, Mizumachi abriría un espacio para que Kakei usando su fuerza, velocidad y su gran altura hiciera un "clavado" sobre el quaterback.

Para kakei resultaba bastante estúpido y vergonzoso, y lo era, si alguien se equivocaba el oji esmeralda quedaría hecho puré.

Kakei brinco con todas sus fuerzas y quedando en medio del ataque uso sus largos brazos y quito el balón a Clifford.

-Kekekekekeke- Hiruma reía sin control, en verdad el ataque resultaba gracioso, solo medio cuerpo de kakei estaba fuera de la línea de hombres.

-Es el último ataque-

Clifford pudo todo en la jugada, Kakei quiso hacer el mismo ataque pero Gaou se interpuso en medio.

-Muerte Don- Grito Gaou que sustituyo a Yamabushi.

El gran línea americano cayó al suelo. Pero de nada sirvió por que Phanter aprovecho la confusión y entro por en medio, el reloj corría y solo cinco segundos quedaban.

-Ve Sena- Gritaban todos en el estadio.

-La victoria en mía- Dijo Phanter llegando a la yarda siete.

-¡Wooooooooooooooo!-

Sena corrió uso el tacle de la lanza junto con el devil bat ghost de cuarta dimensión.

-¡Phanter!-

El nipón atrapo la cadera de su amigo.

Todo fue silencio, nadie hablaba.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

El estadio enmudeció.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

El próximo será el último, no sé cuando lo subiré, así que estén atentos.


	24. Recompensas y adios

Como siempre gracias a:

**Shinobi: **Trate de subir el capitulo lo más pronto que pude, aquí lo dejo xD

**Marianagon00: **Lo que inicia tiene que acabar y pues… ni modo aquí el capítulo final.

**CAPITULO 24.- RECOMPENSAS Y ADIOS**

Sena corrió uso el tacle de la lanza junto con el devil bat ghost de cuarta dimensión.

-¡Phanter!-

El nipón atrapo la cadera de su amigo.

Todo fue silencio, nadie hablaba.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

El estadio enmudeció.

**Cinco segundos antes:**

Sena corrió al ver como Phanter se adentraba por en medio de la defensiva nipona, los gritos de sus compañeros y de la afición alentándolo para que detuviera al afroamericano resonaron en su mente.

-Yo puedo- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Usando la ultima reserva de energía corrió como nunca lo había hecho, por un segundo sintió que todo a su alrededor se detuvo, incluso el mismo.

-Ve Sena- Gritaban las animadoras.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- Grito antes de saltar sobre el americano.

El runinback nipón atrapo las caderas de Phanter y con su peso y velocidad hicieron que ambos cayeran al campo de juego.

Nadie dijo nada, solo dos segundos de total silencio, el castaño japonés levanto lacara del suelo y vio al árbitro.

-Fin del juego, los ganadores son el equipo japonés-

Anuncio el réferi.

El estadio estallo en vitoreó y aplausos.

Solo un centímetro había separado a USA de la victoria.

Sena no podía creerlo aun, su cabeza retumbaba ante la abrumadora victoria.

-Ganaste esta vez Sena- Lo "felicito" Phanter mientras se levantaba del campo –La próxima vez no te será tan fácil-

-Eso espero Phanter-kun- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos amigos cerraron la promesa con un saludo a manera de humildad deportiva.

-Sena- Le grito Suzuna lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Celebraba Hiruma sacando una de sus armas.

-Idiota- Le regaño la entrenadora dejando que su amigo tocar un arma por primera vez en más de un mes.

Aun así Millerna no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Lo hicieron- Lloriqueaba Mamori.

La entrenadora se acero a ella y la abrazo.

-Te lo dije Mamori, anda ve con ellos-

La ojiazul le regalo una sonrisa y fue a celebrar con su equipo.

-Sena, Riku felicidades- Pasaran los años que fueran, para Mamori esos dos siempre serian sus pequeños hermanitos.

-Gracias Mamori-neechan- Contesto Sena bajando a Suzuna de sus brazos.

-Mamo-ne ¿No iras a felicitar a You-ni?- Le susurro Suzuna al oído.

-Suzuna, será en otro momento- Contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Los demás festejaban el triunfo a su manera, unos lloraban y otros solo reían y se felicitaban el uno al otro, la emoción de los chicos era tan grande que muchos de los aficionados bajaron al campo de juego.

-Buajajajajajajaja Ganamos- Celebraba Ootawara junto con Yamabushi y un muy lloron Kurita que abrazaba a un casi asfixiado Riku.

-Monta-kun- El chico mono era besado y abrazado por su novia que se encontraba más que emocionada por el logro del chico.

-Maldito Monta- Se quejaba Ikkiu ante las muestras de cariño del receptor con su novia.

-Bien hecho chicos- Los felicitaron un par de animadoras amigas de Suzuna.

-Ah gracias- Se sonrojo el chico del lunar ante los halagos del par de jóvenes.

-Idiota- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Juumonji y Mizumachi.

-Bien hecho Marco- Lo felicito "María".

-Vamos dame un abrazo-

-Ni lo creas- Respondió la pelinegra viendo a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Yamato-kun, Taka-kun felicidades- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-Gracias Karin- Respondieron ambos.

-Yo… bueno… gracias por haber venido- Yamato estaba bastante feliz porque su novia lo hubiera ido a ver.

La chica negó con la cabeza –Yo quería venir, además Suzuna-chan fue la que me consiguió el pase-

Yamato agradeció a la pequeña pelinegra –Tendré que agradecérselo en otro momento- el solo ver a Karin en ese traje de porrista lo "motivaba" demasiado.

-Chicos… yo- Wakana rompió en llanto.

-Buajajajaja no llores Wakana-

-Es que… se esforzaron tanto y la victoria es toda suya-

-Wakana…- Sakuraba la abrazo y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Buajajajaja eres todo un caballero Sakuraba- Ootawara lo alababa dándole manotazos en la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Hiruma a la entrenadora.

-Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, disfruta tu triunfo IDIOTA-

-Doctora Millerna ¿Esta feliz por el triunfo?- Le preguntaron un par de reporteros.

-Por supuesto, pero deberían de entrevistarlos a ellos y no a mi- Cotesto antes de irse.

Dentro de la sección V.I.P los directivos del torneo y demás invitados celebraban la victoria del equipo japonés, a excepción de un par de personas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Mayumi estaba que reventaba de coraje, su cara estaba totalmente roja y su cuerpo estaba totalmente tensado.

-Lo lamento mucho, señora- Le respondió su asistente.

-Esto es inaceptable-

-Damas y caballeros los invito a entregar la copa- Los ánimo el director del torneo.

-Por supuesto, será un placer- Contesto Alfred -¿No irá usted Doctora Mayumi?- Le pregunto con malicia y un toque de burla.

-En un momento- Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa falsa –Maldito rubio- Se dijo para sí misma.

Los directivos salieron dejando solo a la mujer y su chofer.

-¿Vieron la cara de Mayumi?- Pregunto con una sonrisa contenida el rubio hermano de Euphemia.

-Pobre, le dara un ataque- Contest Honjuo.

-¿Qué hara ahora que todo se le salió de las manos?-

-No lo sé Rosfold-san- Negó con la cabeza la estrella japonesa.

La celebración en el campo de juego seguía por parte de los jugadores, pero algo inesperado suciedio en medio de la alegría.

-Acepto mi derrota Hiruma Youichi, supiste jugar bien tus cartas, pero la próxima solo será un duelo de uno a uno, te espero en la NFL-

-Kekekekeke maldito narizón, vez preparándote por que perderás de nuevo-

-Por favor, equipo japonés reúnanse- Se escucho por los altavoces del estadio.

Los jugadores, managers y porristas se reunieron en el templete improvisado por el comité.

Los directivos junto con él se encontraban Honjou, el abuelo de Millerna, Alfred y demás personalidades.

-El partido visto el día de hoy, fue de los mejores que se han disputado en una contienda de futbol americano, el juego fue entretenido hasta el último segundo, ambos equipos jugaron de forma excepcional, pero, solo un equipo podría ganar, y el equipo japonés supo cómo hacerlo- Uno de los organizadores dio un paso al frente, llevando consigo un trofeo –El mejor jugador del evento el MVP es para Kobayakawa Sena, por su excelente desempeño y por haber dado el triunfo final al equipo japonés-

Sena miraba a todos lados poniendo una cara de ¿En serio? Mientras sus compañeros lo felicitaban.

-Ve Sena- Lo patearon Monta y Riku.

-Asi pues, el triunfo es suyo, felicidades equipo Japonés- Les dijo el director al momento de darle el trofeo que los coronaba como campeones mundiales.

-¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito emocionado el demonio nipón.

Kurita no paraba de llorar.

-Pero eso no es todo, el equipo ganador se le otorgara un premio por diez millones de dólares- Anuncio el presidente del torneo.

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados.

-Je, no estuvo masl el venir a jugar con este monton de idiotas- Dijo Agon.

-Sena reacciona- Lo sacudía Suzuna.

-El dinero será repartido a los jugadores por su entrenador- Agrego el director.

Los chicos casi se vuelven locos, nadie sabía de dicho premio, ahora agradecían todo el sufrimiento del entrenamiento.

-¡Yei!- Suzuna en medio de la conmoción beso a Sena.

-Hey sepárense par de tortolos- Los regaño Riku.

-Si Sena lo hizo, yo también- Dijo Monta al tiempo que tomaba a Tsuri y le plantaba un beso.

-¿Por qué no?- Se cuestiono Marco al mirar a "Maria".

-Ni lo sueñes, idiota-

-Bueno al menos lo intente-

Wakana y Sakuraba solo se miraron y sonrieron.

Mamori solo podía sentir un poco de celos por sus compañeros.

-Ojala y eso me pasara a mí-

…

**Diez minutos después:**

Millerna caminaba por los pasillos del estadio, su sonrisa no podía quitársela nadie, era hora de actuar y de acabar con todo.

-Ve Millerna, nosotras esperaremos aquí- Dijo Natsume.

-Cuidado Milly-chan-

-Pase lo que pase no entren-

-Ok, como ordenes- Saludo al estilo militar la practicante de Mua Tai.

-Vaya, Mayumi, pensé que irías a entregar el trofeo, veo que tu…- Pauso mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza- Orgullo no te dejo-

-Sabía que te habías metido en todo esto, estúpida mocosa-

-Oh, ¿Qué paso con tus modales?-

-Siempre has sido una molestia, desde que naciste, debí abortarte-

-Como me duelen tus comentarios- Contesto con falso llanto.

-Por tu maldita culpa todo se vino abajo, ¿Por qué no te moriste?-

-¿Hablas del accidente de ayer?-

-No sé de que hablas.

-Por favor no lo niegues más, sentí tu perfume de prostituta en la ropa de ese imbécil, deberías de tener más cuidado con quien te revuelcas-

-Cállate maldita, debí de haberlo hecho personalmente-

-Tú y tus malitos amigos me han hecho la vida imposible, desde ese maldito japonés de Honjou que echo abajo mi negocio en Tokyo y el estúpido de ese rubio, ¿Cómo demonios no iba él con sus estúpidos padres el día del accidente?-

Millerna sintió como la ira se iba acumulando en su interior.

-¿A caso se te olvida también que por tu culpa murió Sayaka-san?-

-Se lo merecía esa maldita, quiso enfrentarse a mí, solo le di un pequeño empujón para que muriera, al fin y al cabo solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida-

-Ella fue como una madre para mí-

-¿A caso eres idiota?

Millerna apretó los puños.

-Eres una maldita zorra, por tu culpa Robert murió-

-Mi hijo no tenía que haber muerto, tú eras la que debía morir no él, tu maldita niña estúpida, le pedi a ese yakuza imbécil que te mandara matar pero sus malditos subordinados no lo hicieron-

-¿Por eso me mandaste matar solo dos años después?-

-Por supuesto, no quería impedimentos en mi camino, pero como la plaga que eres sobreviviste otra vez-

-Aun guardo la herida de bala en mi hombro, tus manos no pueden estar más llenas de sangre, Sayaka-san, los padres de Euphemia, mi hermano, todos ellos están muertos por tu culpa-

-Sí, lo están, todos ellos me estorbaban, excepto mi hijo, solo me faltas tu y el imbécil mocoso japonés-

El cuerpo de la entrenadora se tenso de nuevo.

-A Youichi no lo tocaras, primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver-

-Eso lo hare maldita mocosa-

Mayumi metió su mano en la bolsa que traía en las manos.

**Cinco minutos atrás:**

Los chicos seguían celebrando, algunos de ellos eran entrevistados por los medios de comunicación, y otros daban autógrafos y se tomaban fotos con la afición.

Hiruma vio a todos lados hasta llegar con Mamori.

-Youichi-kun ¿Dónde está Millerna-san?-

-No lo sé, iré a buscarla-

-No tardes-

Hiruma estaba preocupado, Millerna hacia muchas locuras, incluso más que él, y más peligrosas, pero en ese momento supo que algo pasaría.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio a Natsume y a Euphemia, cerca de una puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al ver llorar a su rubia amiga.

Euphemia solo señalo a la puerta.

Hiruma escucho la conversación de ambas mujeres.

-A Youichi no lo tocaras, primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver-

-Eso lo hare maldita mocosa-

Mayumi metió su mano en la bolsa que traía en las manos.

Hiruma por puro impulso entro a la habitación, Mayumi vio de reojo al rubio japonés y saco lo que tenía en su bolsa.

Millerna miro a Hiruma y después a su madre.

-Nooo-

Un fuerte sonido se escucho en la habitación.

**En el campo de juego.**

-Soy lo maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxximo- Grito Monta.

-Sí, si lo eres Monta….- Mamori sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-¿Mamori-san?-

-No… no es nada, solo creo que estoy un poco emocionada- Contesto, pero se sentía rara, pensó que algo raro estaba pasando.

**De regreso adentro de la sala V.I.P:**

Hiruma sintió que su cuerpo caía al suelo, un peso sobre su pecho lo había derribado. Muchas voces se oyeron, muchas personas entraron a la sala y solo se escuchaba la voz de un hombre.

-Baje el arma, ahora-

-Nunca-

Hiruma tardo en reaccionar, estaba muy aturdido pero el peso que tenía en el pecho lo estaba aplastando, movió la cabeza hacia arriba y vio algo que lo conmociono aun más.

-Millerna- Grito el nombre de la pelinegra al ver como la sangre de ella cubría su jersey enlodado.

Un hombre entro a la habitación y movió con cuidado a la entrenadora.

-Solo fue un rasguño- Contesto el hombre –Doctora Rosfold, reaccione-

Millerna poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia, el tacle contra Hiruma y el golpe de la bala la shoquearon al instante.

-No me toquen, suéltenme- Gritaba Mayumi.

-Doctora Nike, esta arrestada por complot, intento de homicidio, homicidio agravado, lavado de dinero, y demás cargos, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usando en su contra en una corte federal- Le informo un hombre vestido con chaleco antibalas y con el logo del FBI en la espalda.

-Les hare pagar a ustedes dos malditos mocosos-

Un par de federales custodiaron a la mujer fuera de las instalaciones, el operativo había sido plan de Millerna y de Honjou, si el equipo japonés ganaba seria la oportunidad perfecta para que Mayumi perdiera los estribos y exponerla ente la policía. Las cámaras y micrófonos fueron idea de Euphemia y Natsume quienes se encargaron de conectarlos a una sala del mismo estadio, al principio pensaron conectar el video y altavoces directamente a la mega pantalla del estadio, pero Millerna no quería que se arruinara el festejo de sus alumnos.

-Listo, solo son tres puntos- Le dijo el paramédico a Millerna, la bala había rosado a un costado de su ceja izquierda.

-Doctora Rosfold, la esperaremos mañana a primera hora, pondremos en custodia a la doctora Nike, el resto de la tarde la interrogaremos, descanse-

-Gracias jefe- Contesto la entrenadora.

Los policías se retiraron del lugar dejando solo a Euphemia, Natsume, Millerna y a Hiruma en la sala.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué?- Le grito la entrenadora al capitán.

-Tú eres la jodida idiota-

-Con un demonio Youichi, casi te matan….-

-Deja de decir estupideces, tú fuiste quien se metió en medio-

-¿Creías que dejaría que esa perra te hiciera más daño por mí jodida culpa?-

-Ts…-

-Demonios Youichi, eres como un hermano para mí, demasiado daño has recibido por el solo hecho de conocernos- Los ojos de Millerna se llenaron de lagrimas –Con un demonio contigo- Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

-Eres una idiota- Le dijo al momento de abrazarla.

La pelinegra no pudo más y lloro con toda su fuerza, hasta ese momento se había contenido y el hecho de que Hiruma demostrara un poco de afecto la había hecho quebrar.

Euphemia lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca, la pesadilla había terminado, desde hace solo un par de años se había descubierto que Mayumi había mandado matar a sus padres, pero el que la mujer lo hubiera confesado, hizo que abriera viejas heridas en ella.

-¿Estás bien Euphemia?-

-Si… solo, me afecto un poco-

-¿Pero qué…?- Pregunto alterado Alfred mientras entraba en compañía del abuelo y de Honjou.

-¿Millerna estas bien?- Pregunto Honjou al ver la herida en su frente.

-Sí, solo fue un rasguño-

-Los federales nos citaron a declarar mañana temprano…-

-Sera algo largo y tedioso, lo más probable es que la elección del nuevo presidente del consejo juvenil se aplace un tiempo-

-Tienes razón abuelo- Contesto Millerna

-Vayamos con los chicos- Sugirió Natsume.

-Youichi, cámbiate el jersey, te preguntaran por esa mancha- Señalo la marca de sangre en su pecho.

….

-Hiruma-san ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Monta.

-Jodido mono, que te importa-

El lugar caso había sido desocupado, la mayoría de los aficionados habían abandonado el recinto después de haber celebrado y felicitado a los chicos, solo unos cuantos reporteros y organizadores estaban presentes.

-Chicos es mejor que se vayan a asear, después darán una conferencia de prensa, vayan- Les ordeno la entrenadora.

El presidente ordeno que los reporteros fueran a una sala dentro del estadio.

….

-Ok, pongan atención, chicos, chicas, en verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, su esfuerzo y dedicación los convirtió en verdaderos campeones, no fue fácil, y ustedes lo saben, pasaron muchas cosas buenas y malas, muchos maduraron y otros descubrieron cosas que hasta entonces desconocían de ustedes mismos, ahora puedo considerarlos como verdaderos adultos, felicidades chicos, se merecen este gran triunfo, aunque vendrán mejores cosas, esto solo es el comienzo y espero que en un futuro podamos volver a compartir algo similar-

-Joo- Contestaron al unisonó.

-Muchas gracias entrenadora, sin usted no lo hubiéramos logrado- Dijo Yamato.

-No hay de que-

….

La rueda de prensa se habia tornado en un gran mar de flashes y preguntas monótonas.

-Capitán Hiruna ¿Tiene pensado ingresar a la NFL?-

-Kekekeke por supuesto, esa es la meta de muchos de nosotros-

-Eyeshield ¿Es cierto que tiene ofertas para ingresar a varios equipos de primera división de la NFL?

-Ahh… no, no es cierto, pero… si quiero entrar, pero quiero terminar la universidad y luego ingresar a la NFL, si es posible-

-Joven Yamato ¿Es cierto que lo invitaron a jugar a Notre Dam en la próxima temporada?-

-Efectivamente, pero aun no decido si aceptar, no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo-

-Última pregunta Capitán Hiruma ¿Es cierto que usted y la Doctora Rosfold son… algo más que amigos?-

Hiruma empezó a reír como loco, sus compañeros solo negaban con la cabeza.

-Somos como hermanos, jamás la vería de esa forma- Dijo tratando de calmar su diabólica risa.

Mamori y Millerna solo hacían un facepalm , el chico demonio era incorregible.

….

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, los chicos tenían un par de minutos de haber llegado al hotel, donde un gran número de aficionados los esperaban, y como se caracterizaban a los japoneses, todo había sido de forma ordenada, tras haber atendido a sus fans los chicos entraron a descansar y tomar su cena.

-Este es su festejo, su celebración, su victoria, disfruten todos- Los felicito la entrenadora.

-Hey jóvenes muchas felicidades- Dijo Honjou.

-Si que la hicieron, bueno no era para menos con el entrenamiento infernal que les hizo pasara Millerna- Reconocio Alfred.

-Y más con nuestra ayuda- Dijo el corredor jamaiquino acompañado de los demás deportistas que habían jugado con ellos en el "partido infernal" de entrenamiento.

La alegría y algarabía de todos aumento, la comida no dejaba de llegar, Gaou, Yamabushi, Kurita y Kumosubi no dejaban de comer, las bromas pesadas y chistes estaban a la orden con Mizumachi y Monta quienes hacían lo posible por entretener a las chicas.

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias papá, me siento feliz- Contesto Taka con una tenue sonrisa.

-Tenía mucho que no te veía tan alegre-

-Lo estoy- Contesto con sinceridad.

-Tienes muy buenos compañeros, atesora estos buenos momentos, por que en unos meses volverán a ser rivales, pero la amistad que los une nunca desaparecerá-

-¿Qué paso adentro del estadio?-

-Así que te diste cuenta…- El Honjou mayor tomo un sorbo de vino y contesto- Le pusieron una trampa a Mayumi, la detuvieron, todo está por acabar, me quedare un tiempo en USA, tengo que declarar-

-¿Cómo hicieron para que nadie se diera cuenta?-

-Es el FBI, tenían gente encubierta y sacaron a esa mujer en un auto disfrazado-

-Ya veo-

Cerca de media noche los chicos fueron cayendo presa del cansancio y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-Chicas, sigan a Euphemia ella las llevara a sus habitaciones…- Miro a los "novios"- Por cierto, esta prohibido que las vayan a ver, no queremos que ocurra un "accidente"- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Además tienen que descansar-

-Millerna-san- Contestaron sonrojados los chicos.

La entrenadora se dirigió a su cuarto, se toco por encima de la herida, el maquillaje que había usado Euphemia junto con otros trucos habían disimulado los puntos.

Abrió la lentamente la puerta y entro.

-¿Qué te paso en la frente?-

-No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad? Seijuro, solo fue un pequeño precio a pagar para atrapar a la maldita bruja-

El linebacker japonés la arrincono contra la pared.

-Gracias por todo, sin ti no hubiéramos ganado-

-Solo los utilice, ustedes eran parte de mi plan, pero aun así… fue agradable el haberlos conocido-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Seijuro…-

No pudo decir más antes de caer presa de los deseos del japonés.

….

-¿En verdad todo acabo?-

-Si Mamori, por fin-

-Siento que un gran peso se ha ido de mis hombros, por fin se hará justicia-

-Youichi-kun- Lo abrazo- Estoy feliz por ti-

-A partir de mañana muchas cosas cambiaran-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Kekekekeke ya lo veras- Le respondió tumbándola a la cama.

-Yuichi-kun…-

…

**Por la mañana.**

-Lo más probable es que te citen para atestiguar en el juicio- Le informo la entrenadora a Hiruma.

-Ts… tendré que asistir…-

-Youichi… cuídate-

-Siempre lo hago…-

-Idiota, cuida a Mamori ahora no hay cosa que los ponga en peligro, pero aun así no la dejes sola-

-No tienes que recordármelo-

-Amas a esa mujer más de lo que crees, me recuerda un poco a tu madre-

-Lo sé, tiene el mismo carácter-

La entrenadora sonrió –Nos veremos luego, me voy-

-¿No te despedirás de los demás?-

-Hace un rato vi a la mayoría-

-¿Qué hay de Shin?-

-Eso no te importa- Contesto saliendo al estacionamiento.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto Honjou.

-Más que lista Honjou-san-

Ambos partieron rumbo al departamento de policía dejando atrás a los japoneses.

-Bien bastardos, a las dos de la tarde del aeropuerto, tienen dos horas para alistarse-

-Ok-

-¿Y shin?- Pregunto Ootawara.

-Ah de haber salido a correr, contesto rápidamente Sakuraba, otra vez Shin había desaparecido y el suponía donde había estado toda la noche.

…

Shin se despertó, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero era algo obvio, el esfuerzo durante el partido y la noche con la entrenadora le habían pasado factura.

Se levanto y vio el reloj, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, había dormido demasiado.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño, tras un par de minutos salió y mientras se cambiaba vio una nota en la mesita junto a la cama.

Seijuro:

Quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí…

Todo lo que pase contigo fue maravilloso…

Reparaste mi débil corazón…

Hiciste que volviera a sonreír desde el fondo de mí ser…

Provocaste en mí sentimientos que había encerrado en lo más profundo de mi alma…

Me enseñaste lo maravilloso que es disfrutar la vida…

Pero lo más importante… Es que gracias a ti volví a abrir mi corazón…

Pero…

Necesito dar fin a muchos de mis demonios internos y terminar de una vez por todas con mis enemigos, tengo muchas cosas por hacer… las obligaciones que tengo son muchas y el juicio en contra de mi madre llevara mucho tiempo…

.

.

.

No me esperes… no sé si podre con todo eso…

Sigue tu sueño…

Sigue practicando y estudiando…

Sigue siendo el gran y maravilloso hombre que eres…

Sé más amable con las personas…

…

Quisiera creer que me olvidaras…

Pero sé que no lo harás…

.

.

.

Nunca te olvidare…

Porque soy una idiota…

Pero no me busques…

Si es que los dos debemos estar juntos, el tiempo se encargara de unirnos…

Millerna Rosfold

Shin doblo la nota y sonrió, sin duda la entrenadora era una mujer difícil, así que respetaría la decisión que ella había tomado, pero aun así se sentía feliz, porque ella acepto sentir algo por él.

….

-Qué mal que no nos pudimos despedir la entrenadora- Se lamento Monta.

-Yo si me despedi de ella- Contesto Mizumachi

-Igual yo- contestaron Kurita, Gaou, Ikkiu, Jumonji y Sena.

-Ella tuvo que salir temprano, arrestaron a su madre-

-¿Qué, qué?- Contestaron sorprendidos los chicos.

-Sí, larga historia, pero por fin esa mujer pagara por todo, incluyendo lo de Mamori-

-Oh que bien- Se alegro Suzuna.

Veinte minutos después llegaron todos al aeropuerto, registraron su equipaje y subieron al avión del abuelo de Millerna.

-Chicos cuídense, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver- Se despidió Euphemia.

-Gracias por todo Euphemia-san-

-Fue todo un placer-

-Cuidense y espero que podamos jugar otro partido- Dijo Natsume.

-Ni locos- Contestaron la mayoría de los chicos, al pensar el martirio que habían sufrido al solo poder empatar con el equipo infernal.

-Jajajajajaja ok, pero los extrañare- Miro con perversión a Akaba el cual se sonrojo más que su cabello.

-Esperen- Grito Alfred.

-No se irán sin despedirse- Corrió hasta las chicas y beso sus manos –Fue todo un placer el conocerlas- Los respectivos novio lo miraron con enojo.

-Ya está todo listo- Dijo Mamori que llegaba al lugar.

-Bella Mamori, hermoso ángel, espero que pronto podamos vernos de nuevo- Le dijo sosteniendo su mano e inclinando su cuerpo.

Hiruma no pudo más, los celos explotaron dentro de sí.

-Suelta de una jodida vez- Jalo a la manager –Ella solo es mía-

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-Hi….Hi… Hi… Hiruma-kun-Mamori estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Yei! Por fin lo acepto- Saltaba Suzuna de la alegría.

-Ts… ahora lo saben, si alguno se acerca a ella, lo mato- Los amenazo.

-¡Oh no!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Akaba, Juumonji e Ikkiu.

Yamato, Kakei y Rikku empezaron a reír sin parar.

-Ahora pagaran la apuesta- Dijeron en voz baja.

-Ahora sí, de regreso a Japón ¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Ordeno el Rubio mientras tomaba a Mamori y le plantaba un beso.

-¡YOUICHI-KUN!

-¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- contestaron todos con las manos en al aire.

Ahora regresarían como campeones a su país, como lo que eran, unos verdaderos jugadores de futbol americano.

Su camino aun era largo y muchas cosas venían por delante, pero si seguían este mismo camino podrían cumplir todos sus sueños y llegar victoriosos a sus metas.

ESE ES EL CAMINO DEL FUTBOL AMERICANO, EL CAMINO DE LOS CAMPEONES

**FIN**

Bueno, gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic hasta esta instancia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.

Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos.

El epilogo lo subo en unos días.


	25. Epilogo

Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido el fic especialmente a los que siempre estuvieron presentes:

**Shinobi, Shizufrach, Marianagon00 y a SarutobiKunichi.**

**Un consejo antes de leer el fic vayan a mi perfil ahí encontraran el link para ver los vestidos y trajes de cierto evento que hay en el fic.**

**Aquí el epilogo de este fic.**

**EPILOGO**

El juicio de Mayumi y todos sus cómplices tardo dos tortuosos años, muchas grandes personalidades del mundo del deporte cayeron y con ellos el imperio Nike casi llega a la banca rota, pero gracias a la intervención de los Rosfold pudieron salvarlo.

Por otro lado Millerna al final de todo y al haber cumplido sus objetivos, acepto el cargo de ser Presidenta del Comité Mundial del Deporte.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el final del torneo; Sena, Monta, Taka, Yamato, Riku, Shin y Hiruma jugaban en diferentes equipos de la NFL, todos ellos eran verdaderas estrellas en ascenso, y sus contratos eran millonarios firmados de cuatro a cinco años en sus respectivos equipos.

Sena y Monta por milagro divino habían crecido mucho más y ahora median alrededor de metro setenta y nueve (aproximadamente)

Pero este día 10 de diciembre del 2019, se celebraría un gran acontecimiento que los medios internacionales peleaban por tener la exclusiva, pero eso sería imposible porque el evento estaría blindado por la más capacitada seguridad privada.

-Ahhh ¿Cuánto más tardara en empezar?- Gritaba Monta.

-Cálmate Monta, en unos minutos- Le pidió Sena

-Vamos chicos, tranquilos, Hiruma aun no sale-Trato Yamato de calmarlos.

-¿Me invocaban?-

-¡Hiruma-san!- Dijeron sorprendidos tanto Sena como Monta.

Era evidente el cambio físico de los chicos, solo en cuatro años se habían vuelto totalmente adultos, en el cuarto también se encontraban Taka y Shin, todos ellos vestían trajes elegantes pero el que destacaba de todos ellos era Hiruma, su traje era más elaborado, traje negro, chaleco gris oscuro y corbata color rojo sangre, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y un pañuelo blanco con líneas rojas.

-Nunca creí que este día llegaría- Dijo Yamato un poco sorprendido.

-Ni yo- Lo apoyo Sena.

-Hiruma, Si la haces llorar o la haces sufrir te juro que lo pagaras-

-Jum, jamás hare eso-

-Hiruma-san, ella es como una hermana para Riku y para mi, cuídala mucho-

Hiruma los vio, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es hora chicos, vamos- Les dijo Taka que llegaba al cuarto.

-Vayan yo voy ahora- Les pidió el rubio.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto de manera ordenada.

-Sal ya-

-¿Qué impaciente eres?-

Una mujer entro a la habitación desde la puerta del fondo, traia puesto un vestido color esmeralda de corte corazón y falda liza, del lado derecho en forma de manga adornaba una especie de enredadera de encaje, su cabello suelto y con volumen, pero al parecer lo había cortado hasta media espalda, esa mujer era la entrenadora.

-Pensé que no llegarías-

-Jamás me perdería esto-

-Kekekeke-

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa-

-Lo sé, ella me dijo que debía de escoger a un buena mujer-

-Y ella lo es-

-¿Qué hiciste con el arma?

-Oh eso-

**Flashback.**

Cuando los chicos estuvieron en las aguas termales, después de haber entrenado hace cuatro años, la entrenadora fue a ver a una mujer que tenía un arma, esa arma había sido la que utilizo el tipo para matar a su hermano, Hiruma había sido el encargado de pedirle a esa anciana que la custodiara por un tiempo.

El día del juicio contra Mayumi, fue una prueba convincente para sentenciar a la doctora por complot en el intento de homicidio de Millerna y el asesinato de Robert.

El arma fue llevada por la policía a una bodega de evidencias para su posterior almacenamiento.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Quería conservarla, pero los federales se la llevaron-

-Es mejor así, ya no te atormentara-

-Supongo-

-Pero bueno, ya es tarde vamos-

Ambos amigos caminaron, un par de personas vestidas de agentes de seguridad dieron una señal, dando a entender a los invitados que tomaran asiento.

Todos vieron a la entrada, Hiruma caminaba acompañado de Millerna.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, no habían visto en persona a la entrenadora desde el día en que el torneo había llegado a su fin, se veía más relajada, incluso su emoción se reflejaba.

La mayoría de los integrantes del equipo japonés estaban presentes, y su felicidad por ver a la mujer que los ayudo a ganar el torneo se reflejaba en su rostro, pero había alguien se que notaba más que emocionado. Natsume, Euphemia, Alfred y el abuelo de Millerna suspiraron con alivio al ver a la entrenadora.

Ambos llegaron al altar, Hiruma tomo su lugar y Millerna se Paro a lado de él, se acerco a él y le suzurro al oído.

-Deja de temblar Idiota-

-Ts…- Chisteo el rubio.

La marcha nupcial se escucho en el salón.

Al compás de la música entraron las damas que lucían vestidos color salmón y un sencillo ramo de rosas blancas con un lazo del color del vestido.

El impacto fue instantáneo, incluso las mujeres se quedaron mudas, la belleza de Mamori era increíble, su vestido de novia era blanco aperlado de encaje grande en la falda y en el escote amarrado al cuello el cabello recogido en un moño adornado por un arreglo de floras blancas, el ramo de flores era sencillo consistente en rosas blancas y azucenas; la mujer era acompañada de su padre, que llevaba orgulloso a su hija al altar.

Hiruma pensó que tal vez solo era un sueño, un bello sueño, hasta que sintió como Millerna lo golpeo con el codo.

-Despierta- Lo regaño.

-Keke- Sonrió el demonio.

Siete años habían pasado desde que conoció a la entrenadora, siete años llenos de muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero ella siempre estuvo junto a él, cuatro de los cuales estuvieron juntos como pareja, él la amaba con locura, ella había sido su salvación, por ella volvió a sonreír desde lo profundo de su alma, ella había reparado su alma y salvado su oscuro corazón, ella era un ángel mandado por dios para sacarlo de las tinieblas.

Y… ahora sería solo suya, su ángel, su esposa y todo para él.

Mamori caminaba al altar, el sueño de convertirse en la esposa del demonio más temible de todo Japón y uno de los mejores Quaterbacks de la NFL por fin se haría realidad, cuando lo conoció sintió un poco de miedo, pero como representante del comité disciplinario de Deimon, ella tenía la misión de velar por el cuidado de sus compañeros y si se tenía que enfrentar al aterrador Hiruma Youichi lo haría, pero todo cambio cuando Sena entro a la preparatoria y con tal de protegerlo entro con él como manager al club de Futbol Americano, recordó las peleas eternas entre ella y Hiruma sobre el no explotar demasiado al pobre de Sena, pero… entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, Mamori se dio cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Hiruma, un chico impasible, valiente, inteligente y sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de él, pero no fue hasta cuando ambos ingresaron a la universidad de Saikyoudai cuando por impulso de los dos que se besaron en medio de una discusión, desde ese día ambos permanecieron juntos, recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, como él la protegía de los demás y como sin que ella se diera cuenta, ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes, era un celoso sin remedio, pero aun así lo amaba, por mucho tiempo ocultaron su relación de los demás hasta el día después de la final del torneo y hoy cuatro años después por fin estarían juntos para siempre.

Al llegar al altar, su padre la entrego a Hiruma.

-Cuida de ella como hasta ahora-

-Siempre lo hare- Contesto orgulloso el rubio.

La ceremonia se llevo de forma emotiva.

-Yo Hiruma Youichi te acepto a ti Anezaki Mamori como mi esposa, prometo respetarte y cuidarte hasta el final de mis días, amarte como hasta ahora lo he hecho y protegerte con mi vida- Finalizo poniéndole al anillo a la joven.

-Yo Anezaki Mamori te acepto a ti Hiruma Youichi como mi esposo, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que el último aliento salga de mi boca, cuidarte y velar por tu seguridad como siempre lo he hecho- Le puso el anillo.

-Bien ahora son marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Hiruma la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él.

-Por fin mía- Y la beso.

-¡Yahaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Mamori se sonrojo un poco pero con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro

-Idiota- Le dijo Millerna sonriendo.

La fiesta fue en grande, muchas grandes personalidades estaban presentes, todos compartían la felicidad de la pareja, las risas inundaban el salón, el vals fue algo maravilloso, Hiruma resulto ser un excelente bailarin.

-No sabía que vailara tan bien- Dijo Muzashi.

-Su madre lo obligaba a bailar con ella cuando era pequeño- Respondió Millerna

-No puedo creer todo esto- Le dijo Mamori a Hiruma mientras bailaban.

-Ni yo, esto es increíble-

La música llego a su fin y el orador pidió que el padre de Mamori vailara con ella, y Millerna con Hiruma.

-¿Hace cuanto bailamos por última vez?-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, aun recuerdo el rostro de mi madre-

-Vaya… que nostalgia-

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Es un secreto- Le sonrió la manager.

-No quiero ni saberlo-

La canción termino, y el orador pidió que los invitados podían bailar con los novios, todos los hombres querían bailar con la novia, porque sabían que de otra forma Hiruma los mataría,

La celebración se extendió por varias horas.

-Sena… ¿Lo harás?-

-Pero yo… Mamori-neechan yo….-

-Hazlo Sena, no te acobardes ahora-

-Pero….-

-Hazlo-

-Está bien-

-Vamos Sena- Lo animo Monta que estaba sentado en la mesa con Tsuri, su esposa desde hace casi un año y quien tenía un embarazo de tres meses.

El eyeshield camino con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

-Su… Suzuna, podemos hablar-

-¿Eh? Claro-

Sena la llevo a un balcón y se paro frente a ella.

-Suzuna, son más de tres años desde que somos pareja, pero… yo… quiero algo más-

La pequeña pelinegra se llevo las manos a la boca al ver a Sena arrodillarse ante ella.

-Suzuna ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Le pregunto enseñándole un anillo con un diamante blanco no muy grande en forma de octágono, el anillo era de plata con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes rosas y blancos.

-Yo… Sena…- Rompió en llanto -Tonto, si, acepto-

Sena sonrió y le coloco el anillo a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto Mamori, Monta, Riku y Wakana veían la escena escondidos tras un florero.

-¡Sena por fin lo hizo!- Mamori trataba de contener el llanto.

-Ya era hora- Contesto Riku.

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora, las felicitaciones por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar para la futura pareja.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando la entrenadora ase acerco a Mamori.

-Mamori está por demás decirlo pero, espero que seas feliz al lado de Youichi, ese idiota es como mi hermano, cuida de él-

-Gracias Millerna-san, yo lo hare feliz-

-Gracias a ti, me voy, nos veremos luego-

-Ve con cuidado-

La entrenadora le sonrió al alejarse del lugar, camino hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento.

-Te vas sin decir nada- Le increpo el mejor linebacker japonés.

-Seijuro, felicidades por tu triunfo-

El nipón la miro de lado.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

La entrenadora se acerco a él, tomo su corbata y la acomodo.

-Tal vez, no lo sé-

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?-

La entrenadora lo vio con sorpresa, ese hombre que solo distinguía a las personas por sus músculos ¿le estaba preguntando por su cabello?

-Lo corte cuando termino el juicio, quería dejar todo atrás.

-Ya veo, siempre me gusto tu cabello-

La sorpresa creció dentro de la mujer.

-Gracias… cuídate Seijuro, espero que nos veamos pronto- Camino y se subió a un auto.

El joven regreso al salón un tanto desconcertado por la plática.

-Shin tu pañuelo-

-¿?- Se pregunto el linebacker, miro el pañuelo de su saco y al meterlo de nuevo al bolsillo sintió algo metalico, con cuidado lo saco y vio que era una llave que tenia la leyenda "Hotel Victoria Palas" "Room 349".

El Japones sonrio y salió del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas Shin?- Le pregunto Sakuraba.

-Tengo algo que hacer- Dijo al salir rápidamente del salón.

¿Qué le pasa?- Le pregunto Wakana al Idol Japones.

-No lo sé-

A media noche, los novios dieron gracias a todos por asistir a la boda y abandonaron el lugar rumbo a su luna de miel.

-Ahora sí jodida manager, eres de mi propiedad kekekekeke-

-Youichi, te amo-

-Y yo a ti- Le respondió al momento en que el avión despegaba.

**20 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**-**Eres un imbécil Robert-

-Y tu una maldita neurótica sin remedio-

-Hay dios, no llevan ni una hora en el mismo lugar y ya están peleando-

-Déjalos que peleen-

-Pero Youichi- Contesto una mujer madura, cabello castaño rojizo trenzado y de ojos azules.

-Mamori cálmate- Respondió un Hombre maduro de alrededor de cuarenta años, si el era el mismo Hiruma Youichi.

-Papá dile que me deje en paz- Rojo una jovencita de unos quince años, cabello negro cenizo y ojos azules, muy parecida a Mamori.

-Calmate Saya-

-Cierra la boca Touja-

Casi cinco años después de casarse tuvieron a sus dos hijos Saya una niña parecida a Mamori pero con el carácter de Hiruma y a Touja un chico castaño de ojos azules y con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber.

-Que molesto- Contesto un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Ustedes dos se parecen a cuando Milly-chan y You-chan eran niños- Respondió una mujer Rubia, ojos verdes.

-Kekeke es cierto Euphi por cierto ¿Dónde está Taka?-

-Fue a la escuelaa a traer a Patricia -

-Oh, resulto ser un buen padre-

-Callate You-chan-

-¿Hablaban de mi?- Pregunto una mujer pelinegra muy bella.

-Ni quien se acuerde de ti, maldita mujer-

-Tia Milly, Robert me sigue molestando-

Millerna miro al joven pelinegro.

-Yo no hice nada, Mamá-

-Es inútil decir algo, tu padre viene en camino-

-¿Papá? ¿No estaba con Sena-san?-

-Sí, pero me llamo Suzuna que ya venían en el avión-

Diecisiete años atrás Millerna después de tanta insistencia acepto casarse con Shin, la boda fue pequeña y solo amigos asistieron a ella, fue una gran sorpresa para toda la comunidad deportiva y más para los que jamás supieron que Shin y ella habían sostenido una relación amorosa por tres años, dos años después tuvieron a su primer hijo Robert un chico físicamente fuerte como su padre pero con un genio increíble y que siempre hacia lo que quería y cinco años después a su hija Emily una chica apacible e inteligente pero si la hacían enojar... el mundo ardía, era rubia y de ojos verdes.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo Suzuna, ella no había cambiado mucho, solo se veía un poco más adulta, de la mano traía a una jovencita de la misma edad que los hijos de mamori, castaña de ojos azul zafiro.

-Suzuna, Yuki, bienvenidas-

Tras de ellas venían Sena, Shin, Taka y Honjou que cargaba en brazos a una niña de ocho años.

-Abajo pequeña Sú- Le dijo Honjou a la niña peliblanca de ojos verdes.

-Natsume ya debería de estar aquí- Dijo con enojo Millerna.

-Dejala apenas lleva unos meses casada y tú la apuras-

La loca castaña después de todo había hecho que Akaba terminara en sus redes.

Esa noche celebraban la navidad, desde hace más de doce años se reunión para pasarlo juntos, eran un verdadera familia y como tal lo celebraban.

-Deja de decir tonterías Robert-

-Yo solo digo la verdad, mujer-

La pelea de ambos jóvenes empezó de nuevo, siempre que se veían acababan peleando, en verdad se parecían a Hiruma y a Millerna.

-Son iguales a nosotros-Dijo Millerna

-Ni lo menciones-

-Saya, eres un loca sin remedio, siempre haces lo que quieres-

-Hago cosas porque puedo hacerlas-

-Ya vamos cálmense- Yuki la hija de Sena los intento de apaciguar.

-Tú no te metas- Le respondieron los dos.

-Por tu culpa me castigaron la semana pasada- Grito Saya.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que podía lanzar la pelota hasta el otro campo y abollo el carro del tutor?-

-Ah vaya, pero tú me retaste, Idiota cara de Simio-

-No pensaste lo mismo antier que me besaste- El chico se tapo la boca al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Todos en la sala del comedor voltearon a ver a los dos jóvenes.

Hiruma que estaba platicando con Honjou, se paró de su asiento y camino hacia los dos muchachos.

-Págame Mamori- Le dijo Millerna a la ojiazul.

-Pensé que tardarían más- Contesto al sacar un billete de su bolso.

La entrenadora camino rápidamente y tomo a Hiruma de la camisa y lo azoto al suelo.

-Robert corre por tu vida antes de que Hiruma te mate-

El pobre chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Saya era la princesa de su padre y cualquiera que tocara uno solo de sus cabellos lo hacía pagar con sangre.

-Maldito mocoso te castrare- Gritaba Hiruma mientras trataba de safarse del amague de la entrenadora.

Los demás solo reían ante la cómica escena.

-Esto es demasiado divertido- Se reía Suzuna.

-Robert eres un Idiota- Grito la hija de Hiruma.

**Fin**

Gracias a todos chicos.

Los invito a leer mis otros fics, que son principalmente de One Piece de la pareja Zoro x Robin, un Fic largo de Bleach Ichigo x Rukia y un One Shot sobre Naruto y Hinata.

Un gran agradecimiento desde México.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
